La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji - SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: Una joven pirata deja al amor de su vida para encarar los retos del Nuevo Mundo, lugar donde conocerá al cirujano Trafalgar Law, un chico indiferente que oculta un corazón enorme. Mientras tanto, Sanji el cocinero lucha por recuperar el amor más grande de su vida. Llega la segunda parte de La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji.
1. NOCHE DE NEGOCIACIONES

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo que tienes aquí es la CONTINUACIÓN o SEGUNDA PARTE del fanfic "****La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji****", por lo que te recomiendo que no leas estas letras sin haber leído previamente el fanfic aludido.**

**Es un mundo libre, solo es una recomendación para que disfrutéis la historia.**

* * *

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE I – NOCHE DE NEGOCIACIONES**

"…Barbanegra…"

_marcó el rostro del Emperador Akagami_

_asesinó a __Thatch_

_derrotó con facilidad a Ace_

_detuvó el ataque del Almirante de la Flota Sengoku_

_asestó el golpe final al Emperador Shirogihe_

_Barbanegra es el Emperador oscuro del Nuevo Mundo_

"…sus fuerzas nos asechan…"

_Syra Feuer_, alias _Pólvora Rosa Syra,_ es una joven pirata aliada de _Kurohige_, que por caprichos del destino cruzó su camino con los _Mugiwaras_ en la isla _Gyojin_.

Tras una serie de eventos divertidos, apasionantes y altamente románticos, _Syra_ y _Sanji_ se ven envueltos es una seducción casi fatal. Se aman pero no pueden estar juntos. El oscuro pasado de _Syra_ la persigue, y ocultara al cocinero la verdad detrás de su separación.

Una noche _Syra_ se esfuma de los brazos de _Sanji_ dejando atrás una pequeña nota donde le pide que no se le acerque más. El cocinero siente un enorme dolor por la pérdida de su amada, y no puede dejar de pensar en ella pese a todos sus intentos de saciar su sed. La ama con locura y desesperación, pero ella aumenta la distancia entre los dos. Al final _Sanji_ cree que para _Syra_ todo fue un juego, pero se resiste a renunciar al amor de su vida.

Su separación fue solo el comienzo, su amor encontrará aún mayores desafíos. Bienvenido a **LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI - SIETE DÍAS DE GLORIA.**

* * *

El _Nuevo Mundo_ está envuelto en caos. Desde la muerte del hombre más fuerte del mundo (_Edward Newgate, el Emperador Barbablanca_) el equilibrio se ha roto, y el precio que la humanidad ha tenido que costear por un poco de estabilidad ha sido pagado con sangre.

El _Gobierno Mundial_ mantiene controlados los puntos estratégicos para abastecimiento de armas. _Los Revolucionarios_ aprovechan la oportunidad e incitan revueltas en veintidós países. El ejército del Emperador _Kaido _sigue incrementando, mientras los esfuerzos del _Emperador Akagami_ por mantener el orden del _Mar Endemoniado_ parecen no dar frutos. La hambruna en el planeta aumenta debido al acaparamiento de comida de la _Emperatriz Big Mom_ y la moneda se desploma. El _Emperador Oscuro Barbanegra_ avanza sin obstáculos y las muertes se elevan a niveles históricos.

Tras los incidentes acaecidos en la _Guerra de Marineford_ hace dos años, el _Emperador oscuro_ _Kurohige_ cuenta con la _**Gura-Gura no Mi**_ una fruta del tipo paramecia que le da la capacidad de hacer vibrar su cuerpo y de esta forma crear terremotos, dicho poder puede destruir el mundo provocando grandes temblores y tsunamis gigantes, pero su abrumadora fuerza no termina allí, además es usuario de la _**Yami Yami no Mi**__, _una fruta tipo logia que le permite crear y controlar la oscuridad, _que es la Gravedad... con el poder de tragarse cualquier cosa, no se le escapa ni un rayo del sol, es la gravedad Infinita_. Si _Barbanegra_ logra su cometido, ya nadie podrá detenerlo. Actualmente, el oscuro se encuentra reuniendo un ejército de usuarios de _Aku ma no Mi_., y por tal motivo encomendó a los _Siete Capitanes Terribles _ la búsqueda de la _**Umi Umi no Mi**_, una fruta del diablo legendaria capaz de controlar la fuerza devastadora del océano y cuya existencia sigue siendo un mito, no obstante de ser cierto, y se hace con ella, no hay duda que consumara su devastador poder y al fin controlará al mundo.

Así pues, el mundo se encuentra en plena guerra de los emperadores.

La ubicación de los _Yonko_ es un secreto a voces. De todos modos, nunca se reúnen a no ser que sea por causas extremadamente trascendentales, y cuando ello ocurre, el mundo se estremece, es como ver pasar un meteorito muy cerca a la tierra, casi un símbolo apocalíptico del que no hay escapatoria. El _Gorosei_ y el _Gobierno Mundial_ vigilan el comportamiento de los _Yonko_ y provocan enfrentamientos, para prevenir cualquier alianza pirata que ponga en riesgo el puesto de las altas esferas del poder.

Tal cabildeo, reparto de poder y presunta estabilidad, se negocia en el bajo mundo a través de emisarios, representantes y negociadores.

_Pólvora Rosa Syra_ asciende como _Sexta Capitana Terrible_, y _Laffitte (nakama directo del oscuro)__ le confía la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo las próximas negociaciones en el bajo mundo, aunque es bien sabido que los emisarios de __Kurohige_, se alternan dependiendo de la trascendencia de la mercancía en disputa. _**El Bajo Mundo**__ es un lugar neutro donde criminales, piratas, gobiernos y agentes de la Marina acuerdan diversas cuotas o reparto de poder y recursos. El equilibrio político consiste en que todos los participantes reconocen la fuerza del otro, y convienen que las bajas esferas sean un lugar neutro._

_La carabela Azul Cielo llegó al puerto de una Isla que no aparece en los mapas, __Delacuaji, _nakama de _Syra_**,** un enorme sujeto con una forma inusual de su cuerpo, en su mayoría oculto por el manto verde pálido, dejando sólo cara y las manos visibles, de cara redonda con labios oscuros de color y círculos concéntricos alrededor de sus ojos, una barba de chivo negro en la barbilla, y dientes muy espaciados unos de otros, colocó la capucha negra a su capitana, quien ordenó a su tripulación que esperase en el barco, listos en todo momento para cualquier incidente. Era la primera vez que _Syra_ visitaba al _**Bajo Mundo **_y no se fiaba de nadie.

La figura cubierta de negro y su escolta, viajaron dos días a camello hasta llegar a una puerta oculta en medio del desierto. Al abrir la rendija, bajaron por un pasillo oscuro que los condujo hasta una caverna gigante rodeada de piedra volcánica, donde una puerta de treinta metros de altura era custodiada por tres gigantes casi del mismo tamaño.

_Delacuaji, _muestra a los gigantes una placa de oro con el símbolo de los tres cráneos de _Barbanegra _y se les permite el acceso.

Del otro lado únicamente se divisan sombras, algunos monitores cuelgan de las paredes y son la única fuente de luz.

El tema más relevante del día son las _Aku ma no Mi_ que _Kaido_ ha puesto a la venta, nadie sabe cómo, pero tiene a su disposición el mayor numero de frutas en los últimos tiempos. Y _Syra_ está en busca de pistas que la lleven a la legendaria _Umi Umi no Mi_.

Al tomar asiento, lo primero que llamó la atención de _Syra_ fue la presencia del _Shichibukai_ (uno de los Siete Señores de Guerra del Gobierno), _Trafalgar Law, _a decir verdad es el hombre más joven entre los presentes, parece divagar en sus propios pensamientos y tiene una mirada de indiferencia tan marcada, que da la sensación de que no te puedes presentar ante el sin que te responda "hey no me importa". Está bien, a Syra le pareció un tanto guapo, pero es normal que una chica eche un vistazo al chico más guapo de la fiesta ¿no?.

La mirada de_ Law _era intensa y sostenida, apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas y tenía la expresión de una persona que analiza y razona con gran profundidad. Muy irónico para un chaval que tiene todas las pintas de un rebelde y un criminal._ Está bien, es muy guapo. _Tiene constitución delgada pero abdominales bien definidos y tez morena, sus rasgos faciales son muy atractivos, la expresión de su rostro se engalana por unos penetrantes ojos grises con ojeras bastante marcadas bajo los surcos que delataban sus noches en vela, y una mueca en los labios que debes en cuando esboza una ligera sonrisa cuando alguna negociación marchaba bien. _"Que sonrisa tan linda para un delincuente"_, pensó _Syra_. Su cabello negro se ocultaba bajo un sombrero de piel típico de las tierras del norte, además de lucir patillas y perilla –su sombrero lo hace ver tierno-rió _Syra_ para sí misma. _Law_ tenía múltiples tatuajes de color negro y estilo tribal visibles en sus brazos y manos, pero el que más llamo la atención de _Syra _fue el su mano izquierda, dónde tenía una letra tatuada en negro en cada uno de sus dedos, de modo que todas forman al leerlo la palabra "D-E-A-T-H".

La joven se reprendió a si misma por distraerse de forma tan infantil, en su primera vez en el _Bajo Mundo_, y cruzó los dedos para que todo salieran bien.

Todos los presentes eran reservados, pero en aquella reunión fue distinto pues intercambiaban palabras sobre los rumores de que _Barbanegra_ enviaría un nuevo emisario a la reunión. Algunos estaban expectantes para ver quién sería el nuevo negociador del emperador oscuro, sin embargo, no pudieron saciar del todo su curiosidad, pues el rostro de la voz femenina se ocultaba debajo de una capucha negra.

De cualquier manera, el _Bajo Mundo_ es un sitio peligroso, donde lo más prudente es no hablar más allá de las negociaciones. Todo se mantenía en absoluto secreto y una vez que cruzas la puerta, no debes dar explicaciones, nadie les pedía y nadie las quería dar. No era un lugar diplomático, todo lo contrario, el ambiente siempre esta tenso y cualquier decisión estúpida puede acarrear consecuencias catastróficas.

Si más preámbulos ni formalidades, reunidos los convocados, las negociaciones comenzaron y siguieron su curso normal.

Todo marchaba al margen de lo intrascendente, e incluso algunos piratas y agentes del Gobierno se marcharon pensado que había sido una reunión inútil, donde se ofertaron baratijas. Y seamos sinceros, las mejores cartas de aquellos que controlan al mundo, no salen a la luz, ni siquiera en el _Bajo Mundo_.

_Syra_ pensó que se marcharía sin resultados favorables para el _Emperador Oscuro_, y eso le alegraba infinitamente. Hasta que los Agentes Secretos de la Marina propusieron otorgar los derechos de _**cierta isla**_ en el _Nuevo Mundo_, a cambio de asistencia militar para proteger algunas zonas de paraíso, la primera mitad del _Grand Line_, que la Marina tenía totalmente abandonadas. Ninguno de los presentes mostró interés alguno, no era rentable enviar piratas fuertes a paraíso en plena guerra de los emperadores, menos a un a cambio de una isla, ellos controlan centenares de ellas. Si, parecía un negocio poco rentable, lo fue para todos, salvo dos personas: _Syra_ y _Law_, quienes arquearon la ceja. No obstante, al final todos declinaron la oferta.

A _Trafalgar Law __le_resultó sumamente extraña la declinación de la encapuchada.

Actualmente, dos Yonkos del Nuevo Mundo se encuentran en etapa de armar un ejército a través de _Aku ma no Mi_, La Bestia Kaido y El Oscuro Kurohige. Ambos bandos invertían mucho tiempo y recursos en el análisis geográfico del planeta, en busca de lugares ocultos donde pudieran encontrar frutas legendarias.

Toda la información reunida por _Law_, arrojaba que la isla del _Nuevo Mundo_ que ofertaron los agentes secretos de la Marina era un punto estratégico vital para derrotar de una vez por todas al _Emperador Akagami_. El hombre de ojos grises intuyó que la emisaria del Oscuro también lo sabía, por la forma en que la encapuchada movió los dedos sobre la mesa y se secó el sudor de la frente. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no aceptó la oferta?, era una oportunidad irrepetible, conseguirlo todo a cambio de nada, y en una sola jugada.

_Syra_ no tenía mucha habilidad para interpretar los gestos de las personas, así que al principio simplemente sintió un gran alivió de que ninguno de los _Yonkos_, ni siquiera la propia Marina, supiera sobre el potencial de dicha Isla. El problema fue que no debió permitir que su rostro delatara, siquiera por un nanosegundo, dicho alivio.

Por un instante fugaz, se miraron mutuamente por debajo de las cejas, con la mayor discreción posible, pero en un acto reflejo, ambos se percataron que se miraban mutuamente. Algo estaba pasando. Lo sospechaban, no, ese era el _Bajo Mundo_, no hay lugar para las causalidades ni las especulaciones, algo había pasado.

El último objeto en disputa fue un arma de destrucción masiva ofertada por la familia _Doflamingo_ y _Caesar Clown_, que fue adquirida por la gente de _Big Mom_.

Los presentes regresaron a sus lugares. _Trafalgar Law_ permaneció en silencio, expectante y con la misma mirada incisiva que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Fue entonces que sintió la presencia de la figura encapuchada parada a su lado, la joven descubrió su rostro y fue entonces que _Trafalgar Law_ vio por primera vez aquellos ojos miel y el cabello castaño de _Syra_.

-No hables, vamos a otro lugar-dijo _Trafalgar Law_ sin siquiera mirarla.

_Syra_ ordenó a_Delacuaji_ que regresara el barco, y dijera a los demás que se prepararán para zarpar.

_Pólvora Rosa_ y _El Cirujano de la Muerte_ caminaron por un oscuro pasillo iluminado por lámparas de aceite muy alejadas una de la otra, de modo que la luminosidad era sumamente tenue, llegaron a una esquina sin luz y comenzaron a hablar en voz muy baja, casi susurrándose al oído.

-Ara… ara… complicaste las cosas señor de la guerra, como subordinado de _Doflamingo y _emisario de La Bestia Kaido, tenía confianza en que aceptarías el trato de los agentes-dijo _Syra _casi con una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto, sólo nosotros conocemos la importancia de la penúltima oferta, ni la Marina lo sabe… no me sorprende, últimamente utiliza más la fuerza bruta y menos la inteligencia—_Law__ sujetó su espada - _traicionas a Barbanegra, ¿no es verdad?—agregó quitándose el sombrero con una mueca llena de satisfacción.

-Ara…ara… no eres una persona ordinaria, lo sé con sólo mirarte… pero… señor de la guerra, chico malo… puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, la importancia que esa isla tiene para Kaido es innegable… así que –_Syra_ le soplo al oído—también eres un traidor_—Syra se llevó la mano a un costado, y tomó la empuñadura de su _fusil.

-No puedo permitir que la gente de Kaido se entere-_ Trafalgar Law_ elevó su mano envolviéndola en aura azulada, listo para usar su habilidad.

-Ara…ara… esta información tampoco debe llegar a oídos de Kurohige… parece ser… que sólo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí—la voz de _Syra_ era como una insinuación, casi sensual.

-Hagamos un trato-dijo _Law_ bajando su mano y colocando su sombrero sobre la cabeza de _Syra._

-¿Un trato?-.

-No estoy interesado en Kurohige… ambos mantendremos la boca cerrada-.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?—preguntó _Syra_ cambiando su voz y su actitud, a la de una persona hostil y furiosa, mientras apuntaba su cañón a la frente de _Law._

_-_No hay forma de que me ganes… deja ya eso… creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente_—_la sonrisa de _Law_ era pura ironía, como si tratara de explicar un tema complicado a una niña pequeña—llévame en tu barco a Punk Hazard … tengo algo que podría interesarte.

_Syra_ se mordió el labio dubitativa, pensando si debía aceptar el trato o jalar el gatillo, los ojos de Law eran realmente hipnotizantes, pero odiaba esa tonta sonrisa de cretino_—_Tardaríamos siete días en llegar-fueron sus palabras tras enfundar de nueva cuenta su arma.

* * *

**** No olvides dar clic a la imagen de portada ñ_ñ**

**** ****¿Os gusta?,** ¿podéis darme vuestra opinión?

**Preguntas cukis del día:**

**¿Quién besa mejor? Zoro, Sanji o Law?**

**¿Quién besa mejor? Robin, Nami o Syra?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and its original characters are property of Eiichiro Oda.

Additional characters and plot are mine.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This fanfiction contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.


	2. A TU LADO

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo que tienes aquí es la CONTINUACIÓN o SEGUNDA PARTE del fanfic "****La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji****", por lo que te recomiendo que no leas estas letras sin haber leído previamente el fanfic aludido.**

**Es un mundo libre, solo es una recomendación para que disfrutéis la historia.**

* * *

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE II-A TU LADO**

"…_solo el amor podía hacerte vivir. Solo el amor puede hacer vivir a cualquiera…" A. Oscar Wilde._

* * *

-Oi, tú, debemos realizar una escala en el Reino de Prodence, allí me espera mi tripulación, será más seguro viajar con ambos bandos—dijo _Trafalgar Law__ e_n tono frio y cortante a la figura encapuchada, mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del _**Bajo Mundo. **_Durante el recorrido no agregó palabra alguna_. __Law_ era un chico muy inteligente, frío y reservado con quien no puedes intercambiar más de dos frases por hora, como si las quisiera ahorrar para un gran discurso final.

_Syra_ bufó con pesadez –espero que no excedas los limites de nuestro acuerdo, pero supongo que no hay problema si hacemos una parada en Prodence—respondió sin dejar de observar atentamente su entorno, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de _Law_, después de todo estaba lidiando con un _Shichibukai_, y la situación era por sí sola, sumamente delicada.

Al salir de la caverna, cruzaron la rendija y salieron al desierto. _Delacuaji_ ya se había marchado momentos antes, como lo ordenó _Syra._ Estaban aparentemente solos.

_Trafalgar Law__ abrió _la palma de su mano -Room- una burbuja enorme como de aura azul se formó en derredor. Era usuario de la _Ope Ope no Mi_, una fruta que le permite hacer modificaciones a voluntad dentro de determinada área, en la cual puede fragmentar sólidos y transportarlos de un lado a otro dentro del rango de la esfera. El cirujano extendió su brazo pidiéndole a _Syra_ que lo sujetara, para que ambos se transportaran a la parte más lejana de la burbuja y así, tras varias repeticiones, llegar mucho más rápido al muelle.

_Syra_ vaciló por un momento si debería tomar la mano del cirujano. _Law_ arqueó una ceja y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, irónica como siempre. La sujetó de la mano por sorpresa. _Syra_ dio un ligero saltó como cuando te sorprenden por la espalda, y así fue que, con la gran espada en una mano y a _Syra_ en la otra, el cirujano llegó al muelle.

La tripulación de _Syra_ se sorprendió bastante al ver al _Shichibukai_ _Cirujano de la Muerte_, pero la capitana les explicó brevemente que _Law_ viajaría con ellos, haciendo énfasis en que no debían preocuparse y estuviesen tranquilos. No obstante, todos se mostraron desconfiados de aquel hombre, y al igual que _Syra_, le vigilaban discretamente en todo momento.

Cuando _Trafalgar Law_subió al barco dio un gran suspiro -que bien huele—su rostro de complacencia parecía el de alguien que acaba de oler algún fino perfume.

Todos pensaron—"que tío tan extraño".

Pero las palabras de _Law__ tenían un gran significado. En la_ carabela azulada se percibía una sensación de limpieza y vida honrada, no tenía la fachada del típico barco pirata, más bien era un sitio reconfortante, casi hogareño. La madera brillaba con el barniz y desde la cubierta llegaba el olor de la sopa que en ese mismo instante se calentaba al fuego en la cocina. Las habitaciones del barco eran amplias y muy decoradas.

_Delacuaji _ aceptó compartir su habitación con _Law, y __le proporcionó una_ bolsa de dormir.

La elegante carabela azul cielo zarpó. No paso mucho tiempo para que el huésped notara un sinfín de peculiaridades, entre ellas, la manera fraternal en que la tripulación convivía.

_**Olive**_ y _**Muret**_ pasaban el tiempo conversando como buenas amigas sentadas sobre la barandilla de la cubierta. Además se juntaban para escribir cartas a sus novios, que enviaban mediante gaviota.

_**Yoko**_ y _**Boss**_el escarabajo, revoloteaban en la cubierta, aunque _Boss_ no podía desplazarse por todos los lugares debido a su gran tamaño. Quien más jugaba con ellos era Syra y _Sham __Nyaban_, de hecho cuando llegaban a descansar a una isla para hacer un día de campo, ellos cuatro practicaban tennis o futbol, mientras los demás se dedicaban al ocio.

_**Delacuaji**_ y _**Blondie**_ acostumbraban jugar cartas en el estudio, una habitación amplia cubierta de estanterías llenas de libros y una mesa central.

_**Rivers**_ y _**Syra**_ usualmente dibujaban bosquejos de nuevas armas e intercambiaban noticias y artículos recientes publicados por del científico _Vegapunk _sobre los últimos avances en balística. Aunque desde luego, la capitana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, en el cuarto de capitán, donde administraba toda la información y planificaba las rutas de navegación.

_**Sham **__**Nyaban**_, el hombre felino, pasaba las tardes en su habitación escribiendo un libro de chistes que de cuando en cuando leía a sus nakamas a la hora de la cena. No obstante, esa noche, _Olive y Law_ no rieron nada.

Realmente era un barco muy peculiar. Su interior desprendía paz y armonía, era como llegar a casa una tarde de invierno y oler los leños consumiéndose en la chimenea mientras te resguardas en la comodidad del hogar. Ciertamente acogedor y agradable. Me figuro perfectamente las palabras de _Law_. En el barco de _Syra_ huele a limpieza y orden, a una vida agradable y honrada, y eso le ha gustado. Parece como si hubiese perdido la costumbre y lo echará de menos.

Con una sonrisa especial, que al principio resultó para la capitana desagradable, _Trafalgar Law_ revisó la escalera, las paredes y ventanas, las altas alacenas en el hueco de la escalera; todo ello parecía gustarle y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le parecía en cierto modo ridículo. En general, todo el individuo daba la impresión como si llegara al barco de un mundo extraño, por ejemplo de países ultramarinos, y encontrara allí todo muy bonito, sí, pero un tanto cómico. _Law_ era cortés, hasta agradable, estuvo enseguida conforme y sin objeción alguna con el barco, la habitación y la persona con quien tuvo que compartirla y, sin embargo, en toda su persona había como una atmósfera extraña y, al parecer, no buena y enigmática.

Al principio el cirujano se mostraba muy serio, de vez en cuando algún miembro de la tripulación le lanzaba alguna pregunta inocente, a la que _Law_ solamente contestaba con un "sí" o un "no".

La capitana fue la persona que pasó más tiempo con_ Trafalgar Law, __algunas veces lo mandó llamar para discutir los términos de su alianza, y la conversación _sobre la actualidad del mundo y la guerra de los emperadores se extendía durante horas.

A decir verdad, algo en la personalidad de_ Trafalgar Law__ inquietaba a la tripulación, es cierto que era un sujeto amable, pero esa sonrisita sarcástica generaba la sensación de que se estaba burlando de ti._ Nunca podías saber en qué estaba pensando, y hablaba muy poco.

_-__ Law__ ¿_por qué no vienes a jugar cartas con nosotros?- preguntó amablemente_Blondie._

-No gracias- respondió el moreno de ojos grises, recargado en una pared y con los ojos cerrados. Quien en ese momento, sintió que alguien lo jalaba bruscamente del brazo -¡ven a jugar!, no seas antipático- lo reprendió _Syra _ con dientes de tiburón y expresión aterradora.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente de _Law_, instintivamente observó los ojos miel de _Syra_ y aceptó.

Fue una noche agradable, el cielo estaba estrellado, la tripulación alegre. _Syra, Law_, _Muret, Sham __Nyaban,__Blondie, Yoko y Rivers _jugaban cartas apostando pequeñas cantidades de dinero, ante todo con la intención de divertirse, todos reían y el hombre felino contaba chistes, se molestaban unos a otros, pero siempre dentro de los límites de la cortesía.

_Trafalgar Law_ parecía comenzar a integrarse, pero nunca dejo de mostrarse serio y meditabundo, daba la impresión de ser extremadamente relajado y confiado, siempre está sonriendo, pero ya sabes, no puedes tener la certeza de si está feliz o solo se burla de ti.

Con la capitana, _Law_ es bastante imprudente en su trato, e incluso grosero en sus saludos, pero a pesar de ello, su forma de hablar es sumamente educada y acostumbra a emplear un lenguaje formal con toda la tripulación Era como un punto negro en una hoja blanca donde todos ríen y hacen bromas, mientras él calla y medita.

Al principio la capitana confiaba en _Law_, pero éste le brindó datos tan relevantes, que no hubiese compartido si no creyera en la alianza; que Syra terminó confiando en la honestidad del joven. Al menos de sus intenciones de ayudarla a traicionar a los emperadores.

Usualmente se gritaban mutuamente cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algún punto en concreto y la forma de derrocar a los emperadores. _Law_ decía cosas como -_qué mujer tan gritona y mandona"- _ a lo que _Syra_ refutaba -"_qué tipo tan odioso y antipático_"- sus discusiones parecían las de niños caprichosos.

Con _Trafalgar Law_ en el barco para ayudarla, la capitana encontró una persona con la cual compartir algunas de sus preocupaciones y tensiones. Poco a poco el cirujano también comenzó a abrirse hacia ella. Aunque nunca hablaron sobre temas personales.

Las sugerencias de _Law_, significaron algún alivio en la vida de _Syra_. Incluso llegó a sentir que la presión era menor. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de _Law_ y mirando los ojos se dijo_—"gracias, en serio muchas gracias" - .__Trafalgar Law_ era una persona fría y calculadora, con apariencia de delincuente que no se inmutaba ante los peligros del _Nuevo Mundo_, pero aquella ocasión, cuando la capitana puso los la mano sobre su hombro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dieron ganas esbozar una pequeña sonrisa diferente a todas las demás.

Aun así,_ Syra_ seguía encerrándose en su oficina, ocultando sus inquietudes más profundas, siempre quería mostrar una sonrisa ante los demás y no le gustaba que supieran que estaba estresada o incluso triste. En sus momentos de mayor agitación, ordenaba que nadie la molestara, y se ponía a revisar informes, archivos, y elaborar un plan de acción. Con algunos minutos de sobra, revisaba su agenda una y otra vez, tratando de adecuar su itinerario de una forma inhumanamente eficiente, para poder visitar el orfanato con más frecuencia, difícilmente lo conseguía, el Nuevo Mundo está en plena Guerra. Las adecuaciones que tuvo que realizar para cumplir el trato con _Law_ le impidieron visitar a _Ayumi _el fin de semana próximo.

En ocasiones, sin un ápice de energía, se quedaba dormida sobre sus brazos cruzados. Las tensiones y los problemas no tenían abasto; y por si fuera poco, le informaron que _Arlequín _regresaría pronto de la _Guerra del Báltico_ para reincorporarse a la tripulación.

* * *

Todos creían que se encerraba para concentrarse y nunca compartió sus pesares. Pero _Trafalgar Law __era sumamente_ observador, como ya quedó evidenciado, además conocía la situación actual de la guerra y lo que implica ser capitán en el _Nuevo Mundo. _De cuando en cuando la mirada de reojo, y descubría un dejo de tristeza y pesadez tatuado en la mirada y las ojeras de la capitana.

El cirujano abrió de golpe la puerta del estudio de la capitana -¿Qué rayos haces?, ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?-gritó _Syra_.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el cirujano.

-¿Ah?, ¿eres tonto o que te pasa?, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, sal de aquí, no te metas conmigo—respondió _Syra_ con la pluma en la mano.

-¿Es una amenaza?—la voz del chico era frita.

-No… es una advertencia, ¡vete!...ya te dije que no tengo nada—dijo _Syra_ despectivamente mientras regresaba su vista a sus anotaciones.

_Trafalgar Law__ golpeó con brusquedad el escritorio-¡No me jodas!, estas mintiendo… si no te encuentras en optimas condiciones todo se irá al demonio, así que ¡no me mientas!, ¡ESCÚPELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—exclamó __Law__ elevando el tono de voz._

_Syra_ abrió los ojos de par en par, palideció y se quedó muda, era la primera vez que alguien la impetraba de esa manera, jamás compartió sus preocupaciones más profundas con los demás, realizaba esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que nadie lo notara su abatimiento. Pero ese delincuente la había descubierto completamente con solo mirarla.

Las imágenes de _Mirrorball_ en llamas, sus antiguos nakamas, la infinita preocupación de que la gente de _Barbanegra_ descubriera el orfanato y lastimaran a _Ayumi_, _Sanji _besando a otra mujer… vivir una doble identidad en el _Nuevo Mundo_, el inmenso peligro que implica traicionar al oscuro, si, ¡carajo tenía miedo!, los pensamientos perforaban su corazón. Aquel peso enorme sobre su espalda por fin colapsó. _Syra_ se levantó de su silla, repentinamente de sus ojos salieron lagrimas –¡FUERA!, no me siento bien—el rostro de _Syra_ era pura consternación.

Súbitamente,_ Syra_ ya no articulaba palabras, sus ojos blancos soltaban chorros de lágrimas. Y muy agitada, comenzó a jadear para tomar aire a grandes bocanadas, como si se estuviera ahogando y sacudía sus manos contra su rostro simulando abanicos—me estoy ahogando—dijo con dificultad. La falta de aliento era evidente, _Syra_ era incapaz de respirar profundamente, jadeaba para tomar aire sin recibir lo suficiente. Era un ataque de pánico.

_Law_ alzo los brazos y se acercó a un costado del escritorio—tranquila, relájate…respira más lento.

-No, no… me estoy ahogando—sus manitas se sacudían con más fuerza, y la voz tenue era cada vez más desesperada.

Por fortuna _Law_ es médico, y sabia que _Syra_ tenía que tranquilizarse y relajar la respiración para que el ataque pasara -¡POR FAVOR!, ¡UNA BOLSA DE PAPEL!, ¿Qué nadie me escucha—_ Law_ golpeaba la pared con fuerza. Entonces cogió a _Syra_ por las muñecas mientras le repetía -Tranquila, tranquila.

-No puedo respirar, ¿Qué hago para respirar?—la respiración de _Syra_ era bruscamente agitada, como cuando corres una distancia muy larga. La joven tenía gran ansiedad, jadeo rápido y profundo, pulso acelerado, sensación de sofocamiento, y un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Tranquila, cálmate… por favor… Syra cálmate—la joven apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa—no, no Syra, tranquila, por favor, cálmate _Trafalgar Law_ la sujetó por los hombros y se acercó a ella lo mas que pudo—Mírame, tranquila, por favor te lo pido… mirame.

-Ya no aguanto—_Syra_ daba bocanadas cada vez más grandes, y _Law_ sabía que la chica podía hiperventilarse— relaja tu respiración.

Abruptamente _Syra_ se desmayó, pero el cirujano detuvo la caída, y la recostó sobre el piso.

-Syra por favor reacciona—le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—Syra por favor no me hagas esto mi chica, por favor Syra—entonces _Law_ tapó las fosas nasales de la joven y rosando sus labios, le dio respiración de boca a boca –Syra por favor reacciona, ¡Syra!, Syra— _Law_ sostenía la cabeza de la capitana entre sus manos.

Syra recuperó la conciencia y empezó a toser.

-¿Estas mejor?, Syra—_ Trafalgar Law_ la veía directamente a los ojos-¿Estás bien?—preguntó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

El rostro de Syra era de abatimiento—No—contestó sollozando.

Todo el tiempo _Syra_ desprendía una luz que empapaba en calor y esperanza a todos los que la rodean, por eso su tripulación podía sentarse alegremente a jugar cartas en el mar más peligroso del mundo, mientras ella se encerraba a planear la traición más grande de todos los tiempos. Hasta que ese día, no pudo más.

- No es fácil ser aliado de Barbanegra- dijo _Law_ , aun sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre el escritorio -no quiero entrometerme, pero, es obvio que algo te preocupa demasiado.

- La supervivencia de mi tripulación en el Nuevo Mundo depende de mí-respondió Syra una vez que se calmó.

El cirujano echó una mirada a los papeles sobre el escritorio -eres realmente asombrosa, ¿lo sabes?—¿ya te puedo soltar?. La chica respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Es increíble la forma como te desenvuelves en plena guerra y que tengas el valor de ponerle un alto a las fechorías de _Kurohige_…. además la forma en la que cuidas de tu tripulación y mantienes la armonía en el barco—Law puso sus manos en las mejillas de _Syra_ -eres como una estrellita brillando en un mundo oscuro- y colocándole su sombrero le dijo—realmente asombrosa.

* * *

_**** ¿Os gusta?, ¿recomendaciones?, ¿impresiones?**_

_**** Pregunta cuki:**_

**¿A qué pirata le darias un abrazo? **Sanji, Luffy, Ussup, Zoro, Law, Nami, Syra, Violet, Baby 5 o Robin?


	3. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AYUMI

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo que tienes aquí es la CONTINUACIÓN o SEGUNDA PARTE del fanfic "****La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji****", por lo que te recomiendo que no leas estas letras sin haber leído previamente el fanfic aludido.**

**Es un mundo libre, solo es una recomendación para que disfrutéis la historia.**

* * *

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE III-LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AYUMI**

_"…Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor y más desinteresada…" A: Balzac_

En plena era pirata, _Pólvora Rosa Syra_ era aliada de _Barbanegra_, en su espalda llevaba tatuado el símbolo de los tres cráneos, y era la capitana de los _Piratas Alegres. _Aunque esta circunstancia no interesa en manera alguna al fondo de lo que vamos a referir, quizá no será inútil indicar aquí los rumores y las habladurías que habían circulado acerca de su persona, cuando llegó por primera vez a la _Isla de__ Arousa__._

Lo que de las personas se dice, verdadero falso, ocupa tanto lugar en su destino, y sobre todo en su vida, como lo que hacen. _Syra Feuer_ era la hija menor de un armero _(Señor Feuer)_ reconocido en el gremio por la fabricación de armas de cañón corto, que difícilmente eran disparadas, porque al ser verdaderas obras de arte, sus clientes eran en mayor medida coleccionistas. Decíase que su padre era un hombre amable, generoso y cariñoso. Su madre _(Señora Feuer)_ de buena presencia, aunque de estatura pequeña, elegante, graciosa, inteligente, pasó toda la primera parte de su vida entre el mundo y la galantería de la aristocracia, aunque cuando escapó de casa para casarse con un joven armero de familia humilde, sus padres la desheredaron, no obstante os puedo asegurar que encontró mayor fortuna en la felicidad de la familia que formó con el armero. Únicamente tenía hermano mayor _(Razo Feuer)_, que se enlistó en la Marina y sobre él se decían los mayores honores y reconocimientos que un soldado de su categoría ameritaba.

Sobrevino la gran ola de la era pirata; precipitáronse terribles sucesos en todo el mundo, piratas invadían pacíficas islas en los _cuatro blues_; las familias de los civiles, eran perseguidas, acosadas, y muchos murieron entre el fuego y el acero de la guerra entre piratas y marinos. Los padres de _Syra_ murieron allí cuando dos nakamas de _Kaido La Bestia _atacaron _Mirrorball__, _una isla del _East Blue_, y se dice que su hermano mayor estuvo presente, y aun ostentando el cargo de _Teniente Menor_ no evitó la tragedia. ¿Qué ocurrió con _Syra Feuer_?, en medio de los afectos que ocupaban su vida, ¿fue por ventura súbitamente herida de uno de esos golpes misteriosos y terribles, que algunas veces vienen a derribar, hiriendo en el corazón? Nadie podrá decirlo: sólo se sabe que se unió al hombre que le salvó la vida durante la tragedia, y ambos se convirtieron en piratas, dedicando la mayor parte sus esfuerzos a hundir buques de la Marina. Fue allí que llamaron la atención del emperador oscuro y los atrajo hasta él.

¿Puede acaso el destino ser malo como un ser inteligente, y llegar a ser monstruoso como el corazón humano?

* * *

Cuando _Syra Feuer_ pisó por primera vez _Arousa_, una pequeña isla localizada en el _Nuevo Mundo,_ tuvo la suerte de todo pirata recién llegado a una isla pequeña en nombre de uno de los cuatro Yonkos, en especial Kurohige; muchas bocas hablan, le temen, la maldicen y al mismo tiempo se preparan para pedir piedad, y pocas cabezas piensan. Debía cargar con esa reputación porque se encuentra en el océano más peligroso del planeta, debía ser llamada una pirata terrible y despiadada. Por lo demás, las habladurías que se mezclaban con su nombre no eran más que habladurías, ruido, frases, palabrerías.

Sea como sea, durante el tiempo que _Syra_ protegió la _Isla de__ Arousa_ utilizando la insignia de _Barbanegra_, ayudando a los lugareños, proporcionándoles suministros y medicinas y fundando una casa-hogar para huérfanos de guerra; todas esas murmuraciones y chismes que ocupan en los primeros momentos a las pequeñas islas y a las personas pequeñas, habían caído en profundo olvido. Ninguno de los habitantes de la _Isla de__ Arousa_ hubiera usado en la actualidad hablar de aquellos rumores, nadie se hubiera atrevido recordarlos.

La vida de _Syra Feuer_ en la _Isla de__ Arousa_ fue una serie ininterrumpida de buenas obras, que acabaron por extender sobre su persona como una especie de blancura y de claridad; y había adquirido lo que podría llamarse la belleza de la bondad.

_Syra_ era una feroz pirata del _Nuevo Mundo_, la sexta capitana terrible del oscuro, y sin embargo, todo el tiempo pensaba en la pequeña y pacifica _Isla de__ Arousa, _¿Por qué?, las razones son muchas, pero en esta ocasión hablemos de una de las más poderosas. En ese lugar habitaba su hija adoptiva, _**Ayumi Feuer**__._ Las criaturas más feroces se sienten desarmadas cuando se acercan a sus hijos.

En el pasado la **niña de cinco años (**_**Ayumi)**_ vivía con su madrastra en una isla controlada por _Big Mom_, donde carecía completamente de afectos, como las hierbas pálidas que crecían alrededor de las fábricas de chocolates. En ese lugar no tenía lo que puede llamarse un hogar, ni pan, ni lumbre, ni amor, y aun así se le veía de vez en cuando con la sonrisa propia de su edad en los labios, su piel tiznada y sus manos sucias por fregar los pisos de la fábrica no alcanzaron a manchar su interior, no tenía el corazón absolutamente vacío y opaco: era muy pequeña para sentirse así, y no echaba la culpa a nadie; no tenía idea exacta de lo que debía ser un padre y una madre. El día que _Syra_ la rescató y le dio el cobijo y afectos más tiernos, grandes y desinteresados, _Ayumi _pronunció por primera vez la palabra mamá.

Y aun cuando _Ayumi _continuó siendo un tanto desconfiada y sospechaba sobre todo de los adultos, de modo que era una niña aislada por temor a ser lastimada; nadie debe pasar inadvertido que por lo demás, era una niña entusiasta, imaginativa, pura hasta ser insociable.

La situación del _Nuevo Mundo_, la guerra, y sus intentos por mantener la isla en secreto incluso del propio _Barbanegra_, impedían que _Syra_ viviera en la _isla __Arousa_, sin mencionar que ella es hija de los mares, una pirata. Pero por favor, os pido que no la malinterpretéis, _Syra_ dedicaba grandes cantidades de tiempo, recursos y esfuerzos, para planificar algún fin de semana para visitar a su hija. Aquellos momentos que podían estar juntas, eran como la materialización de la felicidad y la dicha mas grande. Era su pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

_Syra_ vivía como un pirata, y trabajaba para alcanzar su libertad, y después amaba también para ser libre: porque el corazón tiene su hambre.

_Ayumi_ era el cofre del tesoro de _Syra_, su forma más pura de piratería y libertad. La pequeña _Isla de__ Arousa_, luce diminuta en comparación con el mundo, pero solo en apariencia, porque no hay hechos pequeños en la humanidad, ni hojas pequeñas en la vegetación. La forma era reducida, pero la libertad grande.

* * *

**Continuando con la historia principal, en otro lugar del océano:**

Demos cuenta de la vida de _Ayumi_en la casa-hogar de _Isla de__ Arousa_. El lugar era una casa amplia y alta de dos pisos con un gran jardín central, todo en ella respiraba cierto aire infantil, las habitaciones de las enfermeras, los salones, las habitaciones interiores de los niños, el patio central muy ancho, con galerías de arcos y jardines llenos de flores y árboles, parecían mezclarse en un enorme lugar de juegos y cuidados.

_Ayumi_ tenía un cachorro llamado _Estofado_ que sacaba a pasear por los jardines. Durante su estancia en la casa-hogar hizo algunos amiguitos, aunque ella prefería pasar el tiempo a solas dibujando, jugando con su barquito de juguete o molestando a _Estofado_. Todos los fines de semana, una enfermera la acompañaba a la playa, donde tras unos minutos, se divisaba a lo lejos la carabela azulada con la bandera pirata de los fusiles cruzados y el sombrero de chef, _Ayumi_ saltaba entusiasmada -¡mami!, ¡mami!—gritaba mientras agitaba sus brazos en señal de saludo. Aquello se había convertido casi en una tradición sagrada entre madre e hija, hasta el punto que la niña daba por hecho que todos los viernes por la tarde vería el barco llegar a la isla. Esa idea la emocionaba y era su mayor consuelo cuando tenía que despedirse de _Syra_.

Para la jefa de las enfermeras fue muy triste ver a _Ayumi_ llorar toda la noche, aquel viernes que el barco azulado no llegó a puerto. Intentaron comunicarse por _Den den Mushi_ sin éxito.

Las enfermeras entendían perfectamente la situación tan delicada y frágil sobre la que pendía el destino de una isla del _Nuevo Mundo_, en el fondo la paz en que vivían era aparente comparada con la realidad de los mares. Pero _Ayumi_ solo sabía que el corazón le dolía mucho.

Los días transcurrieron. _Ayumi_ pintó su barco de juguete con pintura azul que le regalo un lugareño, y jugaba en la playa a que la carabela azulada visitaba la isla.

La semana se consumía, y las enfermeras le levantaban el ánimo diciéndole que pronto seria viernes otra vez. Fue terrible quedarse hasta llegada la noche en la playa sin divisar la carabela azulada. Las enfermeras estaban más preocupadas que antes, seguían sin poder comunicarse con _Syra _y no regresaba a la isla, ¿algo le habría pasado?, ¿toda la isla estaba en peligro?. Eran preocupaciones obvias.

Los sentimientos de la enfermera que acompañaba a _Ayumi_ a la playa, se volvían puré al oír el llanto de una niña desesperada gritando por la ausencia de su madre. Se conmovía y sollozaba en secreto.

Un día _Ayumi_ estaba sentada al pie de un árbol acariciando a _Estofado_, cuando tres niñas de ocho años se acercaron y le dijeron -Syra sama ya no viene porque ya no te quiere.

_Ayumi_ tomó la correa de _Estofado_ y se puso de pie- kaasan si me quiere-dijo sollozando mientras se alejaba.

La líder del grupo le contestó en tono burlesco-ella no es tu mamá, tú no tienes papas, por eso vives aquí… además ya no te quiere, por eso no ha vuelto—dijeron las niñas que realmente creían que la ausencia de _Syra_ se debía a un repentino desinterés en los huérfanos.

Aquella tarde _Ayumi_ fue a su habitación con _Estofado_. Cogió el último dibujo sobre la mesita de noche y lo miró detenidamente, con escrutinio. Era un dibujo de _Ayumi _y _Syra_ tomadas de la mano, hecho con crayolas.

Una gotita cayó sobre la hoja de papel. Era la primera de muchas lágrimas. _Ayumi_ se fue a una esquina, se puso en cuclillas y abrazando el dibujo, comenzó a llorar porque según ella, _Syra_ ya no la quería y nunca más volvería a ser su mamá.

* * *

**** Hola, gracias por leer ñ_ñ**


	4. CAPRICHOS DEL DESTINO

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE IV-CAPRICHOS DEL DESTINO**

"…_estoy seguro… tu corazón aún late por mí…"_

Seis barcos piratas eran arrastrados por una corriente inmensa de tifones marinos, los rayos caían desde las nueves grises para impactarse contra el océano creando cráteres inmensos, la muerte se respiraba en el aire, y las velas de aquellos desdichados barcos ardían en llamas. La tripulación de _Syra_ acaba de derrotar a los _Piratas Neverland_. Con el cirujano de la muerte a bordo, realmente parecían invencibles.

La travesía del barco azul continuaba, y la relación de _Syra_ con el _Shichibukai_ comenzaba a adquirir matices que rosaban con la camaradería. Además del intercambio de información y los planes secretos para desatar el caos en el _Nuevo Mundo_, la capitana y _Trafalgar Law_ adquirían mayor confianza mutua con el paso de los días.

Eh aquí un suceso de gran relevancia:

La primera vez que _Syra_ mostró su ruta de navegación a _Trafalgar__, _éste dibujó unas marcas en las islas recorridas por Syra, ambos observaron minuciosamente el mapa y de pronto Law bosquejó un círculo en el mapa uniendo los puntos que indicaban la localización de las islas. La imagen era reveladora; obviamente la carabela azulada había navegado dentro de los límites de una circunferencia en torno a un punto central. El cirujano de ojos grises señaló la parte central del círculo con el dedo índice_-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó con su tono frio y serio._

La pregunta causó una reacción sobrecogedora en la capitana. El punto central indicado por _Law__, _era ni más ni memos que Isla de _Arousa_. Los puntos formaban un espiral que conducía hasta el hogar de _Ayum__i. _Sin ser consciente de ello, _Syra _había estado navegado dentro de los límites de la circunferencia dibujada en el mapa, hasta la distancia más larga posible, que permitiera regresar en menos de siete días a _Isla de__ Arousa._

Las manos de Syra se recargaban sobre la mesa, parecía mirar hacia ninguna parte, lo reflexionaba y hacia muecas intentando tomar una decisión. El joven de ojos grises y cabello negro, puso su mano sobre la de _Syra_ y le dijo suavemente—somos aliados, confía en mí… tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Fue una decisión difícil, pero si _Trafalgar__ s_e había percatado de ese patrón en la navegación por el Nuevo Mundo del barco azulado, era posible que otros la descubrieran. En el mar más peligroso del mundo, las sutilezas son la diferencia entre vivir y morir. No fue fácil, pero Syra resolvió compartir el secreto de Isla de Arousa con Law. La conversación se extendió largo y tendido, el _Shichibukai_ no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Realmente eres problemática—dijo _Law_ con expresión de extrañeza.

-¡Baka!, no es gran problema—respondió _Syra_ con falso enojo y mejillas sonrojadas.

La emoción de poder ver a _Ayumi _había alterado la prudencia de _Syra_, y se reprendió a si misma desde su interior por comprometer la seguridad de la isla a causa de su falta de pericia, tal vez por eso _Pierro Gellatino_, un pirata aliado de _Big Mom, _había dado con la isla en el pasado.

Sin el velo de las emociones, _Law _resaltó detalles trascendentales para la supervivencia de _Isla Arousa._

Se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos, tal como aquel día en el _Bajo Mundo_, pasaron algunas horas antes de que _Law_ tomara la palabra.

-Lo tengo—dijo _Law_ con esa sonrisa irónica. Por un momento _Syra_ pensó que escucharía una respuesta simplista, de imposible elección. Pero _Law_ parecía entender el problema a la perfección, ni siquiera sugirió que _Syra_ abandonara la vida de un pirata; parecía realmente decidido a que su aliada se saliera con la suya -Debes interrumpir tu comunicación con la isla hasta que encontremos un Den den Mushi encriptado que no pueda ser intervenido—_Trafalgar_ se frotaba la barbilla—si te es preciso regresar a la isla, debes hacerlo bajo el agua, con recubrimiento del barco, incluso en un barco diferente… durante tus estancias en Arousa, tu barco debe ser visto en alta mar, y algunos miembros de tu tripulación podrían armar jaleo en alguna isla alejada, así se creerá que estabas en otra parte… hm, también debes revisar tu itinerario y navegar en patrones irregulares.

_Syra _se frotó el cabello mientras balbuceaba insultos para sí misma, ¿Cómo no se percató antes?, se había concentrado tanto en encontrar la isla más segura, que no tuvo la precaución de borrar sus huellas. Pero aun teniendo un plan de acción, quedaba la decisión imposible, en tanto no definieran la ruta de navegación y encontraran el medio encriptado de comunicación, no podría tener contacto con _Isla de__ Arousa_, y por tanto con _Ayumi_.

_Syra_ guardó silencio.

-Tienes que tomar una decisión- dijo _Law_ escuetamente.

-Muy bien, entonces iremos a _ Umbra_ para contactar a los científicos que desertaron de la _Marina_, sus precios son altos, pero seguro tendrán un _Den den Mushi_ encriptado… aunque, ¿sabes quién controla las islas submarinas al norte de _Arousa?—_preguntó _Syra_ mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

_Trafalgar__ s_e puso de pie y caminó hasta detrás de_Syra__—S_i, claro que lo sé, pero no es mi trabajo… como tampoco es mi deber ayudarte con eso, tu isla está fuera de los términos de nuestra alianza—dijo_ Law _agresivamente, mientras apuntaba el_Reino Prodence_ en el mapa –iremos hasta donde mi tripulación, según lo acordado, y viajaremos a Punk Hazard, te entregare los diarios del Teniente Razo y nos separaremos.

-¡Ni hablar!—gritó _Syra_ furiosa -¡Yo soy la capitana!, ¡este es mi barco!, y yo dispongo que arreglaremos el plan de viaje a _Arousa_, una vez resuelto el problema de las comunicaciones y me asegure que la isla se encuentra bien, iremos por tu tripulación… además no seas tan estricto con los términos de la alianza—_Syra_ hizo una seña con los dedos cuando enfatizó la palabra "alianza"—y después haremos lo que quieras, es más… te llevo a visitar no sé… a tu novia o lo que sea.

-No tengo novia—contentó _Law_ fríamente-tampoco quiero tenerla…deja de decir gilipolleces, esto no es un maldito juego.

-¡_TRAFALGAR_!—gritó Syra—¡JODER!, ¡PRIMERO RESOLVAMOS LA RUTA DE NAVEGACIÓN HASTA AROUSA!_—_tras esas palabras ella también se puso de pie.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN!, un solo grito histérico mas y ¡la alianza se termina!, me bajo del barco y me largo—el chico parecía furioso, tanto que dio un puñetazo al escritorio.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de toda la tripulación, y en un instante el _Shichibukai_ estaba rodeado de piratas amenazándolo con diversas armas. _Syra_ abrió los ojos de par en par-Mina… todo va bien, calmaos, bajen sus armas—por su parte, el cirujano se mantenía firme con aquella expresión fría.

-Esta bien, me voy a tranquilizar, no voy a gritar tanto, pero siéntate, podemos llegar a un arreglo- _Syra_ extendió su brazo para señalar una silla.

* * *

Luego de un viaje relativamente corto, el barco llegó a _Prodence,_ donde por fin se reunieron con la tripulación de_ Law_. En el muelle mercante, se encontraba el submarino amarillo y por supuesto _**Bepo, **_un oso polar, vestido de traje espacial anaranjado, capaz de hablar, su personalidad era sumamente curiosa, golpeaba brutalmente a sus enemigos, y de inmediato, les pedía perdón, además se deprimía por ocasionarles daño. Otro miembro de la tripulación era _**Jean Bart**_, un enorme hombre de gran altura y musculatura, también estaba _**Penguin,**_ un chico tímido con un gorro en forma de pingüino que tapa la parte superior de su cara, quien fue el primero en saludar a los nakamas de _Syra_, y, _**S**__**hachi**_ era casi idéntico, pero con cabello oscuro en lugar de rubio, a quien _Boss_ el escarabajo casi da una mordida cuando intentó acariciarlo.

-Vale, aquí estamos, tienes tu submarino, pero no iremos hasta _Punk Hazard_, prepararemos todo para ir a _Arousa—_el tono de voz de_ Syra _era arrogante_-_anda, dime todas las quejas que quieras, ¡pero rápido que quiero continuar con mi vida!... tenemos que llegar a Arousa lo más pronto posible.

_Trafalgar_ permaneció en silencio.

-¿No me vais a decir nada?, ¿aja?—preguntó _Syra_ con una mueca en el rostro.

_Trafalgar_ se colocó frente a ella y con un tono de voz sumamente serio y respetuoso, aunque con una mirada asesina le respondió-Le voy a decir que usted es una gran pirata del Nuevo Mundo y que es muy bonita—al escuchar eso, _Syra_ sonrió con satisfacción, pero entonces la expresión del cirujano de ojos grises se volvió aun más seria y firme—si le ayude, fue por el bien de la alianza-ambos callaron por un momento, hasta que Law finalizó -yo no soy títere de nadie, sino puedes cumplir los términos de nuestro arreglo, me largo.

-¡COMO QUIERAS!, me vale con que mantengas la boca cerrada y no te metas en mi camino, de mi parte, no diré nada acerca de tus intenciones hacia la familia Donquixote —replicó _Syra _alzando aun más la voz. Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Y las tripulaciones se despidieron cabizbajas.

* * *

Si nos situamos en contexto, Law viajó varios días en el barco de _Syra_ y para ser claros, la tripulación se había acostumbrado a la presencia del cirujano, al grado de extrañarlo cuando llegó la despedida.

La tripulación de_Syra_ fue al mercado de la localidad más cercana al muelle para comprar suministros, _Blondie_, el pirada del garfio y el león diminuto sobre el sombrero preguntó una vez más a su capitana— ¿está segura de esto?, no todos los días se hace amistad con un señor de la guerra… no, mejor dicho, no todos los días se encuentran aminos como _Law_, yo daría la vida por usted y su hija, pero aun cuando el orgullo no me permita admitirlo, ese hombre puede ayudarla a mantener la isla a salvo_—_el pirata sonrió y se alejó para ayudar a _Sham __Nyaban_ con unos barriles.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del submarino apenas iluminado por la luz verde de los radares, la tripulación de _Law_ escuchaba atentamente la historia de su capitán. _Penguin _y_S__hachi_ dijeron al unisonó—realmente es bonita—, _Bepo_, el solo polar, dio un salto y zarandeado al capitán le gritó -¿Y PORQUE NO ARREGLAS LAS COSAS CON ELLA? CACHAAAAA—_ Trafalgar_ hubiese deseado que su subordinado no escupiera al hablar.

—Ciertamente hay que tener agallas para ocultar una isla que pertenece al emperador oscuro—dijo _Jean Bart_ con su voz gruesa.

* * *

Desde el mercado de suministros, _Syra _salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el muelle. Cuando llegó, encontró que el submarino amarillo aun estaba anclado junto a la carabela azulada. _Law_ permanecía sentado sobre la escotilla del submarino.

- Trafalgar no te vayas—le pidió_ Syra._

-Oi, chotto matte, tenemos que ir a tu isla para dejar uno de esos- dijo Law, mientrasBepo entregaba dos Den den mushi color negro a la joven. Al ver el sistema de comunicación encriptado, Syra arqueó la ceja-¿Cómo?, ¿no te ibas a ir?.

-No… estuve a punto, pero Bepo me hizo pensar que quizá necesitas mi ayuda-

-Ese oso, lo adoro-_Syra_ estrechó la pata de Bepo e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿y?, ¿tiene razón?-preguntó _Law_ con la voz fría y la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas.

_Syra_ bajo la mirada y con una voz tímida dijo-Si… Bepo tiene razón, necesito que me ayudes, pero antes… perdóname no quise hacerte sentir usado, pero ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, tengo que resolver lo de Arousa.

* * *

El norte de _Prodence_ el _Thousand Sunny_ hacia su aparición.

-Shishishishi, ¡busquemos algo delicioso!-la voz de Luffy era enérgica.

-Oi, Ruffy, no hagas escándalo o no seremos bienvenidos en ninguna isla del Nuevo Mundo—Ussop estiró el cachete elástico de su capitán.

En principio nadie supo la razón, pero _Sanji_ bajo del barco de un salto, dejo caer el cigarro de su boca y comenzó a correr.

-¡Chotto!, ¡Sanji-kun!—gritó _Nami_ con dientes de tiburón y fuego en los ojos—ese idiota, espero que no llame la atención de la _Marina_.

Pero el rubio no miró hacia atrás.

Zoro cerró su ojo—Sencho—dijo dirigiéndose a Luffy.

-Ah-contestó el capitán esbozando una brillante sonrisa.

-Zoro-san, Luffy-kun, ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó _Brook_.

-Pólvora Rosa—dijo _Luffy _inclinando su sombrero y apuntando con el dedo en dirección al otro extremo del muelle.

Todos los demás gritaron -¡NANI!—

* * *

Al pie del camino empedrado, _Sanji_ abrió su cajetilla y encendió otro cigarrillo -¿Qué significa esto?—su voz era profunda.

El tiempo se detuvo.

…

-¿Sa-Sanji?

* * *

**** ¡No puede ser!, ¿y ahora? :O que emoción ñ_ñ**

**** _Hola, algún comentario que me permita conocerte :D_**


	5. STAND BY ME

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE V - ****STAND BY ME**

"…_sus besos comunicaban a mis labios tal soplo de vida, que me reanime y me vi luego emperador…" Autor: __Shakespeare_

-¿Sa-Sanji?—una marea de emociones arrasó la firmeza de _Syra_ al ver frente a sus ojos a _Pierna Negra_ _Sanji_.

_Trafalgar Law _colocó posesivamente su mano sobre el hombro de_ Syra_-¿todo va bien?—preguntó, pero ella no contestó. La chica permaneció petrificada como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Esa reacción preocupo al cirujano. La primera idea que paso por la mente de _Law_, quien conocia a los _Mugiwaras_, fue que al ser _Syra_ subordinada del _Emperador Oscuro Barbanegra_, probablemente la joven también fuese acérrima enemiga de los _Mugiwaras_. Ciertamente era una idea lógica, por eso se preparó para interceder en defensa de la chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño.

_Kuro Ashi Sanji_ los mira como un halcón, el fleco de su cabello rubio oculta uno de sus ojos, pero el otro luce negro y especulativo, su boca forma una línea dura. Ha cambiado del divertido cocinero que te sirve un postre mientras alaga tu belleza a alguien más, alguien frio y distante.

_- Kuro Ashi—_dijo_Trafalgar _con su voz fria_—_estoy con una capitana del Nuevo Mundo a quien deberías conocer—dijo tratando de disuadir el antagonismo que veía en el ojo del rubio. Si tan solo supiera que esa mirada de lobo no era a causa de _Syra_ sino de él y su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. La atmosfera era súbitamente ártica-. Ella es Syra Feuer—agregó tranquilamente— no sé porque la miras así, pero os advierto que no es vuestra enemiga, y aunque así la consideréis, no os permitiré que la toquen—dijo _Law_ cogiendo la empuñadura de su espada.

-Syra—dijo _Sanji_ sin hacer caso a las palabras de _Law_, dio un paso al frente, su mirada aun era ilegible. Su expresión es inconmovible, pero sus palabras, eran algo completamente distinto, como si suplicara el nombre de la chica.

Ella escuchó trémula los labios de _Sanji_ acariciando su nombre, las piernas le tiemblan como un saco lleno de emociones que va a reventar. _Syra_ estaba entusiasmada. Pero la marca del Emperador en su espalda parecia quemarle. Su boca tembló y echó a correr.

-Oi, matte—_Trafalgar _se sorprende al ver que su aliada sale corriendo. Durante su estancia en la carabela azulada fue testigo de inmensas batallas en las que _Syra_ cruzó fuego en los confines del mundo, en sus ojos se veía que no tenía miedo a los Emperadores ni tampoco al Nuevo Mundo; _Law_ siempre se preguntó de dónde venían los miedos de aquella pirata, ¿que era esa fragilidad?, los sentimientos son muy caóticos, y un lugar donde el raciocinio queda reducido a nada. Tan solo conocía la punta del iceberg, y por razones que no quería admitir aun, deseaba saber más acerca de ella. Su primer contacto con la fragilidad de _Syra_ fue verla salir huyendo de aquel _Mugiwara_.

_Sanji_ salió corriendo para perseguirla -¡Syra!, ¡espera!-.

_Trafalgar_ pensó en perseguirlos, pero sabia que _Sanji_ no era mala persona. Asi se sentó cruzado de piernas, esperando el resultado de aquel confuso incidente.

* * *

_Syra_ corría desesperadamente entre las callejuelas del _Reino Prudence. _A la distancia se escuchaba un grito "!Syra!", y cuando esas palabras llegaban hasta sus oidos, su corazón se estremecía. _Syra_ apretó los dientes y continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a los transeúntes sin darse cuenta –Oi ten más cuidado—le dijo un hombre que casi deja caer un jarrón. Pero ella no los escuchaba, solo corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ninguna parte. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que girara a la derecha en dirección a un callejón sin salida. Creyendo que había dejado atrás a su perseguidor, se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a respirar muy agitada.

_Syra_ alzó la vista y vió a _Sanji_ al final del callejón, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aun respitaba agitadamente.

_Sanji_ tenía las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y también daba bocanadas de aire –Syra chanw—dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Caminó hacia el frente para encontrarse con su destino.

_Syra_ abrió los ojos de par en par, quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Cuando _Sanji_ estaba a corta distancia, intentó correr, pero _Sanji_ la sujetó del brazo como aquel día en Dreessrosa, antes de que pudiera escapar.

El rubio se postró frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo—me sorprende tu rapidez, ¿Por qué estas con Law?.

La chica arqueó una ceja, su expresión era de enojo-!Pero nunca tan rápido como tú, que te fuiste con Violet!— _Syra_ frunció el seño cuando le gritó aquellas palabras llenas de resentimiento.

_Sanji_ desvió la mirada—Si—contestó—pero nunca deje de pensar en ti.

-Que bonita manera de pensar en mi—_Syra_ levantó el brazo, cerró los ojos y propinó una fuerte cachetada que tiñó de rojo la mejilla de _Sanji_. Pero inmediatamente después, dio un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca—pe—perdón—la joven estaba totalmente sorprendida de su reacción. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Los ojos de _Sanji_ se ocultaban tras la sombra producida por su cabello y su mirada desviada al suelo.

(…)

Levantó la cabeza y _Syra_ vio la melancólica expresión de _Sanji_. Era como ver a un león y un cordero a la vez—MI AMOR…SOY YO—el rubio deslizó suevamente su mano en la mejilla de la joven—NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR.

_Syra_ sentía la cálida presencia de _Sanji_ contra su cuerpo, pero no sabía si sentirse inmensamente alegre por el encuentro casual, o inmensamente triste por las implicaciones. Encender una luz también implica crear sombras en derredor.

-Una mirada basta—_Sanji_ levantó la barbilla de _Syra_ con los dedos—por favor, déjame ver esos ojitos lindos—las pupilas de _Syra_ vacilaban, no podía mirarlo y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verlo, era él, _Sanji_ estaba frente a ella. Sus brazos le suplicaban aferrarse al saco de _Sanji_ y devorar sus labios, pero se contuvo.

_Sanji_ cogió la mano de _Syra_ y por un segundo sintió que ella también lo apretaba un poco—mi corazón te pertenece—dijo colocando la otra mano de la joven sobre su pecho—te sueño a ti, despierto pensando en ti, eres mi amor consumado, mi cuerpo desnudo ardía ante la pasión de tu amanecer, yo se que tu también lo recuerdas, el calor de tu piel hechizada por el amor que nos tenemos.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. _Syra_ sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían. _Sanji_ estaba seguro de que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron cristalinos, y de los ojos de _Syra_ brotaron lagrimas-por favor no me hagas esto— la voz de _Syra_ era débil, tenue, casi invisible.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?.

-Entiende que ya no te quiero-_Syra_ miraba hacia un lado y desde sus ojos escurrían líneas de agua.

-Mientes.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡no seas tan arrogante!, te conozco tan bien que te detestó, ¡yo ordene mis sentimientos y deje de quererte!

-¿Entonces realmente me has olvidado?.

-¡Sí!, eh navegado los mares y eh conocido a muchos hombres—la réplica de _Syra _sonaba bastante infantil.

-No me has olvidado, ni lo lograrías aunque lo intentes—_Sanji_ la sujetó por la nuca y se acercó hasta sus labios, dándole un beso galáctico donde deambulaban los astros del amor eterno.

Fue como estar en un cuento de infinitos finales felices. _Syra_ recordó la desgarradora sensación de haber entregado el corazón a alguien más y _Sanji_ se reencontraba con su _all blue._

De pronto _Syra_ reaccionó y empujó a _Sanji_-¿Qué haces?—replicó mientras se frotaba la boca con el antebrazo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, simplemente no podía mantener la mirada en los ojos de _Sanji_.

Pero el rubio la tomó de la mano y le dijo-Syra, mírame a los ojos, dime que no me amas—faltaba tan poco para que las primeras lagrimas brotaran del interior del cocinero-yo voy a ver la verdad en tus ojos…dime que no me amas y te juro que desapareceré de tu vida para siempre…pero dímelo.

_Syra_ bajó la mirada y apoyó la nuca en el pecho de _Sanji_, sus lágrimas cayeron hasta estrellarse contra los zapatos del cocinero. _Sanji_ intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó con ímpetu y salió corriendo una vez más.

* * *

El ocaso se hizo presente, las tres tripulaciones se encontraban reunidas en el muelle. _Yoko_ y _Boss_ el escarabajo saltaban de alegría por volver a ver a los _Mugiwaras_, con quienes se habían encontrado en el pasado y gracias a quienes _Yoko_ dejó de odiar a los piratas.

_Blondie_ y _Delacuaji_ conocieron a _Luffy_ en la gran Guerra de Marineford, donde habían fungido como capitanes aliados de _Barbablanca_ y recordaban con orgullo y tristeza las hazañas de _Mugiwara_ en su intento por rescatar a _Ace_, auque _Luffy_ no los recordaba, ya sabes, es muy ditraido.

Fue así, que tras un diálogo breve, se estrecharon las manos, aunque las escuetas explicaciones de _Yoko_ y _Trafalgar Law_ no satisficieron las miles de dudas que los _Mugiwaras_ querian preguntar. Aunque al menos confirmaron que se encontraban ante piratas amigos.

No obstante _Trafalgar Law_ y _Blondie_ fueron muy reacios e inflexibles cuando _Nami_ les preguntó sobre _Syra_ y sus actividades como pirata. Ni siquiera _Yoko_, que realmente apreciaba a los sombreros de paja, dijo una sola palabra; las charlas en su barco sobre el alto secreto eran cotidianas y si bien los apreciaba, no faltarían las más altas órdenes de su capitana.

* * *

_Syra_ apareció al final de la calle y se acercó a todos en silencio.

¡Syra!—se escucharon muchas voces. Pero ella no respondía. Hizo una seña con el dedo, y en el acto, _Olive_ colocó la capucha negra a su capitana.

_Robin_ observaba en silencio; con suma tristeza.

-Oi Syra—dijo _Luffy_-Sanji te ha estado buscando, le dije que quizá habías ido a comprar carne, pero él seguía muy triste.

La encapuchada ni siquiera volteó a ver a _Luffy._

-Oi Syra—repitió el chico del sombrero de paja—volvamos a navegar todos juntos, Oi, Syra, Syra-. _Nami_ colocó su mano sobre el hombro del capitán, e hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza.

-Matte Syra—gritó _Ussop_ sin éxito.

Desde la distancia se diviso un hombre rubio de traje negro y camisa azul que corría desesperadamente-¡Syra!, ¡Syra!—gritaba.

La capitana ordenó a su tripulación que se prepararan para zarpar. _Yoko_ se despidió de todos con una lagrima y un _"lo siento"_ =(

Cuando _Syra_ puso un pie sobre la tabla que serbia de puente entre su carabela azulada y el muelle, _Sanji_ la detuvo por el brazo y se hincó a sus pies-No te vayas con él, tu eres la mujer que más importa, no te vayas por favor—sus ojos se volvieron de vidrió, aquellas lagrimas llenas de dolor por perder al amor de su vida se fundían con la inmensidad del océano -tus heridas no han sanado, déjanos ayudarte…Syra por favor… mira, si no puedes perdonarme, por lo menos no te eches a perder la vida alejándote de tus nakamas, por favor no te vayas, ¿sí?, nunca eh amado a una mujer como te amo a ti… todavía estas a tiempo—honestamente, la única ocasión que _Luffy_ vio a su nakama llorar, fue la vez que se despidió del _Baratie_.

_Syra _se desprendió de la mano de _Sanji _con brusquedad y cruzó el puente, dejando atrás a _Sanji._

_Nami _apretó los puños al ver aquella escena y una furia inmensa se apoderó de ella, una vez más habían lastimado a su nakama. Avanzó unos pasos firmemente, dispuesta a cachetear a _Syra_, pero _Franky_ la detuvo.

Cuando Sanji vio a Syra subir a cubierta intentó perseguirla, pero en el acto dos espadas se cruzaron amenazando su cuello. Eran _Olive_ y _Delacuaji_ impidiéndole el paso—no tengo nada contra ti, pero es obvio que la capitana tomó su decisión… de aquí no pasas, ¿entendido?—dijo la joven de cabello oliva.

-¡Basta!, bajen sus armas—ordenó Syra—no son rivales para esa persona—la joven dejó ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar-¡vete de aquí Sanji!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!.

Aquel grito estremeció a todos, excepto a _Robin, Zoro_ y _Law_ que observaban en calma. O al menos eso aparentaban.

_Sanji _sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro-cocinero de pacotilla—-dijo Zoro intentando dar palabras de ánimo a su nakama-puedes hacer cualquier tontería, no importa, pero…si pierdes la dignidad, no te lo perdonare, ¡ PONTE DE PIE MALDITA SEA!.

_Law_ profirió un "adiós" seco y frio. Regresó a su submarino. _Bepo_ le preguntó por el jaleo que se armaba afuera, pero el cirujano no contestó.

* * *

La luna comenzaba a salir cuando la carabela azulada y el submarino amarillo se difuminaban en el horizonte.

_Nami_ maldecía a _Syra_, pero entonces _Robin_ se acercó para decirle-–mira—apuntando con el dedo hacia la _Jolly Roger _de la carabela azulada. Cuando _Nami_ vio los fusiles cruzados, el sobrero de chef y la ceja retorcida de la calavera, se conmovió –no puede ser, ¿qué coños esta pasando?—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-¡Suéltame marimo!—dijo _Sanji_- eres un tío al que solo le importa meditar y entrenar, jamás entenderías el dolor de perder a una mujer y tener ganas de morir, ¡DÉJAME GRITAR AL CIELO!—Sanji fue hasta el pie del muelle y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas -¡TE AMARE ETERNAMENTE!.

La nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse y _Syra_ permanecía en la proa del barco. Aun vestía la capucha negra.

-Con este viento no deberíamos tardar en llegar a Arousa—dijo _Blondie_. Pero la capitana no lo escuchaba, solo tarareaba una cancioncita en voz baja que conmovió al pirata, Syra estaba totalmente absorta cuando tatareaba lo siguiente:

"_una peligrosa pirata que aun te quiere…_

_estoy en medio de quién yo soy y de quien tu quisieras_

_hay, como duele perder el amor_

_que fácil fue tocar el cielo en la cocina_

_¿te digo lo que siento?, _

_mi corazón late porque vos existís..."_

* * *

**** :O**

**Gracias por leer ñ_ñ**


	6. LA NIÑA Y EL OSO POLAR

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**PARTE VI- LA NIÑA Y EL OSO POLAR**

El día que Syra y Sanji se separaron en el puerto del Reino Prodence, la carabela azulada dirigió su curso hasta Punk Hazard, una isla artificial sin campo magnético e invisible para los _Log Pose_, que antaño sirvió como laboratorio al genio Vegapunk. No obstante, debido a las artimañas de Caesar Clown, un científico loco que provocó un accidente bioquímico que mato casi a todos los habitantes, fue abandonada por Vegapunk y sus colaboradores más cercanos.

Una vez la Marina clausuró Punk Hazard y la declaró oficialmente inexistente, debido al gas toxico que se respiraba en el ambiente, Caesar Clown montó un laboratorio secreto, donde fabricaba una sustancia química llamada Smile para la familia Donquixote, cuyo líder Donquixote Doflamingo, la vendía al Emperador Kaido La Bestia.

Fue en ese lugar, en la habitación de Vegapunk dentro de una caja fuerte que nadie podía abrir debido al misterioso material con que estaba hecha, donde _Trafalgar Law_, utilizando la habilidad de su_ Ope Ope no Mi, _encontró el diario de navegación del Teniente Razo. Mucha de su información era reveladora, pero otra tanta parecían puras incoherencias.

El dia que la carabela azula y el submarino amarillo llegaron a Punk Hazard, una isla mitad glaciar y mitad magma, cubierta de gas venenozo, fueron hasta la parte congelada, donde se hayaban las ruinas del laboratorio de Caesar Clown. Syra no reparó en que había pasado con el científico loco, no le interesaba ni tampoco se lo preguntó a Law, únicamente estaba allí porque era parte del trato que tenia con el cirujano.

De la misteriosa caja fuerte, Law sacó un grueso libro negro con la insignia de la Marina en la portada –cuando escuche tu verdadero nombre, intuí que te interesaría-dijo Law entregando el libro a Syra.

De Arlequín, aquel misterioso enmascarado que se encontró con Syra cuando ésta viajaba en el Sunny, no se volvió a saber más, aunque en la primera plana del periódico del martes y en la tercera plana del diario del día jueves, apareció la nota de que el Shichibukai Law había sido visto en compañía de piratas de Kaido atacando uno de los barcos de Barbanegra. Noticia casi trivial tratándose del Nuevo Mundo, pero de gran trascendencia en la vida de Syra, puesto que nunca más supo sobre Arlequín. Sobre ese tema, tampoco hizo preguntas a Law.

Echo todo eso, fueron a isla Arousa. Ello explica porque Syra pasó tanto tiempo sin visitar dicha isla.

* * *

La isla de _Aruosa_ estaba rodeada por abetos y playas desiertas. El pueblo situado al centro de la isla era una comunidad autóctona que producía su propio alimento e intercambiaba mercancías entre sí, no existía moneda, aunque los metales si eran acuñados. Cuando la carabela azulada regresaba de una expedición; llevaba artículos considerados exóticos en la isla, además, los más valientes se aventuraban a recorrer el Nuevo Mundo e importar diversos objetos, aunque era muy peligroso.

Entre la comunidad había dos médicos, tres herreros, ocho carpinteros, veinte pescadores, doce pasteleros, tres pequeños establecimientos de comida, treinta agricultores, dos costureras, un bar, una farmacia, y recientemente se inauguró una escuela. Todos podían abandonar la isla en el momento que deseasen, pero no sin antes jurar que nunca revelarían la existencia de la floreciente comunidad en una isla que el mundo creía desierta.

Aun así, no podemos negar que debido a la gran cantidad de barcos que navegan las aguas del Nuevo Mundo, en alguna ocasión, piratas había descubierto la isla Arousa, por ejemplo Syra y su tripulación, pero todo el aventurado que pisaba las calles de Arousa, huía temeroso al ver ondear en la plaza principal la bandera negra con los tres cráneos de _Barbanegra_.

Quizá el mayor riesgo era que el propio _Barbanegra_ se enterara que esa isla era parte de su territorio. Como ha quedado asentado, aun si los _Piratas Alegres_ conquistaban una isla para el Emperador en términos pacíficos, al ser parte de su territorio, éste podía disponer de sus habitantes a su antojo; y os aseguro que la crueldad del Emperador no era poca.

* * *

Aquel día el sol brillaba radiante, en las calles los transeúntes paseaban despreocupadamente; y algunos aprovecharon para refrescarse en los grandes lagos de agua dulce, donde trabajaban los pescadores. Pero aun cuando el resto de la isla permaneciera en calma, en la alcoba numero 22 de la casa hogar de isla Arousa (ver capitulo 3), una niña de ojos y cabello negro peinado en dos coletas, que usaba botitas exploradoras color marrón, lloraba tristemente mientras abrazaba una hoja de papel que contenía su dibujo más reciente de su madre adoptiva.

Como os eh explicado, las playas de Arousa no tienen edificaciones, todo el pueblo se aglutina al centro de la Isla, y los barcos que encallan deben adentrarse a una ruta oculta por la maleza del bosque, en un rio que desemboca en el mar.

Ese día la carabela azúlala se adentró al rio, detrás la seguía el submarino amarillo que también navegaba sobre la superficie, hasta llegar al lago profundo donde echaron anclas. Bepo el oso polar salió del submarino y se sorprendió inmensamente al ver aquel tranquilo pueblito en una Isla del Nuevo Mundo. Los niños corrían entre los cultivos de papa y arroz. Unos ancianos que se encontraban a la orilla del rio pescando, les dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa. Las chimeneas de las modestas casas desprendían humo, anunciando que la hora de la comida se aproximaba. Yoko y Boss el escarabajo fueron los primeros en pisar tierra, se les veía alegres yendo de un lado a otro.

Al principio los caminos eran de tierra, pero conforme te acercabas a la plaza principal, se formaban de piedra y cemento. La comunidad crecía poco a poco con el trabajo de sus habitantes y la ayuda de Polvora Rosa Syra, pirata emisaria del Emperador Oscuro.

-¡Hayaku!—dijeron Muret y Olive a la vez. –Si—respondió Syra esbozando una enorme sonrisa-¡Law si tienes dudas pregúntalas a mi tripulación!, me reuniré contigo más tarde—fueron sus palabras antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. La atolondrada pirata de nuevo corriendo entre callejuelas, pero esta vez no de altos edificios, sino de casas de ladrillo, piedra, cemento y/o madera. En el trayecto la interceptaban con un -¡Syra chan que alegría verde!—al verla pasar, y ella respondía sin dejar de correr—gracias Momoko chan, también me alegra verte.

-Oh, ¡capitana!, ¡tiempo de no verla!—dijo un anciano mientras cortaba la leña.

- Konnichiwa Shiro dono, tenemos que jugar otra partida de ajedrez—Syra hizo una señal de saludo con la mano. –Sera un placer—dijo el anciano con alegría.

"Corre, corre, corre", se repetía a si misma Syra sin parar de mover las piernas tan rápido que levantaba el polvo.

Cuando llegó al edificio cuadrado de dos pisos y patio central, Syra saltó por encima de la reja de hierro para no perder tiempo, una enfermera la vio en los pasillos y a causa de su sorpresa, dejo caer la canasta de ropa cuando se llevó las manos a la boca -¡Syra sama!.

-¡Syra!-gritó muy molesta la directora de la casa hogar, una anciana de cabello blanco, y anteojos que se sostenían sobre su naricita respingona. Parecía una abuelita a punto de darte el regaño más grande de tu vida.

-¡Akane dono!, no tiene ni que decirlo, lo sé, lo sé—Syra continuó su trayecto por los pasillos del edificio y cuando llegó a la habitación 22, llamó tres veces a la puerta. Nadie respondió, pero del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba el llanto de una niña. Syra sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos e intentó no llorar.

Del otro lado Ayumi apretaba con más fuerza su dibujo, pensaba que se trataba de una de las enfermeras, _Estofado_ el perrito, comenzó a ladrar y rascar la puerta.

-A-yu-mi—la voz de la madre era como la brisa, fresca y limpia.

La niña sintió aun más ganas de llorar, aunque esta vez, lagrimas de cálida alegría. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, recordó las palabras de sus compañeritas _"…Syra ya no te quiere…"_, "…_Syra no es tu mamá_…", "…_tú no tienes papas_…", súbitamente la invadió la aterradora sensación de que Syra estaba allí para darle la noticia de que ya no la quería. La imaginación de los niños es capaz de crear monstruos sumamente aterradores.

Asustada y desesperada por evitar de algún modo que Syra le dijera que ya no la quería, Ayumi se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pensando que si ella no veía nada, tampoco la verían—no estoy—dijo entre llantos.

Syra se llevó la mano al pecho—entonces, si no hay nadie, voy a entrar.

Ayumi se limpió los mocos con el brazo, y dijo llorando—si estoy, no entres.

Del otro lado Syra recargó su frente contra la puerta—lo siento Ayumi, eres mi tesoro, y yo soy una pirata—giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Tras el escondite de sus manos, Ayumi solo escuchaba los ladridos de _Estofado_, apretó los dientes y se hizo bolita como pudo. Situó su rostro entre las rodillas y abrazó sus piernas. Como cuando inconscientemente antepones los brazos para protegerte de un golpe o una caída.

Syra la observó un segundo. Ayumi aun lloraba cuando escuchó los pasos dentro de su habitación, entonces sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodearon y levantaron del piso.

-Daiyoobu, daiyoobu—la suave voz de Syra era pura ternura, dulzura, cariño y afecto, todo a la vez reunido en un abrazo reconfortante. Cargó a la niña y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—mami esta aquí, panquesita—le repetía.

Ayumi lloraba, pero estando en brazos de su madre, su corazón se tranquilizó al recibir semejante bálsamo de luz. El llanto se convirtió en un sollozo cada vez más tenue, las lágrimas de Ayumi caían sobre el hombro de Syra, y como pesaban las gotitas sobre la piel de la madre, irradiaban tristeza, pero era bueno, porque esa tristeza salía del interior de Ayumi y era reemplazada por el amor incondicional de su madre.

Syra acarició la cabellera de Ayumi—hija, ¿Por qué lloras?.

-po-por-porque—Ayumi sollozaba y hablaba entre cortado como si tuviese hipo—por-porque no eres mi mamá y…y…y… y ya no me vas a querer.

Para la joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño fue como un vidrió clavado en el pecho. Algunas palabras son más mortíferas que las armas.

Syra se sentó sobre la cama, y colocó a Ayumi en sus piernas—Ayumi, nunca vuelvas a decir eso—la reprendió—tú tienes dos mamás, una que te cuida en el cielo y yo, que te cuido aquí.

Ayumi se tranquilizó un poco-¿dos mamás?, ¿tú también eres mi verdadera mamá?—la niña se aferraba a la blusa blanca de Syra, llenándola de lagrimas y mocos.

-¡Claro!—Syra se levantó y caminó hasta el tocador, se sentó en la silla y colocó a Ayumi en sus piernas una vez más. Ambas se reflejaban en el espejo—mira—dijo abriendo la palma de su mano—tenemos las mismas manos—Ayumi puso su manita contra la de Syra—tenemos la misma nariz, la misma frente-Ayumi observó el espejo y se veía a sí misma y a Syra con curiosidad, inclinó un poco la cabeza y llevó su dedo índice a su nariz y luego se levantó el cabello de la frente para inspeccionarla.

-Mira—dijo Syra, señalando su boca sonriente.

Ayumi abrió los ojos de par en par, sus sollozos se detuvieron y esbozó una expresión llena de sorpresa, echó un vistazo al espejo y sonrió cuanto pudo-¿tenemos la misma sonrisa?—preguntó Ayumi.

Syra la abrazó con ternura—si panquesita—y la llenó de besos y apapachos.

La noche hizo su aparición. Syra colocó a Ayumi a un lado y se levantó de la silla—hija, tengo que hablar con un invitado, ven acompáñame y tan pronto me desocupe, vamos a cenar, ¿si?—la joven se inspeccionó el rostro y se limpió la cara, las manchas de su blusa ni le importaban, cogió una liga del tocador y se amarró el cabello en una coleta. Sacó una servilleta de su bolso y limpió la carita de Ayumi, además de sonarle los mocos.

Ayumi alzó la vista para ver a su madre, el brillo de la lámpara que colgaba del techo generaba una especie de aureola alrededor de Syra, la niña la contempló por un instante, era como ver un ángel o una reina de los cuentos. Ayumi extendió sus bracitos hacia arriba y abriendo y cerrando las manos decía—kasaan—pidiendo que la cargara.

Syra miró a un costado y vio a su hija con los brazos extendidos, le sonrió con ternura-¿te llevo cargando?.

Sip—contestó Ayumi.

Syra caminaba por los pasillos, el cielo nocturno se engalanaba de estrellas. Ayumi veía fijamente el rostro de Syra, las manitas de la niña inspeccionaban el rostro de la madre, y luego se tocaba su propia cara, estaba convencida de que eran iguales y sonreía ante esa idea.

Syra observó la luna iluminando las copas de los árboles y luego escuchó el murmullo que venía del pueblo—Ayumi si algún día vuelves a dudar, pregúntale a tu corazón—Syra puso su dedo índice a la altura del corazón de la niña.

-¿Mi corazón?

-Hija, pon tu fe en lo que más creas, tu corazón te guiara, te dará fuerza cuando la necesites y sacara el valor que hay dentro de ti—Syra besó la mejilla de Ayumi.

-¿Ah?.

Syra sonrió-cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

Una enfermera paso al lado de Syra mientras inspeccionaba que ningún niño se hubiera quedado en la casa hogar, pues horas antes los habían llevado a la comida en la plaza del pueblo—Ayumi, ¿estás contenta de ver a tu mamá?—preguntó la enfermera a la niña, pero Ayumi no contestó y se acurrucó en el cuello de Syra.

-Que niña tan mimada—dijo Syra besando la frente de Ayumi. La enfermera rió ligeramente y continuó su camino.

En la plaza principal ya había comenzado la comida de bienvenida. Siempre que la tripulación de Syra arribaba a Arousa, los lugareños armaban la fiesta; _Penguin y __S__hachi_ llevaban barriles de Sake, _Jean Bart _asaba en el fuego un enorme trozo de rey marino ante los ojos incrédulos de los lugareños. _Rivers_ ayudaba a montar las mesas y _Sham __Nyaban _cortaba la piña para las brochetas.

Akane, la encargada general de la casa hogar decidió no asistir a la fiesta porque le dolían los huesos con el frio, así que se encontraba en una pequeña cocina situada cerca de los comedores de la finca cuadrada y patio central. Todos los niños y muchas de las enfermeras se hallaban en la plaza principal divirtiéndose en grande con la música y la comida.

Syra bajo las escaleras con Ayumi en brazos. La pequeña se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio del llanto. Al pie del último escalón vio a Trafalgar Law y Bepo el oso polar.

-Antes de que empieces a quejarte, hablemos, pero no hoy, mañana—dijo Syra sonriéndoles— Bepo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ve a probar las brochetas que prepara Rivers, son realmente buenas.

Law guardó silencio y escondió la mirada bajo su sombrero-Oi, te eh subestimado—dijo el cirujano de ojos grises. Syra sonrió. –Esta isla es el símbolo de la caída del Emperador Oscuro, mira que vivir así en sus propias narices.

-Puede que mis intenciones sean otras—tras esas palabras, Law observó a la niña que Syra cargaba—pero no sé si funcionara, el peligro es constante.

-No te preocupes, si realmente quieres que la isla permanezca a salvo… haremos que funcione…después de todo…somos aliados—la sonrisa de Law fue tan breve y discreta que parecía no estar allí, pero Syra se sintió feliz al saber que Law la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

-Si no quieren ir a la plaza, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a cenar?—preguntó Syra.

-Cachaaa, tengo hambre-dijo Bepo de inmediato.

Bepo y Law caminaba detrás de Syra. En todo el edificio solamente se escuchaba el eco de los tacones contra el piso.

Ayumi tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Syra; sintió una ligera brisa que la despertó y cuando abrió los ojos vio al joven de mirada fría y al oso con traje espacial.

Beppo saludó con la mano—hooolaaaaaaww—dijo en tono gracioso.

Ayumi dio una saltito que provocó que Syra tambaleara—¡KASAAN!, ese oso dijo hola. ¡QUÉ MIEDO!.

Bepo detuvó su andar y se deprimió –Ooow, ¿doy miedo?.

Syra bajo a Ayumi al piso, pero ésta se resguardo detrás de las piernas de su madre de inmediato.

-Es un oso amistoso… no seas grosera, salúdalo—Syra se puso en cuclillas y puso sus manos en los hombros de Ayumi.

La niña se acercó despacio. Bepo se sentó en el piso y ese movimiento provocó que Ayumi retrocediera una vez más. Ayumi estiró el brazo y acaricio a Bepo algo insegura.

-Cachaaa, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Ayumi, ¿y tú?.

-Mi nombre es Bepo.

Los tres fueron hasta la cocina donde la anciana Akane leía el periódico. Mientras Syra estuvo en el cuarto de Auyumi, Olive había presentado a Law y su nakama a las enfermeras, por lo que no hubo necesidad de mas presentaciones.

Bepo y Ayumi dibujaban con crayolas mientras charlaban. Akane y Syra preparaban la cena, y Law estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta observando en silencio.

Syra sirvió los platos.

-Kasaan casi no me gustan las espinacas —dijo Ayumi al ver el plato.

Syra imaginó que seguramente Sanji habría preparado mil platillos con espinacas que encantarían a Ayumi, y sonrió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento—vamos Ayumi, no seas caprichosa—Syra cogió la cuchara—di aaah—y dio de comer en la boca a la niña.

Law se cruzó de brazos—Hm, a mí tampoco me gustan las espinacas—dijo inspeccionando su cuchara. El cabello de Syra ondeó como serpientes y sus dientes se volvieron de tiburón-¿CREES QUE ESTAS EN UN RESTAURANT?, ¡COME!—dijo Syra estampando la cabeza del cirujano contra el plato.

Bepo y Ayumi reían a carcajadas, incluso Akane tuvo que limpiarse una lagrimita producida por la cómica escena.

* * *

Syra preparó la bañera, lavó el cabelló y los brazos de Ayumi, para la espalda utilizó una esponja especial porque la niña tenia cicatrices producidas por los latigazos que recibía en la fábrica de chocolates. Ayumi jugaba con su barquito azul. Luego regresaron a la habitación 22, le puso el pijama y le contó un cuento hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida. Despues, Syra fue a su propia habitación y cayó de bruces rendida sobre la cama.

En la madrugada Ayumi despertó, miró a su alrededor y no vio a su madre, su corazón se estremeció y salió en su búsqueda. Llevaba una manta en la mano, y fue hasta la habitación de Syra. Por suerte la puerta no estaba asegurada.

La niña abrió el closet para sacar una cobija con la que cubrió a Syra, además le puso la manta que había llevado por si acaso. Ayumi recordaba haber visto alguna vez en el parque a unos gatitos ronroneando junto a la madre, así que imitándolos, se metió debajo de las cobijas, se hizo bolita y abrazó a Syra hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

* * *

****¿Comentarios? ñ_ñ**


	7. EL MAR SE REFLEJA EN SUS OJOS

**ADVERTENCIA**: Si leíste el capitulo anterior antes del día martes 15 de abril de 2014, te recomiendo que releas el primer apartado del capitulo VI (es muy breve), ya que lo añadí con posterioridad y es necesario para entender cositas de éste capitulo.

Si no es tu caso, jeje pues nada.

* * *

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE VII – EL MAR SE REFLEJA EN SUS OJOS**

**Súper especial vacaciones de verano yeaaaah ñ_ñ**

**¿la estáis pasando bien?**

El sol salía por detrás de la montaña. Muret llamó a la puerta – ¿capitana?— pero al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a entreabrirla. Syra dormía acostada de lado en dirección a la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz del amanecer. Aun así, debajo de las cobijas algo se movió –¿capitana?—se aventuró a preguntar una vez más. El bulto se agitó de nueva cuenta, era Ayumi asomando la cabeza. La niña observó detenidamente a Muret con sus grandes ojos, pero no dijo nada y se volvió a esconder bajo las cobijas.

Cuando Muret, la medico del barco, vio a la niña, esbozó una risita ligera y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. –Sshhh—le dijo a una enfermera que también pretendía llamar a la puerta –hay que a Syra dormir hasta tarde, ha sido un viaje agotador—amabas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Syra abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos para despezarse. Ayumi mecía su barco de juguete sobre el estomago de la joven.

–¿Panquesita?—dijo Syra acariciando la cabeza de la niña –¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?—luego bostezó.

–Dormí aquí—contestó Ayumi sin dejar de jugar.

–Panquesita, debes dormir en tu cuarto—Syra balanceaba el dedo índice de adelante hacia atrás y hacia un gesto de desaprobación. El problema de sus regaños era que los decía de una forma tan dulce que posiblemente te portarías mal solo para escuchar su voz acariciando tu nombre.

–Si, pero, pero era por si tenias miedo—la niña dejo su barquito de lado y se sentó sobre el estomago de Syra.

Syra cepilló el cabello de Ayumi, le puso un overol azul marino, una blusa blanca con un dibujo de girasol y le ató los cordones de las botitas exploradoras. Luego, sin arreglarse a si misma, la llevó al comedor de la casa hogar para tomar el desayuno.

* * *

Trafagalar Law y su tripulación habían pasado la noche en el submarino. Despertaron desde muy temprano y recorrieron la isla. Delacualli y Olive los acompañaron para instalar dispositivos de seguridad y alarmas controlados desde una torre central cuya construcción comenzó ese mismo día.

Además, Law entregó un Den den Mushi encriptado a la anciana Akane, y le explicó detalladamente los pormenores de su funcionamiento y mantenimiento, el otro Den den Mushi lo dejó en el cuarto de capitán de la carabela azulada. De ese modo podrían mantener contacto con un bajo índice de probabilidad de que intervinieran las comunicaciones.

–Capitán, ¿Por qué hace todo esto?, Syra chan es agradable y todo, pero, no se, es muy inusual verlo comportarse de esa manera—preguntó Pengun mientras caminaba al lado de Law por las calles de Arousa.

–Syra compartió conmigo información extremadamente valiosa, estoy seguro que no hay forma de conseguirla a no ser que seas extremadamente cercano a Kurohige, incluso ha aportado observaciones sobre Kaido que me han hecho replantearme mi propia forma de operación en el Bajo Mundo, todo será de vital importancia para mis propios propósitos—la respuesta de Law sonaba casi indiferente, y Pengun no hubiese insistido más sino hubiera notado un poco raro al capitán.

* * *

El sol de verano era intenso. Law y su tripulación tenían ganas de refrescarse, y como los días de verano mucha gente iba a pasear y nadar en el lago, todos excepto Bepo fueron a buscar a Rivers para preguntarle si podían darse un chapuzón. El pistolero les dijo que no tenían que preguntar para hacer algo así, y de hecho se les unió. Cuando estaban preparando una cesta de comida, Olive y Mulet los escucharon decir que irían al lago –suena divertido—dijeron, y se unieron al grupo.

En el lago había bastantes personas, pero siendo una comunidad relativamente pequeña, ello no implicaba ningún contratiempo. Extendieron una manda sobre el césped donde dejaron la canasta de comida. Se quitaron la ropa, excepto claro, sus trajes de baño.

Fue un divertidisimo día de verano en el lago, los niños chapoteaban, los padres jugaban con sus hijos y otros tantos disfrutaban de una cerveza en la orilla, algunas madres preparaban bocadillos, los ancianos tuvieron que dejar de lado sus cañas de pescar, pues con todo ese jaleo ningún pez picaría el anzuelo. Y los mas jóvenes se divertían frenéticamente entre gritos, risas y clavados.

Horas antes, Syra y Ayumi se sorprendieron al no toparse con nadie de la tripulación en el comedor. Bepo el oso polar caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hogar en bermudas y con lentes de sol, realmente algo excéntrico para un oso.

Ayumi inclinó la cabeza e inspeccionó a Bepo con curiosidad.

–¿Bepo?, ¿porqué estas vestido a si?—preguntó Syra, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no reír.

–Cachaaaaa, voy al lago, pero antes necesito encontrar bloqueador solar, vine a preguntarte si tendrías un poco—dijo el oso levantando sus gafas.

Syra se sorprendió de que un oso se pusiera bloqueador solar sobre el pelaje, de hecho pensaba que no serviría de nada, pero no quería deprimir al oso polar, así que se limitó a preguntar –¿Al lago?.

–Tus nakamas y mi tripulación fueron a nadar al lago…tal vez debería llevar bloqueador para Boss, los escarabajos tienen alas sensibles a los rayos uv—dijo Bepo levantando el pulgar.

En el lago, Olive salpicaba de agua a Law –Oi, tu, para ya con eso—el cirujano anteponia los brazos, pero eso solo provocaba que Olive deseara molestarlo más, asi que lo salpicó de agua con mas velocidad –vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ¿acaso nunca te diviertes?—le cuestionó la chica de ojos y cabello oliva.

–Room—dijo Law, cuando encerró a Olive en una burbuja de agua que le llegaba hasta la altura del cuello, la elevó por los aires unos segundos y la dejó caer al lago, provocando que salpicara a todos los demás. Yoko se rió tanto que tuvo que salir del agua para no ahogarse –te han pillado Oli—dijo agarrándose el estomago de tanta risa que le provocó todo aquello.

En ese momento iban llegando Ayumi, Syra y Bepo, la niña usaba un bañador naranja de una sola pieza con una faldita blanca y calzaba sandalias, el oso polar llevaba sus bermudas y lentes de sol. Pero Syra usaba un vestido veraniego color crema de tirantes que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Llevaban otra cesta con comida y una hielera con cervezas y refrescos de sabores.

–No temas Boss—dijo Bepo persiguiendo al escarabajo para llenarlo de bloqueador solar, pero el escarabajo salió volando de inmediato y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del lago, Bepo se la paso todo el día persiguiéndolo –ven aquí, los rayos uv son malos para las alas de escarabajo cachaaaa—gritaba Bepo.

Yoko fue por Ayumi y le ayudo a entrar al agua en tanto Syra montaba la mesa plegable. Entonces echo una mirada furtiva al lago, y vio que Olive jugueteaba con Law entre risitas como colegiala. No supo porque, pero no pudo quitarles la vista de encima, sintió una ligera sensación de enojo hacia Olive, y sin darse cuenta su cara parecía molesta. Law volteó a verla, y cuando Syra sintió su mirada reaccionó y desvió la mirada muy apenada –que fue eso—se dijo a si misma, ¿Por qué le importaba que Olive molestara y jugueteara con Law?, ¿celos?, esa idea hizo que se le helara el cuerpo –no puede ser—trató de convencerse a si misma.

Law sujetó los brazos de Olive –espera por favor—dijo con voz fria y su mirada inquisitiva. Salió del agua y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Syra, por alguna razon, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó Law.

Syra alzó la vista y vio los biceps del cirujano, sus abdomilaes estaban perfectamente delineados, sus tatuejes en el pecho y la palabra D-E-A-T-H en los dedos de su mano, le dadan el aspecto de chico revelde super atractivo, sus cabellos estaban mojados, y sus ojos grises la observaban como un depredador. Una gota de agua se deslizó desde el cuello de Law, por su abdomen, recorriendo todos los músculos de su estomago, llevaba un boxer amarillo con su insignia pirata a un costado. –¿Porque lo estoy mirando?—pensó Syra, mientras sacudía su cabeza como los canes cuando se quieren secar el agua.

-Nada—respondió la chica, pero sin mirarlo. Law no paso por alto ese detalle.

-¿No vendrás a nadar?-preguntó Law, refiriéndose al vestido.

-Si—Syra se quitó el vestido, debajo llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas con franjas rosas. Al ver la despampanante figura de la capitana, Law la observó detenidamente, los voluminosos pechos, la delgada cintura y las largas piernas de la capitana provocaron que Law se exitara. Syra nisiquiera lo volteó a ver, salió corriendo y se metió al agua con un clavado conocido como bala de cañon.

-Maldición—pensó Law cuando tuvo que sentarse sobre el pasto hasta que se le pasara la erección. El lugar estaba repleto de chicas lindas en traje de baño, y que, ¿por qué precisamente con ella?.

Syra y Ayumi no se quedaron mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ayumi paso gran parte de la tarde jugando, aun no se hacia de noche cuando la niña se quedó dormida. Syra la llevó de regreso a la casa hogar y la dejó recostada sobre la cama. Se cambió de ropa y aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a la carabela azulada y sacar el gran libro negro que Law le habia entregado a cambio de información sobre la relacion de Kurogihe con Kaido.

Con el libro en sus manos, Syra fue a la biblioteca de Arousa. El edificio tenia una fachada majestuosa, propia de la realeza, sin lugar a dudas era el mas bonito del pueblo. Para su construcción, Syra había gastado inmensas cantidades de berries. Y hacia algún tiempo, había contrató ebanistas en Water 7, a quienes llevó hasta la isla con los ojos vendados y únicamente los desató cuando llegaron a la isla. Eran profesionistas muy prestigiosos, y ni te imaginas la cantidad de oro que pidieron para aceptar viajar con los ojos vendados durante varias semanas, y regresar a su hogar hasta que terminaron el trabajo. Cuando la biblioteca terminó de construirse, únicamente Syra y su tripulación sabían que uno de los libreros ocultaba el mecanismo que abría la entrada secreta a las catacumbas subterráneas, y estas a su vez, a una habitación secreta con temperatura regulada, construida por ebanistas de Water 7. En ese lugar, Pólvora Rosa Syra resguardó algunos pergaminos antiguos que obtuvó en sus viajes por el Nuevo Mundo.

Generalmente el lugar estaba vacío, excepto por los dos empleados que trabajaban en el lugar. Seguramente se debía a que la mayoría prefería pasar las tardes de verano haciendo actividades físicas.

La recepcionista recibió a Syra con una reverencia, ella respondió con un saludo amistoso e informal.

El naranja del alba traslucia por los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca. Syra caminó entre los altos libreros, hasta llegar a uno que se encontraba al fondo. Inclinó el libro más delgado de la repisa mas baja y un sonido metálico sonó. Eran los engranajes del mecanismo abriendo paso a las catacumbas subterráneas.

Su capa negra ondeaba a la altura de sus tobillos. Bajó las escaleras de piedra y cogió la lámpara de aceite. Continuó su andar entre oscuros pasillos débilmente iluminados por la tenue llama de su lampara. Al final del camino había una pared de kairoseki sólido con un hueco central. Syra colocó la palma de su mano sobre el hueco de idéntica forma, sintió que sus fuerzas disminuían, y la pared se deslizó mostrando una puerta oculta. Cuando Syra entró, inmediatamente se encendieron las luces, la habitación tenia forma circular, con un pasillo y barandal de madera en derredor. Fue hasta un escritorio, y se sentó sobre su cómoda silla de piel. El libro negro con la insignia de la Marina al frente brillaba entre sus manos.

_**El encantador de sueños presenta**_

…_**el secreto de Syra…**_

…_**su hermano mayor era un Marine… **_

Syra abrió el libro, los dedos le temblaban, hacia tanto tiempo que no sabia nada sobre su hermano.

_(Diario de Navegación) _

Firmaba al calce de la primera hoja con las letras:

_(R.F)._

La joven observaba la pasta negra con curiosidad, leía las iniciales de la primera página, cerraba el libro, se quedaba dubitativa por un instante y luego lo volvía a abrir para ojearlo al azar.

_(-Pagina 47-_

_28 de febrero de …_

_Mis compañeros siguen molestos porque rechace el nombramiento de Vicealmirante; no creo necesitar un rango tan alto para hacer las cosas que quiero. _

_Los Vicealmirantes llaman demasiado la atención, eso seria contraproducente para mi labor como Agente de Asuntos Internos._

_No, la realidad es otra, el último nombramiento que celebre en compañía de mis padres y mi hermanita, fue el de Teniente; es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi familia, quiero ostentar esa insignia por siempre. Los altos mandos también están molestos, menos mal que el Vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp intercedió por mi, cielos, cuando debo a ese hombre._

_No puedo aceptar tal distinción a sabiendas que me la entregaban en condecoración del arresto de los piratas que atacaron la Isla Mirrorball._

Syra se percató que en ese párrafo el papel se arrugaba, ¿habrá caído una lágrima cuando se escribió?

_Además, ¿a quien le importa ser el Vicealmirante mas joven de la historia?)_

Syra cerró la tapa del libro abruptamente, su corazón se aceleró y sintió un nudo en la garganta, que pesado le parecía aquel libro entre sus manos. Se armo de valor, y adelanto las paginas hasta llegar poco antes de la mitad.

_(-Pagina 1050-_

_1 de Enero de …_

_La Marina se revela contra la naturaleza. Incluso Vegapunk esta preocupado por las medidas ordenadas por el Gorosei desde Tierra Santa. La última vez que la Marina ordenó ejecutar a tantos bebes y desaparecer mujeres embarazadas que cubrieran determinado perfil morfológico y fecha de nacimiento, fue décadas atrás, cuando Asuntos Internos descubrió que Gol D. Roger había procreado._

_Ni los rituales sangrientos de los piratas destajadores me causaron tanto estupor, como entrar por primera vez a la sala de experimentación._

_Niños flotando en tubos de ensayo, como fetos deformados por los químicos que les suministran. _

_Debo permanecer firme, mi lucha no cesara hasta el día en que haya acabado con la corrupción de la Marina. Trabajare incansablemente, los laureles de la vida democrática, la transparencia y rendición de cuentas seran los pilares de ésta honorable institución. El Almirante Fujitora me apoya. Eh depositado mi esperanza en las nuevas generaciones.  
_

_La estrategia militar empleada por el nuevo Almirante de la Flora es un fiasco, continua con esta locura aun cuando Vegapunk informó que ninguno de los sujetos de prueba ha sobrevivido al proyecto Satsujin. ¿Cuando terminara toda esta locura?)_

Una mancha de tinta sobresalía al borde de esa página.

Syra adelanto las páginas hasta un separador de papel, seguramente colocado por Law o Vegapunk,

_(-Pagina 1113-_

_25 de diciembre de…_

_Los Alpes de la Muerte fueron considerados durante mucho tiempo un lugar sagrado para los Nanunakis. Únicamente la Marina poseía registros de su existencia contenidos en los archivos que el exAlmirante Aokiji rescató de la biblioteca de los genios de Ohara. Gracias a mi resiente designación como jefe de Asuntos Internos, pude acceder a dichos documentos._

_Es impresionante, conforme a los documentos más antiguos, los astrónomos de Ohara predijeron la existencia de los Alpes de la Muerte observando las estrellas._

_Envié flotas encubiertas pero nadie regresó, los instrumentos de comunicación se estropearon y los buques de más alta tecnología desapareciendo de los radares._

_Debo evitar que la Marina obtenga la primera pieza del rompecabezas. Los Nanunakis poseen una composición genética inusual. Es la primera vez que sabemos de humanos que nacen con poderes sin necesidad de comer una fruta del diablo._

_Vegapunk no se cansa de repetírmelo… el mundo esta lleno de misterios que aun no conocemos.) _

Syra abrió el cajón de su escritorio para sacar sus anteojos de lectura, estaba tan conmocionada por la existencia del libro, que los había olvidado. Sintió la textura del forro entre sus manos, y permaneció en silencio un instante. Era anímicamente agotador leer esas páginas. Una mas y se iría.

_(-Pagina 1301-_

_El monstruo estuvo a punto de acabar con mi regimiento. Estoy tan cerca de encontrar a los Nanunakis. Tengo que sobrevivir a toda costa._

_La criatura media el doble que cualquier gigante que haya visto en mi vida, su piel era de piedra volcánica, su boca escupía magma, mis hombres más experimentados dijeron haber visto el infierno en sus ojos.)_

Syra detuvo la lectura. Guardó el libro en un librero, para que se camuflageara entre todos los demás. Tenia mucho que reflexionar, además únicamente habia ido a la sala secreta para guardar el diario de navegación del Teniente Razo, y esas pocas paginas las leyó ante todo por curiosidad.

Apagó las luces, cruzó la puerta secreta y salió de las catacumbas, donde estuvo poco tiempo.

En la biblioteca un niño de diez años leía junto a un enorme ventanal desde donde llegaban los últimos rayos del sol, pronto anochecería; el infante tenia el cachete recargado en el puño. La expresión de sus ojos azules estaba vacía, su cabello plateado llegaba hasta sus hombros, y vestía un traje azul marino con pantalones cortos y corbata roja, era el uniforme de la primaria recién fundada.

-Kenji-lo llamó Syra en voz baja.

- Syra sama, creí que usted no volvería a Isla Arousa-dijo el niño sin apartar su visa del libro.

-Ah, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-Syra se sentó en la mesa rectangular, ocupando un sitió frente a Kenji.

- Nada en particular, es solo que hace semanas que no se le veía por esta aguas-Kenji alzó la vista, el azul cristalino de sus ojos era destellante, pero a juzgar por su expresión hueca y vacía, bien pudieran ser incoloros.

-Souka—Syra le sonrió –ne, Kenji kun…el libro que tienes allí, ¿no lo habías leído ya?

-Leí todos los libros de la biblioteca dos veces- el niño bostezó.

-Sugoi-dijo Syra acariciando la cabeza de Kenji y revolviéndole el cabello-eres increíble Kenji kun.

-Tampoco es que sean demasiados-dijo el niño con voz tímida.

-Hm, tienes razón, debo conseguir mas libros—Syra se puso de pie, y caminó hasta un costado de Kenji, dobló las rodillas y se agachó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que la del pequeño de ojos azules—por cierto, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero ese libro parece gustarte mucho.

Kenji cerró la tapa del libro y se ruborizó—Syra sama, no se lo cuente a nadie, no quiero que los niños del orfanato lo sepan, o me molestaran en la escuela—contestó sumamente nervioso.

–Etooo… ¿porque no te lo llevas?, no te preocupes, conseguiré otra copia para la biblioteca… pero shhh, será nuestro secreto, ¿ne?-Syra llevó su dedo índice a su labio y le guiñó el ojo.

Kenji observó la tapa del libro y se sintió muy alegre, era la primera vez que le obsequiaban un libro.

_**El encantador de sueños presenta**_

…_**el libro favorito del niño de ojos azules…**_

…_**Las Aventuras de Pedrito el Marinerito…**_

* * *

**Preguntas cukis:**

**No es necesario que las contestes ñ.ñ**

**¿Qué personaje de One Piece se ve más sexy en traje de baño? :O

**¿Otro tipo de comentarios? :D

**Un abrazo, espero que el capitulo haya servido para tu entretenimiento.**


	8. EL SUSURRO DEL AMOR

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE VIII- EL SUSURRO DEL AMOR**

"…_small service __to __followers__ …"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el **_**Thousand Sunny:**_

El Nuevo Mundo es el mar donde los sueños de los piratas se hacen realidad. Monkey D. Luffy sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo ante los desafíos que el mar mas peligroso del mundo le presentaba. No importa cuan fuerte sea el enemigo, Luffy lo derrotara, no importa el lugar donde se encuentren los confines del mundo, Nami guiara al Sunny por donde lo desee su capitán.

Esa es la respuesta de Luffy al mundo-soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas—sus nakamas, su barco, su Jolly Roger, una canción y su voluntad. Abrid paso Nuevo Mundo, el hombre con la voluntad D. surcará los océanos como el hombre mas libre del mundo.

Nami lo sabía, tenia absoluta confianza en su capitán, pero después de la aventura, las batallas y devorar la comida que le ponían enfrente, ¿acaso ese hombre legendario tenia espacio para el amor?. Luffy tenía un corazón puro e inocente, el niño debe convertirse en hombre algún día.

Como una tormenta inesperada, un día Nami revisaba su Log Pose luego de conducir el Sunny por las aguas glaciares, donde yacían los restos de miles de naufragios y sueños destruidos. Pero el barco con popa de León habia salido airoso. Luffy se acercó a Nami y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas le dijo –arigatou Nami—la piel de seda de la navegante produjo en el capitán una reacción hervorea que no entendía. Y Nami se estremecía ante sus propios sentimientos, ¿será que algún día el capitán la vera como una mujer?, a pesar de que han navegado tanto tiempo juntos, cada vez que lo ve se siente tan segura y querida, a veces Nami odiaba la actitud de Luffy, que se la pasa haciendo tonterías, y sin embargo la hacia sentir que si no estaba a su lado, ya no habría mas razones para navegar este mundo. Navegaría el barco a donde fuera por estar a su lado y ganarse su amor.

_**el Nuevo Mundo presenta**_

…_**las palabras de Nami…**_

…_**cada vez que me convenzo de que el idiota capitán es un insensible que no puede gustarle a una mujer tan hermosa como yo, hace una cosa linda que me impide dejar de quererlo…**_

* * *

Zoro levantaba dos enormes pesas de varias toneladas. Robin estaba sentada muy cerca, en la torre de vigia, leia tranquilamente uno de sus volúmenes favoritos de arqueología, llevaba un broche en el cabello, una blusa blanca con líneas verdes muy escotada, unos pantalones cortos color azul marino que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y modelaban su escultural figura. El espadachín hacia sus ejercicios sin camisa y un pantalón deportivo color negro.

Las paz interior y la meditación son el camino del espadachín. No obstante Roronoa Zoro no pretende ser un héroe impoluto, es ante todo un pirata, y sabe que todas las pasiones excepto las del corazón, se disipan en la meditación. Cuan grandes eran las turbulentas mareas de pasión que se acumulaban en su interior con tan solo tenerla cerca, Nico Robin la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, ¿Cómo fue que una persona tan linda e inteligente se enamoro del feroz guerrero romano?.

Mihawk le dijo una vez que en las relaciones humanas uno no debe inmiscuirse demasiado, así todos estamos en paz, y también hay que saber comportarse de acuerdo al ambiente, pero el no era Mihawk, encontraría su propio camino, después de todo era un hombre libre y por eso quería dejarla entrar a su mundo. Cuando la conoció por primera vez nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de ella, pero el momento llega de repente y no sabes si fue impactante o excitante; todas sus emociones estallaron y se desbordan hacia Nico Robin.

_**el Nuevo Mundo presenta**_

…_**el corazón de Zoro…**_

…_**mi debilidad y mi fortaleza eres tú, Robin…**_

* * *

La cocina del Sunny siempre fue un lugar colorido, pero desde la partida de aquella joven, parecía faltarle un fragmento. Sanji seleccionaba los ingredientes para la preparar la cena en silencio. Encendía la música y revolvía las especias con una sonrisa en el rostro, era un devoto a la cocina, y sin embargo en la sonrisa había grietas por las que escapaba algo de melancolía. Pierna Negra Sanji era un pirata, un hombre libre, y los hombres libres parecen ajenos a la batalla entablada entre su felicidad y su desgracia. Sus ojos, como el cielo en el crepúsculo, empezaban a llenarse de pequeñas irradiaciones de alegría. Durante mucho tiempo Nami Swan y Robin Chwan trataron con indiferencia sus gestos de amabilidad y su mirada casi pervertida, en cambio Syra chanw esbozaba una tímida sonrisa al ser cortejada, recordarla era una fuente de luz, la joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel le dio vino donde las otras le negaban el agua. El recuerdo de Syra lo entristecía y lo alegraba, pero al final ganaba el calor del amor, y Sanji cocinaba con mayor pasión, alimentado por el amor que sintió por su amada Syra Feuer. Todas las situaciones críticas tienen un relámpago que nos ciega o nos ilumina.

Franky entró a la cocina para obtener una cola del frigorífico –¿y cómo va todo?

–No eres la clase de sujetos que se anda con rodeos, viniste a preguntarme por Syra chanw—dijo Sanji abriendo un cajón de la alacena.

El pirata mitad hombre mitad maquina de cabello azul se sentó sobre la barra y dio un trago a su refrescante bebida –últimamente eh estado pensando…ya sabes…¿porque nosotros los humanos encontramos personas de las que nos enamoramos?, si esa sensación no existiera, no tendrías porque sentirme así.

–Solo se que la ama mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…en la cocina, en el Nuevo Mundo, en el muelle, incluso en mis sueños, no es algo que pueda explicar—el rubio hundió su cuchara en la hoya para probar y sazonar el platillo.

Franky observó de reojo al cocinero—eso es ZUPEEER, pero no existe el amor que dure una eternidad, siempre llega la despedida, después de todo es un proceso bioquímica.

–"Amor", ¿eh?—Sanji dobló las mangas de su camisa—no digas esa palabra tan a la ligera.

–Sanji eres mi nakama, no me gustaría que lo del muelle se repitiera, te mereces ser ZUPEEER FELIZ, ella dijo que no quiere volver a verte, te dejó botado, ¿no crees que es momento de dejarlo estar y continuar con tu vida?

–Syra chanw tiene un corazón hermoso, sigue huyendo de mi a pesar de que sus ojos dicen que me ama, eso solo prueba que tiene miedo a ser lastimada—Sanji encendió un cigarrillo.

_**el Nuevo Mundo presenta**_

…_**Sanji el enamorado…**_

…_**no importa si me rechaza un millón de veces, ¡yo creo en las lagrimas de una mujer!…**_

* * *

** Gracias por leer, espero que sea de tu agrado.

** Si tenéis tiempo y deseas hacer cualquier comentario, me dará mucho gusto conocerte y saber tus impresiones ñ_ñ


	9. CANCIÓN PARA EL CORAZÓN

**PARTE IX – UNA CANCIÓN PARA EL CORAZÓN**

"…_voy a transmitirte mi afecto…"_

El interior del submarino amarillo producía un eco metálico cuando los instrumentos de navegación se encendían. Aquel frió estupor producido por el silencio de las profundidades se asemejaban en gran medida a la vida de pirata de Law. Había pasado gran parte de su travesía inmerso en un océano bien calculado; precisamente esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de ser un pirata; ni siquiera haberse convertido en el mejor cirujano de su isla, reconocida por cierto, por ser cunero de prominentes médicos en todo el mundo, le causaba tanta satisfacción como su vida de pirata. Disfrutaba su mundo y su independencia, podía hacer lo que quería y lo haría sin importar las consecuencias, ¿por qué derrotar a Kaido?, para Law la respuesta sencilla, sabe que es posible, para él significa un reto que pone a prueba sus propias habilidades; sabotearía a los principales socios comerciales del Emperador Kaido. Todo marchaba bien, pero desde que conoció a Syra Feuer había un nuevo componente en la formula, y eso le agradaba; su visita a la isla Arousa produjo en él un cambio de temperamento, ciertamente amaba el peligro, la emoción, los retos del Nuevo Mundo, pero había sentido la alegría de disfrutar otras cosas, si bien en principio más pequeñas, igualmente enriquecedoras, y que había pasado por alto durante toda su vida. Admirarla no le saciaba, lo único cierto es que tenia a sus nakamas, pero un rincón de su corazón vivía en soledad. Se enamoró de ella, pero no era capaz de decírselo a nadie todavía, cuando recordaba la voz de Syra y su forma de hablar, se sentía feliz. El sonar de los radares en las profundidades del océano se parecía al sentimiento de soledad de Trafalgar Law, y si bien antes disfrutaba y se jactaba ante los demás de poseer ese sitió polar en su interior, el hielo comenzaba a brillar y relucir bajo el nuevo sol. Diferenciar esos dos sentimientos era complicado pues ambos le agradaban y pretendía incluirlos en su vida. La soledad ante el mundo en una mano, y su corazón siendo lentamente alzado por la puesta de sol del amor en la otra. Cuando la pasión se vuelve algo incierto te atrae como una fuerza magnética irresistible y desde que aparece en tu vida no puedes ignorarla. Si el travieso destino esta de tu lado, habrá momentos y sensaciones encontradas. Es imposible encontrar el origen de esos sentimientos, pues parecen tener origen incierto y sin embargo lo son todo, Law les puso nombre, los identificó con Syra Feuer.

* * *

En la carabela azulada elDen den Mushi color negro comenzó a sonar—Beerep, bereep, bereep, bereep- Delacualli se alarmó al ver de donde provenía la llamada, el teléfono caracol había tomado la forma de su majestad el Emperador Oscuro. La sensación escalofriante que recorrió todo su cuerpo estaba mas que justificada, porque la capitana se encontraba en la casa hogar en ese momento -¡rápido Yoko, ve a por la capitana!—gritó Delacualli desesperadamente. Yoko, que por fortuna también se encontraba en el barco, montó a Boss y salieron volando a toda velocidad.

El pirata de dientes separados y cabeza redonda levantó la bocina –mi señor, estoy a su servició— una gota de sudor recorrió por su frente.

–¿Ah?, ¿quién diablos eres tu? Hahahahahahaha, no me digas que asesinaste a mi sexta capitana terrible—preguntó Barbanegra con humor.

–De ningún modo Emperador, soy el contramaestre Delacualli, miembro de los piratas alegres—respondió.

–¿Que cosa tan importante esta haciendo tu ama, que no puede atender a su señor el Emperador Oscuro? hahahahahaha—preguntó Kurohige con una voz sarnosa.

–Nada de eso Emperador, la capitana ha dispuesto bajo pena de decapitación, que solo ella puede disponer de éste Den den Mushi, sin embargo una causa extraordinaria me ha obligado a atenderlo en lugar de la capitana, debido a que fuimos emboscados por un Vicealmirante cerca de la isla Green bit, la batalla requirió su presencia… os pido perdón por mi torpeza y atrevimiento, la capitana Polvora Rosa viene en camino—en ese momento Dellacualli cruzó los dedos para que la gente del Emperador Oscuro no estuviera cerca de Green bit.

* * *

Syra había llevado a Ayumi a la biblioteca para leer cuentos ilustrados. Kenji, un niño de cabello plateado y ojos azules también estaba en el lugar. –Ne, Kenji-kun—Syra usaba una blusa de botones con mangas cortas color blanca de franjas púrpuras y pantalones vaqueros ajustados al cuerpo, además calzaba botas exploradoras como las de Ayumi. La niña usaba un overol color rosa con una bolsita a la altura del pecho donde guardaba sus lápices de colorear, una blusa blanca, sus botas de exploradora y unas calcetas con dibujos de ositos. Kenji llevaba el uniforme de la primaria, con la corbata roja, pues frecuentaba la biblioteca después de la escuela.

–Hola Syra sama, hola Ayumi chan—saludó Kenji.

–Hola Kenji— Ayumi le había visto muchas veces en el patio central de la casa hogar, además de las inmediaciones del pueblo.

–Queremos leer cuentos ilustrados, ¿nos recomendarías alguno?—preguntó Syra amablemente.

Kenji señaló a las trabajadoras de la biblioteca—pero Syra sama, no quiero que lean algo aburrido por mi culta, ¿y si preguntáis a la recepcionista?.

–No caballerito, de eso nada, anda, no seas malo y recomiéndanos alguno—Syra le sonrió y le sacudió el cabello. Kenji se ruborizó –El Mentiroso Noland es una historia muy popular entre los niños de primer grado.

–Souka—dijo Syra –arigatou Kenji kun—la joven puso su mano en el hombro del niño, entonces Kenji hizo una mueca de dolor. Syra arqueó una ceja –¿Te duele la escapula?.

–No es nada Syra sama, es que me pelee con los de décimo grado— Kenji hizo otra mueca de dolor cuando Syra pasó los dedos por su espalda detrás de sus hombros.

–¿Pelea?, ¿le dijiste a los maestros?, ¿te llevaron a la enfermería?—la joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño se puso en cuclillas y puso sus manos en los cachetes de Kenji mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

El niño desvió la mirada – No quiero causar molestias.

–¿Quiénes eran?, ¿cómo se llaman?, ¿cuántos eran?—insistió Syra. Ayumi se colocó detrás de su mamá y la sujetó por la blusa.

–Kasaan los grandotes molestan a Kenji, siempre lo están peleando—interrumpió la niña con una voz muy tímida.

–¿Es cierto eso Kenji kun?—preguntó Syra muy preocupada.

–Es por que soy débil—Kenji desvió la mirada al piso –es porque así es el mundo, si eres débil te aplastan, por eso mis padres murieron, por eso los piratas matan personas, por eso…por eso, me quitan el almuerzo y me golpean, porque soy débil, y el mundo odia a los débiles, pero… pero, Syra sama me dio un hogar a pesar de que soy tan débil, y ya no entiendo nada—Kenji comenzó a llorar—así que me voy a volverme muy fuerte para que el mundo deje de aplastarme—el niño se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Syra abrazó con delicadeza a Kenji.

–¿Cómo es posible que un niño tan chiquito tenga esa clase de pensamientos?—dijo Syra mientras acariciaba la nuca de Kenji. Ayumi se unió al abrazo. –Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria jovencito.

De pronto Yoko abrió la gran puerta de roble y se introdujó estrepitamente en la biblioteca –¡capitana!, ¡el emperador llamó por Den den Mushi!—de inmediato Syra se pusó de pie –te los encargo—ordenó a Yoko refiriéndose a Ayumi y Kenji.

Syra salió corriendo a gran velocidad, Ayumi gritó, pero Yoko le impidió el paso. Cuando Syra estaba en la calle puso sus manos sobre las rodillas –¡SPRINTER SHOT!—dijo y una onda de energía expansiva transparente levanto el polvo, Syra salió disparada a una velocidad sobrehumana usando la habilidad de su Kayaku Kayaku no Mi, provocando un gran cráter en el piso como si hubiese caído un meteorito. Se traslado tan rápido al barco que daba la impresión de haberse teletransportado.

Entró al cuarto de capitana y cogió la bocina de manos de Dellacualli –larga vida al Emperador Oscuro, aquí Polvora Rosa reportándose—su respiración era un tanto agitada.

–Hahahahaaha, veo que el Vicealmirante te ha causado problemas, debería asignarte nakamas más poderosos—dijo Kurohige.

–Seria un honor Emperador, no obstante, como Capitana, deseo reservarme el derecho de escoger a mis subordinados—Syra tragó saliva.

–Hahahaha lo entiendo, me has servido bien, así que te concederé ese capricho… el Nuevo Mundo ha resentido la ausencia de mis diez capitanes terribles…hahaha es un sacrificio necesario.

–Sobre eso Emperador—Syra hizo una breve pausa –el Bajo Mundo no arrojó pistas importantes su majestad, tal como asenté el informe que envié a mi señor Laffitte hace algunas semana**s**, sin embargo le complacerá saber que estoy a punto de conseguir los diarios de navegación de un ex Agente de la Marina que siguió la pista de las Aku ma no Mi mitológicas.

–Hahahaha, ¿mitológicas?, podría ser el indició que estamos buscando, ¿de quién se trata?.

–El Vicealmirante al que los miembros de la Marina apodaban Teniente.

–Hahahahaha, ha sido capricho del destino, podrás vengar la muerte de Halcón Negro y tus antiguos nakamas.

–En efecto Emperador, esa escoria de la marina llamada Razo Feuer, contaba con información muy valiosa.

–Hahahaha, la gente como ese hombre no vive mucho tiempo hahahahaha, me complace saber que gracias a ti, el infeliz servirá a mi causa.

Syra cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes– nadie puede oponerse al Emperador… no obstante, con el debido respeto, consideró que el Nuevo Mundo se encuentra más agitado que nunca, tal vez su Majestad debería reconsiderar la búsqueda de la Umi Umi no Mi y concentrarse en la guerra de los Emperadores—Syra hablaba con increíble fluidez y tranquilidad.

–Hahahaha, siempre tan seria Pólvora Rosa, veo que la muerte de Halcón Negro te afectó demasiado… Guillet el Mastodonte fue visto navegando las aguas del inframundo.

–Las almas de los monstruos marinos devoran el casco de los barcos, es inusual que los piratas naveguen esas aguas.

–Hahahahaha pensé que eras mas perceptiva Pólvora Rosa, Kaido no enviaría a uno de sus nakamas a esas aguas a menos que el premio fuera grande, hahahahaha, ¿dejar la búsqueda de la Umi Umi no Mi? Hahahaha todo lo contrarió, redoblareis los esfuerzos para encontrarla.

–¿Sera posible que Kaido también busque la Umi Umi no Mi?.

–Hahahaha muy bien Polvora Rosa… y Laffitte que no deja de recomendarme que te destruya por tu actividad sospechosa—la voz de Barbanegra parecía una amenaza. Solo él podía decir palabras horribles con humor y desfachatez.

–Ara, ara… no quiero que los enemigos de su majestad sospechen de las importantes misiones que generosamente me encomienda, por eso debo borrar mis pasos—respondió Syra sin inmutarse.

–Lo entiendo, eres una gran pirata, no me extraña que Halcón Negro estuviera tan obsesionado contigo, y además eres muy hermosa, deberías abandonar la piratería y venir a vivir como una de mis amantes, tendrías mas riquezas de las que puedes soñar hahahaha—Barbanegra hablaba con un tono de depravación tan agudo que Syra sintió ganas de vomitar.

–Ara, ara, nada me complacería tanto como compartir los aposentos con su majestad el Emperador… pero deseó viajar por el Grand Line algún tiempo, antes de darme semejante placer.

–Hahaha respetó tu dedicación… en ese caso, deja lo que estás haciendo y ve al punto de reunión de los capitanes terribles, estaré allí en dos días—dijo Barbanegra con un tono de voz casi decepcionado por la respuesta de Syra.

–Como usted disponga Emperador—Syra esperó a que Kurohige colgara la bocina, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sangraron y colgó.

Trafalgar Law esperaba en la cubierta de la Carabela Azulada pues Yoko le había avisado sobre la llamada de Barbanegra. Y vio a Syra salir muy pensativa.

–Supuse que estarías tensa, no se mucho al respecto pero esperó que te guste—Law sacó un fusil de doble cañón con mira de precisión milimétrica y disparo de repetición ajustable con adornos cromados –ayudar a la familia Donquixote tiene sus ventajas, lo estaba guardando para otra ocasión, pero que mas da—entonces entregó el artefacto a la joven de ojos pensativos.

Syra cogió el arma y le echo un vistazo rápido –gracias—dijo en voz baja y esbozó una débil sonrisa –Law, tengo que reunirme con Barbanegra y los piratas terribles en dos días, ven, tenemos que discutir nuestro próximo paso—Syra hablaba con voz triste.

–Antes que eso—Trafalgar Law abrió un estuche y sacó una guitarra, tocó algunos acordes y cantó una balada que hablaba sobre la rebeldía y la posibilidad de ser tal como quieras ser.

-Que tonto eres—Syra sonrió como una adolescente cautivada ante un gesto lindo e incluso rió un poco –gracias— le dijo. La sonrisa de Syra era destellante para los ojos fríos y calculadores de Law.

–¿Estás más tranquila?—preguntó el cirujano.

–Si—contentó Syra con dulzura.

–En ese caso, ahora sí, hablemos—Law le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar el escalón.

* * *

**** Hola, ¿Cómo la estáis pasando? ñ_ñ**

**** Si deseas comentar, me dará mucho gusto conocer vuestras impresiones :D**


	10. EL NUEVO MUNDO RECIBE A SUS HIJOS

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE X-EL NUEVO MUNDO RECIBE A SUS HIJOS**

Las marcas de la guerra son profundas para el genero humano, pero podríamos decir que el océano responde a la voluntad de los hombres, de modo que el mismo sitió pudiera ser el sueño de un hombre y la pesadilla del otro. Así pues, las llamas del Nuevo Mundo eran la calida protección en la luz o los fuegos fatuos en las tinieblas. Para Gol D. Roger fue el lugar de ensueño y la cúspide de su libertad.

El Nuevo Mundo era habitado por corsarios, piratas, revolucionarios y emperadores; pero en medio de esa gran consigna tuvieron lugar miles de historias de héroes y villanos que ya nadie recuerda.

Kenji, el niño de cabello plateado y ojos azules, era uno de los hijos huérfanos del Nuevo Mundo que se convirtió en pilluelo al ser arrastrado a un estado de orfandad por la irresistible fuerza de la guerra. Estaba acostumbrado al caos, y cuando el filo de la espada visitó su hogar, Kenji pensó,_ ¿qué queréis?, nosotros los débiles morimos rápido_. Kenji es irónico e insolente, tenía buenos ojos porque era agudo. Es un ser que se divierte con la desgracia convertida en su amiga intima de juego.

Pero tarde o temprano las irradiaciones sociales acaban civilizando y pacificando. Incluso en el Nuevo Mundo comenzaban a germinar sitios habitables. Kenji fue alcanzado por una de esas irradiaciones el día que un barco de la Marina lo rescató de la catástrofe acaecida en su hogar y lo llevó a Isla Arousa, y si bien al principio su estomago padecía, vivía sin casa, ni pan, ni lumbre, ni amor, estaba contento de ser libre.

Cuando los Piratas Alegres llegaron por primera vez a Arousa, su nuevo hogar, reaccionó impasiblemente en comparación de la evidente preocupación de los demás, y cuando estaba preparado para ver la destrucción de la isla, fue alcanzado por otra irradiación; los emisarios de Barbanegra fueron amistosos, no solo no acabaron con la isla, sino que le proporcionaron una habitación en la casa hogar. Su estomagó no volvió a padecer desde el día en que vio ondear los tres cráneos de Barbanegra en la plaza principal.

Así es el género humano, irradia todo lo grande sobre la tierra. El Nuevo Mundo será, si se quiere, un montón de lucha y aventuras, pero por encima de todo es una idea, que más que grande, es inmensa, ¿Por qué?, porque es audaz y por eso fue el trono del pirata absoluto Gol D. Roger. Quien tiene fuerza de espíritu encuentra en las cumbres de la piratería lecciones permanentes y altivas de valor. Intentar, desafiar, persistir, perseverar, ser fiel a si mismo, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo con el destino, asombrar a la catástrofe con el poco miedo que causa, ora haciendo frente a los Emperadores, insultando la victoria de la Marina, resistir y persistir; esa es la luz que necesitan los habitantes del Nuevo Mundo, esta es la luz que electriza.

Ese es el lugar que vio nacer a Kenji, el niño de diez años con la sonrisa propia de su edad en los labios, la vida le había envuelto en pantalones de hombre, sin embargo aun quedaba una lucha que decidiría si su corazón seria colmado y transparente o, vació y opaco.

El padecimiento y el deseo de ser más fuerte eran las dos figuras de Kenji. ¿Qué importaba que anduviera con los pies descalzos?, ¿le abanderéis por eso?, ¿haréis de su desgracia una maldición?, basta que allí se derrame alegría con su poderoso entusiasmo, para que aquel aspecto estrecho, fétido, oscuro, feo, malsano, abominable y terrible del Nuevo Mundo, se convierta en paraiso.

Muchos años después Ayumi aun recordaba a Kenji de esa manera. Y nunca olvidara la lucha de su madre por atraerlo hacia la luz.

(…)

* * *

Aquel día quedó bien grabado en la memoria de Ayumi. Primero la ida de su madre y luego las malas noticias. Yoko la había llevado a la fuerza hasta la casa hogar, en el camino encontraron al hombre de mirada de mapache y tatuajes en los brazos en compañía del siempre confiable oso polar con traje espacial. Les escuchó intercambiar algunas palabras pero en ese momento no entendió nada. Momentos más tarde Syra estaba de vuelta, la llenó de besos y palabras suaves, la niña lo presentía, su madre tenia la mala costumbre de subirla al cielo y despedirse repentinamente.

A la mañana siguiente Syra entró a la bañera con Ayumi y ambas jugaron con el barquito de juguete, le secó el cabello y le untó la crema de hierbas hecha por Law para borrar cicatrices. Syra abrió el armario y preguntó a Ayumi que ropa quería ponerse, la niña escogió una blusa, un overol, una chaqueta y unas calcetas, los colores de las prendas resultaban disonantes entre si. Le ató las agujetas de las nuevas botitas negras de explorador que tanto molaban a Ayumi. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta al tocador para maquillarse. Syra usaba un vestido color durazno de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas, muy cómodo para una tarde de verano, se puso unos guaraches blancos de suela baja y preguntó a Ayumi por la correa de Estofado.

La llevó a la escuela que tenia un salón especial para niños de preescolar y se despidió con un beso. La imagen de Syra con vestido de verano y sombrero de borde amplio, sujetando la correa de Estofado, un perrito de hocico largo y orejas puntiagudas color negro, de pelaje dorado, sentado en posición casi ceremonial; no solo hicieron sonreír a Ayumi, sino que además le inspiraron para hacer un dibujo en clase.

* * *

Durante la hora del descanso, Ayumi fue al sitio de juegos luego de comer su almuerzo.

–Hola Ayumi chan—le dijo Kenji acercándose a los columpios donde Ayumi jugaba con los niños de su clase.

–Hola—respondió el saludo con voz tímida.

Al ver aquello, los chavales de décimo grando fueron a provocar y burlarse de Kenji por hablar con los de preescolar. Kenji se alejó y peleó contra diez, pero cuando los diez, se convirtieron en veinte y luego treinta de diferentes clases, Kenji perdía la pelea, "_es porque soy débil"_, se decía a si mismo. Tenia fama de delincuente, y solo Ayumi, Syra y los empleados de la Biblioteca sabían que el niño pasaba horas sentado en su pacifica silla junto al ventanal de la biblioteca.

Su reputación entre los alumnos también trascendió entre los maestros y muchos habitantes del pueblo que lo consideraban un pandillero. Kenji escapaba de clases porque sus maestros le parecían pescadores papanatas, sin mencionar que nadie en la escuela parecía especialmente interesante, aunque Ayumi le caía bien, porque tenía la mitad de su edad y era muy pequeña para ser una cretina.

* * *

Cuando Syra fue a la oficina del director, un panadero que ocupaba dicho cargo por comisión de la gente del pueblo, para llamarle la atención por las heridas de Kenji, el hombre bonachón se rascó el bigote y dijo –Syra sama, el crió va todas las tardes al lago para armar jaleo y retar borrachos y marineros, su historial delictivo no tiene precedentes, no respeta las costumbres del pueblo, sube a la montaña para pelear contra los jabalíes y luego va a la pradera para pelear con las hienas—sacó un pañuelo y se secó el sudor de la frente –es todo un misterio, un día apareció en la playa sin mas, al principio los lugareños le daban caridad, pero pronto se convirtió en un problema.

–Se equivoca—lo interrumpió Syra –la persona de quien usted habla no es Kenji, ese niño tiene buen corazón, se de buena fuente que los mayores lo incitan a pelear.

–Syra sama, entiendo que una mujer bondadosa como usted sienta simpatía por los niños, pero le aseguró que Kenji es un caso especial—el hombre sentó su gordo trasero en el cómodo sofá de su oficina. Bastante ataviada para un pueblo.

–Aceptare toda la responsabilidad por su conducta, Akane la directora de la casa hogar me corroboró que Kenji tiene buen comportamiento—Syra golpeó el escritorio con la palma de su mano.

Cuando llegó el medio día sonó la campana de salida para los infantes de preescolar, las enfermeras de la casa hogar pasaban por los pequeños, pero ese día en concreto, Syra esperó por Ayumi. Cuando la niña la vio en la puerta corrió a sus brazos –Kasaan.

–Hoy tambien será un día muy divertido—Syra besó la frente de Ayumi –ven, vamos a esperar a que salgan los niños de primaria, ¿si?.

La expresión de Ayumi fue de extrañeza pero asintió con la cabeza. Se sentaron en una banca metálica y esperaron en las inmediaciones durante dos horas, en el lapso comieron helado y Ayumi le contó todo sobre su vida en la casa hogar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a sonar la campana de la escuela, Kenji salió cabizbajo por haber perdido otra pelea, y por si fuera poco, su visita a la enfermería le había impedido escapar más temprano para retar a los animales del bosque. Tenia una gasa a la altura de la ceja y un tapón de papel en la fosa nasal izquierda seguramente para detener el sangrado nasal. Un grupo de chavales de quince años lo seguían de cerca para armar jaleo afuera de la escuela, pero cuando estaban por interceptarlo, una mujer de vestido durazno y sombrero de verano acompañada de una niña de cabello negro, y un perrito, se le acercaron.

–Kenji kun—lo llamó Syra.

El niño alzó el rostro al escuchar su nombre –¿Syra sama?—su voz era pura inocencia.

–¿Qué te paso en la cara?—preguntó Syra colocando su mano en la mejilla de Kenji.

–Nada—dijo desviando la mirada.

–Los grandes lo pelearon otra vez—Ayumi jaló el vestido de su madre para llamar su atención.

–¿Quién fue?—preguntó Syra dirigiéndose a Kenji.

–Nadie—replicó Kenji e intentó correr, pero Syra lo detuvo al instante –vale, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero ven, no te vayas, acompáñanos a pasear.

–¿Pasear?

–No aceptare un no por respuesta—sonrió Syra.

Regresaron a la casa hogar para quitarse el uniforme escolar y comer. Ayumi fue por sus lápices y cuaderno de dibujo, Kenji no tenia otros pasatiempos que leer y retar a los animales del bosque en un duelo honorable, asi que únicamente se cambió de ropa.

Se trasladaron a la playa, donde Ayumi dibujó un cangrejo, y Kenji que nunca antes había echo un bosquejo con grafito, únicamente dibujo una piedra y el sombrero de Syra. El calor del sol les generó ganas de comer más helado, así que fueron a la nevaría donde además fabricaban hielo con una maquina que los piratas alegras habían llevado a la isla tiempo atrás.

Despues fueron al parque y se sentaron sobre las hojas caidas de los arboles para disfrutar su refrescante postre, Ayumi estaba sentada en las piernas de Syra, quien a su vez estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, y Kenji a su izquierda. Estofado dormía.

–Ne, Kenji kun, ¿qué harás cuando seas fuerte?.

–Cuando sea fuerte, dejare de ser débil—dijo Kenji mirando la mano con que sostenia su helado.

–Souka—Syra recargó su cabeza en el árbol –¿y como sabrás que ya eres lo bastante fuerte?.

Kenji se chupó los dedos para limpiarse el helado y respondió –las personas son malas y me aplastarían sin dudarlo, cuando pueda pelear y derrotarlos a todos, nadie me molestara y entonces sabré que soy fuerte.

–Kenji kun—Syra miraba hacía el vació y descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la niña –en la oscuridad las cosas parecen más grandes de lo que son, os aseguró que el mundo no es del todo como lo describís, además la fuerza de las personas no se mide por la gente que son capaces de derrotar… mírame a mi, ¿me juzgáis por la fuerza de mis cañones o por la fuerza de mis actos?.

El chico de ojos azules dudo por un momento –Syra sama es una pirata del Nuevo Mundo muy fuerte que conquistara el océano al lado de Barbanegra, y ha sido muy buena conmigo, pero mucha gente mala vive porque es fuerte, aunque sea bueno moriré si soy débil, en cualquier caso no importa si soy bueno o malo, solo importa si seré capaz de sobrevivir.

Syra abrazó a Ayumi, quien comía su helado en silencio, escuchando la conversación pero sin prestarle especial atención, toda su concentración se dirigía hacia un solo lugar_ "el helado de fresa era refrescante y estaba sentada en las piernas de su mami"._

–El discernimiento es más importante que los golpes, ¿rechazaras comer un helado conmigo en el parque, solo porque el mundo es feo y la gente mala?—Syra acarició el cabello de Kenji.

El niño dudó por un momento –Syra sama es diferente—fue su respuesta.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a la pradera, el sol comenzaba a atenuarse, la brisa hacia bailar el pastizal silvestre y los girasoles adornaban el paisaje con una belleza inmensurable que solo podía ser producto de la naturaleza.

Syra sonrió al ver a Kenji jugando con los jabalís, el pequeño los derribaba luego de un "duelo honorable" y los dejaba escapar. Estofado ladraba y perseguía a Kenji mientras corrían entre las flores, Ayumi se preocupó cuando vio que el niño y el perro se alejaban.

–¡Kenji kun devuélveme a Estofado!—gritó y se unió a la persecución en el campo de flores silvestres.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que una lágrima se deslizara por la mejilla de Syra. La escena le resultaba familiar. Casi un _Déja vu._

Cuando la noche estaba por caer los llamó. Kenji llevaba a Estofado en brazos y Ayumi se sujetaba de la camisa del niño de ojos azules para no tropezar con la hierva. Fueron hasta ella y se sentaron a sus costados.

–Niños, mañana comenzare un viaje de trabajo y me ausentare durante un tiempo de la isla.

–Kasaan, no tardes mucho en regresar—dijo Ayumi aferrada a los brazos de Syra –mami te prometo que me portare bien—y se acurrucó en el cuello de Syra.

Syra dio un beso en la mejilla a Ayumi –perdóname panquesita, ojala pudiera ser la madre que te mereces—y le limpió la frente –te prometo que regresare lo mas pronto posible.

Kenji observaba en silencio; por el precio de una recomendación de un cuento en la biblioteca, le habían regalado un libro, una sonrisa y una dosis de amor.

–Ayumi chan—dijo Kenji –tu mamá es una importante pirata del nuevo mundo, Syra sama regresara pronto, pero tiene que hacer cosas muy importantes, tienes que ser fuerte para que ella pueda viajar tranquila— y puso la patita de Estofado sobre la espalda de Ayumi.

–Mami cuando sea mas grande llévame, quiero ir contigo—lloraba Ayumi.

–Si panquesita—Syra limpió las lagrimas de la niña con la mano y omitió las propias –te prometo que cuando seas mas grande te llevare a conocer el Grand Line –luego sujetó la mano de Kenji y lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo –Kenji kun, portate bien, cuida de Ayumi, y defiendete si es preciso pero no uses la violencia inecesaria, cuando vuelva te enseñare algunas técnicas súper geniales, ¿ne?—y recargó la cabeza del niño contra su cuello.

El cielo en el campo se adornaba de estrellas. Una atolondrada pirata abrazaba a un par de niños con infinita ternura. Los únicos testigos fueron el océano, el cielo y Estofado.

* * *

**** ¿Os gusla la imagen de portada? ñ_ñ**

**Espero que la historia os guste, y si deseáis comentar, me sentire muy feliz de leer vuestros comentarios.**


	11. PLAN EN MARCHA

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

******PARTE** XI - PLAN EN MARCHA

Los últimos vestigios de la noche se divisaban en el cielo. Lentamente el firmamento borraba los puntitos brillantes de las estrellas ante la llegada del sol que coloreaba con su resplandor todo el océano. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la vela principal de la carabela azulada se extendía imponente empujando el barco a gran velocidad.

Syra caminaba por la proa del barco con gran seguridad, sus facciones denotaban la confianza que tenia en su plan; y al mismo tiempo sus pasos tenían cierto aire soñador, como si el recuerdo de una idea o una imagen la acompañaran para reconfortarla.

Horas antes de salir de Arousa Syra se reunió con Trafalgar Law para elucubrar su plan; gracias al cirujano, pudo confirmar que Kaido también buscaba la Umi Umi no Mi. La noticia produjo una doble sensación en ella, por un lado, la presencia de los subordinados de Kaido la Bestia implicaban mayores riesgos para obtenerla, y a la vez significaba una ventaja que Syra no había contemplado al principio y que consistía en que Trafalgar Lawtambién estaría en la isla perdida Montdidier.

Desde aquel encuentro casual en el Bajo Mundo, Law le ayudó de muchas maneras, incluso el plan que tenia entre manos se debía en gran medida a los consejos del cirujano y la información que le proporcionó. Era momento de admitirlo, estaba agradecida de que Law llegara a su vida.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué hizó ella por él?, de hecho nunca le agradeció debidamente sus atenciones. Su relación con el cirujano le resultaba demasiado confusa, se gritaban e insultaban, ¿odio?, por supuesto que no, incluso el barco se sentía un poco solitario sin Law merodeando con vista perlada que no decía nada y lo decía todo. El recuerdo de su voz fría se tornaba familiar, era como una canción de rock, nada dulce, pero te relajas al escucharla. Por otro lado, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, ¿eran amigos?, pues de ser el caso… un momento… Law no parece ser la clase de personas que derrocha amabilidad, tal vez, ¿tendría otras razonas para estar a su lado?, Syra se sonrojó ante esa idea.

–Claro que no, él sabe que me gusta Sanji—dijo Syra en voz alta sin darse cuenta, vociferó una risita nerviosa y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para recuperar la concentración.

–¿Dijiste algo Syra?—preguntó Rivers.

–No.

* * *

La carabela azulada emergió a la superficie y la burbuja del recubrimiento reventó.

Los piratas alegres tuvieron que echar mano de una ruta acuática secreta, recomendada por Law, para llegar al punto de reunión a tiempo. Ni una sola alma en las inmediaciones, definitivamente se acercaban a su destino.

Polvora Rosa Syra no sentía especial aversión hacia los otros capitanes terribles, a pesar de eso, siempre que visitaba la isla Morbe-Braine, procuraba cuidar los más mínimos detalles; la sospecha y la intriga eran constantes. Y por irónico que parezca, le tranquilizó saber que Laffitte cuestionaba sus métodos, porque ello era síntoma de que se encontraba en terreno seguro. Si la gente del oscuro la quisiera fuera del mapa, el Emperador no le habría advertido y simplemente hubiese enviado a por ella.

Las aves volaban en dirección opuesta a la aguja del Eternal Pose, su instinto les advertía del peligro que se avecinaba y huían despavoridas. Olive, la pirata de cabello y ojos color oliva, sombrero de pirata, botas con incrustaciones doradas, pantalón ajustado que llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos, blusa tinta con tres botones desabrochados formando un escote pronunciado y una chaqueta tinta con hebrillas y botones dorados, vigilaba atentamente el _Eternal Pose_ que conducía a Morbe-Braine, el punto de reunión de los diez capitanes terribles.

Morbe-Braine era una isla rodeada y cubierta de una bruma oscura permanente creada por el Emperador con el poder de la Yami Yami no Mi, se dice que todos los barcos que entraban en ese lugar eran aplastados por una fuerza de gravedad tan potente que los comprimía hasta reducirlos a un grano, una muerte bastante aterradora incluso para el Nuevo Mundo. Únicamente la gente del oscuro tenia acceso a ese sitió, y desde el instante en que cruzabas la bruma negra, quedabas a completa disposición del Emperador Barbanegra

Uno de sus nakamas observaba las inmediaciones con el lente de un catalejo, se trataba de Sham Nyaban, quien en el pasado fuera parte de la tripulación de Kuro, había evolucionado bastante tras recorrer paraíso, y naturalmente sus técnicas se perfeccionaron aun más al lado de los Piratas Alegres. Antes de unirlo a la tripulación, Syra le había ordenado reemplazar sus guantes con garras gigantes, por un dispositivo mecánico que se abrochaba en las muñecas y podía esconderse bajo las mangas de la camisa, que se activaba al agitar las manos con brusquedad, tras lo cual, salían tres cuchillas de veinticinco centímetro en cada mano; además su condición física cambió bastante, adquirió musculatura, su espalda se volvió recta y su cabello verde lo peinaba hacia atrás, sus bigotes de gato y los ojos delineados aun lo caracterizaban, pero era conocido en el Nuevo Mundo como Nyaban el Gato Acecino. Decenas de soldados de la Marina habían muerto apuñalados por sus garras, era un gato sigiloso. Su pasatiempo eran los chistes, y así cual Moliere, convertía una comedia en tragedia.

Mientras tanto, Blondie el timonel, sujetaba con firmeza el timón, su determinación era evidente y su espada estaba lista para cualquier percance. El pequeño león, del tamaño de una cabeza humana, descansaba perezosamente sobre su sombrero pirata.

Por momentos el silencio era insoportable, el agua cada vez más calmada y la ausencia del viento daban cierto aire místico y aterrador a la zona. El océano en completa calma, el menor murmullo te haría saltar de un susto, navegaban expectantes, alertas, preparados con los cinco sentidos al borde de lo irracional.

Y de pronto… un pez gigante de cuernos y dientes afilados embistió el barco. Nyaban le cortó los cuernos con suma facilidad y Boss el escarabajo lo embistió usando su cuerno de insecto hércules.

Por su parte, Yoko, la adolescente de cabello café y ojos lustros, con peinado en una gran trenza y gorra desgastada de la Marina colocada al revés, aun no se acostumbraba a las reuniones en isla Morbe-Braine. El aspecto de ese lugar y sus inmediaciones le resultaban tétricas. Pero quien mas le desagradaba era Anibal el Usurpador, primer capitán terrible del Emperador.

* * *

Anibal el Usurpador, un hombre fortachón de mediana edad que media dos metros de altura, de cabello grisáceo, colmillos de vampiro, un abdomen lleno de cicatrices, hipnotizantes ojos color turquesa, que vestía una capa roja de la que colgaba su sable, zapatos árabes y dedos llenos de anillos; navegaba en una fragata con recubrimiento de bunker cuya proa se adornaba con la escultura de una sirena sosteniendo un jarrón. El famoso barco era conocido entre los piratas como "canción de sirena", sus proporciones eran descomunales, cualquiera lo habría confundido con un palacio flotante, y militarmente era tan sofisticado, que su arsenal se comparaba al de una base de la Marina. La única razón por la que no era nakama directo de Barbanegra, era para poder conservar su titulo de capitán.

* * *

El Vicealmirante de la Marina Grouchy Loo, fue muy ingenuo creyendo que ese día capturaría a Anibal el Usurpador. La misión de Grouchy Loo, consistía en retener a los piratas de Anibal, durante el tiempo suficiente para recabar el status de combate y asegurar la zona, una vez que lo lograse, enviaría una señal a un convoy coordinado por el Almirante Kizaru y entonces arrestarían a El Usurpador.

El buque de la Marina se acercó impulsado por motores cortesía del ingenioso Vegapunk, el vigía divisó la fragata con punta de sirena. Los saldados bajaron a los almacenes a toda marcha para coger su equipo, espadas y cañones. Grouchy Loo dio la orden de ataque y un soldado disparó el mortero. La bala fue cortara en dos antes de que impactara contra la fragata "canción de sirena".

Ni centenares de años de entrenamiento hubiesen preparado al Vicealmirante Loo para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Nueve barcos lo sorprendieron por el Este, y Anibal lo esperaba por el Oeste, el barco del Vicealmirante estaba rodeado. En otras palabras, su sentencia de muerte.

Las diez Jolly Roger ondeaban poderosas, y fueron la última imagen que vieron cientos de Marines, los tres cráneos de oro relucían en el casco de los barcos de los capitanes terribles.

La bruma negra se expandía, acercándose cada vez más al punto donde se encontraba el Vicealmirante. De inmediato Loo dio la señal al convoy, pero el sonido del Den den Mushi se apagó, los instrumentos de navegación dejaron de responder. La señal no pudo ser enviada, así que Loo dio la única orden posible, "la retirada de honor", con la cual, los soldados bajaron la bandera del mástil, le rindieron saludo, la guardaron en un cofre y la arrojaron al mar para que los piratas no la mancillaran.

El buque la Marina ardía en llamas. Anibal bebió la sangre de los Marines, y sus nakamas empujaron el barco a la bruma oscura, donde quedó aplastado por la fuerza de gravedad, hasta desaparecer.

* * *

La carabela azulada navegaba orgullosa entre los otros nueve barcos. Ancló en el muelle y Syra pisó tierra seguida por toda su tripulación, incluido Boos, que se desplazaba volando.

Miss Zefina, la segunda capitana terrible era trasladada en una silla apeada por musculosos esclavos, un apuesto chico de dieciséis años le daba de comer uvas en la boca. Su cuerpo estaba ataviado en alhajas. Su tripulación la seguía formando dos filas, como si se tratase de un desfile conduciendo a la realeza.

– Maldito Anibal, ¿Por qué tenias que acabar con Grouchy Loo?—Zefina se llevó el dedo al labio –era lo bastante sexy para ser mi esclavo.

El pirata de capa roja y dientes afilados la miró con indiferencia –me apetecía sangre fresca, considéralo un gesto de cortesía, pude haber mordido tu cuello en lugar del suyo.

Syra arqueó una ceja y desenvainó una de sus pistolas –ara…ara… Anibal, ningún Marine navegaría solo por esta aguas, a no ser que actuara como cebo, si los Almirantes descubren nuestro punto de reunión, tendré que acabar contigo—y le apuntó al pecho –¡baka!, la próxima vez, asegúrate que nadie te siga—escupió al piso.

Anibal desapareció y reapareció a espaldas de Syra con la boca abierta y los colmillos a corta distancia del cuello de la joven –que insolente—dijo con voz rasposa. Syra sonrió y Anibal se percató que el cuello de Syra estaba recubierto en _Busō-shoku no Haki_, entonces se apartó, pero no sin antes agregar –solo las ratas navegan en madrigueras, no temo a la Marina, porque son mi presa—el pirata de dos metros se lamió los labios y continuó su camino. Todas las tripulaciones debían permanecer en silencio.

Un dato curioso. Yoko tembló al ver a Anibal a punto de morder el cuello de su capitana.

En Morbe-Braine la luz del sol paso a ser un recuerdo el día que la bruma oscura acabo con todos, los árboles sin hojas dibujaban siluetas de personas gritando y el suelo lleno de escombros eran los restos de un antiguo reino que desapareció en minutos. A Barbanegra le resultaba un lugar muy aburrido, pero geográficamente conveniente para reunir a los capitanes terribles. En ese momento pensó que quizá fue mala idea acabar con todos, al menos debió dejar vivo un bufón o un artista callejero.

En el comedor del palacio que antaño perteneció a un prospero reino, Barbanegra comía la cena en compañía deVasco Shot El Gran Bebedor.

–Están aquí—dijo un esclavo.

–Si—respondió Barbanegra sin quitar el diente de su filete.

Los diez capitanes terribles tomaron asiento en el gran comedor. Syra tenia la regla estricta de no compartir la mesa con el enemigo, así que no probó bocado.

Anibal estaba sentado a la derecha de Kurohige, y Zefina a su izquierda, Calipige alabó la belleza de Syra y le invitó un poco de sake, que ella rechazó.

La cena terminó.

-Hahahaha, ¿habéis encontrado la Umi Umi no Mi?-gritó Barbanegra sin rodeos.

El salón quedó en silencio.

–Emperador, los cuatro blues no son el sitió—Calipige fue el primero en hablar –mi tripulación ha buscado debajo de cada piedra.

-En paraíso no tuvimos mejor suerte—interrumpió Yusuke.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, y una aura agobiante inundo la isla, el décimo capitán terrible cayó desmayado sobre su plato de sopa.

–¡INÚTILES!—Kurogihe golpeó la mesa –¡MI PACIENCIA SE ESTA AGOTANDO!.

–Emperador, tome en consideración que perseguimos un mito, no hay registros de su existencia, no obstante, es un hecho que encontraré la Umi Umi no Mi para usted, tan solo necesitó un poco mas de tiempo—una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Anibal al sentir una pequeña parte del inmenso poder del Emperador Oscuro.

–Los almacenes de seguridad de la Marina están fuertemente resguardados, si su majestad ordena un ataque a ese sitió… – dijo Zefina con voz temblorosa.

–Que estupidez—espetó Syra –a estas alturas la Marina debe saber las intenciones de su majestad, no hay duda de ello… si el Emperador ataca los almacenes de la Marina, vera mermadas sus fuerzas, es un precio muy alto incluso para encontrar la Umi Umi no Mi.

–La muerte de Halcón Negro te ha ablandado—se burló Zefina.

– Emperador—continuó Syra sin prestar atención a los demás –hay dos cosas que tiene que saber—recargó los codos sobre la mesa –el secreto para encontrar la Umi Umi no Mi se encuentra en la Isla Perdida Montdidier—Syra descansó la barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas –y…hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, los gritos y las amenazas se dispararon en todas direcciones.

–¡A CALLAR!—gritó Barbanegra expulsando una onda de Haki que inclusó hizo que Syra tambaleara y su vista se tornara borrosa. –Habla—ordenó el Emperador.

* * *

**** ¡Hello!, estoy muy agradecido por contar con tu presencia, solo me queda deciros la verdad de este fic, estas letras son mas vuestras que mías, y espero que lo sigáis disfrutando. **


	12. EL CIRUJANO HACE SU MOVIMIENTO

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XII – EL CIRUJANO HACE SU MOVIMIENTO **

"…_en la lucha del amor, poco importan los sentimientos del rival…"_

Anibal el Usurpador es nakama del Yonko Kaido –dijo Syra tranquilamente.

Los otros capitanes terribles dirigieron inmediatamente su mirada a la silla de Anibal.

–¡¿Que mierda es esa? perra estúpida!—gritó Anibal sacando los colmillos.

–Hahahahahaha—se carcajeó Barbanegra –¿con que Anibal eh?, ¿qué pruebas tienes?—la expresión de Kurogihe denotaba su satisfacción.

–Emperador—interrumpió Anibal –¿no creerá…?—pero Barbanegra levantó la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

Syra llamó con el dedo a Delacualli que se encontraba de pie contra la pared, al igual que otros piratas pertenecientes a las tripulaciones de los otros capitanes, y entregó una caja de cuarenta centímetros de largo a Barbanegra.

La pirata de cabello castaño y ojos miel cruzó las piernas y dijo –su majestad, hace seis años Anibal y Guillet fueron enviados al East Blue para buscar la fruta legendaria, pero la Marina los apresó en Mirrorball y fueron enviados al sexto nivel de Impel Down, el Vicealmirante Vergo liberó a Guillet el Mastodonte por ordenes del Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, que como todos saben es el principal socio comercial de Kaido—Syra se inclinó un poco para lucir su provocador escote –la razón por la que no sabíamos sobre la conexión de Anibal con Kaido, fue el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la prisión submarina –la joven guiñó el ojo a Anibal y éste apretó los dientes –hace años, incluso antes de que su majestad Barbanegra se convirtiera en uno de los cuatro Emperadores del Nuevo Mundo, cuando atacó Impel Dawn, Kaido vio la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrar a Anibal en las fuerzas de su majestad.

–¡Imposible!, ¡es imposible que ella tenga esa información!, ¡traidora! –la acusó y desenvainó su sable —¡soy fiel vasallo del oscuro—dijo dirigiéndose a Barbanegra, quien escuchaba con una sonrisa sarnosa en el rostro –es cierto que en el pasado fui nakama de Kaido, pero os aseguro que mi vida pertenece al oscuro, no tengo duda que usted derrotara a los otros Emperadores, doblegara al Gorosei y se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, amo y señor de todos los mares—la capa roja de Anibal se extendió cual par de alas y de la comisura de sus labios brotó sangre –Barbanegra no voy a negar mi pasado, pero os juro que esa escoria es una traidora, la información que ha traído a la mesa es demasiado precisa, que no os quede duda, esa perra ha confabulado con alguien cercano a la familia Donquixote—dijo apuntando el sable en dirección a Syra.

Barbanegra abrió el cofre y curioseó un momento entre las hojas que parecían arrancadas de un libro donde se narraba el ataque a Mirrorball, los papeles tenían el sello oficial de la Marina. Leyó los informes de Guillet el Mastodonte y presionó el botón del tone dial, tras lo cual se escuchó la voz de Kaido hablando sobre Anibal. La mirada de Barbanegra se ocultó bajo la sombra por un instante.

–Con el debido respeto Emperador—interrumpió Syra –tenemos que reconocer que Kaido ha navegado el Nuevo Mundo como Yonko durante mucho mas tiempo que usted; sin mencionar que la búsqueda de la Umi Umi no Mi se remonta a antes de que usted siquiera abandonara el barco de Barbablanca –suspiró—no cuestionare su buen juicio, pero amenos que reconozcamos que Kaido ganó ésta batalla infiltrando a uno de sus nakamas entre nosotros y que ha estado saboteando nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar la fruta legendaria… no obtendremos resultados—finalizó.

–Hahahahahaha—rió Barbanegra –Pólvora Rosa.

–¿Si Emperador?—respondió la joven con la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas.

–Destrúyelo—la voz de Kurogihe fue tan curiosa como la de un niño que te invita a jugar por el vecindario.

–Si.

Barbanegra se rascó la barriga –Anibal, me has servido bien y auque creo en tus palabras, no puedo arriesgarme, aun así, si logras matarla te dejare vivir hasta que me convenza de tu lealtad—fueron sus palabras.

Los otros ocho capitanes terribles halagaron el buen gusto del Emperador, y se frotaron las manos ansiosos para ver el espectáculo de sangre.

* * *

Una vez que los piratas se encontraban en la costa, Barbanegra extendió los brazos –Hahahaha—rió agitando el puño hacia un costado. El mundo vibró, grietas azules parecían resquebrajar la realidad, el suelo tembló y las placas tectónicas chocaron estruendosas. Las aguas se agitaron creando olas devastadoras que rugían hambrientas. Era el poder de la Gura Gura no Mi.

Syra y su tripulación subieron a la carabela azul, y Anibal dio órdenes de preparar los cañones de la fragata. El oleaje levantaba los barcos por los aires, que lucían como tablitas de madera arrojadas a una tormenta perfecta.

Conforme las ordenes de Syra, su barco fue provisto de 28 piezas de artillería, cuatro de ellas medios cañones de 22 libras, cuatro de 18 libras, diez medias culebrinas de 10 libras, diez sacres de 7 libras, seis palanquetas y barras enramadas y de cadena, tacos de palo y planchas de plomo para tapar los balazos. Polvora Rosa era consciente que la fragata _"el_ _canto de sirena_" era una verdadera obra de ingeniería, por lo que se encontraba en desventaja, así que ordenó a Rivers concentrar los ataques ala destrucción de la arboladura y de los aparejos del barco enemigo para impedirle maniobrar, y aunque no redujo la capacidad destructora del otro barco, puso la balanza a su favor.

Cada vez era mas difícil maniobrar la gigante fragata, y de pronto se vio asediada por una lluvia de balas de caños que destruían todo a su paso.

– ¡Fuego!—repetía Syra una y otra vez.

La carabela azulada era tan ágil que esquivaba todas las balas enemigas, y las que estaban a punto de impactar eran cortadas en dos por las espadas de Blondie, Delacualli, Olive y las cuchillas de Sham Nyaban. La capitana de la carabela azul era una mujer pólvora, de modo que su barco contaba con munición infinita. Para Anibal era claro que debían abordar el barco rival y acabar con su enemiga en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una ola levantó la carabela por los aires, y al estamparse contra el océano, el brusco golpe provocó que Yoko cayera al suelo. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba asustada, ¿Por qué precisamente contra Anibal y su aterradora tripulación?, comparado con eso, la primera mitad del Grand Line le parecía un verdadero paraíso. Alzó la vista y vio a su capitana de pie, con la capa negra ondeando y un fusil en cada mano. La visión de su capitana orgullosa, poderosa, una verdadera gladiadora a punto de librar un combate, la inundó de seguridad y se puso de pie.

–¡Minna!, ¡el mar esta de nuestro lado!, ¡hace buen viento!, y el clima es perfecto, ¡enorgullézcanse!, ¡hoy los piratas alegres acabaran con Anibal el Usurpador!—gritó con furiosa determinación y una pistola por todo lo alto.

–¡Si!—gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Boss que bufó feroz.

–¡Aborden el canción de sirena!—fueron las ordenes de Syra. Tras esas palabras, su tripulación cruzó las sogas que los propios piratas de Anibal habían enganchado a la carabela azulada. Syra era una pirata muy orgullosa, prefería abordar la fragata repleta de cientos de enemigos antes que ver a esos sucios piratas pisando su bello barco.

Boss cayó desde el cielo provocando un enorme agujero a la cubierta del barco enemigo, Yoko iba montada en el escarabajo y repelía a los enemigos a golpes mientras Boss los embestía con el cuerno.

Sham Nyaban se deslizó furtivamente, y cual brisa de mar, se abrió paso entre decenas de piratas que solo sintieron una punzada a la altura del hígado, cuando se tocaban la herida, su mano estaba llena de sangre y caían desplomados sin saber la causa.

Blondie cruzaba su garfio con uno de los principales nakamas de Anibal, y el pequeño león que llevaba en la cabeza, bajó para convertirse en una enorme fiera que atacaba a los enemigos.

Olive y Delacuaji tuvieron que unir fuerzas para poder hacer frente al segundo al mando del barco enemigo.

Rivers se encargaba de los francotiradores.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dos grandes capitanes del Nuevo Mundo se veían de frente. Ambas capas ondeaban al viento. El océano continuaba embravecido debido al tsunami provocado por el Emperador. El sonido del acero producía un eco metálico que penetraba en los oídos de Syra. Anibal la miró por un momento y tomó su gran sable, se lamió los labios y dijo –beberé tu sangre, puta traidora.

Syra sonrió sarcásticamente, imitando lo mejor que pudo la expresión de Trafalgar Law –Vulgar esbirro de Kaido, traidor de su majestad Barbanegra, en nombre de la isla Mirrorball, serás derrotado—Syra ajustó las manoplas de sus pistolas.

Anibal desapareció convirtiéndose en vapor rojo rodeado de murciélagos.

–¡SPRINTER SHOT!—gritó Syra. La técnica de reaparición de Anibal era infalible, todos los que veían el vapor y los murciélagos terminaban muertos; la única forma de salir viva de eso era igualando su velocidad. Usando el poder la Kayaku Kayaku no Mi, se convertía en pólvora para dispararse a través de sus fusiles, la velocidad del movimiento era tan veloz e imperceptible, que verdaderamente emulaba la teletransportación.

El aura roja y los murciélagos se desaparecían de un extremo a otro en el inmenso barco. Syra seguía la velocidad de su contrincante, y solo los más hábiles podían distinguir las siluetas intercambiando golpes.

Las manoplas chocaban contra el sable y una onda de poder destruía la madera bajo sus pies.

Las balan eran disparadas en repeticiones infinitas como una metralleta, pero el sable de Anibal las cortaba todas. Que velocidad de combate.

Anibal intentó manipular la sangre de Syra, pero la astuta pirata la convertía en pólvora antes de ser controlada.

Syra dio un puñetazo en la cara de Anibal con tal poder, que el usuario de la fruta tipo logia sintió que todos los huesos de su cabeza se harían pedazos.

Anibal respondió con un golpe tan destructivo que Syra sintió que su cuerpo entero se partiría en dos. El pirata con colmillos de vampiro mordió el brazo de Syra para arrancárselo y evitar que la chica usara sus armas. La pirata dio un grito de dolor y Anibal bebió su sangre.

Con su mano libre, la joven puso el cañón de su fusil entre los ojos de su enemigo y jaló el gatillo, pero cuando la bala atravesó el cráneo de Anibal, salió por el otro lado y su frente se regeneró, ya que era un tipo logia de sangre.

Syra sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero la imagen de todas las personas que amaba le dotaron de tal fuerza de voluntad que recobró el sentido. Envolvió su rodilla en Busoshoku Haki, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes, y comenzó a dar rodillazos de fuerza sobrehumana en el estomago de Anibal. El vampiro sintió cuando sus costillas se rompieron.

–¡Suéltame!—gritaba Syra con cada rodillazo. Pero la criatura aferraba sus colmillos con más fuerza. La expresión de enojo en el rostro de Syra era arrolladora. Los rodillazos desprendían ondas de energía. –no puedo perder el brazo—se dijo Syra a sí misma y, apuntó el cañón al corazón de Anibal, envolvió su arma en Busoshoku Haki y disparó concentrando todas sus fuerzas –¡ESPLOSIONE FINALE!—provocando un estallido que resonó cual rugir de poderoso cañón.

Anibal sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba, esta vez la bala causo un daño irreparable. Syra dio el último y más potente rodillazo, el cuerpo chamuscado de Anibal el Usurpador salió volando por los aires.

Syra tenía rostro manchado de polvo, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada, su ojo izquierdo permanecía entreabierto y el contorno se pintaba de purpura debido a un poderoso puñetazo que recibió en combate, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre, y se sujetaba el brazo herido, que le dolía horrores.

Sin su capitán, la tripulación de Anibal fue derrotada.

* * *

Barbanegra arrojó el cuerpo de Anibal al mar, se paró delante de Syra y sujetándola de la barbilla le dijo –muy bien, a partir de hoy serás mi primera capitana terrible—luego señaló con el dedo a Muret y le ordenó –tú, atiende sus heridas—aunque Muret ya iba en camino antes de esa orden.

Syra estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y escupía sangre. Sin reparar demasiado en su estado convaleciente, Barbanegra le dijo –enviare a los capitanes terribles a Montdidier, trae la localización de la Umi Umi no Mi.

* * *

Horas después…en otro lugar del océano…

El submarino amarillo detuvo su curso junto a la carabela azulada que había anclado en medio del mar.

Penguin, Shachi y Muret atendieron las heridas de la tripulación. Pero Syra fue llevada al interior del submarino amarillo. En la sala de cirugía Law dudo por un momento, había operado tantas veces, pero cuando se colocó los guantes de látex se sintió como un novato al ver sobre la camilla a la mujer que tanto le gustaba. Se secó el sudor de la frente. Y con Bepo fungiendo como asistente, la operación dio inició. Caída la noche Syra se encontraba en su habitación descansando con vendajes en la frente, el brazo, el abdomen y los pechos.

La expresión de Trafalgar Law significaba molestia en su estado puro, además estaba de un humor insoportable, gritaba a todo el que se le ponía enfrente y no dejaba de reprender a Blondie por no proteger a la capitana.

–Kurogihe ordenó el combate, nadie se lo esperaba, Trafalgar déjate ya de gilipolleces, nuestra capitana peleó como nunca— le respondía Blondie en el mismo tono agresivo.

Law sujetó bruscamente al contramaestre y dejo caer sobre él una mirada amenazante.

–¡Paren!—espetó Muret –lo más importante es que Syra recupere la salud.

El porte de Law era siniestro, soltó a Blondie sin agregar palabra y fue hasta la habitación de Syra en silencio, ocultando su mirada bajo la gorra.

Cuando cruzó la puerta tuvo que esquivar la almohada que le arrojó Syra.

–Oi Law, tus gritos se escuchan hasta aca, ¡no quiero que hables así a mis nakamas!, ¡grandísimo bakka!—los ojos blancos y dientes de tiburón de Syra eran acompañados de su cabello ondeando como serpientes, como típica chica de anime cabreada.

Law cerró la puerta tras de si –tuve miedo.

-¿Ah?—Syra esbozó una sonrisa –¿por qué?, estas en presencia de la primera capitana terrible –flexionó su codo para mostrar su bíceps braquial –soy una chica fuerte—dijo entre carcajadas.

El cirujano se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en el tocador, Syra podía ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo –si algo te pasa yo…-Law no pudo terminar la frase, tan solo desvió la mirada –hay que cambiar los vendajes—agregó.

Syra entreabrió los labios y sus cejas formaron una expresión que denotaba lo confundida que estaba. Se quitó la blusa. Debajo, el ventaje de su pecho y abdomen estaba pintado de rojo al igual que el de su brazo. Se removió el cabello que caía por su espalda para que Law desatara el vendaje.

El cirujano enrollaba las vendas en su mano poco a poco, hasta que el vientre y los pechos de Syra quedaron descubiertos. La joven se ruborizó y de inmediato cubrió sus pechos con el brazo sano.

Law miró el espejo inconscientemente y vio a una diosa griega reflejada de ojos tímidos, tragó saliva y recostó a Syra sobre la cama, primero examinó las heridas del estomago usando sus dedos.

Syra vocifero un débil –ah—no podía mirarlo, por lo que desvió su mirada al florero que yacía sobre la mesita de noche.

El Shichibukai de penetrantes ojos grises con unas ojeras bastante marcadas bajo los surcos y afeitado de perilla, paso sus brazos por la espalda de Syra. Por un instante, el rostro de Law permaneció a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de la chica, tuvo que resistirse con todas sus fuerzas para no besarla. Cuando recobró sus sentidos, la ayudó a sentarse. Cogió los vendajes nuevos y comenzó a colocarlos en torno al vientre de Syra—tienes algunas contusiones pero nada grave—dijo Law, quien al deslizar las vendas percibía el calor del cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven, cerró los ojos y sintió que perdía el aliento.

-Souka, es bueno saberlo—dijo Syra con la mirada sobre las sabanas.

– Ten cuidado con el brazo, no hagas movimientos bruscos durante un tiempo, tuve que operarte para salvar un nervio y fortalecer los ligamentos, no te preocupes, te recuperaras, pero…—Law guardo silencio.

-¿Law?—preguntó Syra.

El cirujano, que estaba a espaldas de Syra, la abrazó con delicadeza a la altura del ombligo. Se embriagó con el aroma del cabello castaño de la chica, y lentamente le dio un beso en el hombro.

-¿Qué haces?—la vocecita temerosa de Syra solo provocó que Law sintiera mas deseos de abrazarla.

-Perdón, no lo pude evitar— Law se apartó sin dejar de mirarla.

–Mi corazon pertenece a Sanji—Syra se cubrió con las cobijas.

Law le dirigió su penetrante mirada de lince –hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan atraído por una mujer, sinceramente habría deseado que no fueras tú, pero…me gustas—dijo sin rodeos.

Las mejillas de Syra se pintaron de rosa –no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Trafalgar Law se puso su abrigo –no me estás entendiendo, te quiero tanto que ya no sabría vivir sin ti, pero no soy suplente de nadie, si tanto amas a Sanji deberías recuperarlo…. como sea, voy a luchar por tu amor… el día que entiendas que solo yo puedo hacerte feliz, hablaremos—tras esas palabras salió de la habitación.

* * *

**** Wa gracias por leer ñ_ñ**

**Espero que el cap sirva para tu entretenimiento.**


	13. BAILARINA

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XIII – BAILARINA**

**Una breve mirada al pasado…**

En palabras de Oda, Dressrosa roba el corazón a los visitantes por muchas razones, entre ellas, por el apasionado baile de sus mujeres.

Violet, una seductora bailarina de cabello rizado y sensuales labios gruesos, tenia planes de entregar a Sanji al Shichibukai Doflamingo, asi que luego de jugarle una treta, lo llevó hasta un almacén donde sus secuaces golpearon y encadenaron al cocinero. El rubio permaneció inmóvil por que prefería morir antes que levantarle la mano a una mujer, y porque había creído en los sentimientos de Violet.

La bailarina quedó tan obsesionada con la pasión de Sanji que al final ayudó a los Mugiwaras.

Violet propuso a Sanji que salieran, y él aceptó, pues la perdida de Syra provocó un gran vació en su interior, la herida era tan profunda que la tristeza lo perseguía a todas partes; y fue precisamente Violet quien estuvo a su lado en los momentos más críticos.

Un día, bajo la influencia del sake, hicieron el amor. Al día siguiente Sanji despertó con resaca y al ver la figura de la sensual morena a su lado sintió que su vació era mas grande. Se sentó sobre la cama fumando un cigarrillo, en aquel entonces le parecia que nada de lo que hicera llenaria su corazón. Durante la tarde se despidieron con un beso, y Violet se consternó al ver que Sanji se alejaba con mirada melancólica, era obvio que no la amaba.

Lo cierto es que cuando Sanji salió del casino de Dressrosa, luego de su encuentro con una misteriosa chica de antifaz, fue hasta la casa de Violet para terminar con ella.

–Violet chan, no te quiero lastimar, mereces estar con alguien que te ame—Sanji la veía con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

–No, no lo digas, tú no me puedes terminar—le gritó Violet.

–Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos, esto se acabó—Sanji se alejó fumando un cigarrillo bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

Violet comenzó a gritar como histérica –¡tu me quieres!, ¡yo te amo!—y con el rimel escurriendo por su cara dijo –te vas a arrepentir—la expresión delataba su ansia de venganza.

* * *

**En otra ocasión…**

Los Mugiwaras se despedían de los habitantes de una Isla controlada por Big Mom. Al principio Luffy encontró estupendo arribar a un sitió dedicado a la fabricación de caramelos, pero luego de ver las condiciones de vida y el sufrimiento de los habitantes, se vio envuelto en una lucha contra piratas aliados de la Yonko. Tras la victoria de Luffy, demolieron todas las fabricas. Y en uno de los barcos enemigos, Nami encontró un mapa que cartografiaba territorios que no aparecían en el globo terráqueo, al principio pensó que se trataba de un mapa elaborado para practicar cartografía, pero los detalles eran tan finos que no pudo sacar la idea de su cabeza.

A ese incidente se sumo el dia que los Mugiwaras recorrían los mares glaciares, donde tuvieron que utilizar el Gaon Cannon como rompe hielos. Robin encontró un _Poneglyph _ que narraba la forma de navegación de una cultura extinta. La arqueóloga se sorprendió inmensamente al ver similitudes en la forma en que describían el cielo, con los métodos de observación de los genios de Ohara, y aun cuando no supiera mucho sobre navegación, a cualquiera le resultaría extraño escuchar la historia de barcos que desaparecian de un sitió y se aparecian varados al otro extremo de la tierra.

El fenómeno resultaba apasionante tanto del punto de vista arqueologico como de la navegación, así que Nami y Robin dedicaron horas de estudio y conversación sobre el extraño fenómeno.

Durante la estancia de Nami en la isla Wheatheria con los magos del clima, el tema que más llamó su atención, incluso por encima de los extraños fenómenos metereologicos, fueron las distorsiones espacio temporales del Nuevo Mundo. Algunos de los magos del clima creían que los barcos desaparecían en aquellos lugares del océano donde el tiempo se distorsionaba.

Como navegante del Thausen Sunny era imperioso ser capaz de llevar el barco hasta los confines del mundo, y la tensión aumento el día que Luffy se enteró que los Yonkos y sus subordinados tenían conocimiento de navegación sobre tales aguas.

* * *

**Cierto día… **

Robin sostenía sus gafas en una mano y con la otra cambiaba las páginas de un enorme libro. Durante su última aventura había descubierto un Poneglyph cuyas sagradas escrituras hablaban de un método de navegación empleado por una cultura antigua.

Navegante y Arqueóloga unían fuerzas para descubrir el secreto de la navegación temporal en el Nuevo Mundo.

–Navegan san—dijo Robin –los antiguos la llamaban el arte de la navegación autentica.

Nami abrió los ojos de par en par –pero, si eso es cierto—golpeó la mesa con ambas manos –significa el Nuevo Mundo es mas grande de lo que dicen los mapas—una onda de emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo, nunca en su vida sintió la misma sensación.

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules rió de forma picara –podría ser la clave para llegar a Raftel—sonreía.

Nami fue corriendo hasta la cubierta del barco, donde Luffy, Chopper y Ussop pescaban tranquilamente. Zoro dormía recargado en el mástil, Brook bebía una tasa de te y Franky ajustaba las tuercas de su motocicleta con forma de rinoceronte.

–¡Luffy!—gritó Nami –lo tengo—agitaba una hoja de papel entre las manos.

Zoro despertó sobresaltado –que ruidosa.

–¿el que?—preguntó Luffy con su inocente mirada.

–el secreto de la navegación avanzada.

Todos la miraron perplejos.

–¿Qué diantre es eso?—Ussop se colocó un monóculo y se acercó para mirar el papel que Nami sostenía entre las manos.

–Todo es gracias a Robin, ella descubrió que el Nuevo Mundo es más inmenso de lo que dicen los libros, continentes enteros nunca antes vistos—la sonrisa de Namiembellecía su rostro.

–¡Sugoi!—los ojos de Luffy se volvieron estrellas.

–Pero—la mirada de Nami se tornó sombría –el problema es... que solo se puede acceder navegando por rutas donde el espacio se distorsiona, es muy peligroso, en el peor de los casos podríamos desaparecer para siempre—esta vez la voz de Nami era algo decepcionada.

–¡Nooo!—gritó Ussop aterrado –no podemos ir a sitios tan peligrosos—y abrazó a Chopper, que también tenia expresión de miedo. Ambos lloraban como un par de asustadizos.

–Shishishishi, suena divertido, ¡en macha!— Luffy extendió los brazos.

–Chotto matte Luffy, ¿no estas escuchando?, es imposible navegar por esos sitios—lo regañó Nami.

Luffy sonrió y puso su sombrero en la cabeza de la navegante –Oi Nami, no pasara nada malo, por que tu eres mi navegante.

Nami se sonrojó.

Sanji salió de la cocina con un par de bebidas para Nami-Chwan y _Robin__-__swan_–¿Cuál es el problema marimo?.

Zoro cerró el ojo y sonrió –justo cuando pensé que nos acercábamos a la cima, descubrimos que la Marina y los Yonkos ocupan mares que ni siquiera sabíamos que existían.

El rubio exhaló humo –no sabemos que clase de enemigos encontraremos, mejor estar preparados para que no se repita lo del Archipiélago Sabaody.

–Voy a cortarlos a todos—dijo Zoro desenvainado su espada Wadō Ichimonji.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días hasta que llegaron a la isla Waterloo donde se reencontraron con Violet, quien pidió a Luffy que la dejara alojarse en el Sunny hasta que pudiera reunirse con sus nakamas en la próxima isla. El capitán reconocía en Violet una amiga que les había ayudado en Dressrosa por lo que le dio la bienvenida. Sanji era un caballero, y desde luego no se opuso.

Durante su estancia en Waterloo, los Mugiwaras descubrieron que las misteriosas rutas de navegación eran más preciosas y codiciadas que un mapa del tesoro. Podías pasar una vida navegando por todo el planeta, de un extremo al otro, sin encontrar nada; los pocos registros de su existencia los poseía la Marina, los Yonkos, y solo uno circulaba entre caza recompensas y piratas, a pesar de ser ya una ruta relativamente conocida, se valuaba en billones de Berries. Por otro lado, era un completo misterio saber cuales rutas de navegación avanzada eran conocidas por los Emperadores y la Marina. Todo permanecía en el campo del mito, la leyenda y la imaginación, casi tan vagas como las teorías que giraban en torno al One Piece.

_**El Nuevo Mundo presenta**_

…_**una ruta de navegación avanzada…**_

_**cruzando los Alpes del Fin, en medio de dos enormes estatuas con la forma de Ángeles, se encuentra la puerta a las aguas del inframundo, lugar por cierto, donde la gente de Barbanegra vio rondar a Guillet el Mastodonte.**_

Violet seguía inventando excusas para continuar en el Sunny "_tal vez la siguiente isla_", decía cuando llegaban al sitió donde supuestamente se encontraría con sus nakamas. Y desde luego no perdía ocasión para insinuársele a Sanji, aunque él la rechazaba.

Por lo que ve a las rutas avanzadas, Nami no se rendiría. Se planteó el reto de descubrir por si misma una ruta de navegación avanzada. Sus mapas y su estilo de cartografía, según creo, eran una obra maestra. Luego de que Robin le tradujera las escrituras de un _Poneglyph_, se aventuró a especular sobre la ubicación de una ruta de navegación avanzada. Y ese conductor titánico del destino provocó que Nami descubriera sin saberlo, la ruta a Montdidier.

En el pasado, Razo Feuer descubrió Montdidier valiéndose de los instrumentos astronómicos más avanzados del mundo, creados por Vegapunk, cuya tecnología la humanidad no conocería hasta dentro de cincuenta años por ordenes del Gorosei, además de todo el aparato institucional de la Marina. Los Emperadores usaron su poder, influencia y dinero para hacerse con el descubrimiento. A Nami la condujo su pasión por la navegación.

¿Era posible que Luffy nunca surcara las rutas de navegación avanzada?, NO. Era ya tiempo de que ese hombre inmenso se alzara. Su peso en el destino humano turbaba el equilibrio. Ese individuó pesaba mas él solo que un grupo universal. La voluntad de D. cruzaría el camino del Sunny con la Carabela Azulada una vez más.

* * *

**Regresando al presente…**

Antes de emprender su travesía, Nami propuso dejar a Violet en la próxima isla, pero ella rechazó la oferta e incluso se ofreció a ayudarlos en la peligrosa travesía. El capitán nunca cerraba las puertas de su navío a nadie, por lo que le permitió seguir viviendo en el barco.

El viento soplaba tan violentamente que Zoro y Sanji tuvieron que levantar las velas, y Franky se vio obligado a encender los motores del Sunny.

Cuando Ussop vió el terrible remolino que se producía en medio del mar, su sangre bajo hasta sus pies. La imagen de aquel gigantesco sumidero marino, rodeado de un cinturón estable de espuma tragándose al mar era abrumadora. Tremendo remolino superaba los 150 kilómetros de diámetro, giraba e iba a la deriva a través del océano, y era matemáticamente equivalente a un agujero negro. Nada atrapado en él conseguía escapar. Para Nami el mayor reto fue la decisión de llevar al barco a un agujero sin fondo, era como ponerse en la boca del depredador y rociarse un poco de sal.

Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza de león del Sunny y reía muy emocionado.

El remolino oceánico, cuyos límites exactos en el agua han permanecido indetectables hasta ahora, ya que resultaban caóticos para el observador, funcionaba como un vehículo de transporte, pero habia que tenerlos bien puestos para atreverse a navegar su interior. El Sunny se ladeó y todos a bordo tuvieron que sujetarse con fuerza. La nave descendió en círculos durante un buen rato, Violet y Ussop vomitaron por el mareo. Cuando llegaron al fondo, se sumergieron en el agua y tuvieron que aguantar la reparación. Zoro, Sanji y Franky tuvieron que ir a por los usuarios de Aku ma no Mi que se desmayaron bajo el agua.

De pronto atravesaron como una capa delgada, y del otro lado, reaparecieron en los cielos, el barco cayó a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse con un océano en completa calma.

–Oi Nami, ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó Franky a quien ese lugar le parecía igual al océano que acaban de abandonar.

–En el Nuevo Mundo—contestó Nami viendo el extraño movimiento de su Log Pose –es solo que el remolinó oceánico es la única forma de acceder a esta zona—irguió la mirada para ver a su alrededor.

* * *

El submarino Amarillo y la Carabela Azulaba navegaban a baja velocidad. Hacia unas horas que cruzaran el remolino oceánico.

Law estaba en la cubierta del barco en compañía de Syra, Blondie y Beppo –mañana por la mañana los enviados de Kaido cruzaran la grieta sin fondo, liderados por Guillet—dijo el cirujano con su voz fría.

–Los capitanes terribles se adentraran en la grieta sin fondo mañana por la noche, el enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos será inevitable y se destruirán mutuamente, en medio de la conmoción, nos haremos con el anhelado trofeo—dijo Syra.

–Capitana—gritó Yoko desde el puesto de vigía en el mástil principal –barco a la vista.

Law y Syra se miraron y desenfundaron sus armas –imposible—dijo Syra.

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel, cogió el catalejo para mirar el objetivo. Su cuerpo se paralizó por un momento. ¿Qué cojones hacia el Thousand Sunny en ese lugar?

* * *

El Sunny se acercó hasta el sitio donde estaba anclada la carabela y el submarino. Franky giró el timón hasta que el barco se postrara a un costado de la nave amiga.

–Oi trafy—se dirigió Luffy a su gran amigo y aliado Trafalgar Law.

–Mugiwara-ya, tienen que irse de aquí—dijo el cirujano con fría indiferencia.

–Shishishishi—se burló Luffy –soy un Kaizoku y navego por donde me de la gana.

Syra dio unos pasos al frente. Sanji la vio a los ojos desde la distancia, como un príncipe ve a la princesa al pie del balcón. ¿Qué había en la mirada de Syra?, una sima misteriosa que se habia entreabierto y luego bruscamente cerrado. La primera mirada de un alma que no se conoce todavía a si misma, era como el alba en el cielo, el despertar de una cosa radiante y desconocida. Tenía admirables cabellos castaños matizados con reflejo de oro en sus ojos, una frente que parecía de mármol con un vendaje, mejillas que parecían pétalos de rosas, una boca de forma exquisita, de la cual se desprendía la sonrisa como una luz, y su voz como una música.

Por una razón inexplicable, Syra se desprendió del hechizo de la mirada de dos enamorados y apartó la vista de Sanji. El cocinero sintió una herida ante la muestra de rechazo.

Syra vio a Violet en la cubierta del Sunny, y su rostro se llenó de angustia.

El corazón de Sanji se comprimió, pero por encima de eso, se sintió celoso y molesto.

* * *

**** Alo, gracias por leer, si deseas compartir alguna opinión o comentario de cualquier tipo, me sentiré muy feliz de leer vuestras impresiones ñ_ñ**

**** Un abrazo :D **


	14. SOY QUIEN PUEDE HACERTE FELIZ

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XIV - SOY QUIEN PUEDE HACERTE FELIZ**

Mugiwara-ya—la voz de Law era más fría de lo habitual –tienen que irse de aquí, no me corresponde decirlo, pero te aseguro que si no se van, habréis arruinado una búsqueda muy importante para Syra—la serenidad de las palabras de Law contrastaba con la inmensidad de las consecuencias que traía consigo la presencia del Sunny

–¡Matte!—gritó Syra.

–Es inusual ver a dos aliados de los Yonkos reunidos en un sitió tan peligroso—le espetó Nico Robin.

–Buscamos algo— Trafalgar Law se quitó el sombrero –el corazón del océano.

–Es impresionante que llegaran a esta aguas, pero deben irse—amenazó Syra a Luffy.

–Shishishi—Luffy se ajustó el sombrero –daaaaah, hago lo que quiero— y les sacó la lengua.

Law se acercó a Syra y le susurró—Mugiwara es un cabezota, no hay nada que podamos hacer para convencerlo de irse, de momento será conveniente alejarnos de este sitió, ya pensaremos que hacer después.

Sanji no perdió detalle del acercamiento y sus ojos se encendieron en llamas.

* * *

El mar comenzó a vibrar y una criatura mitológica salió desde las profundidades, era una ballena con alas, cola y dientes de dragón, que media tanto como una montaña.

El monstruo impactó contra la carabela azulada provocando un boquete por donde empezó a filtrarse el agua. Luffy estiró el brazo para golpear a la ballena dragón, pero fue mas rápido el animal que le dio un golpe con la cola, estrellando a Luffy contra el mástil del Sunny.

–¡Peliad enserio!, ¡esto es el Nuevo Mundo!—rugió Zoro.

Law cortó las alas de la bestia con su "ROOM", Sanji dio una palada envuelta en llamas evitando que el gigantesco pez aplastara los tres barcos, Syra ametrallo a la criatura y Zoro cortó en dos a la ballena dragón.

El agua seguía filtrándose en la cubierta inferior de la Carabela Azulada. Franky acudió inmediatamente para ayudar a Dellacualli y Rivers a clavar tablas de emergencia –tenemos que repararlo—sugirió el cybord.

Ussop, Yoko y Chopper se abrazaban –este sitio es muy peligroso.

Blondie y Olive amarraron la Carabela Azulada al Sunny para que éste empujara, y el submarino se colocó debajo para que no se hundiera.

Había un problema, ¿donde navegaría la tripulación de Syra hasta que su barco fuera reparado?, el submarino era muy pequeño para dos tripulaciones, Luffy propuso que Syra y su tripulación subieran al Sunny hasta en tanto se reparara la carabela. No tenían opción. Solo quedaba aguantar hasta la próxima isla para que pudieran arreglar los daños del barco azul. Aun así, una parte de Syra hubiera preferido que la tierra se la tragase antes que estar en el mismo barco que Violet.

* * *

-¿Seguro que es buena idea Luffy-san?—brook no podía ocultar la impresión que le generaba ver a tantos piratas de Barbanegra en el Sunny.

Yoko, Chopper, Momonosukey Ussop, pasaron volando sobre Boss.

-Shishishishi, oi Brook, son nuestros amigos—dijo Luffy antes de estirar los brazos para montarse encima del escarabajo gigante.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte desde nuestro encuentro en Villa Syrup, te sentó bien abandonar a los piratas de Kuro—Zoro inspeccionaba con la vista las cuchillas de Sham Nyaban.

Ussop se rió al ver desde las alturas a ambos peliverdes, su nakama tenía las pintas de un samurai y el hombre con bigotes de gato daba la impresión de ser un soldado francés.

Franky hablaba con Syra y Rivers sobre los daños del barco azul, cuando Sanji intentó acercarse. Pero Law le impidió el paso.

-Kuro Ashi-ya, tenemos que hablar—la expresión de Law era casi tan fría como su voz.

Sanji dio una calada a su cigarrillo –vamos a otro sitio—sugirió pues intuía de lo que se trataba.

Fueron a la barra de la cocina y Sanji sirvió dos Whiskys.

-Mira, no soy un crió, tampoco me da miedo decir lo que siento así que lo diré directamente, vine a hablar sobre Syra—el cirujano dio un trago su bebida.

Sanji apagó su cigarro en un cenicero –¿vas a decirme que estas enamorado de ella?

-No—contestó impasiblemente Law –ella es, bueno no tengo que decírtelo, se que lo entiendes, me gusta mucho y podría llegar a enamorarme de ella, pero aun no.

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—el rubio giró su banquillo para quedar de frente a Law.

–La conozco mejor que tú, sé más sobre su vida de lo que se atreve a contarte—la mirada del cirujano era feroz –puedo darle el amor y protección que tu no puedes, hice por ella más de lo que puedes imaginas… soy el último que se opondría a su felicidad… pero… ella te quiere a ti –guardó silencio por un instante –si tú me dices que la amas y que la harás feliz, esta todo bien, yo me hago a un lado—su tono cambió al de una amenaza –no obstante, si la vuelvo a ver sufrir por tu culpa, no te lo perdonare.

La mirada de Sanji era intimidante –¿su felicidad?, no tengo idea de que hayas hecho por ella, ni siquiera voy a preguntarte porque sigue navegando al lado de Barbanegra, ¿felicidad dices?, ¿no eres capaz de ver la consternación en sus ojos?… no voy a dejar al amor de mi vida en tus peligrosas manos—Sanji encendió otro cigarrillo –gracias por la sinceridad, yo también quiero que Syra sea feliz.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que Syra sintió el césped bajo sus pies en la cubierta del Sunny fue invadida por una gran alegría. Poco a poco su vida se llenaba de recuerdos felices, y la imagen de sus días en el barco legendario era uno de esos recuerdos felices. La joven suspiró profundamente y sonrió abiertamente al descubrir que todo seguía en su sitio, algunas cosas habían cambiado como por ejemplo la presencia del niño samurai, pero Syra tenia la certeza de que sin importar lo que pasara, los Mugiwaras siempre serian los Mugiwaras.

Nami permaneció dubitativa en acercarse, pero Robin no lo dudó por un momento y se acercó para abrazar a Syra. Tiempo atrás descubrieron que era aliada de Barbanegra y a pesar de ello la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. En otra ocasión la vieron rechazar a un suplicante Sanji, y aun así, la volvían a recibir del mismo modo. ¿Qué clase de piratas eran en realidad los Mugiwaras?

Nico Robin no creía tener derecho a revelar el secreto plan de Syra, pues estaba convencida de que la chica castaña era quien debía abrir su corazón y compartir su pesar con sus nakamas, en especial con Sanji. Pero, ello no significaba que se abstendría de poner su granito de arena. Así que mas tarde, cuando todos estaban distraídos con el jaleo que armaban tres tripulaciones reunidas, Robin fue a la habitación de los hombres y busco una camisa de Sanji, luego, sigilosamente utilizo sus "fleur", para que una hilera de brazos llevaran la camisa hasta el lobby del barco, sitio donde las paredes eran de cristal rodeado de agua y peces. Hecho esto, regresó a la cubierta del barco e intentó conversar de un tema cualquiera con Syra, aun así, la joven de cabello café se mostraba algo cohibida cuando hablaba. Seguramente se sentía culpable o avergonzada, pero de haber prestado atención se habría percatado de que nadie en el barco, excepto Violet, la juzgaba.

–Pistolera-san—sonrió Robin –¿Por qué no vas al lobby para ver la almeja que Chopper y Ussop pescaron, les hará muy felices si comentas algo al respecto durante la cena—la arqueóloga sonreía maliciosamente.

–Souka, Ussop-kun tendrá una historia impresionante—el brillo en el rostro de Syra era evidente –Rivers, Franky, vuelvo en un momento—dijo al cybord y al pistolero de gorro blanco.

* * *

¿Cómo fue volver a cruzar esa puerta y caminar una vez mas por los pasillos del Sunny?, una experiencia sanadora, Syra no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Sanji estrechó su mano y deambularon ensimismados en sus sentimientos por todo el barco. Algunos recuerdos eran tristes, vergonzosos, la mayoría alegres, pero los atesoraba todos.

Syra entró al lobby. Aquella habitación era muy especial para ella. Tanto como un templo, o un lugar sagrado donde se había consumado el ritual del amor. La imagen de Sanji tomando su virginidad a la luz de la luna la hizo estremecerse.

Se hincó sobre el sofá y arqueó los dedos simulando unos vinoculares para mirar a través del cristal, al fondo de la pecera se divisaba una gran almeja que contenía en su interior una hermosa perla de mar. La joven sonrió y se sentó, cruzó las piernas, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si misma. Cuantos recuerdos dichosos se hacían presentes al mismo tiempo. Descansó la mano sobre el sofá y sintió una textura familiar, era una camisa se Sanji. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio. –"no puedo"—pensó –"pero si no aprovechó esta oportunidad"—se dijo a si misma con voz tímida, como si intentase justificar una travesura.

Cogió la camisa y la apretujó contra su rostro dando un hondo suspiró –ah—aquel aroma masculino que la volvía loca penetró sus fosas nasales y sació su alma. Abrazó la camisa del cocinero y se recostó sobre el sillón, para estrujar la prenda entre sus brazos.

Se sonrojó completamente y tras llenar la camisa de besos, volvió en si.

-¿Qué haces?—se escuchó una voz. Syra se sobresaltó y soltó la prenda inmediatamente. La voz provenía de aquella mujer de labios gruesos y cabello rizado, de caderas y busto pronunciado, según recordaba, el nombre de la mujer que irrumpió en la habitación era Violet.

–Nada, nada—respondió Syra muy apenada –solo estaba…viendo los peses—y dio una risita nerviosa.

-Ya—dijo Violet con cinismo –tu debes ser Syra, había escuchado hablar mucho de ti, soy Violet, la novia de Sanji—y extendió el brazo para saludar.

El rostro de Syra se tornó pálido, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban sin decir palabra. Era como si hubieran vaciado un balde de hielo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

–¿Su no-novia?—tartamudeó Syra.

Violet dio unos pasos al frente y cogió la camisa –hay, cuanto lo siento, ash, ese Sanji, siempre le estoy diciendo que no hagamos el amor en el lobby, mira siempre deja olvidado una camisa o un zapato –Violet se echó la camisa al hombro –discúlpame, me da mucha pena, no le digas a nadie, Luffy siempre nos regaña por dejar ropa tirada en el lobby.

–Souka—Syra se puso de pie con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello.

–Espera, ¿no ibas a ver los peses?—preguntó Violet como consternada.

–No me siento muy bien, a sido un placer Violet-chan, si me disculpas…—Syra abandonó la habitación con los ojos hinchados a punto de llorar.

* * *

**O_O**


	15. LLEGUE AMOR Y PAZ A VUESTRO CORAZÓN

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XV – LLEGUE EL AMOR Y LA PAZ A VUESTRO CORAZÓN**

Violet fue a la habitación de Sanji utilizando la excusa de regresar la camisa. Cruzó la puerta de la habitación de los hombres, y allí encontró a Sanji ajustándose la corbata y rociándose perfume. Violet lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo abrazó

-Espera Violet chan—Sanji la sujetó de los brazos.

-Sanji yo te amo, quiero estar contigo—dijo la bailarina arrojando a Sanji a una de las hamacas.

-Ahora no Violet, hemos tenido esa conversación muchas veces-el rubio intentó safarse del sensual cuerpo de mulata que lo aprisionaba para reincorporarse, pero Violet se le acostó encima. El cocinero trataba a las mujeres como el pétalo de una flor, asi que de ninguna manera usaría fuerza bruta para escapar.

–Sanji no me hagas esto, ¿acaso no te gusto?—entonces se quito el sujetador –si me rechazas me voy a sentir muy mal, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con una dama?, ¿acaso no eres un hombre?—dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y se balanceaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

-Violet chan, mira, no me mal interpretes—Sanji no sabia que mas decir para no herir sus sentimientos –eres sumamente atractiva, pero… es solo que no tengo ganas—la tomó por los hombros y la hizo a un lado con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible –tengo que ir a la cocina, casi es hora de la cena—fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar la habitación.

Violet permaneció oculta en la oscuridad por un momento, apretaba los puños y maldecía entre dientes.

* * *

Caída la noche el cielo se pinto de un color rojizo con tintes púrpuras, además brillaban centenares de puntitos luminosos anunciando una hermosa lluvia de estrellas.

Penguin, Muret y Brook traían platos de sopa desde la cocina, para servirlos en la cubierta. Blondie trajo sillas y mesas desde la carabela azulada y en un santiamén, el Sunny se convirtió en un restauran al aire libre.

Syra llevaba una liga rosa que sujetaba una trenza de su cabello cafe, además dos mechones de cabello caían por sus mejillas y un fleco cubría su ceja derecha. Vestía una blusa amarilla de tirantes, un pantalón color café claro y un suéter con tres botones desabrochados. Sus largas pestañas daban sombra a sus hermosos ojos miel. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo con un grupito que decidió poner los platos encima de unas cajas de madera y simular una noche de campo.

Cuando todos los piratas estaban servidos, el chef salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el grupito que estaba sentado sobre el pasto –¿Puedo sentarme?—preguntó Sanji con un plato de sopa en la mano.

–Si—dijo Ussop recorriéndose a un lado para dejar un espacio libre entre él y Beppo el oso polar. El círculo se cerró en torno a Syra debido a la abertura. Pero el rubio ignoró el lugar dispensado por Ussop y caminó hasta donde estaba Syra para abrirse espacio forzosamente junto a la joven. Todos creyeron que Sanji fue muy obvio, y se produjo un silencio incomodo.

Syra sintió el saco de Sanji rozando su brazo, lo miró de reojo sumergida en una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Así que cogió su plato, se puso de pie sin decir palabra y se alejó. Otro silencio incomodo.

Sanji se levantó ignorando los comentarios de los demás, que le pedían que la dejara a solas, se abrió paso en la muchedumbre –lo siento, a un lado—mientras esquivaba a los piratas.

–Sanji—lo interceptó Violet poniendo muy en alto su orgulloso escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–Ahora no Violet chan—dijo Sanji y apartó a la bailarina de su camino.

* * *

Sanji siguió a la chica castaña de dos mechones y fleco, con suéter holgado y zapatos deportivos, hasta la popa del barco, cerca de donde se encontraban los mandarinos de la navegante.

El caminó acabó delante de Syra y tuvo que detener su mecánico andar. Fue detrás de un árbol donde una rama ocultaba su silueta.

–No recordaba que fueras tan grosera, ¿Qué fue eso?— Sanji permaneció a cierta distancia.

-No se a que te refieres…. sabes, es muy incomodo ser perseguida por un pervertido—Syra ocultaba su rostro detrás de las hojas del naranjo.

–Syra-chanw, ¿hice algo que te molestara?, porque ese cuento de que dejaste de quererme no te lo creo—Sanji dio un paso al frente.

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar—la joven estiraba las mangas de su suéter con nerviosismo.

–Mentira, hay muchas cosas de que hablar, pero… antes, quiero saber, ¿por qué no vienes corriendo a mis brazos?—Sanji abrió sus brazos como para sujetarla antes de la caida.

–¿Ah?—Syra se ruborizó –¿por qué haría algo como eso?, bakka pervertido—sus pupilas oscilaban de un lado a otro. –"No se porque me siento así, eso me molesta, todas esas cosas sin sentido dando vueltas en mi cabeza … ¿por que?, eh sido una completa idiota"—esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Syra hasta abrumarla.

-Debe ser agobiante para tus nakamas verte deambular por allí con esa expresión… eres de lo peor—el rubio avanzó un poco más.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par –¡Cállate, eres una molestia, solo déjame en paz!—¿cómo era posible que le dijera algo así?, se había mofado de ella de tantas maneras que dolían por igual.

–Suficiente—Sanji se acercó un poco mas –deja de poner una barrera entre nosotros—al estar frente a ella, la sujetó por las muñecas y forcejearon – si la persona que amas esta frente a ti no puedes seguir conteniéndote todo el tiempo, así que no me provoques, porque no seré capaz de controlarme a mi mismo.

–Suéltame—repetía Syra. Entonces Sanji rodeó la cintura de la joven con un brazo, y con el otro, echó la cabeza de Syra hacia atrás sujetándola por el mentón para besarla apasionadamente; la dulzura y el afecto se derramaron de la hoya de presión, transmitiendo todas sus emociones en un solo beso.

Instintivamente, Syra respondió abrazando a Sanji, deslizó sus brazos por la espalda del cocinero y se aferró a sus rubios cabellos. Tal proeza brindó infinita felicidad a ambos al reencontrarse con su otra mitad, antaño pedida en el mar. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento cuando los labios de los dos se unieron directamente y se chupaban como si se tratase de una fruta exquisita. Los labios de Syra y Sanji se mordisqueaban y se acariciaban mutuamente con la lengua.

Aquel instante de debilidad, o mejor dicho, de gran fuerza para el amor, se detuvo abruptamente cuando Syra volvió en si.

La joven desvió el rostro –no, no, ¿podrías no volver a hacer eso?—dijo con voz lastimera y ojos miel que brillaban como el oro traslucido en gotas de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer desde lo alto de sus emociones –estas saliendo con Violet—tras esas palabras, lo apartó empujándolo por los hombros –me sorprende que puedas besarme… realmente eres un pervertido, si estas saliendo con Violet, deberías dejar de ir tras de mi

-¿Eh?,¿de que estas hablando?—Sanji la vio directamente a los ojos.

-¡Violet me lo dijo!, ¡no finjas!, además yo los vi tomados de la mano en Dressrosa—Syra ocultó sus lagrimas detrás de su antebrazo –te odio Sanji, te odio, te odio, eres un miserable, todo este tiempo te la has pasado divertidísimo en tu tonto barco, al lado de Violet…y aun así, no me dejas olvidarte, te odio, te odio—decía golpeando débilmente el pecho de Sanji con los puños.

–Estas diciendo incoherencias—Sanji la apresó entre sus brazos impidiéndole el movimiento – Oi Syra, matte, ¿crees que tenerte lejos no me afectó?.

–Te digo que me sueltes—Syra sollozaba –eres un wilo, pervertido, facilote, ¡TE ODIO!... ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ESTAR CON OTRA MUJER EN EL ACUARIO?, tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero para mi era especial—dijo tras cubrir su rostro con sus puños cubiertos por las mangas estiradas de su suéter –fui un chiste para ti, siempre te burlaste de mi—intentó alejar a Sanji, pero él la abrazaba con firmeza –siempre que trato de olvidarte, reapareces en mi vida para tirar de mi cadena, ¡estoy harta!...no puedo dejar de agonizar por cada cosa que haces… me voy.

Sanji recargó su nuca en la frente de Syra –no se que hayas escuchado, tampoco voy a negar que estuve con Violet, pero no saques conclusiones apresuradas—el rubio puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven y limpió sus lagrimas –llevaba unos días saliendo con ella cuando te vi en Dressrosa, yo estaba desecho por tu ausencia… te fuiste y dejaste una nota diciendo que no querías volver a verme… fue como si la vida me arrancará de tajo toda mi existencia; mi corazón, mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones, todo parecía deslizarse inevitablemente como agua entre mis dedos … Violet y yo salimos unos días, pero te juró por lo mas sagrado que cuando te fuiste de la habitación del casino dejándome atrás, fui a terminar con Violet… ¿qué yo jugué contigo?, eres tan injusta… tu eres quien jugo conmigo, y a pesar de ello, termine con Violet, porque sabia que aunque no quisieras estar conmigo, mi corazón te pertenecía y mi amor solo podría florecer en ti, Syra-chanw…hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nada que ver con Violet…, ¿estar con otra en el acuario?, imposible, lo único que hice durante todo este tiempo en el lobby, fue rogarle a la vida que me permitiera ver tus ojitos lindos que una vez mas.

Syra alzó la vista y la mirada de Sanji la acompañó de porvida, eran los ojos de un hombre enamorado, preñados de juicio y locura, amargo veneno que mata y dulce bálsamo que sana y conversa, solo podía tratarse del amor reflejado en los ojos de Sanji—¿por qué haces esto?—dijo Syra con ojos de suplica.

–Vivo soñándote, pensándote, me muero de amor por ti, ¿qué mas quieres escuchar?, ¿cuánto tengo que decirte que te amo para que lo creas?—Sanji besó dulcemente a Syra en la mejilla y descansó su rostro en el cuello de su amada.

Syra temblaba completamente, sus mechones de cabello alcanzaban a cubrir el rubor de su rostro que se había extendido por toda su cara, cerró los ojos y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre de su vida –mi amor—susurró con los labios temblando.

Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par muy sorprendido, no podía creer que un solo hombre pudiera sentir tanta felicidad, "mi amor", de esa forma era como Syra lo llamaba antes de que abandonara el Sunny. Los cachetes de ambos estaban unidos, y cada cual descansaba el mentón en el hombro del otro. –mi amor—dijo Sanji.

* * *

**ñ_ñ**

**Gracias **


	16. CITA DOBLE

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XVI –CITA DOBLE**

**Escena 1**

A kilómetros de distancia, desde la gran grieta caían majestuosos barcos con forma de animales desde los cielos. Desde la isla donde nuestros héroes descansaban y reparaban la Carabela Azulada, lucían como puntitos de colores rociados en sobre el mar.

Dentro del submarino amarillo, Law y Syra miraban a través de un instrumento tecnológico con la forma de un telescopio.

–Un día de distancia… nos separa un día de navegación—la voz de Trafalgar Law resonaba en los fríos pasillos metálicos produciendo eco. Apartó la vista del catalejo digital, y se sumergió en una profunda reflexión.

–La reparación del barco tardara seis horas, si a eso súmanos otras dos escalas, los aliados de Kaido tardaran poco tiempo en alcanzarnos—Syra se frotaba la barbilla. –mantén el submarino bajo el agua para que no lo vean—luego se masajeó las sienes con los dedos –mañana por la noche arribaran los capitanes terribles, para entonces habremos avanzado lo suficiente para idear una forma de sacar al Sunny de la ruta de navegación avanzada.

* * *

**Escena 2**

Mientras tanto, en la isla de los pinos gigantes, Dellacualli dibujaba un circulo con la espada sobre la arena –no crucéis esa línea—pese a su advertencia era cuestión de tiempo para que Luffy y compañía se adentraran en la isla sobre la que habían varado hace treinta minutos para reparar la Carabela Azulada.

El cielo cambiaba constantemente de colores, esta vez el azul perlado se fundía con el verde topacio en un efecto visual similar al que producen los caleidoscopios.

–¿Qué le pasa al cielo?—preguntó Nami que llevaba varias horas asombrada.

–No es el cielo Nami… son las voces de las sirenas caídas que aturden nuestros sentidos—respondió Yoko.

–¡¿NANIIIIII?!—gritaron Nami y Ussop al unísono. –¡Luffy vamonos de aquí, es demasiado aterrador!—decía Ussop con su cara de espantó y un moco colgando desde su enorme nariz.

–No tenéis de que preocuparos, es un efecto normal, cuando el océano se acostumbre a nuestra presencia… las voces de las sirenas cesaran de cantar—Olive afilaba su espada.

–¿Voces?, yo no escucho nada—Zoro caminaba de un extremo a otro de la playa observando las siluetas de agua con forma de sirena que se formaban en el mar, como estatuas azules que se movían.

–Cachaaaaaa, cuando no veas el cielo de colores, sabrás que han detenido su canto—precisó Beppo el oso polar.

* * *

**Escena 3 - De nuevo en la gran grieta:**

Una flota entera de barcos descendía desde los cielos luego de atravesar el resumidero gigante conocido como la gran grieta. Al frente del todo, iba un barco de cuatro mástiles con proa en forma de esfinge y ataviado con incrustaciones doradas con símbolos egipcios. Era el barco de Anubis el faisán de la Muerte, famoso capitán del Nuevo Mundo y aliado del Emperador Kaido La Bestia.

Anubis era un ser sumamente particular, tenia piernas y torso de humano, pero su cara era la de un perro o un faisán color negro con hocico y orejas puntiagudas; la Marina ofrecía una recompensa estratosferica por su cabeza, debido a sus poderes, pues era usuario de la Deatho Deatho no Mi, que le confería la habilidad de escribir la fecha de muerte en la frente de los seres vivos. Y ten por seguro que, una vez llegado el día escrito en la frente de sus victimas, estas simplemente morían.

–Capitán, fijaremos curso a las ruinas sagradas—dijo un pirata con atuendo de luchador y una banda en la frente, que estaba parado al lado de Anubis.

–Muy bien Yao Ling, aseguraos que todos los hombres sigan en el barco y advertir a los novatos sobre el canto de las sirenas caídas—el tono de Anubis era sumamente cordial.

–Entendido, y ¿qué haremos con el coloso?

–Nadie esperaba que esa criatura se refugiara en esta zona del Nuevo Mundo luego de su batalla contra Akainu, si el coloso sigue con vida o aun tiene todos sus poderes es un misterio—Anubis golpeó su báculo contra el piso –pero si los informes de Law son ciertos y esa cosa ronda por aquí, ordena que los hombres se reagrupen y acaben con ella, Kaido estará complacido si declaramos la gran grieta como parte de su territorio.

El mar comenzó a burbujear y una ballena dragón salto por los aires para morder el barco con estructura de esfinge. Anubis el Faisan de la Muerte se postró frente a la criatura y al verla a los ojos, la ballena cayó muerta al mar.

* * *

**Escena 4 - En la isla de los arboles gigantes:**

–¿Esta bien si pasamos aquí la noche?—Chopper se ocultaba tras la pierna de Robin con la misma expresión de miedo que Monosuke y Ussop. Las siluetas de agua con forma de sirenas se deslizaban alrededor de la isla como un carrusel.

–Que nadie duerma hasta que vea cielo con normalidad—ordenó _Trafalgar Law –de lo contrario, _podría sufrir un daño cerebral permanente—dijo mientras abría la escotilla de su submarino.

Los efectos que producía el fenómeno marino en las personas era muy interesante para un doctor como Chopper, así que fue corriendo hasta donde Law para pedirle que compartiera sus conocimientos sobre el aturdimiento causado por el canto inaudible.

Sanji vio a Syra salir del submarino e hizo una mueca –tsk—era evidente que no le gustaba ver a su amada en la nave del cirujano.

–Oi, ero-cook—gritó Zoro –trae algo de Sake, será una noche larga.

–¡Bakka!, el sake provoca sueño—los ojos de Sanji se encendieron en llamas.

–¿Qué tal si ofrecemos café?— intervino Nico Robin.

–Siiii Robin swan—Sanji se dirigió al Sunny.

Violet estaba cerca e intentó seguir al rubio a la cocina, pero Robin la detuvo antes de que pudiera subir a cubierta –Violet-chan, ven, vamos a preguntar quien quiere café—la arqueóloga sujetó a Violet de la muñeca y la alejó del Sunny.

Syra se acercó hasta la fogata donde Luffy comida un enorme trozo de carne. Delacuaji intercambiaba palabras con Brook, mientras Yoko y Monosuke conversaban sobre Boss el escarabajo.

* * *

**Escena 5 - En la cocina:**

Sanji abrió un cajón de la alacena para buscar el tarro con granos de café que obtuvo con ayuda de Ussop en la isla Little Garden. Mientras revisaba minuciosamente las etiquetas de los distintos contenedores de cristal, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Syra echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina y luego se detuvo para ver cada detalle y remontarse a los hermosos momentos que vivió en aquel lugar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó al cocinero –me dijeron que vais a servir café—situó su mano sobre el mantel de la mesa y deslizó los dedos para sentir la textura. Sanji devolvió la sonrisa deliciosamente, porque con la presencia de la joven, la cocina recuperaba esa calidez que caracterizaba al santuario del chef.

–Pondré agua al fuego—dijo Syra mientras llenaba una tetera con el vital liquido.

–Syra chanw, no te preocupes por eso, tendré todo listo en un momento—Sanji encontró el bote de cristal que estaba buscando y lo puso sobre la barra, junto al azúcar y la canela.

Syra desvió la mirada y estiró las mangas de su suéter –yo te ayudo, de verdad, no es molestia—dijo con voz tímida –pero si no queréis que estorbe… os esperare afuera.

Sanji se acercó al otro extremo de la mesa y puso su mano sobre la de Syra –quise decir, que no es necesario que me ayudéis, pero…quédate para hacerme compañía—el cocinero cogió la mano de la joven y le dio un delicado beso. Syra se ruborizó tanto que parecía hervir a mayor temperatura que la tetera expuesta al fuego de la estufa.

Sanji se deleitó con el rostro de Syra, digno de un retrato parisino.

La joven castaña puso varias tazas sobre una charola de plata, agregó las respectivas cucharadas de café bien cargado y Sanji vertió el agua con la tetera a la vieja usanza. –los capuchinos con chispas de chocolate para Yoko, Chopper y Beppo aun no estan listos, pero, ¿de momento podéis llevar estos?—preguntó Sanji muy cordialmente.

Syra estaba muy nerviosa –si—dijo con voz temblorosa. Tomó la charola y al dar tres pasos, se tropezó con un banquillo.

–Cuidado—Sanji la sujetó por la cintura para evitar la caída –¿estas bien?

–Si, pero…—Syra sujetaba su prenda a la altura de la gran mancha de café que derramó accidentalmente sobre su blusa –auch, quema—se quejó con una vocecita de adolescente. Inmediatamente, Sanji le quitó el suéter –chotto matte, ¿qué haces?—preguntó Syra muy avergonzada al sentir que el cocinero también le levantaba la blusa. La chica se quedó en sujetador.

–No quiero que te quemes, se mas cuidadosa—dijo Sanji mientras se quitaba el saco y se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Syra se quedó boquiabierta y comenzó a sudar –matte—decía sumamente nerviosa pues no pudo evitar imaginar que Sanji se alistaba para hacerle el amor, así son los impulsos, revelan nuestros deseos como una tela transparente, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –no me veas—aunque era evidente que cubriendo su rostro no apartaría la vista de Sanji que reposaba sobre su cuerpo.

Sanji le puso su camisa a Syra –ponte esto—. Mientras le abrochaba los botones la veía fijamente a los ojos, lleno de sentimientos que desprendían chispas. Las mejillas de Syra se volvieron rosas al verse dentro de la camisa de Sanji, y tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando el rubio también le puso su saco negro –afuera hace frió, ponte esto.

Las atenciones y los detalles de Sanji aumentaban el amor que Syra le tenia, siempre que la joven creía que lo amaba tanto como el infinito, Sanji la sorprendía con un gesto de amor que superaba los limites de lo infinito.

Syra salio de la cocina con la camisa y el saco de Sanji puestos. Sostenía en sus manos una charola de plata con tazas de café. Al verla salir con tales pintas Robin rió ligeramente, Nami se sorprendió, Violet golpeó el pasto con los tacones y Law ocultó la mirada bajo su sombrero blanco de manchas negras.

Una vez en la playa, Syra repartió las tasas de café con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa tan radiante como la que esbozaba en sus visitas a Arousa.

* * *

**Escena 6**

Era muy entrada la noche, cuando los primeros piratas volvieron a ver el cielo con normalidad –si veis las estrellas y el cielo de colores normales podéis ir a dormir—vociferó Law –los demás esperen un poco mas.

La mayoría estaba acampando en la playa, aunque Nami y Violet regresaron al Sunny para dormir en la comodidad de sus camas.

Antes de irse a dormir, Syra levantó las tazas que Yoko y Monosuke dejaron tiradas, para regresarlas a la cocina. Cuando subió a cubierta vio a Zoro y Sanji sentados frente a frente delante de una mesita redonda. Solamente había dos sillas, por lo que Robin estaba sentada en las piernas de Zoro –no hay manera de que le ganes a Robin, ero-cook—se burló el peliverde cuando Robin ganó otra partida de naipes.

Syra se sorprendió al ver a Robin sentada en las piernas de Zoro, y dedujo que habían declarado su relación abiertamente –"que maravilloso, hacen linda pareja"—pensó Syra.

–Syra—la llamó Robin –tus nakamas me dijeron que eres buena con los naipes, ¿quieres jugar una partida?, todavía no podemos dormir, Zoro y Sanji aun ven el cielo de colores.

Syra se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa –claro, etooo… iré por una silla.

Sanji la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él hasta sentarla en sus piernas. –¿Sanji?—la cara de Syra se teñía de rosa una vez mas.

–No es necesario—Sanji abrazó a Syra a la altura del ombligo y descansó el otro brazo sobre una pierna de la joven.

Robin y Syra jugaron cuatro partidas, cada una ganó dos de ellas; pero no pudieron jugar una quinta porque Zoro besó el hombro de Robin, se puso de pie y se la llevó al puesto de vigía.

Syra permanecía sentada sobre las piernas de Sanji. Lo abrazó por el cuello y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del cocinero.

–Vamos a dormir—le susurró Sanji al oído.

Syra acarició la mejilla de Sanji –¿todavía vez el cielo de colores?—tanto el toque como la voz de la joven, eran dulcísimos.

–No, mi amor.

–Que alegría—Syra cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro para que Sanji la besara.

Ondulaba el cabello de Syra como el oleaje del mar, los dedos de Sanji flotaban en tan hermoso oleaje, tanto amor por algo tan sencillo como tocar el cabello de Syra era casi un sacrilegio, todo en ella le resultaba sagrado. Frente al vasto océano, la brisa diurna evoca sus recuerdos más profundos sobre ella, en el corazón de Sanji, Syra flotaba donde todo pesaba, y refrescaba donde todo era árido. Sanji besó la frente de la joven, oh benditos sus ojos miel cuyo fulgor colma los sueños del cocinero.

* * *

**** Aloooo, lamento la demora para subir el cap, ****tengo demasiada tarea e hice un esfuerzo grande desvelándome para tenerlo listo, **espero que sirva para vuestro animo y entretenimiento ñ_ñ


	17. EL SOMBRERO DE LUFFY

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XVII - EL SOMBRERO DE LUFFY**

**Escena 1**

Al amanecer, Luffy entrevió los ojos y escuchó al otro lado de las cenizas, que la noche anterior fueron una gran fogata, los ronquidos de Franky y Rivers. Estiró los brazos con pereza y escuchó el gruñir de su estomago hambriento –Sanji—dijo echando un vistazo alrededor, percatándose así, que su nakama no había acampado junto a la fogata como casi todos los demás. Ussop murmuraba el nombre de Kaya y abrazaba una mochila.

El hombre de goma estiró sus brazos lo suficiente para alcanzar el barandal del Sunny y llegar hasta allí, comprimiendo su brazo estirado.

-Oi Sanji—decía Luffy cuando caminaba por el pasto de la cubierta –tengo hambre—caminó hasta la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie.

* * *

**Escena 2**

Nami tomaba su baño matutino, frotaba la esponja cubierta de jabón en un sensual recorrido por sus curvas pronunciadas. Vertió un poco de líquido jabonoso en sus manos y talló su cabellera naranja, que se deslizaba por su espalda casi hasta la cintura. Estiró los brazos e inspeccionó su cuerpo, estaba segura de tener la mejor figura de todos los mares.

El descubrimiento de las rutas de navegación avanzada inyectaron en ella una gran dosis de adrenalina, ciertamente las posibilidades eran fascinantes y el solo echo de acercarse a lo que en aquel momento creía era el secreto para llevar al Sunny hasta Raftel, la conmocionaba por completo. El día anterior había dibujado los primeros trazos del mapa que describía el acceso a la gran grieta, como la llamaban Law y Syra. Habría querido preguntarles mas acerca de las rutas secretas, pero ese no era el estilo de los Mugiwaras, si antaño Robin se negó a que Silvers Rayleigh le revelara lo ocurrido durante los 100 años de historia perdidos, y Luffy había reprendido a Ussop por preguntar sobre la existencia del One Piece, entonces, ¿por qué ella habría de actuar de manera diferente?, el Sunny llegaría a todos los confines del mundo por sus propios medios. Luffy creía en ella.

Últimamente sus pensamientos conducían hacia el capitán, ¿Luffy?, Luffy, ¿por qué razón el capitán ocupaba un lugar prominente en sus pensamientos. Ojala el recuerdo del Sombrero de Paja fuera del todo agradable, pero por alguna razón, pensar en Luffy también le producía una sensación de soledad que la invadía y que era incapaz de admitir, principalmente porque su orgullo se lo impedía. Se sabía la mujer más hermosa del mundo aun por encima de _Boa Hancock _ la Emperatriz Pirata, y no era posible que una joya como ella pudiera sentirse sola ante la indiferencia de un tío tan impredecible e infantil como Luffy, cuando existían filas completas de hombres que darían cualquier cosa por tomarla de la mano, y sin embargo, no estaba interesado en ninguno.

También era conciente de las miradas pudorosas que, de cuando en cuando, algún Marine o un Pirata le echaba encima, pero esas miradas aburridas solo le causaban asco o indiferencia, todos los hombres son tan, tan, tan, poco interesantes.

Pero Monkey D. Luffy. Oh, era gracioso, -¿gracioso?—se repetía a si misma mientras pasaba la esponja sobre sus brazos. Había salvado su hogar de los colmillos de Arlong, la ayudó en los momentos de mayor desesperación, y cuando las cosas andaban mal, le colocaba su sombrero y la hacia sentir que de algún modo, todo saldría bien. Y que decir de su gran fuerza, no de sus músculos, sino su inmensa voluntad, Nami sabia que las convicciones del capitán llevarían al Sunny a lugares más lejanos que los vientos que soplaban las velas del barco. Además la personalidad de Luffy le cautivaba sobremanera, era dulce a su manera, amable y tenía un corazón puro, casi la inocencia de un niño.

Terminó de bañarse y fue al cuarto de las mujeres. Las camas de Violet y Robin estaban perfectamente tendidas, la primera ya se habría levantado y la segunda, seguramente no había pasado la noche allí. Nami hizo una mueca –maldito Zoro, entupido Sanji—dijo al imaginar que ambos estarían ahora mismo viviendo una gran historia de amor, mientras que ella estaba sola.

Se vistió con un pantalón azul y una blusa sin mangas color naranja, calzó unas sandalias de tacón, y se miro al espejo sonriendo, era tan bonita que ni siquiera necesitaba maquillaje. Busco la crema humectante y se procuró su habitual tratamiento para el cuidado de la piel.

Observó su radiante figura frente al espejo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su cabello se extendió como una red de finas hebras, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior –Luffy, es tu culpa que me sienta sola… si tan solo no fueses tan genial—y extendió los brazos.

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe.

–¡Oi!, ¿Sanji?, ¿dónde estas?—era Luffy que había tirado la puerta de una patada, cuando buscaba al cocinero para que sirviera el desayuno.

Nami apretó el puño, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y sus dientes de tiburón, además el clásico símbolo "#" apareció en su cien –¡IDIOTA, NO ENTRES SIN LLAMAR ANTES A LA PUERTA!—luego dio barios puñetazos a Luffy, causándole varias contusiones y un hilo de sangre, que por el extraño poder del anime, desaparecieron instantáneamente.

–Lo siento Nami, estoy buscando a Sanji—Luffy se sujetó el estomago que aun le gruñía –muero de hambre.

Nami suspiró –no tienes remedio—se sentó sobre la cama, cruzó las piernas y se colocó un broche en el cabello –supongo que podría prepararte algo—sugirió, pues al igual que los demás Mugiwaras, quería que Sanji disfrutara todo el tiempo posible al lado de Syra. Luffy ni siquiera sabía sobre los amoríos del cocinero del barco, tan despistado como siempre.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron como estrellas -¿ENSERIO?, ¡ARIGATOU NAMI!—se acercó a la navegante y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Espera Luffy—dijo Nami pues el capitán la sacudía bruscamente.

Los jaloneos de Luffy provocaron que Nami cayera recostada sobre la cama con Luffy encima. Por un instante permaneció muda. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir el peso del cuerpo de su capitán sobre ella –mira lo que hiciste, ¿eres tonto o que te pasa?—refunfuñó, pero el capitán no le respondió, intentó verlo a los ojos, pero la mirada de Luffy se ocultaba bajo la sombra de su sombrero de paja –¿Luffy?.

Ni siquiera Luffy sabe lo que paso, pero la tomó de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. Luffy sentía las piernas de Nami a sus costados, y entonces sintió que su miembro crecía y se hacia mas grande sin haber utilizado una técnica Gomu Gomo No. Nami sintió que un bulto crecía debajo del pantalón corto del capitán y rozaba contra su entrepierna.

La respiración de Nami se volvió agitada –¿Luffy?—repetía, pero él no contestaba.

–Nami… ¿por qué estas brillando?—preguntó Luffy alzando la vista y viéndola a los ojos. Desde la perspectiva de Luffy, Nami lucia como una hermosa joven de ojos deslumbrantes rodeada de un aura luminosa como el sol matutino.

–"Esto es malo"—pensó Nami para si misma –"si esto sigue así, Luffy va a hacerme el amor"—era conciente que Luffy era demasiado inocente para entender la naturaleza de su impulso. Pero el capitán era un hombre de instintos, y nada se interpondría entre Luffy y la consumación de su instinto. El corazón de ambos latía al unísono sobre su silencio enamorado.

Luffy agachó la cabeza y sintió la presencia de Nami junto a su cara. Recostado sobre el cuerpo de Nami, como una enredadera que recogía su voz lenta.

Era Nami la culpable de ese juego. Su presencia en el Sunny teñía de amor los sentimientos del próximo rey de los piratas.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ussop gritando por los pasillos –¡Oi, Minna!, el desayuno esta listo—quien escasos momentos atrás había encontrado a Sanji y Syra en la cocina, y le pidieron que llamara a los demás a desayunar.

Luffy volvió en si, y se quitó de encima. Nami se sentó y se cubría los ojos con la mano mientras respiraba agitada –allí lo tienes Luffy, ya puedes ir a desayunar.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero para colocárselo a Nami –vamos juntos—la tomó de la mano, provocando que la navegante de cabello naranja se sorprendiera. Ambos caminaban de la mano por los pasillos, el capitán jugaba con las blancas manos de la navegante, suaves como las uvas. Luffy sonreía y Nami se moría de vergüenza.

* * *

**Escena 3**

Chopper estaba clasificando las plantas que obtuvo en la isla. Hacia breves instantes los tres capitanes habían dado ordenes de zarpar, y en general todos terminaban los últimos preparativos.

–Chopper—escuchó la voz de Luffy que entraba al consultorio.

–¿Luffy, que te pasa?, ¿tenéis fiebre?—Chopper observó que la frente del capitán tenia el color rojizo propio de la gripe.

–Aaahahaha ahahaha—rio Luffy –Chopper, voy a morir—le sonrió afablemente como aceptando tan fatídico destino.

–¿QUEEEE?—se alteró Chopper –¿por qué decís eso?

–No creí que los efectos del Gia Sekando me matarían tan rápido—Luffy sonrió –lo lamento, pero, ¿es posible retrazar los síntomas un poco mas?.

El reno se puso pálido, sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera a suceder tan repentinamente, quiso llorar pero se contuvo para cumplir su deber como medio –¿cuales son los síntomas?.

–Shishishi, arigatou Chopper—Luffy se acomodó el sombrero –veras… cuando veo a Nami mi cuerpo se debilita, siento como si me faltara el aire, me ciega el resplandor que la envuelve, mi corazón se acelera al borde del colapso—Luffy suspiró y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho –¿cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?.

Chopper estuvo a punto de volverse grande y golpearlo, pero la imagen de Luffy aturdido y confundido, rendido ante los poderosos sentimientos que afloraban en él, lo conmovieron –tu problema no es de salud Luffy, lo que tienes es mal de amores, temo no poder ayudarte porque no existe cura contra semejante enfermedad—Chopper acomodó unos papeles sobre la mesa y salió del consultorio.

Luffy estaba fuera de si, pues el primer suspiro del amor es el último de la razón.

* * *

**Escena 4**

El capitán se encontraba en su sitió favorito, la cabeza de león del Sunny, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar meditando profundamente.

Syra Feuer llevaba una falda color blanco por encima de la rodilla, una blusa rosa de tirantes con su Jolly Roger impresa al frente, y un saco negro que pertenecía a Sanji, con las mangas de fuera agitándose con el viento al estilo de la Marina.

–Rey Pirata—la joven hizo una reverencia.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, o lo tomare como un insulto—Luffy la miró de reojo y de nuevo se giró al frente.

–Ara…ara…creí que eras el hombre que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas—Syra ladeo la cabeza dubitativa.

–No me refería a eso…todos los hombres nacen libres, y ninguno debe inclinarse ante otro.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Syra se paralizara, había tantas cosas que quería compartir con los Mugiwaras, pero sabia que si les contaba sus secretos, lo dejarían todo para ayudarla y librarla del Emperador Oscuro, esa sola idea era maravillosa, pero había que reconocer el inmenso poder de los Yonkos. Syra estaba convencida de que su victoria requería muchos movimientos ingeniosos antes de consumarse. Pero aun así, no podía evitar compartir una pequeña parte con el futuro rey de los piratas, en busca de algunas palabras reconfortantes.

–Luffy—la joven castaña se paró al lado del chico de cabello negro, chaleco rojo y bermudas azules –¿por qué te convertiste en un pirata?

–Para ser el Rey de los Piratas, el hombre más libre mundo, shishishishi—Luffy estiró los brazos y gritó con orgullo sus intenciones.

–¿Y sabéis la gran cantidad de enemigos que tendrás que vencer para alcanzar ese sueño?, ¿cómo estas tan seguro que puedes lograrlo?

Luffy sonrió –no es si puedo hacerlo, es que quiero hacerlo.

Syra desvió la mirada –¿no te da miedo perderlo todo en la búsqueda de ese sueño?—apretó los puños –el océano puede ser un poco aterrador.

– No me importa morir intentando alcanzar mi sueño, solo se que eso es lo que quiero, yo elijo mi sueño y no el miedo, eso es todo lo que importa—Luffy puso su mano sobre el hombro de Syra. Los ojos de la joven se volvieron cristalinos, como cuando una hija no se atreve a contar un secreto a su padre, pero esta a punto de llorar pues su corazón le pide a gritos compartir la verdad.

–Es que…a veces quisiera ser otra clase de pirata, pero…hay demasiado en juego—se limitó a decir –tampoco quiero faltar a los ideales de Derek y mis antiguos nakamas, después de todo, gracias a Barbanegra los piratas alegres surcaron los mares—una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Luffy la vio a los ojos –las personas sin sueños no tienen derecho a acabar con los sueños de los demás, no me importa a quien elegiste servir, pero si sometes tu fuerza ante Barbanegra, ¿qué sentido tiene ser un pirata?... vive sin arrepentimientos—Luffy se acercó para abrazarla –¿quién es Derek, Barbanegra o yo, para interponernos entre tú y tu destino?

Syra abrió los ojos de par en par, Luffy parecía un tonto y sin embargo en los momentos críticos sus palabras eran como un bálsamo de luz capaz de curar una herida –arigatou Luffy, siento que a partir de hoy veré al océano de otro modo—Syra se limpió la lagrima con el dedo.

–Umi—dijo Luffy en voz baja regresando su vista al océano.

–¿Umi?—Syra arqueó una ceja.

–Umi significa océano—el capitán se quitó el sombrero de paja y lo vio fijamente mientras recordaba a Shanks –el lugar donde todos podemos vivir libremente y alcanzar nuestros sueños, donde conocí a mis Nakamas, gracias—decía Luffy hablando consigo mismo –por entregarme este sombrero.

Syra sonrió ligeramente –así que Umi significa océano, ya veo…podría decirse que Umi es tu mayor tesoro, ¿ne?, rey pirata—Syra se alejó mientras el viento hacia ondear las mangas de la chaqueta negra.

Luffy se encontraba solo cuando contestó –Si.

* * *

**MATERIAL ADICIONAL **

Cof* cof* hola a todos, yo soy Suave Bolígrafo en otra entrevista en la Biblioteca de Syra Feuer, hola Syra, veo que tenéis un montón de libros.

(Syra): Leer es divertido, auque creo que nunca leeré tanto como Robin.

(Suave Bolígrafo): Jajaja nadie lee tanto como Robin.

(Syra): Jeje, no xD

(Suave Bolígrafo): Quisiera preguntarte sobre este libro que tenéis aquí, la portada dice **Gangelu'z vs Gandemon's**

(Syra): Claro, es una historia escrita por **Shamadi1996**, es realmente interesante, gira en torno a una chica llamada Shizuka que cursa la secundaria y se ve envuelta en una serie de eventos muy divertidos en compañía de sus dos amigos Ikari y Kensaru, solo puedo decir que la personalidad de la protagonista influirá decisivamente en la vida escolar de nuestros simpáticos héroes.

(Suave Bolígrafo): Definitivamente le echare un vistazo, espero me permitas seguir entrevistándote para que me cuentes sobre otros libros.

(Syra): Me encantaría, hay muchos fanfics que quisiera recomendaros.

* * *

**** Gracias por leer, os quiero ñ_ñ**


	18. COLOSO

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XVIII – COLOSO**

La ruta de navegación avanzada conocida como la "gran grieta", es un sitió de difícil acceso del Nuevo Mundo. La única entrada reside en un resumidero gigante de 150 mts. de diámetro que devora todo lo que se acerca a su poder de atracción, es tan peligroso que los barcos son destrozados antes de cruzar el portal.

Las aguas del Nuevo Mundo que yacen del otro lado continúan llenas de cosas por descubrir, islas vírgenes y criaturas inimaginables. Y al igual que todo sitió desconocido, solo abre sus puertas a valientes aventureros.

Pero quizá uno de los fenómenos mas fascinantes de la ciencia moderna sea el extraño comportamiento del océano, donde el agua parece tener vida propia, ya que forma figuras de agua que parecen estatuas, con la diferencia de que éstas se mueven y articulan sonidos, por ejemplo, las llamadas sirenas caídas, cuyo cantó inaudible a la percepción humana, produce efectos de goce alucinógeno que provoca que las personas vean el cielo cambiando de colores.

Los detentores del misterio potencian el surgimiento de una epifanía: una verdad fulgurosa que únicamente pudo emerger en un umbral abismal y aterrador. Recordad que el Nuevo Mundo es controlado por los Yonkos, poderosos Emperadores Piratas, y las únicas excursiones a sitios como ese por parte del Gobierno Mundial y la Marina, eran a través de misiones secretas encomendadas a Marinos de elite.

Aun así, las rutas de navegación avanzada se confunden con el mito y la leyenda, incluso entre los piratas más grandes de la historia.

* * *

**Escena 1 – Los capitanes terribles cruzan la** **gran grieta.**

La noche que los capitanes terribles hicieron acto de presencia en la gran grieta, Zefina asesinó a trescientas ballenas dragón, porque una de ellas intentó rayar su barco con sus enormes dientes.

Zefina la Esgrimidora Sublime, era la segunda capitana terrible del Emperador Oscuro. La elegancia de su espada solo era comparable con su fino porte y su habilidad, producto de años de entrenamiento en la escuela de esgrimidores del Gorosei. Siendo hija de la realeza, nunca perdió su gusto por tener esclavos, y el motivo por el cual se convirtió en pirata, fue que estaba aburrida de la vida de Tenryuubito que no satisfacía su sed de sangre. Su cabellera era dorada como el oro, sus ojos color azul ópalo, usaba un jubón color blanco con un listón negro a la altura del cuello, medias negras y zapatillas del mismo color. En su barco únicamente había esclavos para servirle.

Durante la primera parada de los capitanes terribles en una isla, fueron recibidos por una horda de escorpiones gigantes que destilaban veneno de sus colas y tenazas.

Cronos el Orco sin Nombre, una criatura de tres metros de alto, cuerpo gordo y jorobado que llevaba una túnica roída y un mazo con cadenas en cada mano, los devoró a todos.

–Aajj, que asco—dijo Zefina al ver al tercer capitán terrible comiendo carne de escorpión.

* * *

**Escena 2 – Los aliados de Kaido continúan navegando.**

La marcha del Zoológico, liderada por Anubis el faisán de la Muerte habia emprendido el curso hacia las ruinas ocultas donde esperaban encontrar la anhelada Umi Umi no Mi.

–Kaido fue interceptado por Akagami, puede que tarde en llegar—gritó desde la proa Guillet el Mastodonte, un joven de camisa negra, chaqueta café, botas militares, cabello café oscuro a la altura de los hombros y una banda roja con los kanji´s de Kaido en la frente, que viajaba en el barco de Anubis porque a su propio navío le faltaban algunos trozos de madera, debido a que las almas de los reyes marinos carcomieron el casco de su barco durante su estancia en las aguas del inframundo, y desde entonces no habia tendido oportunidad de repararlo.

–Comportamiento muy inusual, ¿cuál es el saldo?—preguntó Anubis sentado en su trono con las piernas cruzadas.

–Cien islas desaparecieron con el choque de sus armas, eso llamara la atención del Almirante de la Flota… tal vez—Guillet rió bobamente –cuando el emperador me dijo que la gente de Barbanegra rondaría por aquí, me preocupe un poco, pero ya que el mismisimo Anubis dirige la marcha del Zoológico, supongo que no me ensuciare los dedos.

–Palabras halagadoras viniendo de un usuario de Zoan Mitológica, yo esperaba que fueses vos quien se encargara de los capitanes terribles—Anubis tomó una uva de una bandeja chapada en oro que una niña le acercó –gracias pequeña—dijo el hombre con cara de perro negro. La niña se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

–Quien controle la Umi Umi no Mi controlara el océano, estamos haciendo historia, los enemigos de Kaido no comprenden la magnitud de éste suceso, si fuesen lo suficiente listos, harían acto de presencia… pero Kaido que es el mas grande de los Yonkos, sabe la importancia de encontrar la Umi Umi no Mi, acudira personalmente—Guillet apretó los puños y flexiono los codos con euforia.

De pronto, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

El océano estaba molesto por la presencia de esos piratas que habían tomando tantas vidas tan solo entrar a la gran grieta. El agua se agitó, y las estatuas con forma de sirenas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de los barcos.

–Verdadera molestia es el canto de las sirenas caídas—Anubis subió a una rampa que colgaba de unas sogas ajustadas a unas poleas, dos de sus nakamas daban vueltas a las palancas que hacían girar los engranajes, la rampa bajaba lentamente. Cuando Anubis quedó a escasos centímetros de la superficie del mar, puso la palma de su mano sobre el agua –detho dethto—dijo, como susurrando un conjuro. El agua se volvió verde y pútrida alrededor de los barcos, asquerosamente contaminada; cadáveres de enormes peses comenzaron a flotar hasta la superficie, las estatuas de agua se desmoronaron como escombro. Anubis habia matado una parte del océano.

* * *

**Escena 3 – Syra da las gracias **

–Medio día de navegación nos separa de los piratas de Kaido, y veintitrés horas de la gente de Barbanegra—puntualizó Syra.

–Estamos cerca de las cataratas—Law estaba cruzado de brazos –cuando saquemos a los Mugiwaras de aquí, las cosas serán mas fáciles.

Beppo el oso polar llevaba un delantal amarillo y estaba sacudiendo el polvo de los pasamanos del interior del submarino amarillo.

–Si el diario de navegación del teniente Razo esta en lo correcto, necesitaremos la fuerza de ambos bandos para entrar a las ruinas sagradas—la joven de cabello café y ojos miel levantó el pulgar –y…

–Y en medio de la conmoción nos haremos con la Akuma no Mi—Trafalgar Law terminó la frase.

Ambos piratas chocaron los puños y se sonrieron amistosamente.

– Trafalgar—la voz de Syra era como de una suplica –si no salimos vivos de ésta… yo, yo… quiero decirte—se quitó su sombrero pirata y Law pudo ver agitarse la pluma púrpura que adornaba el sombrero.

–No digas cosas innecesarias—el tono de voz frió y la mirada inexpresiva del cirujano oscurecieron su rostro inamovible.

–Fui muy afortunada al conocerte… me ayudaste en los momentos de mayor desesperación…antes de que entraras a mi vida, todo me preocupaba y abrumaba, la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano, la perdida de mis antiguos nakamas, todo eso me provocó una dolorosa sensación de perdida, un vació en el pecho que no me dejaba dormir—Syra abrazó a Law y recargó la cara en su pecho –sin darme cuenta, quería salvar a Sanji y proteger a Ayumi como una forma de compensar que no pude evitar la muerte de mi familia y mi tripulación… pero en lugar de eso, solamente aleje a mis seres queridos e hice mas grande el vacío en mi interior, al grado de olvidarme de mi propia felicidad y martirizarme de una forma que dolía.

Los brazos de Law temblaron, permanecieron dubitativos por un momento, hasta que por fin se alzaron y respondieron al abrazo de Syra.

– Pero no más, eh dejado atrás esas ataduras, y ahora al igual que tú, estoy aquí, viviendo como pirata porque es la vida que elegí, soy libre y todo lo que me ocurra navegando la carabela azulada, incluso los contratiempos, serán para mi una gran aventura—la joven levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos –gracias a ti aprendí que tengo una forma de amar que no conocía en mi, y ahora que estoy bien conmigo misma, se que podré ser mejor persona con los demás.

Los ojos del cirujano la observaban con una dulzura inaudita en él –hubiese dado cualquier cosa por conocerte, antes de que _Kuro Ashi no Sanji_ te robara el corazón.

Syra guardó silencio con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello.–No rechaces mi amistad—dijo con voz dulcísima –te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, déjame ser parte de tu vida por siempre—Syra dio un ultimó apretón a Law –eso es importante, no subestimes el cariño que siento por ti.

Law la alejó suavemente –ya habrá ocasión para dejar las cosas en claro, por ahora tenemos que poner manos a la obra.

Syra se despidió de Law con un beso en la mejilla –me convertiré en pólvora para ir al sitio donde se encuentran los capitanes terribles… regresare lo más rápido posible—, fue corriendo al cuarto de controles y subió las escaleras metálicas, desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a una isla cercana –¡SPRINTER SHOT!—bum, se escuchó un disparo, la joven se convirtió en pólvora y salió disparada junto a la bala. Cuando el proyectil calló en la isla, Syra se materializó. Esa era su forma de simular la teletransportación. Y repitiendo el procesó, haciendo escala en barias islas, llegó en instantes a la isla donde se reuniría con los capitanes terribles.

* * *

**Escena 4 – las capas negras ocultan el rostro de los capitanes terribles.**

–¿Dónde esta tu tripulación?—Zefina lamió el filo de su espada.

–Ara…ara…que falta de respeto hablar así a tus superiores—Syra estaba sentada sobre una roca mientras pulía el cañón de su fusil con un pedazo de tela.

El Enfermo Jeireddin, usuario de la Kiseichü Kiseichü no Mi, quien tenia el poder de infectar a las personas con un parasito mortal que se comía al portador de adentro hacia fuera, y ostentaba el rango de cuarto capitán terrible, dio un paso al frente –¿qué hacemos en este lugar, Pólvora Rosa?.

–Mi tripulación realiza trabajo de reconocimiento, la gran grieta esta plagada de aliados de Kaido, y por lo que se, envió artillería pesada –la joven dio un salto para postrarse frente a ellos.

Los diez capitanes terribles llevaban una capucha negra que ocultaba sus rostros y ondeaba con el viento.

Los nueve barcos anclados en la costa eran de variados tamaños y formas, todos igual de imponentes lucían orgullosamente la placa dorada con los tres cráneos de Barbanegra.

–¿Planeas una emboscada?—la voz de Cronos, el Orco sin Nombre, parecía mas el rugir de un monstruo que una voz humana.

–No… destruir a Anubis es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos—el tono de Syra jamás perdía simpatía.

–¡¿ANUBIS?!— Calipige, el décimo capitán terrible, dio un paso atrás y casi se tropieza con su propia capa. Su cuerpo temblaba.

–Analice su ruta de navegación, las bestias se dirigen a las ruinas sagradas… eso demuestra que ignoran que se necesita una llave para entrar a las ruinas, como sea, el lugar esta repleto de criaturas, dejemos que nos habrán paso… con las fuerzas enemigas debilitadas y la llave en nuestro poder, acabaremos con ellos y conseguiremos la Umi Umi no Mi—Syra dio un salto y subió a la espalda de Cronos –es mi imaginación, ¿o estas mas alto?

Una manada de leones con piel de reptil y cola con dientes intentó comérselos, pero Cronos los aplastó utilizando sus martillos, como si fuesen insectos.

–Seria una molestia si atacan los barcos mientras no estamos, ordenen a sus nakams que cuiden las naves en tanto nosotros vamos por esa llave—Syra dio un saltó y volvió a subir a la gran roca –enfrentaremos al Coloso.

* * *

**Escena 5 – un titán de altura imposible.**

Diez capuchas negras se desplazaron entre los árboles gigantes de un espeso bosque, hasta llegar a una edificación de piedra llena de símbolos desconocidos.

Cruzaron el arco y se adentraron a una cueva de gran altura. Poco a poco el calor iba en aumento. Gotas de magma caían del techo, filtrándose por las grietas de la caverna.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, los ríos de lava se hacían mas grandes y anchos, las cascadas de magma desembocaban a miles de metros de altura y fundían todo a su paso.

La imagen era impresionante. Un gigante de cientos de metros de altura estaba encadenado de pies y manos a unos pilaren gigantes. El enorme Coloso rugía embravecido. Su piel parecía como de granito negro bañada en lava, sus ojos rojos parecían escupir fuego.

–Helo aquí—Zefina se frotó las manos –el Coloso.

–Hace mucho tiempo Akainu peleó contra esa cosa, y después de tantos años de aquella lucha, el cuerpo del Coloso aun escupe lava—Syra se descubrió el rostro –el entonces Almirante estaba demasiado herido para seguirlo, y el Coloso escapo aun con la herida mortal y su cuerpo quemándose en lava de Akainu, hasta hace poco, nadie sabia el paradero de esta criatura, ni como llegó aquí… todo lo que sabemos es que Razo escondió la llave en su interior, esperando que un día se derritiera por completo –Syra sonrió ligeramente –por suerte para nosotros, la llave fue forjada con un material desconocido y tardara millones de años en fundirse—desenfundó su fusil –la llave debe estar intacta.

* * *

**** Hola, espero que lo estéis pasando bien, si comentáis se agradece muchísimo, y si el mobil no lo permite, pues tampoco para nada, un abrazo, os quiero ñ_ñ**


	19. LLAVE

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XIX – LLAVE **

La criatura forcejeaba. Sus alaridos resonaban en toda la caverna al punto de ensordecer los sentidos. Con cada agitación del Coloso, un chorro de magma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Eran los restos de una antigua batalla contra Akainu.

–¿Podéis cortar las cadenas?.

–Sin problema—Zefina la Esgrimidora Sublime desenfundó su florete, una espada larga, flexible, de acero al carbono con hoja de sección triangular. Luego, estiró el brazo y se produjo una onda de choque que partió las enormes cadenas en pedazos.

EL COLOSO FUE LIBERADO. Golpeó las paredes de la caverna y toda la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse, los ríos de magma se desbordaban y desde el techo caían pilares de roca candente. –GRGRRRRRRRRAAAAA—rugía. El monstruo caminaba lentamente aun con grilletes con cadenas en manos y piernas. Cada paso que daba producía un cráter gigante en su camino. El titán de granito y magma estiró su titánico brazo, ese simple movimiento desencadeno una lluvia de lava volcánica que estaba por caer encima de los capitanes de capa negra.

Azuma Tsukimori, quinto capitán terrible, expulsó una onda de energía azul con una patada al aire, la onda azul chocó contra el chorro de magma, impidiendo así que cayera encima de sus compañeros.

Tormenta Azul Azuma, era un joven pirata tranquilo y de buena voluntad, en ocasiones suave y tímido, pero especialmente amable y juguetón. Le gustaba usar una bufanda color tinta que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos escarlata, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo color, así como botas y guantes en sus dedos. Su presencia en el campo de batalla reconfortaba a Syra. En la tierra de divinidades y monstruos, Pólvora Rosa Syra y Tormenta Azul Azuma eran como dos ángeles, viviendo en el jardín del mal, brillaban como un faro que ardía.

Los capitanes terribles se dispersaron. El Coloso dio un puñetazo contra las diminutas personitas que giraban a su alrededor. Zefina encajó una estocada y la onda de choque resplandeciente impactó contra el puño del Coloso, produciendo un inmenso estruendo.

El techo se derrumbaba al calor de la batalla, y había que estar alerta para no morir aplastados.

El titán de granito y magma golpeó el techo con fuerza abrumadora. La inmensa caverna cedió por completo al grado de derrumbarse. El sol traslució por los primeros boquetes, y en breves instantes a kilómetros de distancia, podía distinguirse la cabeza de piedra negra que escupía fuego por boca y ojos. Los dedos del titán se apoyaron en la orilla del gran boquete y, de un salto, salió al aire libre –GRGRRRRRRRRAAAAA—.

Cronos el Orco sin Nombre, sujetó con fuerza sus ambos mazos y saltó veinte metros de altura, cayendo a una velocidad imposible, golpeó con majestuosa fuerza el suelo bajo sus pies provocando así que toda la isla temblara. Una grieta enorme despedazó el suelo hasta formar una fisura inmensa. La mitad del cuerpo del Coloso quedó atrapada.

La criatura abrió la boca para escupir magma y piedra volcánica. El carbono en el aire hacia mas difícil la respiración. El Coloso sacudia los brazos con desesperación, arrojando enormes cantidades de lava que inundaron varias hectáreas de la isla, acabando con toda forma de vida a su paso.

Jeireddin el Enfermo u hombre parasito, un pirata con vendas en las manos y un turbante que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, despendió un gusano gigante de su cuerpo, conocido como el parasito traga fuego. La criatura babosa y horripilante se deslizó por el cuerpo del Coloso hasta atravesar su piel y comenzó a tragar lava en el interior de la criatura. Pero el gigante era colosalmente enorme y el parasito se quemó sin devorar demasiada lava. El titán atrapó a Jeireddin y lo destrozó con su titánica mano.

El Coloso esta enrabiado. Envolvió sus puños en magma al mas puro estilo Akainu y comenzó a soltar golpes que se confundían con meteoritos.

Cronos el Orco sin Nombre, envolvió sus mazos en haki y enfrentó directamente al titán de granito y lava. Los gigantes puños chocaban contra los diminutos martillos del tamaño de un barco. –BUUUUUUUM, BUUUUUUUUUUM—al cuarto choque los martillos de Cronos se destruyeron y el tercer capitán terrible fue destruido.

El Coloso abrió la palma de su mano, y lanzó un chorro de magma a una presión descomunal, el rio de fuego se extendió a kilómetros de distancia, era tanto su poder que destruyó el treinta por ciento de la isla y algunos barcos de los capitanes terribles, aun cuando se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia.

Únicamente tres tripulaciones seguían vivas, pues siendo curtidos guerreros del mar, se alejaron a distancia segura al ver al Titán escapar de las profundidades.

Calipige, el décimo capitán terrible y otros cuatro perecieron en el incidente.

El Coloso de granito y magma, también llamado titán, estaba profundamente herido, sus rodillas fueron destruidas, y recibió tantos ataques que su cuerpo parecía desmoronarse, por otro lado, siete capitanes terribles estaban muertos.

Zefina la Esgrimidora Sublime, emanaba una brillante aura amarilla, dio un saltó al aire y comenzó a girar en posición horizontal, las revoluciones eran cada vez mas rápidas; así, se formó un circulo gigante de energía amarilla a su alrededor –¡ESTOCADA FINAL!—gritó Zefina, y la onda de poder circular salió disparada como una cuchilla o una cierra. El Coloso perdió un brazo.

Una fragata elevada por tres hélices, volaba por los aires. Era el barco volador de Azuma, el pirata de cabello y ojos rojos. Su barco acudió tras la llamada de auxilio de su capitán minutos antes. Syra también estaba a bordo.

–Le subestimamos, si fue capaz de herir a Akainu en el pasado, y pese a que la lava aun lo consume por dentro sigue con vida, era claro que detentaría todo ese poder—Azuma ajustó su bufanda.

–Aun tenemos oportunidad—Syra se quitó la capucha negra.

Unas alas de hermoso plumaje dorado aparecieron en la espalda de Zefina la Esgrimidora Sublime. La hermosa rubia con porte de ángel, subió hasta el barco volador.

El Coloso había inundado en magma toda la isla. Una nube de gas y polvo cubría el cielo y parecían llover cenizas.

–GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—rugía furiosa la bestia. La imagen en bajo el barco volador era apocalíptica, realmente parecía como si pudieran ver el infierno en sus ojos.

–Solo quedamos nosotros tres—el cuerpo de Zefina estaba lleno de carbón, y su ropa quemada dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–Falta poco, mírale, esta débil, la caída de nuestros compañeros no fue en vano… usemos todo nuestro poder—susurró Syra. Su cuerpo se envolvió en aura rosa que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad hasta volverse roja.

El cuerpo de Zefina se rodeó de energía amarilla. Sus alas de ángel se extendieron majestuosas.

Azuma, el pelirrojo, expulsó poder azul. Unas alas escamosas color azul aparecieron en su espalda.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a transformarse. Zefina era una estrella, y Azuma un dragón.

Zefina volaba con gracia y delicadeza. Antaño, los esclavos de los Tenryubitos la adoraban como la divinidad del Sol. El plumaje de sus alas relucía como una estrella, su vestido de elfo y sus botas blancas eran de un tono blanco impoluto, y su cuerpo se adornaba de joyas al transformarse. Era usuaria de la Taiyö Taiyö no Mi, una fruta tipo logia que le permitía convertirse en estrella. ¿Cómo luce una estrella mitad humana?, era como un ángel adorado como el Sol.

El cuerpo de Azuma se envolvió en escamas hasta adoptar la forma de un dragón azul con forma de serpiente que extendía sus imponentes alas. Contrario a Zefina, volaba con fuerza y bravura.

Las frutas de Zefina y Azuma eran mitológicas.

El dragón azul atrapó el brazo del coloso y se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo para impedirle el movimiento. Azuma podía sentir que su gruesa piel de dragón se quemaba con el papel.

Zefina voló hasta la mandíbula del Coloso, y agitando su espada, desprendió una onda de energía solar que golpeó el mentón de titán, provocando que la cabeza del monstruo se irguiera al cielo.

El barco volador flotaba a la altura de la boca del gigante. –Bosoushoku Haki—dijo Syra, cuando su cuerpo entero se envolvió en una armadura color negra. No tenía mucho tiempo, pues mantener semejante armadura consumía casi toda su energía, pero, estaba lista para morir.

Estaba a punto de imprimir su nombre en los anales de la historia y alcanzar la inmortalidad… (metafóricamente hablando)

Syra observó al Coloso desde las alturas. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos… Syra se arrojó al vació en caída libre. Entró a la boca del Coloso y se adentró en su garganta. Era como nadar en las venas de un volcán. Estiraba sus brazos lo mas rápido que podía dando brazadas con todas sus fuerzas. Si no encontraba pronto la llave, moriría quemada o ahogada.

El magma de Akainu que estaba dentro del Coloso, no era tan destructivo luego de tantos años, pero igual ardía horrores. Syra nadaba y nadaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio la llave. Era una figura con forma de estrella que tenia una piedra azul incrustada en el centro. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó la llave, la apretó entre sus dedos con suma firmeza. Sus energías se consumían rápidamente, tenia que salir yaaaa, porque no seria capaz de mantener el Bosoushoku Haki mucho tiempo más, además, no podía usar la teletransportacion, porque si se convertía en pólvora, explotaría junto al Coloso.

Syra se armo de valor y nado en el mar de magma en vertical, esta vez el nado era diez veces más difícil debido al efecto de la gravedad. Cuando llegó a la boca del Coloso, aspiró todo el aire que pudo. Dio un salto por los aires y Zefina la atrapó en los cielos.

Cuando vio que Syra había salido del interior del titán, Azuma, convertido en dragón, soltó al Coloso y voló hasta su barco, donde regresó a su forma humana.

_**El Nuevo Presenta**_

…_**heridas tras pelear contra el Coloso…**_

…_**siete capitanes terribles muertos…**_

…_**El pecho de Azuma tenia una gran cicatriz producida por la quemadura, su cuerpo envuelto en un baño de sangre…**_

… _**El brazo derecho de Zefina estaba roto, sus bellas piernas con quemaduras del tercer grado…**_

…_**Un hilo de sangre salía por las orejas y las fosas nasales de Syra, debido a todo el tiempo que aguantó la respiración, sus ojos estaban hinchados y parecían llorar sangre…**_

–Esa cosa es absurdamente fuerte—Syra tocia, el rimel de sus ojos corría por su rostro como será derretida –jeje—estoy emocionada.

–Que patéticos—dijo Zefina sujetándose el brazo roto que caía inerte.

–¿De que hablas?—preguntó Azuma con la quemadura devorando su piel.

–Akainu peleó contra esa cosa, al punto de obligarla a escapar, y nosotros diez apenas si fuimos capaces de sobrevivir—la sonrisa burlona de Zefina delataba que su orgullo estaba herido.

Syra se limpió la sangre de la boca –ara…ara…entonces demostremos nuestro orgullo como piratas—levantó las manos al cielo –lo derrotaremos—su sonrisa era enorme.

Zefina y Azuma se miraron desconcertados, les parecía inaudito que Syra disfrutase de aquella pelea con tanta euforia y emoción.

Azuma y Zefina extendieron sus alas una vez más. El dragón azul volaba frente al Coloso y la ninfa del Sol a su espalda. Syra disparó una bala al cielo y se materializó a una gran altura, desenfundó ambas pistolas apuntando a la cabeza del Coloso, mientras caía desde las alturas.

El gran dragón azul abrió sus mandíbulas, y una onda de energía comenzó a formante en su boca.

La estrella dorada brillaba más fuerte que nunca, Zefina extendió sus hermosas alas y, acumulando todas sus fuerzas, alzó el brazo sano.

Syra envolvió sus manos y pistolas en haki, dos esferas de energía roja se formaron en la punta de los cañones de sus pistolas, y cada vez se hacían más grandes, y desprendían rayos como si estuviesen electrificadas.

El dragón, la estrella y la gran explosión, dispararon al mismo tiempo.

El rayo azul del dragón golpeó directo en el pecho del Coloso, mientras que el rayo amarillo del ángel lo empujaba por la espalda, creando una presión destructiva en medio de ambos ataques, que aplastaba al titán.

Desde los cielos, brillaban dos grandes acumulaciones de energía con forma esférica que desprendía rayos –¡BIG BANG!—gritó Syra. Las esferas de energía roja fueron disparadas desde sus pistolas e iluminaban todo bajo ellas.

La explosión fue cataclísmica. La isla desapareció del mapa y se formó un boquete gigante por el que descendía el agua como un resumidero. Un tsumani de cien metros de altura se formó alrededor, y en general todo el océano cercano se estremeció.

La nueve gris de ceniza adornaba los cielos, como testigo de una explosión atómica.

El Coloso fue destruido.

Syra, Zefina y Azuma respiraban agitamente en la cubierta del barco volador. Los nakamas de Tormenta Azul Azuma, les brindaron primeros auxilios inmediatamente.

El barco volador fue el único que sobrevivió a la batalla mortal.

* * *

El Sunny, la Carabela Azulada y el Submarino Amarillo navegaban pacíficamente cuando sintieron el mar estremecerse. A lo dejos, divisaban un resplandor, y las olas no tardaron en alcanzar los barcos.

–Efectos climáticos del Nuevo Mundo—se justificaba Beppo.

Nami dio órdenes inmediatas de ajustar las velas y levantar las anclas. El mar se comportaba muy extraño y advertía que se avecinaban grandes olas.

Las tres tripulaciones estaban atareadas preparando los barcos. Pero el más preocupado era Sanji, que instintivamente quería estar con Syra durante la tormenta.

–Esta revisando rutas de navegación en el submarino—decía Olive –no la interrumpas, ¿o acaso no confías en ella?.

Sanji se detuvo en seco –no es eso, pero… lleva todo el día allí—intentó dar un paso al frente –quiero hablar con ella.

La noche se hizo presente.

¿Dónde esta Syra?

* * *

***** Waaaaaa me emocione ñ_ñ wiiiii**


	20. LA PASIÓN DE SYRA

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO ES DEMASIADO SENSUAL**

* * *

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**Parte XX - LA PASIÓN DE SYRA**

"…_dispara directo al corazón, eh transmitido lo más profundo de mi deseo, mi amor aun perdura, mi corazón fue blanco de formas dolorosas y tristes, sin embargo, no importa cuantas cosas sucedan, no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti…"_

Su nombre era Syra Feuer. Traducido al castellano, Syra Fuego; su corazón fue la chispa y su cuerpo la pólvora.

Por las olas de nubes sobre el mar celestial surcaba un barco volador que se perdía en el bosque de estrellas.

Era de noche.

–Que vuestros hombres desciendan el barco, es peligroso volar, navega sobre el agua, de lo contrario revelaras vuestra posición a los barcos de Kaido—la joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño señalaba un punto en el mapa –nos reuniremos aquí el día acordado.

Zefina cruzó las piernas, estaba sentada junto a una armadura de caballero medieval, además se mordía un mechón de su rubia cabellera desesperada por la comezón que le producía su brazo enyesado –tenemos la llave, ¿ha que esperamos?, vamos por la Umi Umi no Mi.

El chico pelirrojo de nombre Azuma se frotó las manos y se acercó al fuego de la chimenea del salón principal del barco con hélices –tenemos que recuperar fuerzas antes de entrar en las ruinas.

–Sin mencionar que siete capitanes terribles cayeron –Syra caminaba por el salón inspeccionando las obras de arte que ataviaban el lugar –lo mas inteligente es evitar un enfrentamiento directo con las fuerzas de Kaido, y usarlas a nuestro favor—estiró los brazos y echó un vistazo a una copa de plata para ver su reflejo –iré a reunirme con mis nakamas que vigilan los movimientos de la marcha del zoológico…hasta entonces.

Syra salió a cubierta y disparó a una isla cercana para transportarse hasta allí convirtiéndose en pólvora.

* * *

Luego de recorrer varias islas, por fin encontró el Sunny y la Carabela Azulada. El Mar en calma era como un espejo en el que se reflejaba la luna o el manto de cubría afablemente todo el planeta. La armoniosidad del océano era inusitada, como si la presencia de los barcos encabezados por el Sol Milenario de Luffy, no perturbaran en absoluto al mar. El viento soplaba como un arrullo.

Como todas las noches, el ajetreó en la cubierta del Sunny parecía el murmullo de una fiesta. Una indescriptible sensación de paz acarició el corazón de Syra al ver a todos sus amigos riendo, jugando, bromeando, corriendo de un lado a otro. Desde las alturas, los barcos parecían dos lanchas adornadas con velas que iluminaban un segmento del inmenso océano.

El submarino amarillo navegaba bajo el agua. Seguramente para evitar que "alguien" buscase a Syra durante el tiempo que "_estuvo revisando las rutas de navegación"._

Syra silbó imitando a un ave desde unos matorrales. Delacuaji fue por ella nadando, ya que no podía teletransportarse de un disparo, pues hubiese causado mucho ruido. Entraron al Submarino Amarillo con Syra muy debilitada por su contacto con el agua salada. Se cambió de ropa y Law inspeccionó sus heridas. Los médicos de Azuma habían echo un buen trabajo, así que estéticamente Syra lucia bien, pero estaba sumamente débil y las heridas internas tardarían en sanar, apenas si podía caminar.

El Submarino salió a la superficie. Syra abrió la escotilla y Delacuaji la llevó a su habitación en la Carabela Azulada.

–Sanji ha preguntando por ti todo el día—le advirtieron Yoko y Olive.

Como en todos los golpes, al principio la adrenalina impide sentir los efectos, pero en cuanto el cuerpo se enfría, se empiezan a sentir los dolores. Ese fue el caso de Syra, que de un momento a otro se percató que apenas si podía levantar los brazos.

Entró a la regadera.

Muret le ayudó a vestirse.

Syra llevaba un vestido beige neutro de tirantes con volantes en la minifalda, que lucia sus piernas armoniosas y tonificadas. Se acercó al tocador y se pintó la sombra de los ojos en un tono grisáceo. El colorete que pintaba sus labios tenía una tonalidad rosada con matices marrones, provocando un efecto embriagador que invitaba a morder sus labios. Se puso botines de gamuza con tacón alto del mismo color que el vestido.

Yoko la ayudó a subir encima de Boos, y el escarabajo llevó a Syra hasta la cubierta del Sunny. Bajó del escarabajo como cenicienta del carruaje de calabaza.

Syra caminaba lentamente meneando las caderas, y para ser honestos, Rivers, Brook e incluso Shachi, no pudieron evitar mirar discretamente el contorno de su trasero.

Se veía guapísima. Hermosa. Seductora. Elegante. Sensual.

Sanji escuchó a Luffy decir el nombre de Syra, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

El rubio cocinero usaba un elegante traje negro con todos los botones del saco desabrochados, su corbata azul cobalto contrastaba con la camisa azul cielo. Fumaba un cigarrillo dando grandes caladas de humo. El fleco de su cabellera rubia ocultaba su ojo derecho, y su ceja curvada en espiral se inclinaba dándole una expresión seria, molesta y un tanto melancólica.

La hermosa joven de vestido beige lo observó fijamente y sonrió alegremente. Sanji conversaba con Franky cerca del mástil principal. Syra se acercó.

Sanji fingió no verla.

Nada más melancólico que ver la cara triste de la persona amada, es como nacer y morir en un solo instante. Y como duele la fría indiferencia del chico cuya voz y mirada deseaba que se tendieran sobre ella. El glaciar de rechazo entristeció sobremanera a Syra, estuvo tentada a dar la media vuelta e irse, pero tímidamente picó el hombro del Sanji con el dedo índice. El cocinero se giró para quedar frente a ella, pero con la mirada desviada sin mirarla –¿Qué?—cuestionó con voz seria.

–Etoo—la voz de la joven temblaba –¿te gustaría un poco de parfait de chocolate helado y frambuesa?—extendió los brazos para mostrarle un contenedor de plástico que almacenaba el delicioso postre –lo prepare ayer, pero…esto… es mucho… no podré comer mi ración yo sola, ¿comemos juntos?—ofreció con añoranza en su mirada.

Sanji no contestaba. Los labios de Syra quedaron entreabiertos, como petrificados.

_**Quien sea, excepto tú**_

_**No me rechaces que me duele**_

–Ah, ah, bu…u…bueno— al ver que Sanji no cogia el recipiente, Syra flexionó los brazos para atraer el contenedor del postre –si no lo quieres.

–Oi Sanji—lo regañó Franky –es un suuuuperr paaaarrrrrrrrrfait.

Sanji suspiró molesto y tomó el recipiente de manos de Syra –lo pondré en la nevera—no la miraba, –gracias— dijo con el disgusto convertido en tristeza.

El rubio se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Syra y Franky se miraron desconcertados.

_**Me alejó esperando dar media vuelta**_

_**y percatarme que fuiste detrás de mi**_

Syra Feuer ya no era la niña confundida que subió al Sunny en la isla Gyojin. Estaba consagrada como toda una mujer. En lugar de rendirse ante los pensamientos que germinan en la inseguridad, irguió el rostro y subió los escalones que separan el pastizal de cubierta y el palco donde se encuentra la cocina. Su paso era lento, pero firme, el sonido de sus tacones era como una sensual advertencia.

Violet no perdía detalle de los acontecimientos en el barco, subió hasta la barandilla por la otra escalera, y se cruzó en su camino. –¿Cuánto veces piensas lastimar a Sanji para quedarte tranquila?—reclamó la bailarina.

Pólvora Rosa Syra sonrió sarcásticamente –las veces que yo quiera—frunció el ceño impregnando su rostro de molestia –aléjate de mi Sanji, puta arpía.

–¿Qué dijiste perra?—Violet dio un paso al frente con el brazo en lo alto, dispuesta a dar la primera cachetada. Pero no pudo.

La mirada amenazante de Syra desprendía un poder y voluntad inmensos. Violet sintió la fuerza del espíritu de su rival y comenzó a temblar como cachorro asustado, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien. Perdió la voluntad de pelear.

–Ese hombre es mió—eh aquí la advertencia del sensual andar de Syra.

_**El amor, la pasión, llenos de veneno y esperanza**_

_**mi corazón esta lleno de sueños sobre ti **_

Syra entró a la cocina –Sanji—dijo con su vocecita temblorosa.

–¿Qué?—respondió Sanji sin mirarla mientras guardaba el recipiente en el frigorífico.

–Acerca de Law…—las mejillas de Syra estaban rojas.

Sanji la miró de reojo.

–No es mi novio ni nada parecido, tampoco eh tenido nada con él… no me gustaría que te confundieras …él es…—Syra no pudo terminar la frase.

–El hombre que puede hacerte feliz—el tono de Sanji era lastimero –se llevan muy bien ¿cierto?—recargó ambas manos sobre la barra, con la vista fija en el rostro de su amada.

–Mira…si te comportas así, porque estuve todo el día en su submarino—Syra se llevó las manos al pecho.

–No lo entiendes—Sanji se aflojó el nudo de la corbata –le cuentas todo sobre ti, viajaron mucho tiempo juntos… mírate, estas radiante… que injusto, quisiera ser yo el motivo de tú felicidad y no el de tu tristeza— dio la vuelta y su fleco se agitó, caminó en dirección a la salida.

(…)

Syra lo sujetó del brazo –en verdad no hay nada entre nosotros, ¡ES LA VERDAD!— le gritó desesperada –lo conocí en uno de mis viajes y nos hicimos buenos amigos, tenemos muchas cosas en común, y nos ayudamos mutuamente…pero solo somos amigos.

–Law te ama, ¿no?—Sanji y Syra miraban en direcciones opuestas, uno junto al otro, la hermosa castaña estaba aferrada al brazo izquierdo del apuesto rubio. –Usualmente las personas hacen las cosas esperando algo a cambio… pero quizá, él solo te quiere… eres muy lenta para notar esas cosas—Sanji agitó el brazo para zafarse –suéltame—. Caminó hasta la salida y sujetó el pomo de la puerta.

(…)

Syra dio media vuelta y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo –Law me confesó su amor, pero yo lo rechace.

–¿Por qué?—Sanji cerró los ojos.

–Porque estoy enamorada de otra persona—las mejillas de Syra se tiñeron de rosa.

_**¿Qué son estos sentimientos?**_

_**en toda mi vida has sido la única persona que ha hecho latir mi corazón tan fuerte**_

Sanji dio media vuelta. Oh, sus ojos eran como una poderosa orquesta llena de instrumentos antes disonantes y que ahora resonaban al unisonos en una poderosa composición musical. Amor, celos, pasión, deseo, angustia, todos estaban presentes.

La abrazó suavemente a la altura de la cintura. Tomó las manos de Syra y las puso contra la pared. Se le acercó lentamente.

Syra cerró los ojos y alzó los labios pero Sanji se detuvo a corta distancia para castigarla negándole el placer de ese beso.

El corazón de Syra latía como una locomotora. Sanji la apretujó contra su cuerpo y las cabezas de los dos se inclinaron en direcciones opuestas, acercando sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un apasionante beso. Era un beso que ya se habían dado con la mirada, la memoria y el alma, sencillamente materializada a través de sus labios.

Sanji la observó con ojos de lince domesticado –no sé que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, pero quiero saberlo, dímelo todo, sin ocultarme nada, quiero saberlo todo de ti— la abrazó gentilmente como si fuese algo precioso –déjame hacer de tu tristeza mi tristeza y de tu felicidad mi felicidad.

La mirada de Syra parecía flotar en una nube –cuando Fujitora derrotó a mi tripulación lloraste por mi, cuando viste el tatuaje en mi espalda lo acariciaste, aquella tarde en el Reino Prudente viste la verdad en mi corazón— dijo Syra y abrazó a su amado a la altura del cuello – me protegiste, dices que no os cuento nada, y a pesar de eso, eres el único que siempre ha conocido la verdad de mi alma –Syra besó el cuello de Sanji, manchando su camisa de colorete –es cierto que Law y yo tenemos muchas en común, lo apreció infinitamente como amigo y por eso le cuento tantas cosas… pero tú eres la medicina que yo necesito.

Otro beso, un beso tibio que palpitaba íntimos anhelos.

Syra levantó una pierna para enganchar el pelvis de Sanji –amor mió—le dijo –nadie va a llevar mi alma lejos de ti, amor… amor, dispárame directo al corazón—desabrochó tres botones de la camisa de Sanji y metió la mano deslizándola por los pectorales y el abdomen del rubio.

Los ojos miel de la joven brillaban como el ámbar en una mirada coqueta; lo besó y le mordió los labios –Sanji… tu cocina imita al arte y cuando hablas me vuelves loca, ¡mierda!, entiende que te deseo, esto es el paraíso, eres a quien realmente quiero—Syra desabrochó el ultimo botón de la camisa de Sanji y lo apretujó para que el cocinero sintiera la firmeza de sus pechos acariciando su cuerpo.

Syra se alejó un poco para contemplarlo. La imagen del elegante rubio de traje, con la camisa abierta, mostrando sus músculos bien delineados, su expresión, su barba, su cabello desalineado, todo ello deslumbró a Syra. Se aferró a su camisa y dio un hondo suspiró para sentir el perfume para caballeros de Sanji. – Fumemos—pidió Syra.

Sanji, con la camisa abierta, colocó un cigarrillo en su boca y Syra lo encendió para él. Luego, el cocinero ofreció la cajetilla para que la joven tomara uno.

Syra sonrío coquetamente –yo voy a fumar otra cosa— se agachó y se puso de rodillas frente a Sanji. Desabrochó el pantalón del rubio y le bajó la bragueta. Allí quedó hipnotizada por dos cosa: la fragancia, y lo otro que casi la hace desmayar fue el miembro viril de mas de veinte centímetros que colgaba entre las piernas de Sanji.

Así los dos están fumando. Sanji sostiene el cigarro con dos dedos, Syra necesita ambas manos.

_**La vida no es difícil,**_

_**es deliciosa**_

* * *

La elegante pareja salio de la cocina. Syra se apoyaba en el brazo de Sanji.

Fueron a la habitación de los chicos y Sanji le mostró algunos uniformes y delantales que usó durante su infancia cuando trabajaba en el Baratie.

–Zeff es el único padre que eh conocido—Sanji hablaba como suspirando –perdió la pierna cuando me salvo del naufragio—decía con cierta melancolía –quedamos atrapados en una pequeña isla… el maldito viejo me dio toda la comida…moríamos de hambre—Syra recargó la cabeza de Sanji en su hombro –cumplimos el sueño y abrimos el Baratie…me prometí a mi mismo que nadie a mi alrededor volvería a sufrir hambre.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la hamaca, abrazados y mirando al techo, con el brazo de Syra extendido sobre los pectorales de Sanji.

–Cuando era niño—continuó su relato el rubio –el viejo me prohibía cocinar y me obligaba a fregar pisos todo el día… yo lo vigilaba secretamente cuando cocinaba y anote todas sus recetas en una libreta—Sanji jugaba con el cabello de Syra –me estaba entrenando.

Syra sonrió –cuando yo era niña, mi familia solía visitar el Baratie en ocasiones importantes, especialmente cumpleaños y las visitas de mi hermano— enrolló su pierna en Sanji –era la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

–Es increíble… miles de personas que visitaban el Baratie, y entre todas ellas estaba el amor de mi vida –Sanji pusó su mano en el muslo de Syra y la atrajo hacia él, a la joven le excitaba demasiado que Sanji le masajeara las nalgas –si tan solo alguien nos hubiese presentado, un encuentro casual, lo que sea—vociferó decepcionado –ojala hubiese podido servir la cena en el Baratie a la chica mas maravillosa del mundo— deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de seda de la joven.

–Estábamos juntos sin saberlo—sonrió Syra.

–¿A que te refieres?.

* * *

Dentro de la Carabela Azulada, Syra y Sanji caminaban tomados de la mano. La mano de Sanji sudaba y veía todo el entorno con curiosidad y cierta timidez. Cruzaron la puerta de la habitación de Syra, y Sanji sintió toda la emoción y excitación que produce visitar el cuarto la amada por primera vez.

Tan solo cruzar el umbral, la abrazó por la espalda –es la primera vez que vengó a tu habitación—dio un hondo suspiro –estoy feliz—le susurró al oído, provocando que Syra sonriera.

Syra abrió un cofre ubicado en una repisa y sacó una fotografía, ambos se sentaron en la cama, y ella puso su mano en la rodilla del chico.

La fotografía mostraba a la Familia Feur, Syra era una niña y Razo un jovencito; sobre la mesa había un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, el señor y la señora Feuer tenían las manos sobre los hombros de la niña, que estaba a punto de apagar las velas del pastel, Razo sostenía una caja de regalo; y en una esquina al fondo, se veía un adolescente rubio de ceja arremolinada que Zeff jalada de la oreja, regañándolo.

Sanji y Syra veían la fotografía, los ojos de ambos se volvieron cristalinos y dos gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre la fotografía.

–Siempre estuviste allí—el corazón de Sanji estaba conmovido.

Lloraron abrazados durante un rato. Ambos sentían caer en su hombro las calidas gotas del otro.

_**Mi corazón es el universo donde todas las estrellas llevan tu nombre**_

_**Eres la única persona que entiende esta flor, aquel que entiende su forma y su aroma**_

_**Una y otra vez, ayer y hoy, en mil años o días atrás, me enamoraría de ti una y otra vez**_

–Zeff me la regalo, al parecer era amigo de mi padre—Syra sonrió con dulzura.

–Syra chanw…no me digas que…—Sanji se sorprendió sobremanera.

–Si—dijo Syra tímidamente –fui al Baratie— se recostó sobre la cama estirando brazos y piernas –porque era la única manera de sentirte cerca de mi—se acostó de lado y se llevó las manos al pecho –me da consejos y siempre me regaña por haberme ido de tu lado— cerró los ojos –siempre me regala la cena, espero que no te moleste, pero… lo llamó suegro.

Sanji se recostó a su lado y la abrazó a la altura del estomago, en posición de cuchara –primero tu Jolly Roger y luego el Baratie, ¿acaso eres mi acosadora?—le susurró al oído con voz maliciosa.

La cara de Syra se puso roja, roja, rojisima –etooo… estooo, no, no soy una acosadora ni nada parecido—dijo con su tímida voz temblorosa.

–Mi linda acosadora—Sanji acarició los pechos de Syra provocando que esta diera un gemido involuntario. Y luego, aun en posición de cuchara, metió la mano en la entrepierna de la joven para acariciarla.

–Oi, Sanji, estoo…espera, ¿do…don…donde estas metiendo la mano?—gimió Syra completamente excitada.

–Es mi compensación por ser acosado—dijo Sanji con voz pervertida.

_**encontremos nuestro all blue**_

La joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño estaba tumbada en su cama con las piernas abiertas. Sanji se tumbó entre las piernas de ella, sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas sobre las sabanas. Se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

Sanji removió una hebra de cabello que se entrelazaba con los labios de Syra –estoy enamorado de la persona mas maravillosa del mundo—le dijo, su mirada destilaba amor y el cocinero apeló a los bellos recuerdos – aquel día en la cocina, cuando te pregunte si querías ser mi novia, me dijiste "si", y ese "si" me ha acompañado toda la vida.

Ambos ardían en deseo. Syra mordió suavemente el labio superior de Sanji, y él a su vez, le devolvió el beso en el labio inferior.

Sanji arrojó el saco por los aires. Syra desbrochó los botones de la camisa del cocinero con desesperación. Sanji sin camisa, cargó a Syra sujetándola por las nalgas y la sentó al borde del tocador.

Se devoraban con la mirada como animales en celo. –Muero por quitarte ese vestido.

El rubio se puso delante de la castaña con las piernas ligeramente dobladas. Syra se apoyó sobre los hombros de Sanji, enganchando el pelvis de su amante con sus largas piernas.

–Quiero morderte ese labio—la voz de Sanji era profunda y varonil. Syra se lamió los labios al escuchar la petición. Se besaron con locura y sus lenguas se saboreaban lujuriosas.

–Tengo ganas de ti—Sanji metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar un condón. Pero Syra se lo arrebato de las manos y lo lanzó por los aires. –Házmelo suave—le susurró al oído con lujuria y le mordió la oreja –dámelo todo y lléname de ti.

El cocinero levantó el vestido de Syra y le quitó los sexys panties, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajo sus propios calzoncillos.

A Sanji le gustaba que Syra estuviera consiente y fuese receptiva, por lo que estimulaba sus sentidos a todo lo que daban, y la hacia disfrutar del momento. Cuando hacían el amor, Syra solo podía pensar en la voz y el tacto de su amante, en el recorrido de sus dedos, su lengua y su boca.

En el espejo del tocador se reflejaba la espalda semidesnuda de Syra y el rostro de Sanji recargado en el hombro de la joven.

Empujaba una y otra vez y el tocador rechinaba. –Ahaaa, siiiiiii—Syra tenía la vista al cielo con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gemía como loca provocando que Sanji se excitará más y más, y empujara con más fuerza.

Sanji apretó los muslos de Syra, y el gritó de placer resonó por toda la habitación.

Luego la tumbo sobre la cama y se le puso encima. Syra levantó la pelvis en dirección al pene de Sanji, y éste la penetró lentamente.

Cuando Syra llegó al climax, Sanji usó movimientos ondulatorios y circulares con su miembro viril palpitante a punto de terminar, provocando así, que ambos sintieran más excitación, y fuesen concientes el uno del otro.

Syra sintió una deliciosa sensación electrizante que recorrió toda su columna vertebral cuando la manguera de presión la llenó por dentro.

Respiraban agitadamente, se sonrieron como adolescentes que acababan de hacer una travesura y sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazaron. Syra posó su oreja sobre el pecho de Sanji para escuchar como latía su corazón. El lazo emocional que los unía se consumó en el amor.

* * *

Tomaron una ducha juntos.

Al cabo de dos horas, ya entrada la madrugada. La cocina de la Carabela Azula estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de las velas.

Syra llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante, los pendientes que adornaban sus orejas eran tan hermosos como su collar de diamantes, pero no tanto como la misma Syra.

Sanji llevaba traje y corbata. Sirvió la cena, y besó la mano de la dama.

Bebieron vino y terminaron la cena.

Sanji se acercó a la silla de Syra para tomar su delicada mano para invitarla a bailar.

Syra se ruborizó. Sanji encendió el _tone dial_ que tocaba una música tenue y elegante. Cada movimiento era como flotar en el aire. Se sonreían como querubines traviesos.

Apagaron el dial, se tomaron de la mano y salieron a cubierta para bailar bajo las estrellas, todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto las más hermosas que provenían del cielo.

En los confines del Nuevo Mundo, con un mágico cielo estrellado al fondo, una pareja de enamorados bailaba delicadamente. Sanji se hincó frente a Syra y tomando sus manos pronunció las palabras que marcaron uno de los momentos mas felices en la vida de la joven.

–¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—vociferó Sanji con el corazón en la mano y los ojos enamorados.

* * *

_**Notas de miiiii xD**_

Wolaaaaaaaa quisiera agradecer a **TakanashiYomi** por las divertidas imágenes que me mandó sobre como se sentía por la inclusión de Law al fic, pediré su permiso para subirlas y poner el link en mi perfil, son muy divertidas, nunca perdió la fe en Sanji xD jajajaja se enojaba porque Syra es de Sanji, y quería al cirujano muy lejos jajaja. Apz y aprovechar para deciros que si os gusta Soul Eater, eches un vistazo a los fanfics **¿Ito sa reta?**** y ****Kieru **de su autoría, molan muchísimo.

Y a su vez agradecer a **nekito-sama** y **tsuri182718**, que aparecieron sorpresivamente y externaron su genuino interés en el fic. Las estimo muchísimo pequeñas ñ_ñ


	21. ARIA

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XXI – ARIA**

Hincado a los pies de su amada, Sanji veía el rostro de Syra adornado por un fondo nocturno lleno de constelaciones y galaxias. En los ojos de ella veía el cielo, claro y puro, tan solo mirarla se perdía en ellos, ¿es acaso posible tanta felicidad?.

–Vuestra inmensurable belleza está llena de misterios – dijo Sanji –verte a los ojos es alcanzar los astros que rondan por los cielos, estar contigo requiere sumergirse en anhelante inconsistencia para descubrir los secretos escondidos en la profundidad de tu mirada y, convertirse en viento para deslizarse sobre la libertad que envuelven tus risas –acarició su mano –me volví adicto a tus abrazos que inspiran la felicidad más genuina y desinteresada, tú, que expías mi falta con la calidez de tus labios. Sé que nunca entenderé lo bastante sobre ti, pues soy un ingenuo— que poderosas son las suplicas del corazón que vuelven las palabras un canto –no importa si somos piratas completamente diferentes, lo que importa son las razones que tenemos para estar juntos… por eso, por eso, te pregunto una vez más, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

La voz de Sanji era pulcra, firme y vulnerable, quería quedarse con ella por siempre y no alejarse nunca más de su lado. Su corazón se comprimía en su pecho pues cada segundo parecía una eternidad.

Se veían a los ojos, y él creía adivinar los sentimientos de ella, es que Syra hablaba con los ojos. Solo Sanji podía oír la voz de sus ojos, logrando evidenciar lo que con ellos expresaba.

Los ojos de Syra dijeron a Sanji, lo que no se atrevían sus labios, fue la evidencia irrebatible que acompañó a Sanji toda la vida, la frase más hermosa que con su mirada le había manifestado, sus ojos era un "si acepto", su mirada le juró amor eterno, siempre serás mi amado.

Entre la propuesta de matrimonio y la repuesta de Syra, tan solo mediaron unos segundos, siempre subestimamos al tiempo, como si una pisca de tiempo fuese insignificante en comparación con el resto de la vida, pero en verdad os digo que la eternidad estaba en esos segundos.

Los labios de Syra temblaron –dame tiempo para pensarlo—respondió.

Que respuesta tan hermosa y terrible.

Sanji se puso de pie y besó las manos de Syra –todo el que haga falta.

Fueron a la habitación de Syra y se recostaron abrazados. Con su amada entre sus brazos, Sanji concilió el sueño pues el aroma y la presencia de Syra eran un bálsamo de paz y felicidad.

Pronto amanecería cuando Syra salió de la cama. Llevaba pijama de tirantes color metálico con encajes negros. Caminó descalza al librero para tomar una fotografía enmarcada de uno de los estantes. Era un retrato de sus padres. Lo observó por un momento meditabunda. Alzó la vista y salió de la habitación. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido en los pasillos. Todos dormían. Syra salió a cubierta y el frió de la mañana entró por su pijama. Los primeros destellos del amanecer traslucían en el horizonte.

Fue hasta la punta de la Carabela Azulada en la proa, y puso las manos sobre la baranda.

Esta es la historia de Syra. Después de que las tensiones entre el Emperador Oscuro y los Nakamas de Sanji, él joven que ella ama, llegaran a un punto que su unión pone en riesgo la vida de ambos, ella sufre por no poder aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. La fusión de los amantes en un solo corazón tuvo lugar en medio de una atmósfera de caos, violencia y corrupción que azotaba al Nuevo Mundo.

Ella sale a cubierta para contar a su difunto padre la angustia que siente.

–Oh, mi papito querido—dirigiéndose a su difunto padre mientras veía el amanecer –Sanji me propuso matrimonio—su voz era como una plegaria –él me gusta, es bello—sonrió –iré a isla Gyojin a comprar mi vestido—las primeras lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos – si, si, quiero decirle que si y casarme con él –las gotas brillaban como el rocío matutino –si el Emperador nos impide estar juntos y amase a Sanji en vano, iría al puente Veccio paro arrojarme –se llevó las manos al pecho –me angustia y me atormenta, quisiera morir antes que estar lejos de él.

* * *

**** SyraXSanji 4ever**

** Waaaa saludos a la talentosísima creadora de Songfic´s **Yukina Koorime **(fics con letras de canciones adaptadas), con quien tuve el honor de compartir algunas reflexiones sobre los acontecimientos, que por una razón u otra, impiden que una persona externe sus sentimientos.

**** Este pequeño escrito a rondado por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, producto de una visita a la opera. Espero os guste ñ_ñ**


	22. PRIMER BESO

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XXII – PRIMER BESO**

_Diario de Navegación_

_Teniente Mayor_

_Razo Feuer_

_- 1051 -_

_El misterioso asesinato de los jefes de bioquímica tiene al departamento de investigación de Vegapunk sumamente asustado. Ofrecí custodiar personalmente al Doctor Vegapunk y sus asistentes más cercanos, pero el afable científico no duerme tranquilo; una reacción completamente natural tomando en consideración que el objeto de estudio pone en riesgo su vida._

_- 1060 -_

_La sala de experimentación vuelve a ser la de siempre. Ocultar al nuevo equipo de bioquímicos la tragedia acaecida a sus antecesores fue una decisión prudente._

_A pesar de que el caso fue legalmente cerrado, no puedo librarme de la impresión de que nada esta resuelto y nada esta claro. _

_- 1063 -_

_Los resultados son concluyentes. Los sujetos de prueba no sobreviven a los procedimientos de alteración genética. Los mutagénicos generan diversos tipos de trastornos delirantes y paranoicos. _

_El cuerpo humano no es capaz de procesar debidamente el Proteus utilizado para aumentar las capacidades físicas de los soldados; los sujetos de prueba sufrieron deformación de huesos, tejido de todo el cuerpo, y atípica deformación del esqueleto._

_- 1098 -_

_Eh discutido largo y tendido el proyecto Satsujin con Vegapunk. Esto escapa a razones éticas, filosóficas o científicas. Es evidente para ambos que la idea del soldado perfecto de Akainu debe ser detenida antes de que el asunto escape de las manos de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial. _

_La Marina corre el riesgo de convertirse en aquello que pretende erradicar._

_- 1102 -_

_El observatorio descubrió al suroeste del Nuevo Mundo un desgarro del tejido del espacio-tiempo donde nada escapa, ni siquiera la luz, el remolino es un cinturón de espuma que gira pero el agua no cae en él, el borde de los vértices esta rodeado por un cinturón de sustancia brillante que se asemeja a la esfera de fotones._

_Tenemos evidencia suficiente que demuestra que la Umi Umi no Mi se encuentra en el centro gravitatorio de la distorsión. _

_El Almirante de la Flota no debe saberlo, los Yonkos tienen ojos y oídos en la Marina. _

_Vegapunk esta de acuerdo en mantener la boca cerrada por el momento. Asuntos internos investigara los hechos._

_- 1104 -_

_No tengo deseos de escribir, no obstante debo dar testimonio de la primera expedición enviada al lugar donde creemos se encuentra la Umi Umi no Mi. Nadie regreso._

_- 1302 -_

_El Mundo no esta preparado para desencadenar el poder de la Umi Umi no Mi. Hubiese deseado salvar a los Nanunakis, pero al menos pude preservar su legado. Garp y Fujitora sometieron al Coloso, y lo llevamos a un sitió que permanece oculto a los ojos del mundo, la gran grieta, escondí la llave en su interior y me lleve al último sobreviviente del ataque con la esperanza de que pueda llevar una vida normal, lejos de todos los peligros que significa la sangre que corre por sus venas, el último sobreviviente de los sacerdotes de mar, el legitimo heredero de la Umi Umi no Mi._

_Debo desvincular a Kenji de todo contacto conmigo y la Marina, el anonimato será el sitió mas seguro; y aun cuando dejar a un niño en la costa de Arousa pudiera sonar cruel a oídos profanos, depositó en él la esperanza última de un mundo libre de piratas._

_Llegado el día, entregare la Umi Umi no Mi a Kenji y lo entrenaré personalmente. El futuro de un mundo libre, seguro, transparente, equitativo y democrático reside en sus hombros. _

_- l305 -_

_El Cuartel General de la Marina ha declarado oficialmente la Umi Umi no Mi, como inexistente._

_El proyecto Satsujin fue clausurado. Creo que ahora puedo beber una copa en el bar con mi buen amigo Vegapunk. _

Eran algunas de las páginas que Syra había señalado con separadores de papel. La Marina fue neutralizada, pero la lucha aun continuaba, si Barbanegra obtenía la Umi Umi no Mi, completaría su plan para dominar la tierra.

El tercer cráneo de su bandera azotaría al mundo. Pues eso esa su Jolly Roger, tres cráneos que significaban las tres Aku ma no Mi´s con las que conquistaría al mundo. Ya poseía dos.

* * *

Sanji entreabrió los ojos y vio a Syra sentada al pie de la cama con un libro muy grueso, inevitablemente sonrió al ver la situela de su mujer amada –¿Qué lees?

Syra cerró la tapa del libro y lo colocó sobre el tocador –algunas notas de mi hermano—y luego se recostó al lado del rubio.

La suavidad de las sabanas de seda se confundía con los tersos brazos de la joven que Sanji acariciaba por la mañana. Deslizó el tirante de la pijama plateada con encajes negros y la recibió con un beso en el hombro.

Syra tenía medias lunas bajo los ojos, producidas por la falta de sueño. Las plantas de sus pies se oscurecían debido a su descalzo andar en cubierta momentos antes del amanecer.

El galante rubio tenia el cabello alborotado y su cara se adornaba de complacencia, pues al placer de la noche anterior se sumaba el encanto de un nuevo día al lado de la joven. Sya se recostó sobre su pecho y Sanji la rodeo con los brazos –duerme—besó su cabellera –iré a preparar el desayuno.

Sanji se sentó al borde de la cama y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, descubriendo así su fleco y mostrando ambas cejas. Recargó las manos sobre las rodillas mostrando la anchura de sus hombros. Syra deslizó la palma de su mano izquierda por la espalda de Sanji desde la altura del cuello descendiendo hasta el resorte del calzoncillo.

–Tengo que decirte algo.

–¿Qué?—pregunta Syra.

–No puedo iniciar mi día sin darte un beso— Sanji se inclina para saborear los labios de Syra como un jugoso durazno.

* * *

Sin percatarse de ello, poco a poco los Mugiwaras eran conducidos por Law, con ayuda de Syra, hacia la salida de la gran grieta. Habían encallado en algunas islas, donde encontraron diversas clases de criaturas, pero tomando en consideración la fuerza de los piratas, aun esa clase de situaciones extremas y arriesgadas eran sin embargo, de cierta manera, poco espectaculares.

* * *

Nami tomaba el sol recostada bajo una sombrilla disfrutando a su vez de un refrescante jugo de naranja con tres hielos. Usaba una blusa color turquesa sin mangas muy ajustada que realzaba el contorno de su busto y un pantalón azul de mezclilla ceñido a las piernas además de sandalias de tacón. Su despampanante figura desprendía feminidad.

Un chico de camisa negra de mangas largas y cuello ingles, desbrochó los botones al sentir el calor del sol en altamar dejando ver los prominentes músculos y la cicatriz en forma de X dibujados en su pecho, con bermudas marrones a cuadros hasta la altura de sus rodillas, se acercó al sitió donde reposaba la sensual navegante, con una caña de pescar en mano que parecía un juguete. El viento sopló su sombrero de paja, pero el hilito atado a su cuello impidió que tan preciado tesoro volara por los aires. Nami observó el apuesto rostro del chico, le resultaba sumamente guapo con ese cuerpo y rostro de luchador pero con tiernos ojos de niño.

Luffy se sentó sobre la baranda del barco y desplegó el carrete de su caña de pescar, sin decir nada, tan solo permaneciendo cerca de Nami.

En la zona del barco con pastizal, Ussop, Chopper, Monosuke y Yoko corrían de un lado a otro haciendo travesuras, jugando y molestando a Zoro; Franky exhibía las nuevas armas añadidas al "Iron Pirate Franky Shogun" ante los brillantes ojos expectantes de casi todos los chicos. Y un sin nuecero de cosas que normalmente tendrían atrapada la infantil atención de Luffy, pero el capitán permanecía pescando en silencio cerca de Nami.

–"¿Qué rayos le pasa?"—pensó Nami en su interior –"¿será acaso que…?"—la idea penetró sus pensamientos –no, imposible—desvió la mirada, creyendo que todos esos años robando a piratas y navegando con uno, la autorizaban a predecir los sentimientos de otros.

Nami observó de reojo la espalda del moreno, entonces Luffy giró el rostro para verla y obsequiarle una sonrisa de 400,000.000. Nami quedó petrificada ante el gesto del capitán que siempre sonreirá como idiota, pero había algo calido y arrollador en aquella sonrisa, un secreto potente y misterioso que Nami no podría soportar más tiempo.¿Por qué Luffy permanecía en ese sitio en lugar de armar jaleo como de costumbre?, era la primera vez que un hombre lograba intimidar a Nami.

–"Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos"—Nami se puso de pie muy nerviosa y se fue de allí a toda prisa para cartografiar un mapa, con la esperanza de olvidar la sonrisa de Luffy.

Luffy se llevó la mano a la frente como quien sufre de algún extraño padecimiento. Su corazón aceleraba su ritmo cerca de la navegante, pero toda esa agitación era algo hermoso y placentero que le brindaba paz, pero también cuando Nami no estaba su corazón se perturbaba, –"me duele cuando estas y aun más cuando te vas"—Luffy se puso su sombrero con cierta resignación. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede vivir así?.

Llegó la hora de comer.

Al haber tres tripulaciones piratas reunidas en el Sunny Go durante las comidas, la mayoría de los piratas degustaba su platillo en cubierta, ya fuera sentados en las escaleras, en las mesas de jardín o incluso poniendo el plato sobre la baranda del barco.

Los grupitos de piratas charlaban y gritaban. Tanto murmullo parecía una fiesta repleta de revoltosos invitados.

Nami entró a la cocina y únicamente encontró a Jean Bart y Muret sentados a la mesa.

Syra y Sanji servían platillos intercambiando miradas y buscando cualquier excusa para tocarse. –voy a tomar ese cubierto—y la rodeaba por la cintura.

Todos parecían reír y disfrutar, pero Nami bufó con tedio y enfado, se sentó en la tercera silla mas cercana a la puerta al otro extremo de Muret y Jean Bart. Sanji le sirvió el platillo con una reverencia y un –aquí tienes Nami chwan.

La pelinaranja sujetó los cubiertos siguiendo todas las reglas de etiqueta; pues además de acumular dinero y riquezas, era una mujer sumamente elegante y de buen gusto.

Afuera, resonaban muchos tipos de gritos provenientes de diversas voces, sobre todo el –Aahaaahaaaahahahaha—de Luffy. Nami apretó el tenedor con fuerza –tz—soltó al escuchar las risas del capitán.

Cuando el enorme plato de Luffy quedo vació, estiró un brazo para llegar hasta la cocina de un salto –¡mas comida!—gritó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Nami observándolo con cierto reproche.

Sanji llenó el plato de Luffy con enormes trozos de carne de rey marino bañada en salsa de barbacoa, pero Luffy no regresó a cubierta. Puso su plato sobre la mesa y procedió a comer al lado de Nami en silencio.

Nami lo vio de reojo arqueando una ceja. Desvió la mirada a su regazo, apretó los dientes y salio de la cocina a toda prisa.

Sanji y Syra se miraron. El rubio se puso de pie y estiró el cachete del joven con sombrero de paja diciéndole en tono molesto –Oi Luffy, ¿hiciste algo para molestar a Nami chwan?.

Luffy agito los brazos en señal negativa –no, no, no yo nunca haría algo para molestar a Nami— Syra observó la mirada perdida de Luffy con cierta melancolía.

Cerca del ocaso. Ante la hermosa puesta del Sol.

Nami actualizaba el diario de navegación cuando escuchó la voz de Luffy llamándola –¡Nami!—desde cubierta.

La navegante dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y acudió a toda prisa, pensando que se trataría de alguna emergencia relacionada con el clima.

–¿Nani?—preguntó muy agitada.

–¡Mira!, ¿Qué es eso?— Luffy sonaba exaltado.

Los dientes de Nami se volvieron de tiburón y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco –¡ES SOLO UNA NUBE, BAKKAAA!—y lo golpeó dejándole varios moretones.

Nami regresó al cuarto de navegación balbuceando maldiciones, cuando escuchó la voz de Luffy llamándola una vez más, dio media vuelta con los puños apretados y regresó a cubierta –¿AHORA QUE?—gritó.

Los ojos de Luffy se ocultaban bajo su sombrero –Nami acompáñame— sujetó la mano de la navegante con firmeza, su voz estaba repleta de autoridad.

El rostro de Nami se tornó rojo, casi desprendía humo por las orejas –si…si, ca-cap-capitán—respondió tartamudeando.

Luffy la condujo hasta la cabeza del Sunny, donde la ayudó a subir. Que inusual que Luffy compartiera su asiento favorito de esa manera. La puesta de sol brillaba frente a ellos desde el final de mares.

Se sentaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Nami se llevó un mechón detrás del oído.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero –¿podrías, aunque solo sea un momento…estar conmigo?—le suplicó.

El corazón de Nami se detuvo. Lo observó perpleja y entonces pudo ver aquella mirada llena de agobio y desesperación en el capitán.

–"date cuenta de las cosas que dices, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, no juegues con el corazón de la persona que te ama"—las ideas fluian en el interior de Nami hasta convertirse en sentimientos que luego fueron parte de su alma. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, no podía hablar, todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir que si con la cabeza.

Luffy sonrió aliviado y se acercó para tomar su mano. La navegante parecía locomotora sacando humo por las orejas de vergüenza.

Entrelazaron sus dedos.

–¡Nami!—se escuchó la voz de Robin y Olive llamándola.

Nami reaccionó y se giró instintivamente para atender al llamado, pero Luffy no le soltó la mano, impidiéndole el paso –¿Lu…Luffy?—la voz de Nami temblaba. Pero el rostro del capitán se ocultaba bajo el ala de su sombrero.

Entonces Luffy la atrajo hacia él –quédate conmigo—la abrazó y descansó la barbilla sobre el hombro de la hermosa navegante.

Nami sintió los brazos de Luffy alrededor de su espalda y escuchaba la respiración del capitán junto a su oído –deje de jugar conmigo capitán—Nami puso su mano sobre la nuca de Luffy.

Luffy puso sus manos en las mejillas de Nami y la vio a los ojos con deseo y amor –no se lo que me pasa cuando te veo, todo el tiempo brillas, y se siente lindo cuando estas conmigo, Nami quiero estar contigo—la apretó con fuerza, y Nami sintió una sensación electrizante recorrer todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que un hombre la abrazaba de esa manera.

–¿Te das cuenta que acabas de declararme tu amor completamente?—Nami cerró los ojos y se puso de puntitas para robarle un beso a Luffy.

Luffy sintió los calidos labios de Nami, y el tierno beso se convirtió en algo más –"¿dónde aprendió Luffy a besar así?, ¿instinto?"—pensó Nami al sentir los labios de Luffy besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

**MATERIAL ADICIONAL**

**Suave Bolígrafo: **Heeeey, ¿sabéis quien cumple años mañana?

**Syra:** Pues claro, es cumpleaños de **MaryJu-chan**

**Suave Bolígrafo: **Exacto, y parece que ustedes tienen algo especial preparado, woooooo aquí viene Sanji con el pastel.

**Syra y Sanji: **¡Feliz cumpleaños MaryJu-chan!

**Syra: **Minnaaaaa no olviden leer el sensacional fanfic **El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria**, es una historia muy divertida, llena de momentos emocionantes, tratare de no gritar pero yeaaaah además, si son apasionados de la relación Luffy x Nami, y Zoro x Robin, podrán ver en **El Sombrero de Paja **el fruto de su amor yeeeeeei, hasta otra… no, mentira, algo más cof* cof* , tuuuuuuu, hermosísima persona que lee la historia de mi vida, ¿TE GUSTARÍA SER MI NAKAMA?

* * *

**** Uf, fuertes declaraciones, hasta otra ñ_ñ**


	23. TEST

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XXIII - TEST**

_"...un 10 de mayo..."_

Los pilares de piedra estaban envueltos en lianas, y habrían paso a un amplió pasillo situado en medio de acantilados rocosos. Tras varias horas a pie, al final del camino había un edificio monumental excavado y esculpido en piedra. La fachada tenida dos niveles, el inferior decorado con seis columnas que soportaban un frontón, y a los lados había relieves escultóricos con estatuas de figuras humanas con un cántaro inclinado en manos que resguardaban la entrada, como si antaño las estatuas vertieran el agua sobre la entrada. La puerta de piedra tenía dos sirenas talladas en relieve que se veían de frente, uniendo sus manos al centro, donde había un hueco con forma de estrella de cinco picos.

En la periferia las construcciones de piedra y los antiguos monumentos ardían en llamas, importantes inscripciones milenarias de valor histórico incalculable habían sucumbido como polvo. Los piratas revoloteaban de un lado a otro destruyendo artesanías y derribando estatuas solo por diversión. Pero en ningún lugar de toda la ciudad perdida encontraron la forma de abrir la sacramental puerta.

Algunos piratas con enormes gafas e instrumentos de medición, que daban la impresión de ser geólogos o arqueólogos analizaban la estructura de aquella misteriosa puerta –no tiene caso Anubis—dijo uno de ellos –si derribamos la puerta toda la estructura se vendrá a bajo y lo que sea que haya del otro lado se perderá para siempre –es como un mecanismo de seguridad para evitar llegar a su contenido sin la llave—agregó otro.

Anubis caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y todos en la cercanía se apartaban formando dos filas simétricas y abriéndole camino. El hombre con cara de perro o chacal puso la palma de su mano sobre la puerta –puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa.

Guillet el Mastodonte dio una mueca y se acercó –patrañas, volemos esto en mil pedazos, si la Umi Umi no Mi esta del otro lado, solo la buscaremos entre los escombros—regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar a treinta metros de distancia de la entrada. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse hasta adquirir la forma de un feroz mastodonte, el sonido de su trompa hizo vibrar todas las ruinas hasta mas allá de los acantilados. Sus grandes colmillos de marfil se pintaron de negro envueltos en Haki, y raspo la pata contra el suelo, como los toros a punto de dar una cornada.

Entonces toda la tierra comenzó temblar –¡espera Guillet!—gritó Trafalgar Law.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron que desde la orilla del gran acantilado el agua comenzó a derramarse en medio del gran acantilado inundando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo el lugar comenzaba a inundarse. El peso de los millones de litros cúbicos de agua salada inundaba todas las ruinas y desde la distancia vieron aproximarse a un antiguo y despiadado monstruo acuático con siete cabezas que se deslizaba sobre el agua, era tan grande que dos de sus cabezas llegaban por encima de todo el acantílalo.

Los piratas intentaron correr pero era como estar atrapado en un hoyo en el que un gigante había vertido un cubo de agua.

Anubis cerró los ojos y dijo –perturbado esta el océano.

* * *

Syra observaba el radar del submarino amarillo. Aquel insoportable sonido y los puntitos blancos que lucían insignificantes, y sin embargo significaban grandes problemas.

La espera era insoportable. No había forma de saber si Law había logrado encontrar la marcha del Zoológico de Kaido, ni si estaba bien. Syra y Beppo intercambiaban miradas, mientras Penguin y Shachi se mordían las uñas ansiosos.

– No soporto la espera—balbuceó Syra.

– Para nadie es fácil, ni siquiera para el capitán—dijo Jean Bart.

Syra imagino que a diferencia de ella, seguramente un sujeto como Law seria capaz de actuar con frialdad y tranquilidad en esas situaciones. De modo que las palabras de Jean la desconcertaron.

–Cuando te reuniste con los capitanes terribles, el capitán permaneció recargado en aquella pared, sin mover un solo músculo, como si el miedo y la ansiedad no lo dejaran moverse, había turbación en su expresión, incluso yo pude ver el alivió en sus ojos cuando regresaste—Jean describía aquello con tal precisión, pues era una imagen que no había visto antes en el capitán, y se quedó bien grabada en su memoria.

Syra se llevó las manos al pecho –Law regresa pronto por favor—su voz llena de angustia.

* * *

Caminaba por la cubierta de la carabela azulado y de cuando en cuando agitaba su mano mientras susurraba –**"**_B__usoshoku Haki"—_ pero sus brazos no cambiaban de color, una gota de sudor de deslizó por su sien –mierda, no estoy recuperando mis fuerzas—pensó Syra mientras intentaba una y otra vez activar su haki de armadura sin éxito.

Blondie observó el brillo de su garfio y en éste vio reflejada a la capitana que se miraba fijamente su brazo–¿algo anda mal?—el pequeño león sobre su cabeza, bostezó.

Syra bufó –si…mi cuerpo no esta mejorando—susurró.

–¡¿Cómo?!—exclamó Blondie –eso es imposible, la batalla contra el Coloso fue hace días.

–Reúne a la tripulación, si Azuma y Zefina tampoco se recuperaron y los piratas de Kaido los encontraron, puede que estén muertos—Syra continuaba intentando activar su haki –dile a Olive que prepare los paracaídas, vamos a sacar al Sunny la gran grieta.

–A la orden capitana—Blondie se alejó a toda prisa.

* * *

En el consultorio de la carabela azulada, Muret la medico de cabello rosado y anteojos amarillos que antaño perteneció a la tripulación de Bellamy, y que fue rescatada junto con Rivers por Syra en Skypea, revisaba la presión sanguínea de la capitana utilizando su tensiometro.

La doctora realizaba anotaciones en una libreta y revisaba el expediente clínico de Syra con los últimos agregados de su operación y su previo luego de pelear contra el Coloso, realizada por Law.

-¿Y bien?— preguntó Syra cuando sintió el frio de la placa metálica del estetoscopio a la altura del diafragma.

-¿Como decirlo?, es claro que tu cuerpo sufrió graves lesiones debido al exceso de presión ejercida sobre tu cuerpo, hay músculos lesionados y daños en los tejidos, ademas tu cuerpo muestra signos de agotamiento debido a la expulsión masiva de energía, aun así, no es algo que el descanso no pueda remediar—Muret se rascó la barbilla -es inusual que no puedas usar haky de armadura, pero puedo originarse a raíz del agotamiento, seria buena idea consultar al cirujano Law y al doctor Chopper.

-Imposible, Law aun no regresa y no quiero agobiarlo con más problemas, ademas Chopper no puede saberlo, o se lo contara a los Mugiwaras—Syra movía los brazos de una lado a otro en señal negativa.

-Hm, hay otra cosa que se me ocurre, pero...

-Anda, suéltalo de una vez.

-Espera un momento—Muret cruzo la puerta metálica con una ventana de vidrio, ubicada al fondo del consultorio y servia como almacén de medicinas e instrumentos quirúrgicos de todo tipo -toma—entregó una caja color rosa de forma rectangular.

- ¿Es enserio?—Syra abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Es solo una teoría, pero... el haki es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente, la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual, si de pronto toda esa vitalidad se dividiera en dos para engendrar vida, la mitad de tu energía interna estaría siendo concentrada en tu vientre, y por eso seria el doble de difícil usar tu armadura, ya que en teoría, la otra mitad esta siendo compartida con otro ser viviente en gestación.

Una sola palabra definía a Syra en ese momento; afecto. Irradiaba tal belleza y ternura que solo podía provenir de un rincón de su corazón irradiando fulgores de luz ante una forma sublime de amor. Se llevó las palmas de las manos al estomago como intentando sentir dentro de su ser -eso no esta bien, ¿solo la mitad?, puedes tomar el 99.9%—dijo con una sonrisa llena de perlas y esperanza.

Muret dio un suspiro -no te precipites capitana, primero deberias hacerte la prueba de embarazo.

-Muy bien, pero no aquí, ire al Sunny para que Sanji este conmigo—salió corriendo como si volviera a ser una niña.

* * *

Syra fue corriendo al baño de las chicas y abrió la caja que contenia la prueba de embarazo para detectar hCG, realizó el procedimiento respectivo tomando la prueba pertinente y coloco la barita blanco sobre el lavabo -debo esperar unos minutos—salió corriendo a toda velocidad con destino a la cocina.

Violet asechaba por el lugar, y Syra estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera lo notó. Cuando la bailarina se percató del estado de animo de pólvora rosa, entro en el baño intentando descubrir el meollo de asunto. Cuando vio la prueba de embarazo en el lavabo dio un grito ahogado, y apretó los puños, de sus ojos asomaban tres lagrimas llenas de celos e ira.

Violet fue al consultorio de Chopper que estaba a unos pasos. Cambió la prueba de embarazo.

Syra corría por los pasillos del Sunny Go jalando a Sanji de la mano -¿que pasa Syra chanw?—decía el rubio con una sonrisa amorosa en el rostro.

-Ven, rápido—lo jalaba Syra, pues tras leer las instrucciones sabia que el tiempo de reacción solo eran cinco minutos, a los diez la prueba debía ser ignorada.

Cuando Sanji vio a Syra salir del baño de mujeres con ese diminuto y alargado instrumento blanco entre las manos, estuvo a punto de dar un salto. Pero la impresion se vio ensombrecida cuando vio el rostro triste de Syra.

-No hay línea visible—sollozó Syra -es negativa.

La tristeza de Syra alcanzó a Sanji, quien por un segundo tuvo la ilusion de ser padre, la abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -tranquila, lo volveremos a intentar—le beso la frente. Syra no apartaba la vista de la prueba de embarazo, como si pudiera modificar el resultado con la mirada.

-Pero, ¿qué te hizo pensar que estabas embarazada?—Sanji acariciaba la mejilla de Syra.

-Quiza, solo tenia muchas ganas de que ocurriera.

* * *

En el consultorio de la Carabela Azulada.

-Capitana, recuerde que el tema central es su recuperacion, lo del haki solo era una teoria, cuando Law regrese hablare con él... lamento haber dicho una cosa tan imprudente, no era mi intencion causar todo este lio, aun asi, las pruebas con muestras de orina suelen fallar, cuando salgamos de aqui, vayamos a una ciudad para que le tomen una muestra de sangre en un laboratorio—Muret trataba de consolarla.

Pero Syra no la escuchaba, su mente trabajaba tan rapido que incluso ya habia pensado en algunos nombres. _Cada noche toneladas de sueños se quedan sin sus soñadores._

* * *

**** Wolaaaa, cada vez nos acercamos más a la culminación de una legendaria historia, espero que no os moleste que reduzca la descripción de los escenarios y me concentre en las ideas y expresiones, de modo que las figuras y colores queden a arbitrio del talentosísimo lector ñ_ñ**


	24. MONTDIDIER

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XXIV – MONTDIDIER**

**ISLA PERDIDA MONTDIDIER **un lugarcillo en el Nuevo Mundo que nadie sabe que existe, excepto quienes fingen no saberlo.

Un sitio digno de la Gran Era Pirata. Como todo lo que vale la pena en la vida, era difícil llegar, se necesitaba encontrar el camino observando las estrellas que revelaban la ruta secreta, la cual, era llamada por los guerreros de mar como La Gran Grieta, un remolino acuático donde el espacio tiempo se distorsionaba, como en un portal.

Los peligros de cruzar un remolino acuático donde se distorsiona el espacio tiempo ya de por si son bastantes, pero si lo conseguías, una vez dentro corrías el riesgo de quedar atrapado para siempre, o mejor dicho, los minutos que lograras sobrevivir entre las criaturas que habitaban esa zona del Nuevo Mundo.

Me atrevo a decir, que solo los navegantes que observan las constelaciones pueden encontrar la salida, que en realidad no es salida porque lleva al Nuevo Mundo, y la gran grieta es parte del Nuevo Mundo.

Si pese a tales advertencias, el viajero desea continuar su travesía hasta la Isla Perdida Montdidier, primero deberá encontrar la gruta, una cavidad abierta entre risos que conducen hasta Montdidier. Tres cruzar en medio de los rocosos riscos , encontrara las ruinas de una cultura milenaria con conocimientos que los profanos llaman mágicos de correspondencias astrológicas, sobre usuarios de Aku ma no Mi´s, o como ellos los llamaban, listas de ángeles y demonios, instrucciones para lanzar encantamientos, mezclar medicamentos, convocar entidades sobrenaturales, fabricar talismanes, y todo tipo de cosas místicas y fascinantes que con el tiempo la ciencia se jacta de poder explicar. Eran conocidos como Nanunakis y se comunicaban con los eruditos de Ohara al través de las estrellas, aunque ahora de ellos solo quedan escombros, y de los eruditos solo recuerdos.

No es un lugar para niños, pero bien podría servir como inspiración para algún cuento, no obstante os recomiendo no jugar por allí, pues aveces, hasta la muerte, enviada por Kaido, da un paseo por allí.

* * *

**ANUBIS** observó el suelo tapizado de cadáveres piratas, los monumentos de piedra eran escombros y al fondo, casi en la entrada o salida de la gruta, o según se vaya o se venga, las siete cabezas de la inerte hydra aun enseñaban los colmillos en expresión de fiereza. Las aplastantes toneladas de agua ahora eran solo pequeños charcos de pútrida agua verde. Cogió un recipiente forrado en cuerpo, giró la rosca de la tapadera y dio un trago de agua -es una pena—sujetó su báculo y fue a cerrar los ojos de todos los cadáveres, casi todos tenían expresión de miedo en el rostro.

El hombre con cara de chacal o de perro negro andaba como un anciano en el desierto apoyado en su báculo. Los piratas sobrevivientes caminaban tras él.

* * *

**THOUSAND SUNNY **ocomo lo llaman los ebanistas de Water 7, el Sol Milenario era el barco del próximo rey de los piratas, para mas que eso, fue el lugar donde los piratas vivan libremente y bebían sake. Pólvora Rosa Syra sabia que pronto aquel barco con simpática proa de león saldría de la gran grieta como el sol radiante deja lugar a la noche.

Los piratas echaron anclas en la última isla, antes de llegar a las cataratas. Trafalgar Law aun no regresaba, por suerte para él, los mas interesados en su ausencia también eran sus cómplices.

Luffy fue el primero en dar un salto a tierra firme con los brazos estirados al cielos y una enorme mochila llena de comida de comida -ahaaaahaaaaa, vamos.

Sanji y Zoro salieron corriendo, compitiendo por quien encontraría la presa mas grande para la cena, y pronto se adentraron en la isla.

The last port, era la isla mas lejana a Montdidier y la última frontera de la gran grieta. Uno de los lugares mas aislados del planeta, a su alrededor no había tierra firme ni otras islas en unos mil seiscientos kilómetros a la redonda. Su superficie se adornaba con arboles arces de follaje rojo como el otoño, y las glicinas purpuras, un tipo de planta trepadora, se entrelazaban formando bellos túneles como caminos en un laberinto, algunas de sus playas tenían tapices negros de arena volcánica. Era una obra de arte. Y al centro, en lo mas alto de una llanura, había un faro abandonado, ¿quien y porque lo construyó?, no lo se.

El sombrero de Luffy salió volando por los aires y Nami lo atrapó de un ligero salto, lo colocó sobre su cabeza y sonrió al capitán. Era la primera vez que Luffy permitía que robasen su sombrero.

Robin llevaba atado el pañuelo negro de Zoro, dejando caer mechones de cabellos a los costados de su cabeza.

Syra usaba un saco negro de Sanji, sin meter las manos en las mangas, al estilo de la marina.

"_Piense en tres mujeres bellas_

_tan hermosas como vuestra imaginación lo permita_

_una pelinaranja, una morena y otra castaña_

_duplique su belleza_

_elevela al enésimo_

_luego..._

_robeles un beso_

_esas eran Nami, Robin y Syra"_

El vuelo de las aves rompía el aire quieto, sacudiendo sus alas como si se desprendieran del atardecer. Volaban y caían sobre las ramas, mientras el canto de los grillos parecía una sinfonía. La imagen de las tres jóvenes caminando juntas en Last Port al atardecer, parecía teñirse de azul en el cielo.

Se dividieron en grupos, primero Zoro y Sanji que se adentraron para ver quien ganaba su competencia, y luego Luffy que saltaba entre los arboles como jugando. Luego, el resto de los piratas que disfrutaba las hermosas vistas dibujadas por las glicinas. Pronto todos se esparcieron en pequeños grupos de dos o cuatro personas.

Nami, Robin y Syra caminaban como amigas después de clases, la morena lucia como la mas ruda con ese pañuelo. El sol no calaba, y sin embargo el sombrero de paja refrescaba a Nami y le daba sombra. Tampoco hacia frio, pero la chaqueta otorgaba reconfortante calidez a Syra.

* * *

Las tres ninfas caminaban entre los arboles naranjas cuando vieron un claro al final del pasillo de troncos y hojas.

!CRAAAAAAASSSHHH¡

El estruendo rompió los gruesos troncos de los arboles. Un enorme barco con forma de esfinge, cayó desde los cielos y se deslizaba por el bosque, aplastando el follaje debajo de él. Hasta que se detuvo a escasos metros de las bellas damas. Las tres se paralizaron.

-"Mierda"—pensó Syra al ver la silueta de Anubis en la cubierta del barco legendario que acaba de materializarse frente a ellas -Nami, Robin, !CORRAN¡—les gritó.

Las aludidas se miraron a los ojos incrédulas, la bandera del barco indicaba que se trataba de piratas y el rostro de Syra delataba lo delicado de la situación.

-De ningún modo, no nos iremos sin ti—Robin cruzó los brazos -_m__il Fleur_—cientos de brazos brotaron

en las espaldas de aquellos extraños piratas.

- No, !matte kudasai !, no lo hagas—gritó Sya desesperada.

Guillet dio un salto con el brazo derecho convertido en colmillo de mastodonte y aterrizó detrás de ellas a punto de apuñalas por la espalda, pero Syra sujetó a sus amigas por la cintura y dio un salto en ciento ochenta grados para alejarse. Guillet sonreía divertido. Las_ fleurs_ desaparecieron.

-Huyan—les pedía Syra. Pero Nami y Robin parecían no escucharla, los Mugiwaras nunca dejan atrás a un nakama.

-¿Quien rayos son ellos?—Nami ensambló su Clima-Tact.

Guillet permaneció quieto. Anubis subió a una rampa con suma realeza, y el menanizmo lo bajo a tierra firme con delicadeza. El hombre con cara de chacal negro, usaba una tunica vieja y roida, y caminaba lentamente apoyandose en un baculo color negro con simbolos dorados.

Syra alzó la vista y pudo ver al faisan de la muerte caminando hacia ellas -_Busoshoku Haki—_susurraba pero sus manos no cambiaban de color -_Busoshoku Haki—_repetia _-Busoshoku Haki—_pero nasa pasaba. Desesperada, desenfundó sus pistolas y disparó cuatro tiros que Anubis esquivó como si fueran bolitas de papel arrojadas en camara lenta, no tanto por que pudieran hacerle daño, sino por la pereza de esperar que los lentros proyectiles impagtaran contra su cuerpo.

-RADICAL BEAM—se escuchó la voz rasposa de Franky.

Una luz amarilla llegó desde la derecha, era Franky transformado en el robot, Iron Pirate Shougun, que acababa de lanzar un rayo hacia Anubis. El chacal de la muerte interpusó su baculo y el rayo se dividió en dos, explotando a sus costados.

Anubis dio un salto y apareció sobre el hombro del robot, puso la palma de su mano negra en el hombro del Iron Pirate -detho detho—dijo, y el brazó del robot se deshizó como polvo oxidado.

-!Franky noooooooooooooo¡—gritó Syra corriendo hacia Anubis con los fusiles en lo alto.

En el mar se observaba una docena de barcos atacando el Sunny y la Carabela Azulada. Ussop y Rives disparaban las armas de sus respectivos barcos. Y en cubierta, Brook, Delacuaji, Olive y Blondie cruzaban sus espadas con los piratas que intentaban abortarlos. Sham Nyaban y Chopper peleaban cubriendose las espaldas. Yoko montaba en Boos y Mononosuke convertido en un pequeño dragon rosa, volaban en circulos al rededor de la batalla naval.

El robot convertido en chatarra se desplomó sobre el suelo, con Franky inconciente en el interior.

-"_Si tan solo tuviese toda mi fuerza_"—pensaba Syra, que se interpusó entre Anubis y Franky con las manos extendidas.

-Entregamela—le dijo Anubis, quien avanzaba lentamente, pero la joven no respondia - ¿no entendes con palabras?—el chacal levantó su baculo, estaba a punto de golpear a Syra.

**-**DIABLE JAMBE, PREMIER HACHÉ— Sanji saltó al aire y lanzó una barrida de patadas con ambas piernas ardiendo.

-HIRYUU KAEN—Zoro concentró su energía espiritual, y con ella, lanzó un poderoso corte con forma de dragon verde. La herida provocada en el brazo de Anubis, generó una extraña llama azul, que parecia incendiarlo.

Ambos ataques impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo de Anubis, quien se estrelló contra su barco, destruyendolo. Una nuve de polvo y escombros nublaba la vista.

Guillet y los otros piratas permanecian tranquilos.

-¿Lo derrotaron?—Nami se sintió aliviada al ver la momumental entrada del espadachin y el cocinero.

-Syra chanw, Nami chwan, Robin swan, llevense a Franky de aquí—Sanji entendió un cigarrillo.

A diferencia de Nami, Robin no podia estar tranquila; las miradas de Zoro, Sanji y Syra eran como las de las fieras amenazadas.

Anubis se puso de pie y se quitó la tunica, se sacudió el polvo, y se echo un vistazo a la profunda erida que ya habia cerrado. Leugo, se desplazó hasta Zoro a una velocidad descomunal, como un misil disparado en el aire, su baculo chocó contra las tres katanas del espadachin, y la onda de choque provocó una rafaga de viento que destruyó el suelo bajo los pies de Zoro.

Todo ocurria en nanosegundos. Anubis dio un puñetazo a Zoro en el estomago que lo hizó escupir sangre. Sanji intervinó lanzandó patadas, pero Anubis seguia el ritmo de ambos, esquivaba afiladas katanas y piernas en llamas, en algunos casos bloqueaba los ataques.

Zoro lanzó un corte gigante pero Anubis lo detuvo con su baculo egipcio, Sanji apareció por su espalda para darle una patada, pero Anubis giró y, siendo mas rapido que el rubio, le estampó un brutal codazó en la barbilla que casi arranca la cabeza de Sanji.

Sanji y Zoro liberaron ondas de haki que resoplaban como rafagas de viento. Fue entonces que ambos aumentaron la potencia y Anubis comenzaba a dar marcha atras. PUUUM, recibió una sofocante patada, ZLAZZZZ, ese corte casi le arranca el brazo.

Fue entonces que Guillet intervinó. Convirtió sus brazos en colmillos de marfil envueltos en haki, y el resto de los piratas tambian se sumaron a la batalla.

Guillet detuvó una potende patada que Sanji estaba a punto de conectar en la rodilla de Anubis. Entonces el cocinero tuvo que pelear contra un enorme mastodonte de fuerza brutal. El poder de choque de las piernas de Sanji con el marfil de Guillet estaba fuera de este mundo.

-Llevense a Franky—pidió Syra a Robin y Nami, mientras desenfuldaba sus pistolas y disparaba al resto de los piratas.

Zoro y Anubis intercambiaban sablazos, la espada y el baculo egipcio desprendian ondas de energia que parecian navajazos verdes y negros lanzados al aire.

En el mar, las banderas piratas ondeaban orgullozas entre cañonazos y espadazos.

- Hyou Kin Dama... Mouton Jet Sanbyaku Pondo Cannon... Rashomon**—**y miles de cortes más, era lanzados por Zoro como al abismo. Anubis los detenia todos.

Zoro recibió un puñetazo brutal y sintió que la vida se le escapaba por los ojos.

**-**ELEPHANT GUN**—** apareció Luffy para ayudarlo.

Monkey D. Luffy y su mano gigante envuelta en Busoshoku Haki golpearón a Anubis. Zoro aprovechó el desequilibrió y desdobló dos cortes que irieron de gravedad a Anubis.

-!NO PERMITAN QUE LA MUERTE TOQUE SUS FRENTES¡—les advirtió Syra -ese hombre es Anubis el Faisan de la Muerte, y tiene la habilidad de escribir la fecha de muerte de los seres vivientes.

La mortal lucha tuvo lugar por varias horas, en aquella remota region del Nuevo Mundo, dando paso a nuevas leyendas.

Guillet el Mastodonte fue derrotado. Los piratas que estaban a bordo de la esfinje inconcientes. Solo quedaba Anubis.

Syra apenas podia caminar.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji estaban gravemente heridos.

-Debo reconocer que sos dignos rivales—insinuó Anubis cordialmente -hacia tiempo que no me divertia tanto, pero ya que han derrotado a mis compareños de armas, supongo que deberia usar toda mi fuerza— el chacal negro expulsó una onda de poder que hizo temblar hasta las ruinas en Montdidier. Sus manos estaban envueltas en un aura fantasmal, y con ellas golpeó a Sanji y Zoro con una fuerza arrolladora que lastimó sus almas y los dejo inconcientes.

-!Gear Second¡—Luffy atacó furioso, chocando sus puños contra los de Anubis. El faisan de la muerte tambien dejo inconciente a Luffy tras ese intercambio de golpes.

Solo quedaba Syra en el piso.

Anubis cogió su baculo egipcio y caminó lentamente hacia ella para marcarle la frente y arrebatarle la llave que abria la puerta sagrada de Montdidier. De pronto, entre los arbustos apareció Trafalgar Law y antes de que Anubis tocara la frente de Syra, el cirujano se interpusó y levantó a Syra bruscamente del cuello y la amenazó poniendo el filo de su espada contra el cuello de la joven -!entreganos la llave escoria¡—gritó Law a Syra.

-¿Law?—Anubis arqueó una ceja.

-!Nuncaaaa¡—replicó Syra. El cirujano le dio un ligeró golpe a la altura del cuello, dejandola así inconciente, luego escudriño en sus bolsillos, y obtuvó una extraña pieza con forma de estrella de cinco picos y una piedra incrustada al centro, la preciada llave a la Umi Umi no Mi.

-Tenemos la llave Anubis—dijo el cirujano -regresemos a Montdidier.

-Muy bien—resolvió Anubis.

Law se fue corriendo del lugar -ire a avisar a los demas que fijen curso a las ruinas—le dijo desde la distancia mientras corria.

_**El Nuevo Mundo Presenta**_

_**...Anubis atacó Last Port,**_

_**para entonces, ya habia perdido la mitad de su energia en Montdidier...**_

El faisan de la muerte cogió su baculo egipció y se sacudio el polvo una vez más antes de ponerse su vieja tunica, todos a su alrededor estaban inconcientes. Cuando se dispuso a regresar a la playa para subir a un barco de la marcha del zoologico, sintió una presencia detras de él, era Luffy que se habia puesto de pie.

-!GEAR SECOND¡—rugió Luffy expulsando vapor de su cuerpo.

Anubis volvia a caminar como anciano -soy lento— le dijo la muerte a Luffy - pero vos, sigues usando esa extraña técnica para correr hasta mi, ¿tantas ganas tenes de morir?

- !Callate¡, soy el hombre que se convertira en el Rey de los Piratas... Gomu Gomu no—Luffy envolvió sus puños en haki -Redhawk—luego en llamas -Thor—finalmente en trueños -!NO TE PERDONARE QUE LASTIMARAS A MIS NAKMAS, MALDITO CARA DE PERRO¡—las ondas de haki que Luffy desprendia de su cuerpo resquebrajaban el suelo y hacian temblar al mar.

-Sos fascinante—Anubis envolvió sus puños en esa energia fantasmal.

Las energias chocaron produciendo una colision que ilumino la gran grieta de principio a fin. Luego se escuchó una gran explocion y las luces desaparecieron. Fue un empate.

No quedaba energia en sus cuerpos. Anubis alzó el brazo lentamente hasta alcanzar la frente de Luffy y susurró -death no death— entonces aparecieron numeros espectrales en la frende de Luffy, la fecha de su muerte programada para ese mismo instante.

Luffy vio su entorno como neblina negra, y sintió la vida escapando de su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y su alma regresó de golpe a su cuerpo; presencia, espíritu de pelea, intimidación, el no darse por vencido jamas, esa fuerza despertó a Luffy – Aaaaaaaaaaaah !HAOSHOKU HAKI¡—los numeros en su frente se rompieron como cristales, y Luffy dio un puñetazo a la muerte en la cara, que casi provoca que todos los huesos de Anubis tambien se rompieran como cristales.

-¿Haki del rey conquistador?, impresionante—Anubis se puso de pie y se limpió el hilo de sangre -ya no tengo razones para pelear contigo—se limpió el polvo de las rodillas ante los ojos incredulos de Luffy, que no podia levantar los brazos - estaré esperando tu enfrentamiento con el Emperador Kaido—dijo Anubis gentilmente -aunque para entonces—le sonrió – yo ya no seré rival para vos—cogió su báculo egipcio del piso y se alejó lentamente, como un anciano agotado - aun así, nuestros caminos se cruzaran en la eternidad.


	25. ZEFF

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

**PARTE XXV **

El viento cantaba entre los y Zoro despertaron al poco tiempo y llevaron a Franky, Nami, Robin y Syra al Sunny donde recibieron primeros auxilios. No tenían heridas graves, por lo que también despertaron poco después. Así, el resultado de la lucha fueron unos cuantos vendajes y ninguna baja, realmente eran increíblemente fuertes, pero había algo en aquella victoria que sabia a derrota. El orgullo del trío monstruoso, en especial el de Luffy estaba herido.

-Oi Ruffy, ¿vamos ir a por él?—preguntó Ussop en uno de sus habituales arrebatos de valor acaecidos una vez que ha pasado el peligro.

La marcha del zoológico ya no estaba, pero la silueta de algunos de sus barcos aun eran visibles en el horizonte lejano.

**SANJI** fumaba un cigarrillo con la vista en dirección al mar. Zoro limpiaba el filo de una de sus katanas con un pedazo de algodón. Luffy estaba sentado sobre un barril en medio de ambos– no—ordenó el capitán - me enfrentaré a cara de perro cuando recupere todas sus fuerzas—dijo Luffy con voz seria.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ¿no tenia toda su fuerza?, ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?—Ussop y Chopper se abrazaron -!ATERRADOR¡.

Luffy no quería perseguir a un oponente herido, no había sido una pelea justa; deseaba volver a luchar contra él, pero uno a uno, de pirata a pirata, como en un gesto de camaradería. Anubis le dijo antes de marcharse; "_ya no tengo razones para pelear contra vos_", pues bien, en ese momento Luffy tampoco las tenia. Y francamente, aun quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

-Sanji, Zoro—les habló el capitán – sus corazones se llenaron de miedo y dudaron cuando el enemigo atacó a Franky y las demás—se acomodó el sombrero -en otras circunstancias cualquiera de ustedes pudo haberlo derrotado.

Zoro lanzó un corte al aire para sacar su frustración y el mar se partió en dos hasta donde llegaba la vista.

El submarino amarillo no estaba. Ni se imaginaban que desde hace algunos días Law tampoco.

* * *

Berep* Berep* sonó el Den Den Muchi encriptado, Syra levantó la bocina y escuchó una voz masculina que la impresionó sobremanera -¿Tormenta Azul?

- Tenias razón Pólvora Rosa, el camino a Montdidier esta despejado y de la marcha del zoológico solo queda un puñado de piratas debilitados—Azuma se frotó las manos -no puedo creer que Anubis éste herido de muerte, los capitanes terribles no habrían sido capaces de despejar la entrada a las ruinas luego de luchar contra el Coloso, ni la marcha del zoológico habría sido rival para el Coloso luego de despejar las ruinas—se jactaba -números exactos, ahora solo queda ir por la Umi Umi no Mi, tu tienes la llave, reunámonos de inmediato.

-Ara, ara, ¿Zefina y tú se encuentran bien?, ¿se recuperaron por completo?—Syra estaba perpleja.

-Totalmente, te digo que acabar con Anubis no será problema.

- Muy bien, pero tendrás que venir volando por mi, tuve que cambiar mi curso para evitar un enfrentamiento con la marcha del zoológico, las coordenadas son...

- ¿Qué coños haces en Last Port?—del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaban murmullos.

- Ara, ara, en vez de preguntar cosas que no entenderías—dijo con voz amenazante -solo haz lo que te digo.

* * *

**SYRA** subió a cubierta para hablar con Luffy y le dijo -Law estará bien—lo veía a los ojos con firmeza y autoridad pues era una conversación entre capitanes - no tiene caso ocultarlo, te has mantenido al margen, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario que lo sepas, la razón por la que Law y yo estábamos en la gran grieta, era para cumplir una encomienda de Kaido, honestamente no esperábamos que ustedes aparecerían de esta manera—dio un hondo suspiro -en cualquier caso, Anubis es aliado de Kaido, y por lo tanto también de Law, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por Trafalgar y su tripulación, se que eres su amigo, pero Law sabe lo que hace, no tengo duda de que se fue con ellos para alejarlos de nosotros—Syra hizo una mueca -así que, hasta el día en que vuelvas a enfrentarte contra Anubis, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí.

La prueba más convincente de que Law estaría bien, era que el submarino se había marchado al lado de los otros barcos, y Law no era la clase de piratas que se dejan secuestrar sin pelear. Por otro lado, no podían culpar a Law por la batalla contra Anubis, porque los Mugiwaras habían decidido quedarse por voluntad propia. Así, los Mugiwaras resolvieron continuar su camino.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza tremenda empujando los barcos hacia el filo de un acantilado. Las cataratas rugían como cañones, su caída era de aproximadamente trecientos ochenta mil kilómetros, pero al mirar al borde solo se distinguía una espesa neblina y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista las cascadas eran infinitas. Nami revisaba diversos instrumentos de medición, no sin antes prevenir a sus nakamas que permanecieran dentro del barco.

En la bodega de la Carabela Azulada, Yoko y Boss temblaban, como odiaban cruzar ese horrible lugar y luego sentir el vértigo de la caída.

Llegaron al filo y fue como caer desde lo alto de una montaña rusa, el vértigo era increíble, alguien podía morir tan solo de la impresión de vivir esa experiencia. El Sunny caía como un meteorito hacia la tierra, y de no ser un barco fabricado en Water 7 seguramente habría volado en pedazos. La navegante tenia experiencia en islas flotantes como Skypea y Weatheria, pero nada se comparaba con las cataratas, caer del cielo y caer desde otra dimensión son cosas bien distintas.

La caída parecía no tener fin. Pero cuando la espesa neblina fue remplazada por nubes, Nami supó que habían cruzado la distorsión espacio tiempo de la ruta de navegación avanzada, y que de nuevo se encontraban en la zona regular del Nuevo Mundo. Franky activó el paracaídas desde la sala de comando y el barco pendía lentamente en el aire hasta que por fin tocó el océano una vez más.

_**El Nuevo Mundo Presenta**_

_**...un pequeño contratiempo...**_

_**...la carabela azulada no regresó...**_

* * *

Volaba por los cielos una carabela atada con sogas al lomo de un dragón. Un día los vientos habían traído los nakamas. Los nakamas se habían ido pero el viendo se quedó.

El corazón de Syra estaba en lucha -venceremos—las islas abrían paso como para rendir honores. En ese mismo instantes en todo el mundo se libraban luchas, por todas partes los piratas de los Yonkos socavaban existencias hasta el lamento -todo el dolor que esparciste en el mundo será solo un recuerdo—el pasillo situado en medio de acantilados rocosos se divisó desde las alturas -aquí está mi ternura, la conocerás para entonces. No tengo otra bandera—. Mientras tanto en tierra santa, los gobernantes bebían coñac.

* * *

Tres siluetas cruzaron el túnel de piedra y escombros. Eran tres piratas del Nuevo Mundo, una expulsaba destellos de maíz, otra de rosas y el otro de zafiro.

Al final del camino también estaban dos piratas del Nuevo Mundo, ambos llevaban la palabra "muerte" en el seudónimo. Uno tenia la juventud y el otro la vejez.

Anubis sostenía su báculo y se arremangó los harapos de lino. Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta sagrada, y Law estaba a su derecha con la barbilla recargada en sus manos cruzadas. Frente a sus ojos las ruinas parecían iluminar la tierra. Y a sus espaldas estaba la puerta de piedra con sirenas talladas en relieve que unían sus manos al centro dejando un hueco con forma de estrella de cinco picos.

Azuma se convirtió en dragón.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?—preguntó Law a Anubis, con voz tenue. Sos oponentes parecían acercarse en cámara lenta.

-La verdad es lo que es—Anubis dio un trago de agua al contenedor de cuero – soy mas viejo que tus sueños y mucho mas sabio— se limpió el agua de la boca con sus harapos – cuando envejeces, entender ciertas cosas se convierte en una cualidad interior.

Zefina se convirtió en estrella.

Law cerró los ojos -¿porque lo haces?.

Anubis sonrió con sus labios partidos y las arrugas en su rostro de chacal - hay hombres que solo saben andar sobre hojas caídas, cuando no hay hojas se detienen, y esperan el otoño para que su paso les caiga del cielo... pero también hay hombres que hacen su propio camino... el Nuevo Mundo no es lo que lo que solía ser, tal vez es hora de respirar nuevos vientos, ¿ese tal Monkey D. Luffy es amigo tuyo?—Anubis rió de si mismo -ahora solo vivo de recuerdos, y cuando los recuerdos son mas que la esperanza, sabes que has envejecido—se puso de pie -muéstrenmela... la Nueva Era, la verdadera era pirata.

Trafalgar Law salió corriendo entre las callejuelas de las ruinas.

-!Que no escape¡—gritó Zefina.

-!Iré por él¡. !encárguense de Anubis¡—ordenó Syra y salió corriendo tras Law.

El anciano de harapos caminaba con las sandalias sobre la tierra húmeda y trozos de roca. Un dragón de escamas azules se abalanzó sobre él y una estrella intentó clavar su estocada. Con una mano, Anubis detuvo el hocico de la bestia y con el báculo en la otra, el filo del estoque.

Destellos de luz y muerte retumbaban sobre la tierra.

Syra regresó corriendo a la entrada del santuario sin prestar atención a la batalla. Introdujo la llave en la puerta. Los enormes bloques de material ancestral abrieron paso a la joven. Y cuando estaba del otro lado, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. En el recinto del océano había una linea circular en torno a un pedestal por donde corría una linea de agua cristalina que brillaba con el neón, el techo y los soportes parecían de piedra caliza y mármol, el techo era de porciones elevadas como en los templos de la antigua Grecia, diversos ornamentos y metales decoraban la sala, pero las escrituras de los muros eran ininteligibles para Syra, seguramente se traba de una lengua perdida.

La repisa estaba vacía. Syra sonrió y se sentó sobre la plataforma que hasta hace pocos instantes albergaba la Umi Umi no Mi. Sintió una abrumadora fuerza que venia desde el exterior y sonrió con ironía, como Law el día que la conoció - aveces las cosas no salen como planeas—se lamentó. Y empezó a tararear una canción nostálgica, que alguna vez escucho en el Sunny, "_el sake de binks_".

* * *

Horas antes una pequeña valsa empujada solamente por una vela negra con tres cráneos, navegaba por las aguas de la gran grieta.

Marshall D. Teach se adentró en el pasillo situado entre los dos acantilados, el gigante Sanjuan Wolf era muy ancho para el pasillo ancestral, así que derribó las paredes de un tajo. Laffitte, Jesus Burgess, Van Augur, Doc Q, Stronger, Shiliew, Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot y Avalo Pizarro, todos estaban allí y caminaban tras el Emperador Barbanegra.

Al final del camino. Anubis descansaba sentado sobre un inerte dragón azul, que tenia la lengua de fuera y, a sus pies, una Tenryuubito con alas de ángel yacía inconsciente.

-Ooooooh, !Anubis el Faisán de la Muerte¡, !QUE MIEDO¡ Hahahahahahahaha—Barbanegra se rascó la enorme barriga que se asomaba desde su abrigo negro con hebras doradas, su amplia sonrisa mostraba varios dientes rotos y su nariz torcida.

Anubis cogió su báculo y bebió un trago de agua -"_Capitán Roger, __Rayleigh __san_"—pensaba en su interior -_estoy viejo para estas cosas—_caminaba encorvado – !Teach kun¡—le gritó -no tengo nada personal contra vos, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejarte escapar.

-Ahahahahahahahaha—reía Barbanegra. Levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra el piso, la realidad misma parecía resquebrajarse, las grietas se convirtieron en fisuras y toda la isla se partió en dos, dejando ver así las olas del mar -estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo—sonrió sarnosamente.

_**El Nuevo Mundo Presenta**_

_**...palabras de Anubis en Last Port;**_

_**estaré esperando tu enfrentamiento con el Emperador Kaido**_

_**para entonces,**_

_**ya no seré rival para vos... **_

* * *

Syra salió de las ruinas antes de que se desplomaran. Cruzó la puerta y vio los cuerpos desmayados de Zefina y Azuma.

Anubis ya no estaba.

-¿Donde esta la Umi Umi no Mi?—preguntó tranquilamente Barbanegra.

Syra sonreía -sabia que este día llegaría, pero no imagine que seria hoy—dijo afablemente.

-¿Pensabas que el Emperador Barbanegra dejaría algo tan importante en manos de los capitanes terribles?— la voz de Laffitte chillaba -que ingenua—rió ligeramente -aunque debo reconocer que fuiste una pieza importante, no habríamos encontrado la Umi Umi no Mi sin ti.

-!SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY¡—les gritó Syra a la cara.

-¿Que balbuceas?—los puños de Barbanegra irradiaban la energía de la Yami Yami no Mi y la Gura Gura no Mi -!PUTA TRAIDORA¡, !DAME LA FRUTA¡ !Y ENTONCES TE MATARE¡, !NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA¡.

Había estrellas fugaces, las ultimas luces de las ruinas se apagaron, entonces el cielo se adueñó de la noche -SIETE DÍAS DE GLORIA—exclamó Syra - Teach, se bien quien eres, pasante años en la tripulación de Barbablanca para encontrar la Yami Yami no Mi, asesinaste al único hombre que una vez te considero su hijo y robaste la Gura Gura no Mi de su cadáver, mataste a sangre fría a uno de tus nakamas, has estado fraguando la conquista del mundo durante años, esparciendo oscuridad y dolor en todo el mundo—no era posible calcular la esperanza que produjo aquel grito - !pero yo te digo SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY¡, siete días de gloria tarde en arruinar todo vuestro plan, siete días de gloria para preparar la caída de tu imperio, !AL FINAL CAERÁS TEACH¡, !nunca te diré donde esta la valiosa pieza única de tu rompecabezas¡... !SIETE DÍAS DE GLORIA ES LA DISTANCIA ENTRE MI VICTORIA Y VUESTRA DERROTA¡—Syra alzó la vista por todo lo alto y les arrojó la llave a los pies, como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

-La Umi Umi no Mi no esta—dijo Catarina Devon al abrir las puertas del santuario.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—el gritó de Barbanegra se escuchó por todos los cielos.

-Kuro Uzu**—**rugió el Yonko envolviendo su mano en bruma oscura. Como el imán al metal, atrajo el cuerpo de Syra hacia él, la levantó por el cuello y la golpeó en el vientre con el poder de la Yami Yami no Mi, las fisuras azules provocaron un terremoto, y Syra sintió que todos sus huesos se rompían. Barbanegra la sujeto de la cara y la estrelló contra el suelo destrozando el mármol. Luego pateó el cuerpo inerte de la joven como basura.

Syra aterrizó a unos metros, escupía sangre y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Shiliew se acercó para clavar su espada en el cráneo de la joven, pero una espada samurai la salvó.

La última imagen que vio Syra, fue una chaqueta de la Marina ondeando con la palabra "Almirante" al dorso.

Aquel hombre llevaba una capa blanca con los extremos de las mangas color morado sobre un manto de color claro y un kimono violeta que se sujetaba a su cinturón violeta oscuro, portaba sandalias geta y una espada shikomizue que también usaba como bastón. Era ciego, de ojos blancos, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el lado izquierdo de la frente que se extendía sobre ambos ojos, tenia el cabello negro, bigote y barba de candado.

El choque de las espadas produjo una onda de energía, y Shiliew se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás. El capitán Coby apareció y cargo el cuerpo de Syra para llevarlo al buque de guerra de la Marina.

A la distancia un gigante navío se acercaba lentamente, en la popa estaba Kaido con los brazos cruzados -Barbanegra y Fujitora están aquí, hoy podría ser el fin del mundo—le dijo al segundo al mando.

Poco quedaba de las antiguas ruinas. Al centro estaba Barbanegra, a la izquierda Kaido y a la derecha Fujitora y Aokiji.

- ¿También Aokiji?—una gota de sudor resbalo por la sien de Laffitte -¿la Marina?.

-Estoy aquí para cumplir la promesa que hice a un viejo estudiante—dijo Aokiji.

Issho dio un paso al frente – dedicó toda su vida a planear tu arrestó Teach, ese día es hoy.

-Tal parece que tenemos intereses en común Barbanegra—intervino Kaido.

-Aunque los mate a todos, la lucha podría acabar con el mundo y entonces no tendré un lugar para gobernar... muy bien Kaido—Barbanegra enseñó su sonrisa sin dientes.

Barbanegra y Kaido escaparon.

* * *

**ZEFF **así es como me llama aquel hombre de rostro y brazos negros, y yo entendí hasta mucho después la razón. Las imágenes son transparentes pero, como el reflejo en el agua, también se agitan y distorsionan. Anubis esta sentado en la esquina de un dormitorio sin formas, sus harapos están limpios, y apoya ambas manos sobre su bastón, que vanidosamente llama báculo egipcio, me miraba con ojos cansados, agotados de tanto caminar, mezclando solemnidad y melancólica, allí lo vi sentado en su rincón, los humanos lo asechan.

En otra imagen difusa, como cuando se mete la cabeza en una pecera, vi un barco, y dentro del barco la vi a ella, en esa mecedora, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada. Yo imaginaba ver aquello a través de sus recuerdos, de nostalgia, entre retazos de suspiros. Tengo sus ojos para ver esas cosas porque ella me prestó sus ojos. Suspirando por el retorno a Arousa, pasando la playa la vista es muy hermosa, llanuras y pastizales, los campos de maíz iluminando los cultivos, casi siempre se recorrían las nubes para que el sol sacara luz a las piedras, irisaba todo de colores dándole brillo a las hojas de los arboles. El color de la tierra, el olor de la alfalfa y del pan.

Miraba caer sus manos sobre su vientre, y cada que respiraba suspiraba, y cada que pensaba, pensaba en mí.

Anubis me miraba con ojos cansados, deseando alejarse de mi, como si la muerte abriera paso a la vida -pronto flotaras por la inmensidad, donde ella no podrá alcanzarte ni verte y donde no llegan sus palabras—me dijo, y se acurrucó en sus harapos, como para decirme que la calidez era algo bueno.

Los ojos humildes de la mujer que se mecía junto a la ventana del barco dejaban asomar retazos de cielo, y regueros de luz. Se llevó las manos al vientre y la escuche decir -_Zeff_—entonces estuve completamente seguro de que en su corazón, ella supo que yo existí.

Un desconocido se acercó. Me dijo que se llamaba Razo. Me sonrió y fuimos caminando de la mano a no se donde.


	26. NUEVO DÍA

**PARTE XXVI – NUEVO DÍA **

El oleaje del mar balanceaba el buque de la Marina.

Las sabanas de la cama eran bastante suaves, contrario a la voz rasposa del hombre alto con kimono purpura y sandalias geta, de ojos blancos y cicatriz en la frente -señorita, la escoltare personalmente al nivel seis de Impel Down donde purgara su pena— estaba sentado en una silla metálica con las manos apoyadas en su espada shikomizue que también usaba como bastón – será ingresada al sistema de testigos protegidos y nos dirá todo lo que sabe sobre Barbanegra.

Syra veía el paisaje a través de la ventana circular que iluminaba su cama – Pólvora Rosa Syra no negocia con Marines—le dijo la joven -les diré todo sobre Teach, no porque ustedes lo pidan, sino por mero capricho, honestamente no creo que le atrapen—abrazó sus rodillas.

- ¿Que le hace pensar eso?

- No creo en el proyecto militar mundial, control, dominio, sometimiento, una ola de muerte y opresión esparcida por el mundo, como si la libertad fuera una amenaza para el Gorosei—Syra llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -son unos completos hipócritas, harían cualquier cosa por mantener el orden establecido, incluso dejar actuar a los Yonkos y sacrificar al mundo.

Fujitora se rascó la ceja izquierda con el mango del bastón – cuando asuntos internos descubrió que saboteabas las operaciones de Barbanegra, pensé que cooperarías con nosotros—se puso de pie -no imaginas el esfuerzo que hacemos para librar al mundo del mal esparcido por los piratas... probablemente no conocías al Teniente Razo Feuer... descansa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar en Impel Dawn.

Syra sonrió con sarcasmo -¿y acaso también libraran al mundo de ustedes? – veía los kanjis en la capa del Almirante con la palabra "_Justicia_" mientras caminaba acompañado del eco de su bastón en dirección al umbral de la puerta - piratas que matan marinos, marinos que matan piratas – cerró los ojos – sus asfixiantes códigos y absurdas reglas, es imposible que la voluntad de mi hermano deje de arder, la Marina tiene las manos atadas, pero yo soy una pirata, y los piratas podemos hacer lo que queramos, incluso cambiar al mundo.

Fujitora salió del dormitorio, caminaba por el pasillo iluminado por la luz artificial de las lamparas cuando, desde el otro lado del pasillo, se acercó un hombre de gran altura y piel morena, que vestía camisa fina de cuello triangular y manga larga, llevaba unas gafas de sol y en su pelo tenia una bandana negra, llevaba sobre sus hombros una chaqueta color verde oscuro, en su rostro se dibujaba una barba de pocos días sin afeitar y en su cuello se aprecia una herida que se extendia hasta el costado derecho, provocada por una quemadura - ra,ra,ra,ra Issho san—dijo Aokiji – no tengo nada que ver con la Marina, estoy a punto de entrar en aquella habitación—apuntó al dormitorio de Syra con el dedo indice -si tienes intenciones de detenerme, hazlo ahora ra, ra, ra, ra.

Fujitora no respondió y continuó su camino.

Los ojos del moreno de cabello rizado se iluminaron detrás de sus gafas - estoy seguro de que Razo le agradecería—fueron las últimas palabras de Aokiji.

* * *

Faltaba mucho para el amanecer. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, hinchado de tanta noche. La luna salía a ratos y después fue a esconderse detrás de las nubes de abril.

Coby se recargó contra la estructura exterior del puente de mando. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella mujer de pie ante las ruinas de Montdidier, gritando al Emperador Oscuro "s_even days of glory_" , y esa enorme sonrisa llena de gloria, aquel rasgo curioso que tienen los _D's_ a punto de morir, como si aceptaran la muerte cuando no pueden escapar de ella y no muestran ningún temor. Desdobló la hoja de papel con la investigación de Frettchen y leyó el encabezado: "_Feuer D. Syra_". Escuchó una voz femenina y luego la voz vagabunda de un ex-almirante.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Días.

-Es imposible que no llegaran a Impel Dawn en todo ese tiempo.

-Ya ves.

(...)

-¿Qué es ese dibujo en tu hombro?, ¿un espiral?, ¿porque?—Aokiji inclinó la mirada para ver las lineas que la joven pintaba sobre su piel con un marcador de agua.

- _¡Oye! ¡Todo va en círculos! ¡El Sol, la Luna y la Tierra, todos giran! ¡Y...! ¡Si la Tierra dejara de girar! ¡En el planeta habría Tsunamis por todas partes! ¡Ahora ten en cuenta que el espiral canaliza esa energía circular! ¡Así que medítalo!—_respondió Syra con la mano sobre el vientre.

-Barbanegra no se detendrá hasta encontrarte.

-Que venga el putito barrigón, es él quien debe temer de mi.

-¿Que eres realmente?, ¿una pirata?, ¿marine?, ¿revolucionaria?.

-Soy madre, Aokiji. Soy madre.

El alto hombre caminaba tranquilamente, con paso errante como si nada le preocupara, puso un dedo sobre el agua y se formó un camino de hielo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Tomó su bicicleta y sonó la campanita tin* tin*

Syra se sentó en la parrilla trasera de la bicicleta, recargando su espalda contra la de Aokiji. El aire deslizaba sus cabellos, ocultaba su mirada en torrentes de recuerdos, mientras las hebras corrían detrás del viento, sus labios estaban fríos como si hubiese besado un cubito de hielo.

-La noche esta fría—dijo Syra.

-Eto... ra,ra,ra, lo siento, usa mi abrigo—Aokiji detuvo los pedales.

La bicicleta continuó girando las ruedas sobre el hilo de hielo, sonando el Tin * tin* bajo la luna.

- El camino es largo, cuéntame la historia.

La joven observaba las luces lejanas del buque de guerra que se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas conforme se alejaban. Comenzó su relato – Teach encomendó a los capitanes terribles buscar la Umi Umi no Mi, pues aparentemente la guerra ocupada toda su fuerza militar, en especial su propia tripulación, y yo también así lo creía, fui ingenua.

- Oi, oi.

- Usualmente Anibal se encargaba de cerrar los tratos, hasta que un día Laffitte me dio instrucciones de representar a Teach en una sesión del Bajo Mundo, ese lugar de sombras donde piratas y gobierno se vuelven diplomáticos a costa de la miseria y desesperanza de la gente, en ese momento supe que Teach desconfiaba de Anibal el Usurpador, y tiempo después yo me aproveche de esa desconfianza.

- "_Te pareces a tu hermano_"—pensó Aokiji mientras recordaba las conferencias de su ex-alumno Razo, sombre la equidad y justicia universal.

- En una reunión del bajo mundo, los agentes de la Marina ofertaron una isla a cambio de asistencia militar en paraíso, era desconcertante que la Marina entregara esa isla, porque se encuentra en un punto estratégico para atacar los territorios de Akagami. Pelirrojo es un gran pirata, lo respetó inmensamente, cruce los dedos esperando que nadie mas lo supiera. Allí fue cuando conocí a Trafalgar Law, el representante de Kaido en el Bajo Mundo, lo supimos tan solo vernos, ambos conocíamos la importancia de la isla, pero ninguno aceptó el trato. Fue claro que planeábamos acabar con los Yonkos, y nos hicimos aliados.

Un pez gigante saltó por encima de ellos formando un arco.

-No pensaba que confiaras en mi—dijo Aokiji.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero quizá fue bueno que perdieras esa pelea con Akiunu en Punk Hazard. Encontraste el camino.

-¿También te unirás a Dragón?

-No Aokiji. No soy revolucionaria. Soy más libre que eso.

-Ara, ra, ra, ra.

- En fin, Law y yo llegamos a la conclusión que la isla ofertada por la Marina en el Bajo Mundo, era una trampa. Esperaban que yo aceptara el trato, y una vez Barbanegra concentrara sus fuerzas para el ataque contra Akagami, nos arrestarían a todos en esa isla. Muy tentador, pero por el momento inoportuno, porque necesitábamos la fuerza militar de Teach para proteger la Umi Umi no Mi de los Yonkos y de la Marina. Había un tercero extraño actuando en todo este enredo, los Marines que se oponen a Akainu.

La joven sintió la envoltura de la noche cubriendo la tierra y prosiguió el relato - Kaido y Teach buscaban la Umi Umi no Mi, ese es otro punto clave. Law tenia un diario de navegación, que robó a Vegapunk, donde se describía la localización de la fruta y lo había protegido durante mucho tiempo, pero ello no fue suficiente, por que la verdad siempre sale a la luz, y aun sin el diario, la gente de Kaido descubrió la ubicación de la fruta -Syra suspiró—era de esperarse, tienen ojos y oídos en asuntos internos; en ese momento, ocultar el diario ya no tenia sentido, y dejar la fruta en su escondite tampoco, porque Kaido iría por ella personalmente... era una carrera contra el tiempo... fue cuando me decidí a usar la fuerza de Teach contra si mismo y contra Kaido... revelé a Barbanegra la ubicación de la Umi Umi no Mi para que enviara a los capitanes terribles al sitio... Akagami nos ayudó e interceptó a Kaido, forzándolo a enviar solamente a la marcha del zoológico... sabíamos que, los Marines que se oponen a Akainu, no escatimaron esfuerzos en esconder la fruta y que necesitaríamos toda la fuerza posible para obtenerla... jugamos con una red de información incompleta... y la marcha del zoológico fue a despejar la entrada de las ruinas sin saber que necesitaban una llave... mientras los capitanes terribles se hacían con la llave pensando que usábamos a Kaido para cumplir la encomienda de Teach, otra verdad a medias... el conflicto mermaría la fuerza militar de ambos emperadores y nos ayudaría a obtener la fruta, llevándola lejos de Marines y Yonkos.

- Ra,ra,ra,ra—Aokiji sonrió -¿y asuntos internos?

- Allí es donde entra Kaido, enviamos una señal a Akagami para que detuviera la lucha contra Kaido, y lo dejara marchar directo a la trampa... sabíamos que la Marina me seguía, pero se encontrarían con Kaido debilitado, y lo arrestarían... derrocaríamos a un Emperador y sentaríamos las bases de la derrota de otro, al quitarle la ultima pieza de su plan para conquistar al mundo, la Umi Umi no Mi.

-Ya veo.

- Jamas habría imaginado que Teach aparecería, pero tal como están las cosas, lo único que logró fue librar a Kaido de la trampa. Después de todo, la Umi Umi no Mi se fue de sus manos para siempre, su caída es inminente, ya nadie puede evitar la derrota de Barbanegra...mejor dicho, mi victoria -los ojos de Syra se envolvieron en lagrimas—tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, ni que el Almirante me dejara escapar, se suponía que ustedes estarían muy ocupados arrestando a Kaido.

- Los actos de valor, nos contagian del romanticismo de los soñadores—rin * rin* se escuchó la campana de la bicicleta.

* * *

La tripulación de Syra derrochaba llantos y alegría cuando se reunieron con ella en la isla acordada. Syra los abrazó a todos y les dio las gracias por haber permanecido a su lado, y felicitó su gran valor y tenacidad en combate -minna, vienen tiempos difíciles, el Nuevo se volverá aun mas caótico, pero no teman, es la señal de nuestra victoria— levantó el pulgar y les mostró una enorme sonrisa -Blondie.

-Digame mi capitana.

-Quita esa porquería de mi barco.

-Enseguida—el pirata desenvainó su espada y cortó la placa metálica de oro, con los tres cráneos que sobresalía en la cubierta del barco.

* * *

El barco se deslizaba imponente sobre las olas del Nuevo Mundo. Echó anclas y descargaron la mercancia en la playa de Arousa.

La capucha blanca con lineas rosas en los contornos ondeaba con el viendo tras cada paso, Syra se adentró en las calles de piedra hasta llegar a la casa hogar -¿donde esta mi niña?—gritó antes de entrar.

Akane, la anciana que dirigía la casa hogar abrió la puerta metálica dejando escuchar un rechinido -!Syra¡—desde que tenían los Den den Mushi encriptados, Syra se comunicaba frecuentemente con Akane para darle noticias, y en especial con Ayumi, para contarle historias hasta que la niña se quedaba dormida con la bocina junto a la almohada.

Ayumi salió corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba al jardin -!Mami¡, !Mami¡—gritaba.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de personas se reunieron en la plaza principal cuando Yoko bajaba la bandera de los tres cráneos de Barbanegra, y la reemplazaba con una Jolly Roger con una ceja de remolino y dos fusiles cruzados.

Los lugareños murmuraban cosas, aterrados, pues sabían que perder la protección de un Yonko ponía en riesgo sus vida.

-¿Que pasara a partir de ahora?—preguntó la anciana Akane.

-Son otros tiempos Akane, son otros tiempos y el viento se levanta—le extendió algunos periódicos y la anciana se sorprendió al leer los encabezados.

_**El Nuevo Mundo Presenta**_

_**...noticias al rededor del Mundo...**_

_**...Mugiwaras destruyen flota de galeones propiedad de Barbanegra, ¿declaración de guerra?...**_

_**...desmantelan laboratorio de Aku ma no Mi´s artificiales...**_

_**...Polvora Rosa Syra es vista en el barco del Emperador Akagami, ¿alianza?...**_

* * *

Polvora Rosa Syra fue a la biblioteca de Arousa y, adentro, encontró a Kenji en su asiento junto a la ventana. Tomó lo mano del chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules, para llevarlo hasta un librero al fondo. Al quitar un libro, se activó el mecanismo secreto.

"_Umi wa mite iru sekai no hajimari mo  
Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo. "_

_El océano ve el principio del mundo ,  
y el océano conoce el fin del mundo . _

Caminaron tomados de la mano dentro del pasillo iluminado por lamparas de aceite, y los ojos azules de Kenji brillaban como piedras preciosas bajo esa luz.

"_Dakara izanau susumubeki michi e to.  
Dakara michibiku tadashii sekai e"_

_Por eso nos llama hacia el camino que debemos tomar .  
Por eso nos lleva hacia un mundo adecuado. _

En chico de diez años no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no hizo preguntas. Syra acarició su cabello y le obsequió una de esas amables sonrisas a las que el niño no estaba acostumbrado. La mujer puso la mano sobre la puerta de kairoseki.

"_Itami kurushimi tsutsumikonde kureru  
Ookiku yasashiku tsutsunde kureru."_

_Envolviendo el dolor y el sufrimiento _

_completa y amablemente los envuelve_

Al entrar se encendieron las luces, la habitación tenia forma circular, con un pasillo y barandal de madera en derredor. Al centro yacía un escritorio con un cofre pequeño encima.

"_Umi wa mite iru sekai no hajimari mo  
Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo. "_

_El océano ve el principio del mundo ,  
y el océano conoce el fin del mundo . _

Syra puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenji y lo vio directo a sus hermosos ojos azules -encontré tu hogar, pero ya no había nadie—lo abrazó -te entregó lo que siempre fue tuyo—fue hasta el cofre. Al abrirlo desprendió una luz cegadora que encandiló a Kenji, cuando su vista se normalizó, pudo ver la fruta dentro del forro de ceda. Era la Umi Umi no Mi.

"_Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo  
Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki" _

_Incluso si yo tuviera que desaparecer_

_el omnisiente oceano conduciria el camino._

Kenji se acercó al cofre -¿que debo hacer con ella?.

-Lo que diga vuestro corazon—respondió Syra sonriendo dulcemente.

Kenji cogió la Umi Umi no Mi y le dio una mordida, luego otra, hasta que se la comio toda.

"_Osorete wa ikenai anata ga irukara  
Obiete wa ikenai nakama mo matsukara.  
Susumaneba naranai aoki sonosaki e"_

_No debo temer, porque tú estas aquí,_

_no debo ser timido porque mis nakamas esperan por mi_

_debo seguir avanzando, hacia el horizonte azul_

Observó sus manos y dudo por un momento. Se hicieron de agua y Kenji se sobresaltó.

-No tengas miedo—Syra envolvió su mano en Busoshoku Haki para sujetar la mano liquida de Kenji. El chico se sorprendió al sentir la calidez que emanaba desde su mano extendiéndose hasta su corazón -aprenderemos juntos—le sonrió Feuer D. Syra.

**LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI **

**(SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY)**

* * *

**** Waaaa gracias ****Swety-chan ****por sus amables comentarios, casi tan dulces como ella misma.**

** La canción se llama KAIDOU, y aparece en la pelicula "One Piece Z Film", es muy buena, si teneis tiempo buscadla en YouTube.

** Wiiiiiiiiiiii, escucho comentarios ñ_ñ


	27. SATSUJIN CODE

**SATSUJIN CODE**

Kenji era nativo de un cultura antigua que veneraba al océano. No había tenido infancia porque los piratas se la robaron. Atacaron la ciudad milenaria para robar su tesoro mas valioso, un Marine le salvó la vida, y con tan solo seis años de edad, algunas veces deseaba que no fuera así. Kenji se encontró sin mas familia que la vista al mar; los Marines que le salvaron lo dejaron abandonado en una Isla llamada Arousa, donde tuvo que reemplazar el amor y los juegos por la lucha por la supervivencia, que asumió con cierto deber y rudeza.

Los habitantes lo vieron aparecer un día en la playa, pero lejos de brindarle apoyó, trataban con repugnancia su hedor y piel pegada a los huesos. El azul de sus ojos se opaco hasta volverse gris como su cabello. Era un niño triste estrechado por la miseria.

Llego un invierno cruel y su único refugió fue una cueva cerca del risco. No tenia un bocado de pan pero aprendió a distinguir las plantas comestibles y a quitar las espinas a los peces para quemarlos al fuego.

En aquel instante fúnebre en que la sociedad se aleja y consuma irreparablemente el abandono de un ser humano, Kenji, sin entender lo que es la civilización, y familiarizado con al supervivencia, arribó a una conclusión muy sencilla; si eres débil te aplastaran hasta morir, soy débil, mis ancestros eran débiles y por eso murieron.

Se borró todo lo que había sido en su vida, hasta su nombre, porque entonces ya no fue Kenji, sino el apestoso de Arousa.

La criatura quedó sin apoyo alguno, sin guía, sin asilo, quedando a merced de la casualidad. Sumergiéndose poco a poco en una fría bruma y temerosas tinieblas.

Aquel corazón fue herido, dejando una cicatriz.

Tendría alrededor de nueve años cuando la Carabela Azulada llegó por primera vez a la isla. Vio la bandera pirata y los tres cráneos de Barbanegra en el casco del barco, y pensó que era el irremediable final. Pero se equivocó.

Fue entonces que descubrió que no hay estrellas en el cielo; pero están en la tierra.

Los piratas alegres le procuraron techo, vestido y comida. Una escuela donde aprender a leer, pero habrá que reconocer que Arousa albergaba muchos huérfanos de guerra; y lamentablemente también fue presidio de envidias y disputas.

La figura de Kenji era para los lugareños, un rencor vivo. Los alumnos del colegio lo golpeaban en manada, los profesores lo reprendían y los pescadores lo provocaban.

Las personas no le habían tocado mas que para maltratarle. Todo contacto con ellos había sido una herida. Nunca desde su infancia, exceptuando a Syra, Ayumi, Akane y las enfermeras de la casa hogar, nunca había encontrado una voz amiga, una mirada benévola.

¿El hombre nacido bueno, puede hacerse malo por la mano del hombre?, Si.

Pero dentro de la tormenta de opacas nubes, también hubo destellos de luz, que provocaron en Kenji una dualidad y un debate interno que lo acompañó de por vida.

En el momento en que Syra Feuer se detuvo ante él, apareció un rayo de luz que fue a iluminar su pálida cabeza. Aquella mano que ejecutaba obras caritativas por la isla y buenas acciones había alcanzado a Kenji. Y cuando el niño alzaba la vista para verla, descubrió que la fisionomía de Syra estaba iluminada con una expresión de esperanza, beatitud y compasión. Esa expresión era mas que una sonrisa; era casi un resplandor, dejaba pasar su luz, porque esa luz estaba dentro de Syra.

Y fue esa luz la que no le permitió odiar al genero humano.

La pirata de cabello castaño y ojos miel lo llevaba de pesca al lago y luego al parque para jugar baloncesto con él mientras Ayumi los observaba desde una banca en el parque. Algunas veces le contaba historias sobre su hogar -era un sitió maravilloso, la arquitectura no se compara con nada que haya visto antes, ojala pudiera decirte más acerca de tus ancestros, si quieres, un día vamos a consultar a Nico Robin, seguramente ella nos pueda ayudar.

El cariño de Syra era el ataque mas formidable que podía recibir la fortaleza del mal, y aquella clemencia, lo orilló a renunciar al odio contra los actos de los demás. Había comenzado una lucha colosal y definitiva en su interior.

Fue adiestrado en las tres formas de haki, y cuando tenia trece años dominaba los poderes de la Umi Umi no Mi, era un prodigio.

Se sentía listo para partir -quiero viajar y conocer el mundo con mis propios ojos— durante una de las recurrentes ausencias de Syra en la isla, el chico de trece años, cabello plateado como la luna y ojos azules como agua cristalina, subió a un pequeño bote de una sola vela, y se fue, perdiéndose entre las olas de su verdadero hogar, el océano -gracias por cuidar de mi—se despidió de Arousa con una sonrisa.

Syra lo busco desesperadamente, pero cuando lo encontró, Kenji ya se había enlistado en la Marina.

* * *

Había navegado poco más de un mes cuando Kenji llegó a una pequeña isla. El sitió era famoso por albergar asesinos, bandidos y piratas. Las abominables y perversas prácticas que se realizaban en aquel sitió, provocaron en Kenji una renovada sensacion de que el hombre era malvado por naturaleza.

Intenraron asesinarlo; pero Kenji era fuerte y se defendió, los presentes quedaron pasmados por ver la monstruosa fuerza de aquella extraña Akuma no Mi.

Su corazón se comprimió y sus ojos que antes eran azules se volvieron rojos llenos de ira, como un mar se sangre, entonces, cuando sujetaba a uno de los bandidos por el cuello para matarlo. Se produjo una lucha interna, una voz le decia que los perdonara y otra, que ese momento resonaba con mas fuerza, le decia que los condenara. Kenji soltó al asesinó y calló de rodillas con las manos en las orejas.

_**El Nuevo Mundo Presenta**_

_**...una conversación en el lago...**_

_**...me siento como si tuviera dos lobos peleando en mi corazón. Uno de los dos es un lobo enojado, violento y vengador. El otro está lleno de amor y compasión. Kenji preguntó: Syra sama, ¿cuál de los dos lobos ganará la pelea en mi corazón?". Ella contestó: "Aquel que tú alimentes"**_

**(Transcripción de leyenda cherokee)**

Pero se perdió en la duda, y se quedo a medio camino, no fue frio ni caliente. Y un ojo se quedo rojo y el otro azul. Dividiendo el mar de su corazón en dos colores.

Los mato a todos. Y desde ese dia, nunca más fue capaz de utilizar Haoshoku Haki.

El poderoso Almirante de la Flota navegaba por aguas cercanas y fue informado sobre la muerte de una peligrosa banda de piratas.

El buque de guerra de Akainu, no tardo en llegar.

Las consecuencias de la batalla entre piratas eran visibles. Había fuego y humo por donde se mirara. La isla era pequeña y las casas pocas y modestas. No quedaba nada de pie. Los civiles habían sufrido las peores consecuencias. Se podían ver cuerpos mutilados tirados por donde se mirara y mucha sangre... el usuario de la Umi Umi no Mi caminaba por entre los cadáveres -de piratas y civiles— y los escombros, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Su andar era sereno y parecía estar paseando en un campo de flores. Sus subordinados, espantados intentaron encontrar sobrevivientes, pero se frustraban cada vez más. (Cita El Sombrero de Paja by MaryJu-chan)

-!Señor¡—un soldado raso corrió junto a Akainu trayendo a kenji, un chico de cabello plateado. Miraba al frente y no mostraba atisbos de disgusto ni de temor. Tenia algunas raspaduras, pero parecía estar bastante sano. -Este niño estaba en las cercanías -informó.- ¿que ordena hacer señor? (Cita textual El Sombrero de Paja by MaryJu-chan)

(...)

- ¿Como te llamas?

- No tengo nombre ni pasado.

* * *

- ¿Eres usuario?

- Sí, lo soy... soy el mar...comí la Umi Umi no Mi.

- Es imposible... esa fruta se perdió en el siglo vació.

(…)

- Únete a la Marina... te daré un nombre... a partir de ahora seras...

(…)

- El corazón de los hombres es malvado, quiero el poder para limpiar al mundo de piratas...

- Yo te lo daré.

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de hombres y mujeres con batas blancas y guantes de látex en sus manos.

Al centro una camilla con un joven de cabello plateado.

-Procedan—ordenó el Almirante de la Flota.

Los monitores se encendieron: "Proyecto Satsujin activado"

- Señor, el sujeto de prueba sobrevivió a la alteración genética, la estructura de su ADN es asombrosa—uno de los cientificos mostraba unas estadisticas al Almirante de la Flota en los monitores.

-Capacidades físicas aumentadas en %1000—dijo una joven de cabello negro y anteojos.

* * *

El Gobierno Mundial se congratuló con las victorias del nuevo marine. Una mañana, Satsujin reunió a los representantes de los Yonkos en el bajo mundo, como si tuviese que deliberar sobre cosas relacionadas con el equilibró mundial, y a una señal convenida, sus soldados mataron a todos los diplomáticos y los comerciantes mas ricos del Nuevo Mundo. Ocupó entonces diversas islas, sin que se encendiera ninguna guerra civil por su causa.

Mató revolucionarios y civiles revoltosos, traiciono amigos y careció de piedad. Pronto se envolvió en aparente gloria.

Falta de humanidad, crueldades y maldades sin número.

* * *

Satsujin reunió a los monarcas que secretamente apoyaban a los piratas. No olvidó ninguno de los honores debidos, dio un banquete solemne, y después de que consumieran los manjares y de concluir con los entretenimientos que son de uso en tales ocasiones, Satsujin, deliberadamente, hizo recaer la conversación, dando ciertos peligrosos argumentos sobre la grandeza y los actos de Monkey D. Luffy, se levantó de pronto diciendo que convenía hablar de semejantes temas en un lugar más seguro, y se retiró a otra habitación. De algunos escondrijos salieron soldados que dieron muerte a todos los invitados. Excepto a la princesa Vivi, a quien Satsujin hizo suya toda la noche a la fuerza.

* * *

Llegó un punto donde Satsujin estaba convencido que los hombres tienen menos cuidado en ofender a un líder que se haga amar que a uno que se haga temer; porque el amor es un vinculo de gratitud entre los hombres, perversos a su parecer por naturaleza; pero el temor es miedo al castigo que no se pierde nunca.

Eliminó toda forma de discernimiento, y convirtió a todos los piratas en el enemigo único. Acallaba y disimulaba todas las noticias que favorecían a los piratas, contraprogramando los periódicos.

Convirtió a la Marina en una institución todopoderosa que decía encarnar el espíritu del los pueblos del mundo. Ejerciendo su autoridad a través de violencia, represión y propaganda

* * *

Mugiwara derrotó a Barbanegra. El decrepito pirata, antaño emperador oscuro, era trasladado al nivel 6 de Impel Dawn.

Teach permanecía en la oscuridad de su celda.

Se escucharon pasos en los corredores. Su capa blanca relucía con los kanjis "_Almirante_" al dorso. Su ojo rojo brillaba con más intensidad que aquel opaco ojo azul. El Almirante entró a la celda y extendió un papel al Yonko. Teach lo leyó y sonrió burlonamente, era el nombre de una pirata que en el pasado fuera una de sus diez capitanes terribles.

-Quiero que recuerdes ese nombre, por favor no lo saques de tu cabeza, quiero que sea tú último recuerdo antes de mostrarte el infierno—dijo Satsujin y cerró la puerta tras de si.

* * *

** Waaa. ¿impactado?, ¿quieres saber mas sobre el intrigante personaje y que fue de la Era Pirata?, no te pierdas **"El Sombrero de Paja"** por **MaryJu-chan** ni la secuela **"El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria"** .

****Nota aclaratoria**: cada separador indica saltos temporales, y muy grandes. En el intervalo pasaron muchas cosas, a manera de ejemplo, os aseguro que Kenji fue durante algún tiempo un marino común y corriente._  
_


	28. Syra s Memories (5)

Diré lo siguiente sin presunción ni jactancia: a lo largo de la Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji, nunca tuve lectores, solamente autores que tuvieron la gentileza de acompañarme y personas que considero amigos y amigas, en especial aquellos que, al igual que yo, tomaron afecto por la historia de Syra y Sanji; a ustedes con una sonrisa en el rostro les dedicó:

**Syra´s Memories **

**(5)**

Linda es un adjetivo insuficiente para ella, pero la palabra produce un sonido tan exquisito que me atrevo a llamarla linda; significa benditos ojos, amable personalidad, divertida, audaz, brillante, risueña, tantas cosas en Syra D. Feuer que Sanji amaba, infundiendo en el atractivo rubio deleite espiritual.

Las manos de Sanji sudaban delatando su nerviosismo. Muy inusual para alguien que conoce el olor de las sabanas por la mañana de persona a quien se disponía a visitar. Nunca se acostumbraría completamente a verla salir por la puerta. Todas las citas eran la primera cita.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta de la habitación y fue recibido por una anciana -Sanji kun—abrió la puerta completamente -pasa, pasa, aun no esta lista, por favor siéntate—dijo Akane.

-Buenas noches Akane dono.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?, la niña Syra tardará en alistarse—encendió la estufa y puso agua en la tetera.

- Le agradezco Akane dono, déjeme ayudarla—Sanji se adentró en la pequeña cocina de la habitación del hotel -espero que me acompañarme con una taza—pidió el joven a la anciana mientras ponía yerba y endulzaba con miel las tasas de te.

Una pequeña de ocho años que usaba overol de tirantes, blusa blanca con un girasol impreso al dorso, botitas de exploradora, y de brillante cabello negro, asomó la cabeza desde su escondite tras la pared.

-Ayumi chan—la llamó Akane.

La niña entró en la cocina con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y la vista fija en sus botas -hola—dijo tímidamente.

Sanji se acercó para hincarse frente a ella -buenas noches Ayumi chan—y beso su manita.

Ayumi rió divertida, pues le producía gracia aquella actitud de Sanji -hola Sanji—le respondió.

El joven iba bien vestido. Con traje negro, camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y una corbata que hacia juego. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un estuche con pinceles avellanados -te traje un pequeño obsequió, espero que te guste.

-Gracias—Ayumi dejo el estuche sobre la mesa -quiero decirte algo—agregó con cierta solemnidad.

- Dime.

-No vayan a regresar tarde, !eh¡—le advirtió la niña.

-!Ayumi chan¡— la reprendió Akane.

-Esta bien Akane dono—Sanji acarició el cabello de Ayumi – procuraremos regresar pronto, pero si nos retrasamos, llamare para avisarte, ¿vale?

La niña infló los cachetes inconforme con el trato -vale—aceptó con cierta resignación.

Desde el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, se escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta de la habitación de la anfitriona. Syra usaba un vestido jersey con cuello en V de satén color negro, ceñido al cuerpo, de largo un poco debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello se deslizaba de forma irregular con las puntas entresacadas, el delineador al contorno resaltaba sus ojos ambar.

-Lamento la demora—dijo Syra.

Sanji, un hombre completamente provisto de recursos para el amor, estaba como perplejo, inmóvil, sus labios se entreabrieron -bellisima—la alagó. Una sola idea abarcaba toda su mente: vivir para ella, morirse con ella, dormir sobre ella y debajo de ella, en una noche de primavera.

"_**No sé como fue el milagro, pero te conocí"**_

Syra desvió la mirada, el rubor de sus mejillas se superponía al maquillaje, como una obra de arte. Sujetó la cartera de piel con ambas manos. Estaba como embobada.

Ayumi intercalaba miradas entre uno y otro, ambos actuaban extraños -¿eh?.

En señal de amor, Sanji se acercó para tomar la mano de la joven -sonríe—le dijo -muéstrame tu sonrisa e ilumina la habitación.

"_**Cuando pregunten mi melodía favorita, diré tu nombre"**_

-"Estos jóvenes y sus cosas"—prensó Akane.

Los enamorados compartían el gusto por los atuendos elegantes, y aquella noche estaban radiantes. Hubiesen podido modelar en la sección la pareja del año del diario local.

-!Ah¡—Ayumi cortó el silencio - ¿mañana iremos al Zoo?.

El rubio metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo -tengo las entradas justo aquí—las extendió a Akane.

-Yupiiiii—celebraba la niña.

-Vale, pues entonces nos vamos—dijo Syra -pórtate bien, duerme temprano, nada de golosinas antes de dormir y obedece a Akane sama—se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Ayumi.

Se despidieron. Akane observaba a Sanji como un policía inspeccionando a un delincuente.

Fuera de la habitación, Sanji y Syra entrelazaron sus dedos. Enamorándose nuevamente, una y otra vez, cada día, cada segundo. Todo lo que en el mundo se ha escrito sobre el amor, quedaba reducido a nada. Porque lo que ellos sentían en ese momento no puede describirse, unicamente sentirse. Era mas sublime que cualquier palabra.

Syra caminaba por el pasillo del hotel con las pupilas oscilando de un lado a otro. Sanji volteaba para verla, y ella se estremecía.

-Eres cruel.

-¿De...de...de...qué ha...ha...hablas?—preguntó la joven con la voz quebrada.

- Escondes tus ojos, no lo hagas, déjame verlos—el joven puso las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de su novia -te amo—le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Sanji podía sentir que la cara de Syra aumentaba de temperatura. Era como poner las manos sobre cálida seda.

- Te amo—las pupilas se Syra aun bailaban, pero su vista se concentraba en los ojos de Sanji.

Desde que se conocieron el solo quererse no bastaba, necesitaban el amor del otro como agua en medio del desierto. Aunque visitaran lugares bellos no podían ser felices sin el otro, sus memorias cruzaban la aureola de sus mentes como huellas sobre la nieve, bellas y eternas marcas sobre la nieve.

-¿Porque actúas tan insegura?, eres fuerte, independiente, lista, generosa, estoy enamorado de la mejor persona en el mundo—preguntó Sanji al ver el vaivén de los ojos y el temblor de los labios de su novia.

-Aunque sé que estoy enamorada de ti, no sé como manejarlo—la joven descansó su frente en el pecho del rubio.

"_**No necesito una razón para amarte, te necesito a ti" **_

Llegaron a la recepción del hotel. Afuera los esperaba el coche. Sanji abrió la puerta del copiloto en una reverencia, con la palma de Syra sobre su palma. La joven entró al auto y la puerta se cerró. Abrió su cartera para ver reflejados sus labios en el pequeño espejo, y deslizó el colorete.

Sanji encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador.

-El lunes regresaremos a nuestros barcos—dijo Syra observando las luces de la autopista.

-Si, pero ese día no es hoy—Sanji arqueó una ceja y le sonrió.

El coche avanzaba en las calles de la ciudad rompiendo el viento con una canción de "_Rock and Roll_" que sonaba desde el tone dial.

Sanji detuvo el _Mustang _frente a un edificio con fachada de cristal y la palabra "_Dance Club_" en letras de neón. El rubio entregó las llaves a un hombre de traje, con corte de cabello de 1000 berries, para que estacionara el automóvil.

Syra y Sanji entraron tomados de la mano.

Les asignaron una mesa para dos. Pero no fueron a sentarse de inmediato. Se sonrieron como chavales traviesos y fueron a la pista de baile.

Se deslizaban con candela. Syra bailaba como ninguna, con la mano de Sanji intercalando entre su cadera y cintura. El joven la llevaba de un extremo a otro, y ella arrastraba los tacones hasta sacar chispas como un mechero, la bonita mezcla de su sangre norteamericana, mexicana, española, costarricense, uruguaya, peruana, colombiana, argentina y chilena era caliente y elegante.

La música no paraba.

Iluminaba el cielo una luna grande en medio del mundo que se asomaba por el ventanal del club nocturno. A Sanji se le perdían los ojos mirándola. Los rayos de luna se filtraban sobre la cara de Syra. El rubio veía la cara de la joven, suave, repleta de luna, su boca abultada, humedecida, irisada de estrellas, su cuerpo transparentarse con cada paso de baile. Levantaron el polvo de la pista, Sanji conducía las caderas de Syra, su piel morena y ojos de miel.

El sudor del cuerpo de la joven ponía brillo a su piel canela. Entonces Syra regresó a la mesa que tenían reservada, mientras Sanji iba a la barra por bebidas.

La joven agitaba las manos contra su rostro para refrescarse de tanto arrastrar los tacones, cuando, del otro lado del salón, un hombre que fumaba un puro se acercó a su mesa -¿puedo invitarte una copa?—preguntó Crocodile.

Antes de que la joven pudiera dar una respuesta, Sanji había regresado. Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y levantó a Syra tomándola de la mano -mía—dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Syra.

Bailaron hasta exhalar humo.

Era más de media noche cuando Sanji llamó al hotel para avisar a Akane que no regresarían hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero Ayumi ya se había ido a dormir horas antes.

Luego fueron a una bella playa centroamericana.

Caminaban tomados de la mano. Aunque fuera de noche, el agua y la arena estaban tibias debido al intenso sol de la tarde. Syra se sentía cómoda sobre el calor de la arena. Tenia los ojos cerrados, los brazos abiertos, desdobladas las piernas a la brisa del mar. Y Sanji allí de frente.

-¿Me seguirás amando cuando no sea joven ni bella?—la voz de Syra se difuminaba con la espuma del mar.

- Te amo más que ayer, y menos que mañana, cada día te amo mas que cualquier otro día—rozaron sus narices – siempre seras bella.

Se dijeron lo que tenían que decirse con el lenguaje de los besos.

Sanji miraba a Syra, con la cabeza encima de su cara. Veía las piedras preciosas detrás de sus pestañas. Ojos de blanca, labios de negra, candela morena. Pero sobre todo, aquella luz mas brillante que la luna, una luz en el lugar del corazón, en forma de corazón que palpitaba como llama parpadeante.

Subieron al automóvil. Regresaron al hotel. Pero esta vez, fueron a la habitación de Sanji.

El joven se sentó sobre la cama con Syra en sus piernas. Hundió la mano bajo la blusa de la joven y puso la nariz junto a su cuello. Los senos se ella tenían aroma. Uno a pera, el otro a membrillo.

-El día que te fuiste estábamos en una habitación parecida a ésta. Pasaste rosando con tu cuerpo las ramas del paraíso, y al salir por la puerta, te llevaste con tu aire sus ultimas hojas. Luego desapareciste—Sanji entreabrió los ojos y cerró la boca -"regresa Syra, no puedo vivir sin ti", dije—deslizó sus dedos sobre las columnas preciosas y tersas que eran las piernas de Syra -pero la alegría de tus ojos, la visión de ti, se quedaron conmigo.

Los músculos de Syra se contraían en delicioso placer - me diste el cobijo de tus brazos. Me diste amor—susurró Syra exhalando bocanadas de vapor al oído de Sani -tengo los labios llenos de ti, de tu boca que aprieta mis labios.

- Estas húmeda—la voz profunda de Sanji abarcaba toda la habitación.

- (…)

- Voy a follarte. Muy duro.

- (...)

* * *

****Notas adicionales:** Las memorias son pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que flotan en un sitió desconocido, casi atemporal, corresponde a cada quien poner las piezas donde lo crea conveniente.

**GRACIAS **

* * *

Wiiii desde hace tiempo quería mostraros un par de cositas cukis que me enviaron dos chicas super geniales, waaaaaaaaa son regalitos muy chulos que quiero compartiros:

**1.-** De **Yukina Koorime****, **el sensacional **songfic** titulado: "**Emergencia de Amor**"

Sanji estaba feliz de ver a Syra. El que Nami hubiera descubierto las rutas de navegación avanzada le había permitido volver a reunirse con ella. Tenía claros sus sentimientos y las decisiones a tomar.

_Sabes que te necesito _

_es una emergencia de amor _

_un sentimiento tan infinito _

_que parece un inmenso dolor._

La opresión en su pecho era brutal. No tenerla cerca era un dolor constante, pero tenerla al lado era quemarse con su simple presencia.

_no me preguntes que pasa _

_es una emergencia de amor _

_un canto libre que me traspasa _

_hasta el fondo de mi corazón. _

Deseaba abrazarla, besarla y no soltarla de su lado. Disfrutar de cada momento de su piel de terciopelo, y de sus cálidos cabellos. Sus ojos le atravesaban hasta llegar a su alma, dejándola expuesta, totalmente a su merced.

_mi pan, mi vino _

_una exigencia del destino _

_una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel _

_dulcemente... me parte el alma. _

Recordaba los momentos tan especiales que habían compartido, en el acuario, donde él desnudó su ser ante ella, entregándose y rindiéndose a su dueña. La botella de vino tan especial que les acompañó. Aun vacía la tenía guardada como un tesoro.

_yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté _

_como una moneda, un amuleto _

_que yo con mis manos meceré. _

Un pequeño mechón de cabellos era lo que conservaba de ella. Cada día lo miraba y lo adoraba, pensando cuando volvería a verla. Ahora no se escaparía de él, nunca más.

_esta pasión por tenerte _

_es mi emergencia de amor _

_sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte _

_conservar de tu boca el sabor. _

El olor de su colonia le hacía soñar con la felicidad. La reconfortaba, y la acompañaba. Cuando cogió la camisa en el acuario, el olerla le devolvió la paz que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, como se había rendido a su amor, a su devoción y a su pasión.

_la noche, el día _

_en la tristeza, en la alegría _

_una batalla que no da tregua a mi ser _

_dulcemente... me parte el alma. _

Renunciar a él había sido lo más duro desde que su hermano muriera. Descubrir la felicidad y alejarse por miedo a que lastimaran lo más amado es duro. Renunciar a todo por la esperanza de que un día podrían estar juntos, derrotando a Barbanegra era lo que la mantenía en pie.

_yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté _

_como una moneda, un amuleto _

_que yo entre mis manos guardaré. _

La foto que tenía guardada como un gran tesoro le daba fuerzas. Hacía que todo tuviera sentido, saber que su corazón no estaba solo. Tanto la corbata como el paquete de tabaco eran objetos que abrazaba cuando estaba sola y melancólica, para sentirse envuelta por la presencia de Sanji.

_soy tu prisionera _

_tú la evasión que crece en mí _

_mi razón primera _

_solamente junto a ti conoceré _

_el amor que te daré. _

Bailando juntos una melodía suave, Syra sintiéndose totalmente esclava de su amado y Sanji embelesado por estar con ella. No pudo evitar expresar lo que su corazón decía. Algo tan sencillo pero con tantas connotaciones. Una petición de mano, un futuro juntos para ellos dos.

_yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté. _

_llevo en mí el secreto del hechizo _

_que llena el vacío de mi ser _

No poder contestar al instante lo que su alma le exigía era una tortura. Sus ojos hablaban de sus deseos, de sus anhelos. Pero ella no podía pronunciar las palabras que les reconfortaran a ambos.

Sanji era su universo, su razón de seguir adelante. Lo era todo.

_voy a seguirte a cada instante y te tendré _

_siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté _

_como una moneda, una amuleto _

_que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

Sanji sabía la respuesta que ella deseaba dar, pero no la presionaría. La amaba demasiado para agobiarla. Solo deseaba poder compartir el resto de su vida con ella, adorarla y cuidarla, ser suyo para siempre a su lado.

**2**.- Y, de **Enoshima Kazumi**, unas **divertidas imagenes**, es como un comix pequeñito donde una niña reclama a suave boligrafo haber separado a Sanji y Syra, y haber hecho escenas romanticas con Law.

**Pondré el link en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si comentais se agradece muchisimo ñ_ñ**

**Cha chaoooo**


	29. Syra s Memories (6)

**Syra´s Memories**

"..._hundred years under the tree_..."

El canto de los insectos merodeaba por las aguas tranquilas de una islita mágica donde la mitad de la tierra estaba forrada por una llanura lisa y la otra mitad cubierta de flores. Era un sitió singular donde las hormigas transportaban migajas de pan a la luz del día, y en la otra mitad de la isla, los búhos ululaban de noche a la luna. Día y noche convivían amistosamente divididos por un árbol centenario que expandía su follaje como una sombrilla. Un riachuelo de agua cristalina recorría un extenso camino entre la pradera y las flores figurando ser el cinturón del día y la noche, presentes al mismo tiempo en aquella islita mágica.

- Camina como si tus pies besaran la tierra—eran las palabras que repetía Syra mientras caminaba por la isla mágica del Nuevo Mundo con las plantas de sus pies manchadas de tierra y lodo después de tanto caminar. La señora se sentó a la sombra del árbol de los cien años y hundió los pies en el agua cristalina del riachuelo para refrescar sus dedos.

Era aquella época en la que Nathan Conar navegaba como Marino, antes de que su verdadero nombre, Satsujin, se escribiera con sangre en la historia del mundo, y solo se supiera de su terrible grandeza, aquello que estaba escrito con tinta en los archivos secretos de la Marina. Su tropa había perdido el rastro de pólvora rosa luego de una tarde de persecución, pero por una cosa o por otra, el legendario marine se adentró en la isla mágica y vio a Syra sentada junto al árbol de los cien años, con los pies descalzos en el riachuelo, y los ojos cerrados entre el día y la noche.

- Se acabó—amenazó Nathan.

Syra estaba segura de que la muerte se anunciaría con tanta clarividencia, como algo irrebatible, irremediable e inconfundible, que tuvo absoluta certeza que aquella amenaza era solo un espectáculo de egolatría -estoy fuera de vuestro alcance Satsujin—la mujer llevaba un camisón holgado, su rostro estaba limpio de cualquier maquillaje u algún otro objeto trivial, su cabello castaño se expandía como una red acariciada por el viento que se confundía con el tronco del árbol de los cien años. Sus manos tocaban la tierra y respiraba al mismo ritmo que los búhos cantaban a la luna sus "_uuuh, uuuh_". Aquella señora se integraba tan bien con la naturaleza, que cualquiera habría pensado que Syra era parte de la isla mágica.

El joven de cabello plateado sonrió burlonamente – es la primera vez que un pirata me llama Satsujin, era de esperarse de ti, aunque poco importa, porque vengo con intención de matarte—Nathan convirtió su mano izquierda en agua.

Syra recordó el día que su hermano, impulsado por las ordenes del Cuartel General de la Marina, le hizo la misma advertencia. Entonces tuvo absoluta conciencia que la historia caminaba en círculos, y solo algunas personas en linea recta.

Los grillos cantaban en la mitad de la isla donde reinaba la luna, interpretando la bella sinfonía de sus "_cric cric_".

- La muerte es solo una ilusión cuando se alcanza la inmortalidad—los ojos ámbar de aquella señora se abrieron lentamente dejando ver un brillo inmune al paso de los años. Colocó un dedo sobre la tierra fresca y dibujó un espiral -sé quien eres, Satsujin—la mujer lo llamaba con ese nombre desde que lo perdió para siempre, aunque, la irremediable fatalidad le decía que nunca fue suyo y que nunca habría podido hacer nada para evitar el fatídico destino del océano -durante mucho tiempo sentí lastima por ti, pero ahora entiendo que eres un ser incapaz de amar, toda tu guerra genocida solo es la exaltación de tu soberbia y soledad—tras decir esas palabras, la señora junto ambas manos para beber agua del riachuelo.

El hermoso joven de cabello plateado observó a la mujer con franqueza, tantos años de guerra y desilusiones fueron confundidos con la certeza de una aparente verdad, así que Satsujin se sentía como un sabio en presencia de una loca vagabunda que decía incoherencias a un respetable miembro de la Marina con traje impoluto – el hombre es malvado por naturaleza—le dijo – animales en un corral que llaman mundo; cual bestias, no duraran en buscar su propia conservación, el odio, la desconfianza, la muerte, la fuerza y el dominio entre seres humanos son los verdaderos rectores del mundo—envolvió su otra mano en haki – sucia pirata—gruñó —no existen distinciones morales, la vida es un perpetuo estado de guerra donde el mas fuerte sobrevive, no hay más límite para la obtención de nuestros deseos, que la oposición que podamos encontrar en los demás, y te aseguro que no hay persona que se me oponga—se llevó el cabello hacia atrás – pero basta ya de farfullar, no vine para aleccionarte, sino para mostrarte la guillotina.

Syra se llevó las manos al corazón y comenzó a llorar por una causa perdida, la reivindicación del pequeño Kenji –estas tan ocupado regocijándote en las hieles de vuestro rencor, que nunca das las gracias por lo que se te ha dado, olvidaste vivir alegremente, y como una araña, creaste una red de la que no puedes escapar—las gotas caían sobre el riachuelo –es necesaria una reconciliación honrada con la soledad, el ser humano no es malvado por naturaleza, la alegría es el estado natural del ser, si hubieses renunciado a vuestro odio y rencor para abrir el corazón al amor y el perdón, habrías alcanzado la felicidad—un grupo abejas zumbaba junto a un girasol para obtener polen, sin perturbase por la presencia de la mujer con los pies hundidos en el riachuelo cristalino y la espalda recargada en el árbol de los cien años – ¿moralidad dices?, el humano puede ser mas libre que eso, no estoy siendo juiciosa, solamente voy a decirte que el día que abráis vuestro corazón a la vida, vuestra existencia dejara de ser una carga tan tormentosa para ti... deja de pensar en tu propio trasero todo el tiempo... esperanza... amor... sobre todo amor –hundió una mano sobre el riachuelo—no acumuléis el odio, derrumba la presa y conviértete en un rio que fluye hasta purificarse.

El impecable soldado, orgullo del gobierno mundial, escuchó aquellas palabras con estoico aburrimiento. Antes de que Sansujin alterara el agua cristalina para ahogar a la señora, ésta le sonrió y le dijo:

—Escucha Satsujin—la señora hizo una breve pausa –si alguna vez vuelves a verlo, dile a Kenji que lo amo—Syra apuntó su fusil en dirección desconocida, jaló el gatillo y desapareció como por arte de magia, en su sitio quedaron cenizas parecidas a los restos de una fogata, y un intenso olor a pólvora.

La isla mágica se convirtió en una isla común y corriente, dominada por el día o la noche, según correspondiera.

Fue el último encuentro entre Satsujin y Pólvora Rosa Syra. Y el inició de una lucha para recuperar a una raza que lucha por su propia liberación, los piratas.

* * *

****Notas adicionales:** Las memorias son pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que flotan en un sitió desconocido, casi atemporal, corresponde a cada quien poner las piezas donde lo crea conveniente.


	30. Syra s Memories (7)

**RECORDATORIO: El presente fanfic**** es la CONTINUACIÓN o SEGUNDA PARTE del fanfic "****La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji****".**

* * *

**Syra´s Memories**

**(7)**

Los corredores de la casa hogar desprendían olor lavanda luego de ser fregados. Syra limpiaba la terraza impregnándola con relajante aroma a frescor. Luego visitaba el patio central para coger hojas de guayabo que desmoronaba entre sus dedos para perfumar sus manos.

Durante los últimos meses de su embarazo, Syra pasaba las tardes observando las jardineras derramar claveles revueltos con geranios, sentada en la terraza, con las manos ocupadas remendando calcetas de huérfanos y tejiendo un gorrito de lana para el bebe. El camino de claveles y geranios circundaba el edificio con majestuosidad, sobre todo en primavera cuando las flores encandilan estrellas.

Nozomi, una jovencita que había crecido en la casa hogar de isla Aruosa. observaba de reojo a la mujer embarazada. Llamaba su atención que la principal benefactora de la isla recibiera la puesta de sol cosiendo y tejiendo —señora Feuer ¿porqué remienda calcetas?—se atrevió a preguntar un día que vio a Syra sentare en la terraza luego de podar ramas secas.

—¿Tiene algo de especial?—respondió Syra alzando la vista.

—Syra sama, esa actividad no es digna de usted.

La mecedora de bejuco rechinó al momento que la mujer de ojos ámbar insertaba el hilo en el ojo de la aguja. Entreabrió la boca y saco la lengua, con la vista repleta de concentración —el trabajo corporal es la actividad mas noble—dijo Syra.

Nozomi se sintió avergonzada de revelar su propia aversión por el trabajo. Así que fue por una silla a la cocina para ayudarla a remendar calcetas en la terraza, intentando con ello borrar sus palabras. Cosa que era innecesaria, pues Syra respondió con suma naturalidad e inocencia, sin ánimos de evidenciarla.

Syra era tan inquieta que Akane debía perseguirla para sacarla de la cocina o quitarle las tijeras para podar la mala hierva –tienes que guardar reposo—no se cansaba de repetirle. Pero dentro de toda aquella actividad Syra tenia cuidado de evitar esfuerzos extenuantes que pudieran afectar al retoño en su vientre.

Sanji mando remodelar la casa hogar. Los albañiles extendieron el salón comedor con veinte mesas rectangulares con lugares para veinticuatro personas cada una, donde se servia mejor comida que la del restaurante mas popular de la isla, pues era preparada directamente por Sanji. También se construyó una piscina techada con cristal. Los dormitorios se ampliaron lo suficiente para que pudiera verse el mar desde las ventanas. Ademas Syra patrocinó la construcción de un teatro donde gitanos y artistas callejeros almacenaban instrumentos musicales y utileria teatral. En el ala oeste de lo que acabó convirtiéndose en un campus, se construyó un anfiteatro donde los niños presentaban interpretaciones musicales y obras de teatro al publico en general.

* * *

Ayumi Feuer creció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la primavera anticipada reveló los primeros vestigios de la que seria una hermosa adolescente. La niña solitaria que antaño pasaba el tiempo con _Estofado_ y el barquito de juguete al amparo de su imaginación, llegó a la pubertad como una persona alegre y desinhibida que salia a pasear con sus amigas y asistía a las fiestas de Arousa. Pero conservó en todo momento ese aire infantil y humilde en el rostro que trajo consigo desde el primer día que piso la isla.

Los deberes de la casa hogar le parecían una verdadera molestia, pero ayudaba impulsada por un sentimiento de solidaridad. Poco a poco sus visitas eran menos frecuentes hasta que se distancio por completo, debido a que sus papas habían adquirido una pequeña casa en la isla, y Ayumi pasaba su tiempo libre en su casa o en la Carabela Azulada. Durante algún tiempo asistía al restaurante de su papá intentando aprender a cocinar, pero pronto descubrió que no era lo suyo y se entregó por completo a las artes, aunque continuó asistiendo como una forma de distracción.

Ayumi tenia trece años de edad. Un día invitó a sus amigos a casa para hacer la tarea. Mientras atendían los deberes escolares recortando periódicos, Ayumi leyó la noticia de un Marine de renombre que fue promovido de su cargo debido a su heroísmo, era la primera noticia que tenia de Kenji tras cinco años de distancia. El rostro impecable del joven de dieciocho años que aparecía en el periódico le resultaba tan extraño y ajeno a su vida, que apenas si leyó el encabezado con un ápice de curiosidad.

* * *

Isla Arousa crecía a paso vertiginoso. En poco tiempo se convirtió en un lugar seguro para descansar en el Nuevo Mundo. Nadie alteraba la paz porque en la plaza principal ondeaba la bandera de un Yonko, ademas existían rumores fidedignos de que el barco del pirata mas legendario de todos los tiempos solía visitar la isla.

Con la intervención de Franky, los ingenieros de Water 7 recorrían las calles de la comunidad como hormigas bien organizadas construyendo el tren a vapor que conectaba Arousa con una isla portuaria. La intención de Syra y los propietarios de una compañía naviera, era crear una ruta de navegación segura que fomentara el desarrollo de la región y permitiera salir a los civiles del Nuevo Mundo sin correr peligro. No habia que perder de vista que el Nuevo Mundo tiene el clima, la flora, fauna, contexto social y militar mas peligroso del planeta.

Y sin embargo Arousa era visitada por personas de todo el mundo. El intercambió cultural era inmenso, tanta prosperidad en un sitió vedado a los ojos del Gobierno Mundial parecia un milagro. Circos, bares, hoteles, posadas, librerias, cafeterias, astilleros, la islita crecia y crecia.

Nombres como Cazador de Piratas Zoro y Pierna Negra Sanji estremecían al mundo. Nakamas del Rey con fuerza de Almirantes.

Parecía una verdad contradictora que un pirata como Sanji iniciara un restaurante en Arousa, el cual se convirtió en poco tiempo en un sitió famoso. En paraíso, la primera mitad del Grand Line, circulaba la leyenda: "_si sobrevives a los embates del Nuevo Mundo, encontrarías un oasis de modernidad donde podras comer la mejor comida del mundo_".

Poco duro la empresa a manos de Sanji, pues en el fondo unicamente la había iniciado como una forma de apaciguar la tempestad interna que lo convirtió en pirata y le impedía permanecer mucho tiempo en una sola isla. Su mujer compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero luego de mucho meditarlo resolvieron que era el mejor lugar para tener al bebe, pues el Sunny, era el epicentro de los Marines y Piratas mas poderosos del orbe.

Syra y Sanji estaban resueltos a navegar como piratas hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, pero visitaban a menudo isla Arousa. Asi que Sanji, auxiliado por tres albañiles, construyó una pequeña casa de un solo piso, con amplios jardines cerca del lago, tres habitaciones, una cocina pequeña, dos baños, el comedor, y el recibidor, apenas amueblada y nada ostentosa, mas bien humilde, pero con una calidez hogareña que Syra ansiaba disfrutar algunos días cuando naciera el bebe. Es esa la casa donde Ayumi invitada a sus amigos a hacer la tarea.

Todos sabian que aquella forma de sedentarismo era pasajera, duraria hasta que naciera el bebe. Incluso Ayumi se sentia anciosa por salir al oceano luego de escuchar tantas historias.

Con la llegada del embarazo, los amorios de Syra y Sanji reposaron. Los sublimes desviaros carnales que los hacían chuparse como animales en el almacén de escobas del Baratie se suspendieron. Trascendieron mas allá de la cama. El sentimiento de apoyo, solidaridad y reciprocidad abrió la deliciosa herida del amor. Nunca se vio en la isla a nadie con mejor humor, ni nadie mas dispuesto a cantar, bromear y bailar que ellos dos. Gozaban con el milagro de quererse tanto en la mesa como en la cama, y llegaron a ser tan felices que seguían retozando tras años de conocerse. Era el prodigioso milagro de follar y amar al mejor amigo, amante y confidente.

* * *

Usualmente la pareja acompañaba a Ayumi a la secundaria y luego, Sanji llavaba a Syra a la casa hogar para que no estuviera sola mientras él iba al restarurante.

Una mañana, la mujer de cabello castaño, ojos miel, sonrisa de perlas envuelta en holgada ropa de maternidad entró a la casa hogar acompañada de un hombre rubio con cejas rizadas, traje y corbata. Como de costumbre, la acompañó a la terraza y la ayudó a sentarse en la mecedora de bejuco –nos vemos a la hora de la comida—dijo Syra antes de recibir un beso de su marido.

Sanji caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hogar en dirección a la salida para ir al restaurante y atender cuestiones administrativas, cuando recobró plena conciencia de que los medios de subsistencia van y vienen, en cambio ese día era irreemplazable, único e irrepetible. Empujado por un instinto ancestral, dio medio vuelta y fue de regreso a la mecedora de bejuco, sonrió a su esposa y se hincó al costado con la oreja apoyada en el vientre de ocho meses de embarazo de Syra, para escuchar así la respiración del bebe. Sanji no pudo contener el llanto, alzo la vista con los ojos embellecidos en lagrimas y dijo a su esposa —gracias—. Ella supo de inmediato que su esposo acababa de vivir uno de esos instantes prodigiosos donde se detiene el tiempo y la vida te sorprende, grandiosa y terrible, conmoviendo al corazón mas haya de la razón, asi que abrazo el rostro de Sanji con sus manos de guayaba.

* * *

Syra dio a luz en el hospital de la isla. Cuando llevaron al recien nacido con su madre luego de limpiarlo. Syra sonreia en la decrepitud de los sudores de parto. Colmada de amor descubrió que los ojitos entreabiertos del bebe eran reflejo exacto de sus propios ojos. Lo miró de la forma mas pura, tierna y bendita sobre la tierra. La luz suave de su cielo infinito traslucia en aquella mirada cuando arropó la levedad del cuerpecito liviano suspendido en la suavidad de sus brazos.

Sanji estaba tan feliz que no le dolian los pellizcos del antebrazo, ni los rasguños que Syra le propinó por los dolores durante el parto–!MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE¡— le gritaba con astusias de hembra sabia. Esa lucha feroz y antiquisima, desprovista de toda violencia entre hombre y mujer, previa a consevir nueva vida.

Pasada la conmocion de parto. Syra y Sanji conversaban dulcemente en la intimidad del cuarto de hospital, con la mente y el corazon concentrados en el mismo lugar, su hijo.

* * *

**Daisuke Hachimitsu **gateaba por toda la carabela azulada. Con tan solo un año de edad observaba atentamente su entorno repleto de curiosidad. Tenia la misma avidez por aprender y descubrir como su padre cuando espiaba a Zeff en la cocina, y la misma alegria en sus gestos y brillantes ojos miel que su madre. En sus mejillas chapeteadas se reflejaba el amanecer. Para nadie fue sorpresa que las cejas de Daisuke Hachimitsu fueran rizadas, ni las delgadas ebras castañas de su incipiente cabello.

Syra colocaba una cobija en el piso donde recostaba al bebe para que rodara y se sentara; apenas Daisuke habia aprendido a gatear cuando ya queria explorar toda la habitacion. Pocas semanas despues, Syra pasaba tardes enteras siguiendo a su chiquillo, sosteniendole las manitas sobre la manta para ayudarle en sus primeros pasos. Lo cuido desde que nacio, lo cargaba en brazos, le enseñaba a andar. A dar esos pasitos hasta los brazos de Sanji que esperaba a corta distancia y que a Syra le parecian eternos por miedo a que el bebe se fuera a caer. Habia visto crecer su boca y sus ojos como dulces de miel. Lo amamantaba con sus senos hasta saciar su apetito. Sanji preparaba papilla y alistaba los biberones. Pero Syra preferia amamantar a su hijo porque era la materializacion de su amor incondicional.

Aveces alguna enfermera despistada preguntaba a Syra —¿puedo cargarlo?— entonces ella se petrificada ante una pregunta tan irreverente y decia —no...no te lo presto, esta chiquito—y apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho. Asi estuvo un tiempo hasta que Akane se lo arrebató de los brazos y la regañó por su actitud sobreprotectora. Lo que no sabia la directora era que Daisuke estaba recibiendo tambien la porcion de amor que correspondia a su hermano no nacido, por ello tanto mimo y cuidado.

* * *

Un dia la familia se embarcó con rumbo al East Blue para visitar el Baratie. En el trayecto los sorprendio una tormenta que despertó al bebe de su siesta, provocando su estrepitozo llanto. Syra lo sacó de la cuna y lo abrazó dandole palmaditas en la espalda. Sanji tambien acudió al llamado, se sentó sobre una silla, y luego Syra se sentó en las piernas de Sanji con el bebe en brazos. Sanji abrazó a su esposa e hijo, mientras Syra susurraba al pequeño** –**daijoubu, papi y mami te cuidan.

Lo primero que dijo Zeff al ver los ojos de su nieto fue –menos mal que salio a la madre—todos los cocineros del Baratie rieron e intercambaron bromas sobre Sanji.

—Seras... maldito viejo—dijo Sanji con dientes de riburon.

–¿puedo cargarlo?—preguntó el anciano de vigotes trenzados.

Ayumi y Sanji intercambiaron miradas de complices espectactes, a la espera de la reaccion de Syra.

—Hmm—Syra pareció dudar por un momento –bueno, pero solo un ratito porque esta chiquito—y entregó al bebe envuelto en una cobija mas suave que la ceda.

* * *

Por aquellos dias Sanji regresó al Sunny. Se fue con la promesa de que Syra los alcanzaria con su Carabela Azulada tan pronto como atendiera unas importantes diligencias.

El dia que los nakamas de Syra terminaron de alistar el barco, Ayumi ya con quince años de edad jugaba con su hermanito de tres años en la playa. Hacian un castillo de arena bajo la sombrilla.

Una ola espumosa trajo consigo una pequeña tortuga que cayó patas para arriba sobre la arena. El niño se puso de pie y caminó trastavillando sobre la arena, para ayudar a la tortuguita a voltearse.

—Ayumi, ya nos vamos—gritó Syra desde la distancia. La joven cargó al niño para ir en direccion al barco.

Con la cabecita recargada en el hombro de su hermana, Daisuke decia adios a la tortuguita con la manita.

* * *

**FIN **

** ¿Que ocurre despues?, bueno eso es otra historia, no te pierdas "**El Sombrero de Paja"** por **MaryJu-chan** ni la secuela **"El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria"**.

** De todo corazon, gracias por leer y comentar ñ_ñ


End file.
